Inside the story
by Bookluver1999
Summary: A teenage girl who read Harry Potter finds herself at Hogwarts in 1991. She has no Idea how she got there and soon finds out that she can't speak of their future. Follow her as she becomes part of the story. Will she be able to change things for the better without being able to say certain things? NOT Harry/OC. Dumbledore bashing. T for swearing. Powerful OC.
1. First year, Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I'm dreaming. This is a dream. There is no way this is not a dream. And that is what I kept telling myself. Over and over in my head. But it didn't feel like a dream. Everything seemed so real. But how could it be?

I don't know how I got here. I just woke up on the floor of Dumbledore's office. I was amazed. It was just like the book described. I didn't know what I was doing here. I mean, I love the Harry Potter series but it's not real. And yet I had somehow found myself in Dumbledore's office. There was no picture of Dumbledore on the wall next to the other former headmasters. That means that he wasn't dead yet. I wondered what year it was if Dumbledore was alive. I looked down at myself and gasped. I was eleven. Why was I eleven. Last I checked I was fifteen! Then again, last I checked I was at home in by bedroom and the wizarding world wasn't real. What was I doing here!

At that point Dumbledore walked in. He looked at me in surprise. Probably thinking something along the lines of, 'Who is this little girl and how did she get in my office?'. He moved to his desk and sat down behind it before gesturing calmly for me to take the seat in front of him.

He waited for me to speak. Finally I blurted, "What is the date today?" He looked surprised for a moment before replying.

"October 20th, 1991" He told me. My mouth fell open. I wasn't even born in 1991! How is that even possible? Then again how is it possible for me to be here. He looked at me with interest obviously because of my reaction.

This time he asked me a question. "What is your name?"

"Joanne Rogers." I told him.

"Well Miss Rogers, what are you doing in my office?" He asked kindly.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully, "I just woke up here."

"Do you know where you are?" He asked carefully.

"Yes. I am at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. But wizards aren't real. I must be dreaming." I insisted. He looked amused at this. He handed me a wand from his desk. I looked at him confused. "I'm not a witch. What am I going to do with this?"

"Try it." he said. I think I would know if I was a witch. However, I have read all the books so I knew some spells. Why no try one? I pointed the wand at a book on his table. "_Wingardium Leviosa_" I said as I swished and flicked the wand. The book began to rise. I was amazed and I'm sure it showed on my face. I let the book fall and handed the wand back to Dumbledore.

"How did you know the spell?" He asked me.

"I read it in a book." That was not a lie. He seemed surprised at that.

"Where did you get a spell book?" He asked.

"It wasn't a spell book." I said.

"What kind of book was it then?" He asked. I opened my mouth to explain all about the series and what was going to happen in the future but no sound came out. I tried again but I just couldn't talk. I frowned. I tried telling him something from his future or where I was from but again no sound came out. Why couldn't I tell him any thing about the books or his future. Or where I'm from. Finally I just said, "I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

We struggled to communicate for a while and I somehow got across that I was from the future. He told me I was under some kind of charm that stopped me from speaking of certain things. "Why can't you just use Legilimency on me?" I asked him.

"I tried but I am unable." He said with a frown.

"Well can you just send me home then?"

"I am afraid not."

"But I don't belong here!" I argued.

"You where brought here for a reason. But I actually can't send you home. I do not know how." I slumped into the chair. "But you can stay here. I will get Hagrid to take you shopping for school supplies. The school year started about a month ago but it seems you already know some spells so I am sure you will catch up."

"But I don't have any money."

"I shall give you some."

...

Later that day me and Hagrid had taken the floo network to Diagon Alley. He took me to the uniform shop and to buy my school books. We got me quills and other supplies and then we got my cauldron and potion supplies. Finally we made our way to the wand shop. Hagrid took me inside and stood by the entrance. Mr Ollivander took out his magical measuring tape and started measuring me. Then he took a box of a shelf and handed me the wand inside. I had just closed my hand around it before he snatched it away. He quickly handed me another. I hadn't even touched it before he pulled it away this time. It went on like this for quite some time before finally the wand I was holding shot out wonderful red sparks.

"Ah yes," Ollivander said with a clap of his hands that made me jump, "Rowan and dragon heart string, nine and a half inches, pliable. Rowan wands are known to align itself with those of pure heart." He looked meaningfully into my eyes.

We took the floo network back to Dumbledore office. "I trust that went well." He said. I nodded. "Now just one more thing to do." My eyes widened as he took the sorting hat of the shelves and put it on my head.

_Well aren't you interesting. You are from the future. You know much._ The voice spoke in my head._ You are not a Slytherin. _I couldn't help but sigh in relief at that. I expected to be put in Hufflepuff. That's where the cowardly, stupid, non prejudice people go. _You are not a coward. Nor are you stupid. I see plenty of courage. _Not sure where it was seeing that. _I think you would do well in _"GRYFFINDOR" It yelled the last part. What? But Dumbledore had already taken it off my head. I was no Gryffindor! Dumbledore sent an owl for professor McGonagall and she soon showed up.

"This is a new Gryffindor student, Joanne Rogers. can you please take her to Gryffindor tower?" He asked McGonagall.

"Of course Albus." She replied. "Come with me." She said to me. I followed her down that hall and to the portrait of the fat lady. She turned to me, "The password is Caput Draconis" We walked through and she went on to describe the common room and where my dorm room is. She then left.

I quickly saw Hermione sitting on a couch reading so I went and sat with her. She looked at me in surprise. "Hi, I'm Joanne Rogers. I'm new." I said. She just looked at me for a second. "Hermione Granger." She finally said. Soon we where chatting about books and other such things. Suddenly she stopped and asked, "Do you want to study with me sometimes."

"Like as friends?" I asked. She immediately back tracked nervously.

"No, like almost, sort of friends." She looked at me hopefully. It was then that I remembered that she doesn't make friends with Harry and Ron until after Halloween and so she had no friends. "But I'd like to be friends." I told her. I smile spread across her face and she looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"R-really?" She stuttered.

"Yeah," I said, "you seem really nice." Her smile some how got wider and we carried on our conversation.

Soon after, we headed up to our dorm and went to sleep.

...

Me and Hermione grew quite close over the next week. She helped me catch up in all my classes. In fact we even started studying ahead together. I was finally starting to accept, as wearied as it was, That I was a witch in the wizarding world of Harry Potter. I saw Harry in our classes. I saw things happen just like in the book such as when Harry received his broom in the post.

Soon it was Halloween. The day the troll was let in. I went to charms with Hermione as normal. I already knew the levitation spell so I was the first to succeed, followed closely by Hermione. Just like in the book Ron got mad at Hermione for correcting him.

We where walking behind Ron and Harry after class when Ron said, "It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a night mare, honestly. She doesn't even have any friends." Hermione's face filled with tears and she ran off past Ron and Harry before I could say anything. "I think she heard you." Harry said to Ron. I stormed past them and stopped in front of them. "What is wrong with you?" I yelled at Ron, "She was only trying to help you! Sure, she may come off as a bit of a know it all but she's a really great person and she's worth five of you, Ronald Weasley. And by the way she does have a friend, she has me!"

Ron's face was completely red. "I-I-I.." He stuttered. I just turned and stormed off to the girls bathroom to find her.

She was crying in a stall when I found her. I tried to comfort her but she refused to come out. I suppose that was a good thing though because she needed to be here when the troll attacked or her, Harry and Ron might not become friends. So I stayed with her in the bathroom for hours trying to cheer her up.

...

She finally came out of her stall. Then the door opened and we both screamed as the troll walked in. It cornered us by the sinks.

Ron and Harry charged in after and started throwing things at it. I pulled Hermione by the hand, slowly round the troll while it was distracted. We were almost there when I saw the troll raise it's club to swing at Harry, who was looking at us at the time. I quickly dived towards him and pushed him to the floor as the club swung. It barely missed us. Then the troll picked me up around the waist with one of it's over sized hands. It held me up to it's face and I kicked it in the nose. It dropped me in surprise and I fell twisting my ankle as I landed and fell backwards onto my but. I scooted away from it as it lifted up its club to bash me. "Do something!" Hermione yelled at Harry as I rolled out of the way of the first swing. It lifted it's club a second time. Then Ron performed the levitation charm making the club rise before falling on it's owner. I rolled out of the way as the unconscious troll fell to the ground.

Hermione looked at Ron in surprise. "Nicely done." She said to him. Harry helped me to my feet and I winced as I stood. "I sprained my ankle when the troll dropped me." I told them.

"Nice kick by the way." Harry said to me.

At that moment the teachers rushed in. "What is the meaning of this?" Asked professor McGonagall.

"It was my fault!" Said Hermione, "I was in the bathroom during the feast and Harry, Ron and Joanne came looking for me. They didn't think the troll would have left the dungeon." We all nodded in agreement. Professor McGonagall sighed. "Well then, five points will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck. Not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tail."

We exchanged smiles as we went back to our dorm. We actually had gotten twenty house points.

...

So then I somehow became friends with characters from a book. It still didn't make sense to me how I came to be here. I miss home. My friends, my family. But I was defiantly here to stay. I could no longer just say it was a dream. This is my knew life. I may as well make the best of it.

...


	2. First year, Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Soon the quidditch season had begun. I couldn't wait to see Harry play on Saturday. He was a great flyer. But I already knew that. With all the extra practices Oliver was putting Harry through he struggled to keep up with his homework. Hermione and I had to help him lots but we didn't really mind. Hanging around with Harry, Ron and I has made Hermione a bit more easy going. She is not such a stickler for the rules anymore.

Hogwarts has been just as great as I imagined it would be. I, like Hermione, have been learning everything I can. Since I would probably still be here for the war, I wanted to be ready. But that is ages away. In private I started practicing some of the things that Harry learns in the future such as the stunning spell, but nothing to complicated yet. After all I am a first year. I discovered I was pretty good at charms and defense against the dark arts. Not as good as Harry obviously but still good. However, my favorite subject is transfiguration. I was good at it. Unfortunately, I was terrible at potions.

Hermione and I have been practicing the spell for fire. Which is good because she will need it at the quidditch game when Quirrell jinxes the broom.

They told me about their run in with Fluffy and the almost duel with Malfoy. I've been dying to tell them what I know but I just can't say anything. It's so frustrating.

...

Soon the morning of the quidditch game arrived. "Harry you've got to eat something!" I exclaimed. At that moment Snape limped over.

"Yes Potter, your going to need your strength. Your going up against Slytherin after all." Snape sneered and limped off.

"Of course." Harry muttered.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Snape's leg. He's limping. I bet he tried to get past that three headed dog on Halloween. He must have let the troll in as a diversion!" Harry exclaimed loudly. I know he's only eleven, but does he seriously not know the meaning of discretion. I shushed him. "Not too loud," I whispered, "Everyone will hear you."

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Why would anyone go near that dog?" Asked Hermione.

"You said it was guarding something. Probably something valuable." Harry said.

"I don't think it was Snape." I said.

"What!?" Said Ron, "The guy just screams up to know good."

I tried to tell them it was Quirrell, but I couldn't. So instead I said.

"Exactly. Who would be so obvious about it! He's suppose to be smarter than that. Wouldn't it be someone less obvious." I said, trying to hint at Quirrell, "Also you know how your scar hurts sometimes?" Harry nodded and I continued. "It always hurts in Quirrell's classroom. Thats got to mean something." I was surprised I was able to say that. But I guess I was just bringing attention to what they already knew.

"That does make sense." Hermione agreed.

"I still think it's Snape." Muttered Ron.

Soon we all filed out of the hall to go to the quidditch match. After a few encouraging words, Harry went to the changing rooms and Hermione, Ron and I headed to the stands.

"And here they come!" Boomed Lee Jordan's voice after a few minutes of waiting. He introduced the players and they flew into their starting positions.

"Now I want a nice clean game, from all of you." Madam Hooch said as she looked at Flint. She released the snitch and the bludgers before throwing the quaffle into the air.

"And Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor immediately ceases the quaffle. What a great player she is, and very attractive too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry professor."

I couldn't help but find it funny. I mean if McGonagall really cared about Lee being biased she would have fired him. I think she secretly likes him being biased.

Anyway, the match continued. Gryffindor got in a few good goals. Then Harry saw the snitch and he was off. He dived down after the snitch followed closely buy the Slytherin seeker. Then Flint blocked Harry and made him spin away. The Gryffindors booed. "So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-" Lee began.

"Jordan!" Growled Professor McGonagall. All for show of course.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"Jordan, I'm warning you-"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor."

McGonagall seemed to accept this. The penalty was taken by Alicia Spinnet, who scored, making it 30-0 with Gryffindor in the lead. I saw Harry do a few loop-the-loops in the air and I laughed at his enthusiasm. The game continued.

Then I noticed Harry's broom was out of control. "Look." I pointed it out to Hermione and Ron. Hermione lifted up her Binoculars and looked at Harry.

"Whats wrong with Harry's broom?" Hermione exclaimed. Then she turned her attention to the stands. "Snape's jinxing the broom!" She exclaimed.

"Jinxing the broom?!" Ron asked.

"What about Quirrell?" I asked. She looked over at him.

"You're right, it could be either of them!" She told me.

"We have to do something! Come on!" I said grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the teachers.

"I know," Hermione said, "I'll set Snape's robes on fire. You do the same with Quirrell." I nodded and pushed my way towards Quirrell. I discreetly took out my wand. "_Lacarnum Inflamarae"_ I muttered as I pointed my wand at Quirrell's foot. A stream of fire shot out of my wand and caught on Quirrell's shoe. He looked down and yelled. I quickly made my way back.

Me and Hermione got back to Ron just in time to see Harry chasing the snitch near the ground. He suddenly jerked forward and rolled off his broom onto the ground. He brought his hands in front of his mouth. "It looks like he's going to be sick." Said Ron. Then Harry spit out the snitch and all the Gryffindors cheered.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins!" Exclaimed Lee.

Hermione, Ron and I rushed from the stands and over to Harry. "That was great, Harry!" Ron said, patting him on the back. Harry grinned at us.

...

Later that day, just after lunch, we were sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. We had just sat down to discuss what happened. "We think that someone was jinxing your broom, Harry." Explained Hermione.

"What? Who?" He asked.

"Well, both Snape and Quirrell were muttering and not blinking." I said, "To maintain a curse you need to keep eye contact. That's the same with a counter curse. That means one of them was trying to kill you and the other was trying to save you."

"Or both of them could have been trying to kill you." Ron put in.

"Yes, thank you Ron." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Why would someone be trying to kill _me_?" Harry said, nervously.

"Harry, when you destroyed you-know-who you made a lot of enemies." Hermione delicately explained.

"It was probably Snape. He did try to get past that three headed dog!" Ron said.

"We don't know that." I said. Not being able to tell them what I knew was so frustrating.

There was a long silence. "We should go and talk to Hagrid! He might know something." Hermione said.

"That's a great idea." I said. Harry and Ron nodded.

...….…...

We arrived at Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. He opened it and smiled at us. "Come in! Come in!" He waved us inside. We all sat down at the table. "Tea?" He asked. We nodded and he put the kettle on. "So, what brings you here?" He asked us.

"Well, you know everything that's going on at this school and we were hoping you could tell us something about the three headed dog on the third floor." Ron said. Smooth Ron. Very smooth.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid bellowed.

"Fluffy?!" Ron exclaimed, "That thing has a name."

"'Course he's got a name. He's mine. Bought 'im off an Irish fella I met down the pub. Lent 'im to Dumbledore to guard the..."

"Yes?" Harry prodded.

"No! That's top secret, that is. Strictly between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel?" Hermione asked.

"No, I've said too much already." Hagrid said indicating the end of the conversation.

...

The next day on Sunday we were scouring the library for information on Nicolas Flamel. I was going to show them the right book but then I though I shouldn't. If they knew then Harry wouldn't sneak out to the restricted section of the library over the holidays. And if he didn't do that, he wouldn't find the Mirror of Erised. I decided I would show them the right book after Harry found the mirror. If he didn't know about the mirror that could effect the outcome.

Meanwhile, Hermione and I where trying to get the hang of the full body bind. It was hard but we where making progress. We where really starting to get ahead in class. I figured it was time to try some more complicated spells like the summoning or shield charms. But I couldn't do this with Hermione. Sometimes I snuck off to the room of requirement to practice. Not for too long though, otherwise they would wonder where I was. We where pretty inseparable.

Any spare moment I had, I was looking in the library for references to time travel, de-aging and curses that prevent you from saying certain things. Anything I could find that might be relevant to my situation. It's not that I don't like it here but I want to know why I'm here. Who put me in this world? Who put the curse on me? I just don't feel like I belong here. But as Dumbledore said, I must be here for a reason. And I intend to find out what that reason is.

...

**Hi readers. This is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic so there may be a few errors. I will try to post as often as possible. Please review I need feedback. Thanx for reading. :)**


	3. First year, Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Christmas was drawing near and I could feel the excitement coming off everyone in waves. It snowed last night which only added to the joyous atmosphere. Fred and George had bewitched some snow balls to follow Quirrell around and bounce off the back of his turban. I made sure to tell them how much I loved that. No one could wait for the holidays to start. Dumbledore even gave me some money to buy people some Christmas presents and have them delivered by post. I decided to buy Dumbledore a nice thick pair of socks.

Once the holidays had started, Hermione went home and Harry, Ron and I were left in the castle. Ron was trying to teach me and Harry wizard chess but we both sucked. I went to bed on christmas eve, full of excitement.

...

I woke up early christmas morning. I always do. Me and my brother used to have a competition to see who would get downstairs first. Our mum would take away our alarm clocks. We would try different strategies every year. Once my brother tried drinking five glasses of water before bed. The only thing he accomplished that morning was wetting his bed at the age of ten. I felt a pang of sadness as I thought of my brother. I missed him. I missed my mum and dad too. Christmas was alway family time in my house. And now I will probably never see it or my family ever again. I felt my eyes well up and a stray tear make it's way down my face. I quickly wiped it away and got out of bed.

I tried to be cheerful as I ambled down the stairs but it was hard. Ron and Harry weren't down yet so I sat down next to the tree. I was never really much of a cryer but at this moment it was impossible not to. I was never going home. I was never going to see my family again. Reality had finally caught up with me and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I buried my face in my hands and let it all out.

I didn't hear Ron and Harry walk down the stairs. I didn't know how long I had been crying for when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up. I'm sure my face was red and puffy from all the crying. "Joanne, are you okay?" Harry asked. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. Harry and Ron where looking at me in concern.

"I'm just home sick. I miss my family." I told them truthfully. Harry came and sat down beside me.

"You'll see them again in the summer." He tried to comfort me. That just made me cry harder.

"I won't though. That's the thing. I'll never see my family again." I said between sobs. This was news to them.

"What?!" Asked Ron. I took a deep breath. Oops. What am I supposed to tell them. I can't say I'm from the future. My family may as well be dead. My house may as well be destroyed. It hasn't even been built yet.

"My whole family died in an earthquake at the beginning of this year. The whole house was destroyed." I lied.

"I-I'm sorry." Harry stuttered, "I didn't know."

"That's okay, it's not your fault. This is my first Christmas without them." I said, quietly. I could see that Ron was really uncomfortable with the big display of emotion so I sucked it up and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm ruining your christmas." I apologized.

"Not at all. You've had a rough time." Harry said.

We began opening our presents and I tried to forget about my predicament. I picked up a soft, lumpy package. It was a light blue Weasley jumper. It matched my eyes perfectly. I pulled it over my head, with glee. Harry and Ron got one too. Harry had gotten me some chocolate frogs and Hermione got me a wonderful book on dueling. I gave Harry a watch and I got Ron some chocolate frogs. I had given Hermione her present before she left. It was a book on advanced transfiguration. She had loved it.

I watched Harry unwrap a flute from Hagrid. It was small and I could tell he calved it himself. I looked on in wonder as Harry tore the rapping paper off the invisibility cloak. Come to think of it, what was Dumbledore thinking giving an invisibility cloak to an eleven year old? He could get into all sorts of trouble with it. Then again it is rightfully Harry's.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's some sort of cloak." Harry replied.

"Well put it on then!"

I watched as Harry threw the cloak onto his shoulders. His body just disappeared. It was like he was just a floating head. Ron's eyes widened as I feigned surprise. "My body's gone." Harry gasped.

"It's an invisibility cloak." Ron said in awe, "Their really rare. Who's it from?" Harry looked at the note.

"There's no name. It just says 'use it well'." Harry told us.

"You can use that to sneak into the restricted section of the library. There might be something there on Nicholas Flamel." I said.

"Great idea. I'll go tonight." He agreed.

...

Christmas dinner was amazing. There where dozens of fat roasted turkeys, mountains of mash potatoes, huge boats of gravy and much more. Everyone filled their plates with more than they could eat and dug in. Flaming christmas pudding replaced the main course. Some of the teacher where slightly drunk from the wine and red in the face. Everyone was laughing merrily.

Harry, the Weasleys and I spent the afternoon having a massive snow ball fight. Harry, Ron and I verses the twins and Percy who, to everyones surprise, got quite into the game.

We where all soggy and wet as we walked back inside, laughing happily. We sat around the fire for hours, exchanging stories and jokes before finally going off to bed.

Not long after, I tiptoed back down the stairs to wait in the common room for Harry to get back from the library.

...

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke to find Harry shaking me awake.

"Come on! You've got to see this!" He exclaimed before running up the stairs to his dorm. He came down dragging a very grumpy looking Ron by the hand. He excitedly threw the cloak over us and pushed us out of the common room and down the hall.

"Harry, whats going on?" Ron moaned.

"Shhhh. Just wait, I have to show you something." He whispered to us. I could see that Harry was bursting with excitement. He was frustrated because we had to walk so slowly with us all under the cloak. I was almost sure we were lost. We had walked down so many corridors my feet hurt. We had taken so many turns. I lost track after left, left, straight, right, left. Harry seemed to know where we were going though.

We stopped in front of a normal looking classroom door. Harry opened it eagerly. He pushed us through and shut the door before throwing the cloak of us. It was a small room. Completely empty apart from a large full length mirror. Across the top of the mirror were the words, _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi_. Harry ran up to it. "See! Look, there! My parents!" He whispered. I looked into the mirror but from where I was standing all I saw was Harry's reflection.

"I don't see anything." Ron said.

"No they are there." Harry insisted.

"All I see is you." I told him.

"No, look." He grabbed Ron and dragged him infringing of the mirror. "You see them don't you." Ron looked in the mirror and his eyes widened.

"No. It's me! I look older and... I'm head boy!" Ron exclaimed in surprise.

"What?!" Harry asked.

"I am - I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to - and I'm holding the House Cup! And the Quidditch Cup!... I'm the Quidditch captain, too!" Ron tore his eyes away from the mirror and looked at us excitedly. "Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it? All my family are dead."

"It shows our desires." I told him, " Harry, you've never known your family, so you see your parents and your family."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"Look at the words at the top." I pointed them out. "It's a mirror so they are written backwards. It says, 'I show not your face but your hearts desire'."

"What do you see in the mirror?" Harry asked, pulling me to stand in front of the mirror.

I quickly turned away. "I don't want to see." I said.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Staring at a mirror all day is not going to get us anywhere." I insisted, "Things shown in this mirror are not true or real. I'm better off not looking."

"But it-" Harry began but a sudden noise outside in the corridor put end to our conversation. Harry pulled both of us towards him and threw the cloak over us. They rushed out of the room and down the corridor to get back to the common room.

...

The next morning the snow still hadn't melted outside.

"Wan't to play chess, Harry?" Ron asked.

"No." He replied bluntly.

"We could go down and visit Hagrid." I suggested.

"No...you go..."

"I know what your thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight." Ron said.

"Yeah, Ron's right. You should forget about it." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked angrily.

"I've just got a bad feeling about it - and anyway, you've been sneaking out a lot lately. What if you get caught. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?" Ron exclaimed.

"You sound like Hermione." Harry muttered.

"Ron's right. That mirror is bad news. You won't accomplish anything by sitting in front of it all night, except exhaustion the next morning." I said.

I could see that he wasn't convinced. Why won't he listen to us? Maybe I shouldn't have waited for him to find it. I should have just given him the right book. But knowing about the mirror might help him when he is going up against Quirrell. Also, Dumbledore will convince Harry not to go back to the mirror after tonight so it should be fine.

...

I have finally mastered the full body bind. I've started trying to learn the shield charm. It is very advanced. Apparently some adults can't do it. However, I wanted to try it anyway. I managed to create a small shield. But it is only about the size of a dinner plate. I definitely need to work on making it bigger but I can only try a few times a day because it is really draining. I am getting better though. The sooner I master it the sooner I can move on and I am going to need as many spells as I can get. Unfortunately I am still in an eleven year old body so my magic has not reached it's full potential yet.

...

**Thanx for reading. I hope you are enjoying it. If you see any spelling or grammar errors please let me know, It would be greatly appreciated. Please review. :)**


	4. First year, Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione arrived back a day before term started. After that I 'just so happened' to find the book that mentions Nicolas Flamel. I brought it into the common room and we all sat in a corner to talk. "Look, it says here that Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosophers stone. That must be what Fluffy is guarding." I said. Hermione gasped.

"Whats the Philosopher stone?" Ron asked.

"The Philosopher Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. The only stone currently in existence belongs to the alchemist, Nicolas Flamel, who just celebrated his six hundred and sixty fifth birthday." I read from the book.

"That makes sense. Fluffy _must_ be guarding the stone." Said Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded.

"But something that valuable must have other things protecting it. Like enchantments and traps." Hermione said.

"Yeah. I mean, a stone that makes gold and stops people from dying. Who wouldn't want that." Harry said.

"We should go talk to Hagrid about it. He must know what else is guarding it." I suggested.

"Agreed." Hermione said while Ron and Harry nodded.

...

But they didn't end up going to Hagrid's. Oliver Wood was pushing Harry and the Quidditch team hard. Apparently, Snape was refereeing the next Quidditch match - Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Everyone knew Snape would be biased against Gryffindor. Wood was in a state of panic. So was Hermione.

"You shouldn't play." She told Harry.

"Say you're ill." Ron said.

"Pretend to break your leg." Hermione suggested.

"_Really_ break your leg." Said Ron.

"I can't," Harry told them. "There isn't a reserve seeker. If I back out Gryffindor can't play."

"Also, Dumbledore will probably be there after what happened last time." I said. "He won't let anything happen to you."

At that moment, Neville toppled through the portrait hole head first. He had been hit with a leg locker curse. Everyone except me and Hermione started laughing at him. I got up and walked over to help him up. "What happened?" I asked even though I already knew. Hermione performed the counter curse and lead him over to sit with us.

"Malfoy," Neville said. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Go to professor McGonagall!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. "Report him!" Neville shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble." Neville mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him Neville!" Ron told him. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor. Malfoy, already did that." Neville told him.

"That's not true!" I practically yelled. "The sorting hat wouldn't of put you in Gryffindor if you didn't belong here. You _are_ brave. You just lack confidence. You're a great Gryffindor. You're good at Herbology and Dueling. You're worth ten of Malfoy!" I insisted. I wanted to tell him how great he was in the battle of Hogwarts and how he killed Voldemort's snake, but I couldn't for obvious reasons. Neville was blushing by the end of my little rant.

"Th - thanks." He stuttered. I guess that would have seemed a bit weird, since Neville didn't actually know me, but I always had a soft spot for Neville when I was reading the books. He clambered up the stairs with a smile on his face.

...

Finally it was time for the Quidditch match. Hermione and Ron were hugging and saying good bye to Harry, over and over outside the changing room like they would never see him again. Do they really think that Snape would be stupid enough to try and kill Harry in front of most of the students, the staff and Dumbledore. Quirrell was stupid enough to try it the first time. What was the point of that? If Harry did actually fall of his broom one of the teachers could have easily stopped his descent.

After Hermione hugged Harry for the fourth time I got frustrated. "Guys he's not going to die!" I insisted. "Come on lets go to the stands." Reluctantly Hermione and Ron followed me to the stands and we took our seats next to Neville to wait for the game to start.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean." Ron said. He had been watching him. "Look their off - Ouch!" Malfoy had poked Ron in the back of the head.

"Oh, sorry Weasley. Didn't see you there." Malfoy said. He grinned broadly at his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. "I wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer. Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George had hit a Bludger at him. I rolled my eyes at Hermione, who had her all her fingers crossed in her lap. She was squinting at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the snitch.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, while Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no apparent reason. "It's people they feel sorry for. You see there's Potter, who has got no parents. Then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money. You should be on the team Neville, you've got no brains." Neville turned around to look at Malfoy.

"I'm worth ten of you." He said to him.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes off the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold, you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." Malfoy said.

"Neville's right." I said. "You're nothing but a mean prat, who hides behind his thick headed body guards. Also, the reason you hate Harry so much in the first place is because he rejected your friendship the first time he met you. It didn't even take Harry two minutes to know that you weren't worth his time." Malfoy grew red in the face.

"No one asked you, filthy little mudblood." He spat. Neville and Ron gasped but I was unfazed.

"How original, Malfoy." I said turning back to the game. Harry had just gone into a spectacular dive that made the crowed gasp and cheer. Hermione stood up. Her crossed fingers were now in her mouth as she watched Harry go.

"You're in luck Weasley, Potter has obviously spotted some money on the ground!" Said Malfoy. Ron snapped around and lifted his fist to punch Malfoy in the face but I caught his hand. "Don't Ron. He's not worth it." I said. Ron reluctantly put his hand down.

"What's the matter Weasley. Too scared." Malfoy laughed. Why can't the idiot just leave well enough alone.

"Actually I changed my mind." I said as I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Malfoy's annoying face. "_Locomotor Wibbly!"_ I said. Malfoy's legs started shaking like jelly and he toppled over. Ron and Neville laughed at him as he tried to get up only to fall again. "_That _was so worth it." At that moment Harry caught the snitch. It was amazing. He had done it in five minutes!

Once the cheering died down Harry went to the changing room. Ron, Hermione and I, started walking up to the Gryffindor common room where we had previously arranged to meet him after the match.

...

Harry still hadn't shown up and Hermione was about to throw a fit. It shouldn't take him that long to shower and change. Ron was too concerned with celebrating to worry about Harry. I however, knew that he was currently ease dropping on Quirrell and Snape outside the Forbidden Forest and I knew he'd be back soon.

At that moment Harry walked into the common room. "Harry, where have you been?!" Hermione squeaked.

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "That was a great catch. I don't know if anyone has ever caught the snitch five minutes in a Hogwarts before. It was amazing. You showed Snape. Did you see the look on his slimy fa-"

"Never mind that now!" Harry interrupted him. "I need to tell you guys something in private."

We went up to Harry and Ron's empty dorm room so no one could over here. "I over heard Snape and Quirrell talking on the edge of the Forbidden Forest." Harry told them.

"What were they saying?" Ron asked.

"I was quite far away so I didn't hear all of it, but this is what I did hear." He said.

"_"... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..." _That was Quirrell.

Then Snape said,_ "Oh, I thought we'd keep this private. Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher Stone, after all. Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" _

_"B-b-but Severus, I -"_

_"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell,"_

_"I-I don't know what you  
"You know perfectly well what I mean."_ Then an Owl hooted so I missed some of Snape's sentence: _"- your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."_

_"B-but I d-d-don't -"_

_"Very well, we'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie." _And that was it" Harry finished.

"So we were right." Hermione said, "Fluffy is guarding the Philosopher Stone."

"What I don't get is why Dumbledore decided to put a dark-wizard-magnet in a school full of children." I said.

"He knows what he's doing." Hermione insisted.

"So Snape must have been trying to get Quirrell to help him steal the stone." Ron said, getting us back on track.

"Or," I began, "Maybe Quirrell is trying to steal it and Snape is trying to make him admit it."

"Will you stop with Quirrell already." Ron argued, "The guy is a wuss. It's got to be Snape."

"Quirrell could just be acting." I tried, but I could see that I would need Quirrell's signed confession before I could convince any of them. They all had their sights set on Snape. Even Hermione.

...

**Hi readers. Sorry, this chapter was pretty similar to the actual book. However, it was necessary. I hope you are enjoying my story. Don't hesitate to review and tell me your thoughts, likes, and dislikes. If you spot any mistakes please let me know. Thanks for reading. :)**


	5. First year, Chapter 5

**Before I start I just want to acknowledge:**

**#RoseBlack25 (****_Guest reviewer_****)**

**#TameTheGhosts**

**#Guest (****_Guest reviewer_****)**

**#OceanWavesAuthor**

**Your reviews made me so Happy. Thank you.**

...

**Chapter 5**

It was now ten weeks before the end of year exams and Hermione was driving everyone nuts with her homework plans and studying schedules.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away." Ron wined.

"Ten weeks is not ages!" She argued.

"What are you revising for anyway, you already know it all." Ron muttered.

"What am I revising for?!" She exclaimed, "Are you mad? You realize we have to pass the exams to get into second year? They are very important, I should have started studying months ago. I don't know whats gotten into me! It must be-"

"Hermione!" I interrupted, "You have all our text books memorized! You are going to do great. You've read Hogwarts a history a thousand times, right? So tell me, has anyone actually ever flunked out of Hogwarts before the OWLs? In fact, Hagrid was the only person to ever be expelled before his fourth year. So calm down." That seemed to have worked as Hermione did in fact calm down.

"Thanks, Annie." She said to me.

"Annie?" I questioned.

"It's your new nick name. You know. Joanne - Annie." She explained.

"If you say so 'Mione." I laughed.

...

Despite having calmed Hermione down we still ended up revising hard for the last nine weeks. It was now about one and a half weeks before we were to take the exams. I had also been practicing the more advanced charms. I was now able to protect my whole body with ease, using the shield charm. I could also do the summoning charm very well.

We had been so busy that we forgot all about the Philosopher Stone. We needed to get a move on if we were going to stop Quirrell so I suggested we go see Hagrid on Saturday morning.

...

We were traveling down the path to Hagrid's hut. It wasn't long before we reached the hut. Harry knocked on the door and we waited. And waited. He knocked again, louder this time. Still nothing. Then I heard a yell coming from behind the hut. "Come on." I said, and we ran round the side of the hut. We reached the space behind the hut and we all stopped dead in our Tracks.

We saw Hagrid. But he wasn't what had made our mouths drop open. Standing next to him was a young dragon. A dragon! I had forgotten all about Norbert. Or Norberta as she is later known. She had grown to about the size of a small pony. It opened it's mouth and shot a ball of fire at us. Hermione and I dived out the way as Harry pulled a mesmerized Ron to the side. "No Norbert! We do not try to burn our friends." Hagrid scolded the dragon. Hagrid must be completely nuts.

"That's a Norwegian Ridgeback. Hagrid, where ever did you get it!?" Ron finally said.  
"I won 'im of a bloke down at the pub, 'e was just a little egg." Hagrid told us. "I've always wanted a dragon, you know."

"Hagrid you can't possibly keep that thing. Your house is made of wood!" Hermione all but yelled in his face. "What on earth were you thinking?!"

"But he's 'armless, really." Hagrid told us.

"Hagrid, he almost fried us less than twenty seconds ago!" I exclaimed in exasperation, "You can't keep him!"

"But where's 'e gonna go?" Hagrid asked defiantly.

"I'll send a letter to my brother Charlie in Romania. He works with dragons. He can take him to a dragon reserve." Ron suggested.

"That's a great idea." Harry said.

"But what if the other dragons are mean to 'im?" Hagrid asked. I sighed in exasperation. Honestly! I like Hagrid but one of these days the guys love for dangerous creatures is going to get someone killed.

"He would be better off with others of his kind." Hermione said gently.

"I s'pose your right." He sighed.

"Hagrid did you see the guy who gave you the dragon egg?" I asked, hinting at the fishiness of the situation. "I mean, doesn't it seem a little odd that a guy was walking around with a dragon egg in his pocket."

"I actually didn't see 'is face. He 'ad 'is hood up the 'ole time." Hagrid replied.

"What did you talk about?" Harry asked.

"Well, 'e asked me about my experience with magical creatures, so I told 'im 'bout Fluffy ye see."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" I questioned.

"'Course he was interested in Fluffy. 'ow often do ye come across a three 'eaded dog?" Hagrid explained. "So I told 'im, the trick with any beast is to know 'ow to calm 'im. Take Fluffy for instance, ye just play 'im a bit of music and 'e falls strait to sleep."

Harry's eyes widened in realization. "Well, we better go and owl Charlie." He said then he grabbed Ron's arm, turned him around and lead us hastily away. Way to be covert Harry!

After he had lead us into an empty classroom he turned around and said, "This is bad. The person who gave Hagrid the dragon egg could have been anyone. That means Snape could know how to get past Fluffy!" Hermione gasped.

"Well, like you said before Hermione, there must be other things protecting it. We need to find out what else is there." I said. They nodded and we left the room. Harry, Hermione and I went to the common room while Ron separated from us to owl Charlie about Norbert.

...

It was the next morning at breakfast when Ron received a reply. He stuffed it in his pocket and later when the four of them were alone, he ripped open the envelope. He read the letter aloud for us to here:

"_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Tell Hagrid that they will pick him up at midnight on Monday? They can meet him and take him away while it's still dark._

_Love Charlie."_

"That's great!" Harry said. "We should go tell Hagrid. While we're there we can ask him what else is guarding the Philosopher Stone."

...

So that Sunday they went to Hagrid's again. He let them into his hut and made tea. "We got a reply from Charlie this morning at breakfast." Harry told Hagrid.

"Oh! What did 'e say?" Hagrid asked.

"That someone will be by tomorrow night at midnight to pick him up." Ron explained. Hagrid looked sad when he said this.

"So soon?" He asked.

"The sooner the better Hagrid. He is only just small enough to travel with as he is." I told him gently. Then Hagrid started bawling. He yowled and sobbed while Ron awkwardly patted him on the back.

"I'm gonna miss 'im." He explained to us when he was finished.

"I know Hagrid, but it's for the best." I said trying to comfort him. He sighed deeply.

"I know." He finally said.

"So, we were wondering if you could tell us what else is guarding the Philosopher Stone apart from Fluffy." Harry said. I almost banged my head against the table at how obvious he was being. Over the past year I have come to realize that the words secretive, discreet, covert, obscure, delicate and inconspicuous mean nothing to eleven year olds. Or perhaps that's just Harry and Ron.

"O' course I cant," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on around here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and I could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Nice, Hermione! I thought to myself. At least someone knows the meaning of the word discreet around here.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick- Professor Snape - Professor McGonagall -" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course."

"Thanks Hagrid." Hermione said as they where leaving. As they where walking up the path Harry said, "So Snape knows all the enchantments. He could probably easily get past them. We already agreed that he was probably the person who gave Hagrid the dragon egg. That means he knows how to get past Fluffy as well." He summarized.

"Yes, but he's not going to try anything with Dumbledore around." Hermione said, "Also Hagrid got the dragon weeks ago. That means the Snape has known how to get past Fluffy for weeks. Either he is waiting for Dumbledore to leave for a night or there is still something he doesn't know how to get past."

...

A few days later, right after we completed our exams, Hermione walked into the common room looking grim. She walked up to where Ron, Harry and I were studying for exams and said, "I need to talk to you." This did not sound good. She lead us out of the common room and into an empty classroom.

She just stood there squirming, not saying anything. She would open her mouth like she was about to start and then she would close it again. Finally, Ron lost patience and said, "Well, what is it?"

"I've been doing further research on the Philosopher stone and the Elixir of Life." She began. "I found out that the Elixir of LIfe has unparalleled healing abilities. In the right hands it can literally create body parts and heal fatal wounds." I think I was starting to understand what she was getting at.

"And?" Harry said, urging her to continue.

Hermione took a deep breath before saying, "If Dumbledore is right, and Voldemort is still out there somewhere weakened, he could use the Stone to fully restore himself. He could come back and..." She trailed off.

"What?" Ron asked.

"He would be practically immortal." Hermione finished.

No one said anything. It was completely silent. Ron had goosebumps and Harry looked as if he was in a trance. "So you think Snape is trying to steal the Stone to give it to Voldemort." I said, breaking the deafening silence. I had long given up on trying to convince them it was Quirrell not Snape. They would know I was right later.

Hermione nodded and Harry visibly deflated. "We can't let that happen." He said.

"Agreed," I said. "We need to go see Dumbledore. We should tell him what we know and try and convince him the stone should be destroyed."

They left the classroom and ran to Dumbledore's office. They were almost there when professor McGonagall stopped them. "What has got you four in such a hurry, that you have to charge down the corridor like a herd of elephants?" She demanded.

"We need to see professor Dumbledore. It's an emergency." Harry told her.

"I'm afraid that Dumbledore is a very busy man and-"

"We know about the Philosopher Stone," Harry interrupted her, "And we think someone is trying to steal it." At least he had enough sense not to mention he thought it was Snape.

"Now, I don't know how you found out about the stone but let me assure you it is well protected." She told them, "And I'm afraid that Dumbledore received an urgent owl from the ministry and left for London only an hour ago. He won't be back any time soon." We exchanged meaningful looks.

We left and found an empty classroom to talk in. "With Dumbledore gone, who is going to protect the stone?!" Harry exclaimed. "I bet the ministry didn't even send the letter. It was probably just a distraction to get Dumbledore out of the castle so that it would be easier to steal the Stone." I nodded in agreement.

"You know what we have to do, right?" I asked.

"We have to go down that trap door." Harry finished for me. "Tonight."

...

**I hope you are enjoying my story! I just wanted to tell you that I have no intension of ever abandoning this story. I don't do things half way. Also, I will be going into Joanne's past, and why she is actually there in a later year. Please Review. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. First year, Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After dinner the four of us were sitting in the common room waiting for everyone to clear out. I could see the others were very nervous. Hermione was franticly going over enchantments to try and find what we might come across. Harry and Ron were just dreading what they they had to do. Honestly, I'm not to worried about it. I already know what's going to happen.

Slowly the room emptied as people went upstairs to their dorm rooms. Harry ran upstairs to get the cloak when Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. He came down a few seconds later with it bundled in his arms. He also had the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us. If filch spots one of our feet wandering along on it's own-" Ron was saying.

"What are you doing?" Said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been trying to make another break for it.

"Nothing Neville." Harry insisted.

"Your going out!" He said.

"No we're not. Why don't you go to bed Neville?" Hermione said.

"You can't go out! You'll get caught and loose house points. I won't let you!" He proclaimed as he crossed his arms. We needed to go but I didn't want Hermione to have to put Neville in a full body bind so I launched into a quick explanation.

"Neville," I began, "The third floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden because there is a giant, three headed dog in it. There is a three headed dog there because the dog, along with other enchantments, is guarding something called the Philosopher Stone. Some one is going to try and steal it tonight because Dumbledore is gone. If he gets the Stone he could bring Voldemort back to his full strength. Is that what you want, Neville?! Hmm!?"

"N-no." He spluttered.

"That's right!" I said, "So move aside or we'll make you move." He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Only if I can come!" He said defiantly. I looked at Harry. I don't know why, but we all just saw him as the leader.

"Fine. Let's move." Harry finally said.

All five of us could not fit under the invisibility cloak, so there was a lot of peeking round corners and sneaking down halls. Eventually we made it to the door to fluffy. Hermione took out her wand to cast the unlocking charm but Harry saw that the door was slightly ajar, so he just pushed it open.

...

The dog was sleeping. There was a harp playing in the background. It was enchanted. We moved our way to the trap door. This was me and Neville's first time seeing the dog and I could not help gazing in wonder as he shied away. We pulled the trap door open. "Who first?" Asked Ron.

"I'll go." Harry said immediately. He lowered himself into the hole until he was dangling by his hands. He looked down briefly, before letting go. There were two suspense filled seconds before there was a soft thump. It was like the sound you hear when you punch a pillow.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ron called down as I turned around to make sure the dog was still fast asleep. Luckily, the harp was still playing and the dog was still sleeping.

"I'm okay." He called, "It's a soft landing, you can jump!" As soon as he said this I jumped in the hole. I landed next to Harry. I found myself on top of a heap of vines. I was soon followed closely by Neville. Then Hermione, and finally Ron.

"What's this stuff?" were his first words.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall." Harry replied. At that moment the vines seemed to come alive. They started wrapping themselves around our ankles and wrists. I struggled against the thick vines. I knew I should relax but thrashing around just comes naturally in this sort of situation. The vines started coiling around me faster and tighter.

"This is Devil's Snare!" Neville said immediately. "We have to relax." He said as he stopped thrashing.

There was a pause, then Neville fell through the plant and onto the floor two meters bellow. Hermione did the same and joined him. I took a deep breath and started to relax my mussels but it turns out that I didn't need to. "_Lumos solem_" Neville yelled. A blinding light shot out of his wand. Immediately, the Devil's Snare retracted and Ron, Harry, and I fell to the ground. I got up, rubbing my back side. "Thanks." I said to Neville.

We continued on and came to the room full of flying keys. There were three broomsticks in the centre of the room. "So that must mean..." Harry looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "... yes, look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Ron examined the lock on the door. "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one, probably silver, like the handle." Harry, Ron and Hermione each seised a broom stick and took off.

Harry soon spotted the correct key. "Look, there!" He pointed, "The big one with the broken wing." He zoomed after it. It zigzagged through the air to try and avoid capture but Harry was to skilled. He used his seeker skills to pluck it right out of the air. He flew back down to the ground and jumped of his broom. He tried the key in the door and to his delight it fit. He turned it and the door clicked open.

...

We entered the next room. There it was, the giant chess board. It was the size of a classroom and each square was a meter wide and long. The chess pieces were huge. Bigger than us in fact. "Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room." Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Hermione nervously.  
"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen." There was a long pause as this information sunk in.

Ron immediately took charge. "Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle." He said. "Neville, you take the knight on the right. Annie, you'll be queen."

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be the knight on the left."

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words the two knights, a bishop, a castle and the queen, all turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board. We took our places in the five empty squares. "White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes... look..."

A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them.

"Annie, go and take that castle." Ron said, pointing me to a white castle. I complied, moving across the board and stopping in front of it. It moved off the board in defeat and I took it's place. We kept going like that for a while. Then I saw something I didn't like. "Ron!" I exclaimed nervously, pointing to the white bishop that was slowly advancing on me. But it was to late. Ron could do nothing as it got closer and closer to me.

"Oh god Annie, I'm so sorry." Ron said as the piece reached me. It lifted its sword and swung it in a wide arc. The flat side of the stone blade connected with my waist. I fell and tumbled off the board into the scraps of fallen pieces. "Annie!" I heard them all yell.

I had hit my head on something hard but I was still conscious. Blood was trickling down a gash on my forehead and the side where the sword had connected with my body, was burning with pain. It was bleeding at an alarming rate. "No, don't move!" I heard Ron yell at someone. "Don't forget, we're still playing." I groaned quietly and rolled onto my other side. I pushed myself off the ground and stood up.

"It's alright. I'm okay." I told them. Relief flooded Harry and Hermione's faces.

"Annie, thank god!" Neville yelled.

"I'm so sorry." Ron apologized again.

"I'm fine." I lied. The game of chess continued.

...

"We're nearly there," Ron muttered suddenly. "Let me think let me think..."

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.  
"Yes..." said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me, that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But-" Neville began to argue.

"We can't let you-know-who get his hands on the Stone!" Ron cut him off. There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go. Now, don't hang around once you've won." He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor. Hermione screamed but stayed on her square. The white queen dragged Ron to the side by me. He looked as if he'd been knocked out. I crouched down next to him, making my side scream in pain. He was still breathing. "He's going to be fine." I assessed.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. We had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. I stood up and we left with one more desperate look back at Ron. We walked through the doors and into the next room.

Lying on the floor of the next room was a huge troll. It was a bit bigger than the one we fought on Halloween. It appeared to be knocked out. We began walking past it. Then it happened. Neville tripped over and fell right on top of the troll's face. He quickly got off but the damage was done. The troll grunted and woke up.

...

**Sorry but I have to stop there. The next part will be up tomorrow though. Please tell me what you thing. Thanx for reading :)**


	7. First year, Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Last chapter:**_Lying on the floor of the next room was a huge troll. It was a bit bigger than the one we fought on Halloween. It appeared to be knocked out. We began walking past it. Then it happened. Neville tripped over and fell right on top of the troll's face. He quickly got off but the damage was done. The troll grunted and woke up. _

...

It quickly got to it's feet and looked down at us. It didn't have a club with it but it's fists would be more than enough to do some damage. It lifted them above it's head. "_Protego!_" I shouted, forming a magical shield in front of all four of us.

"You can do the shield charm!" Hermione exclaimed in amazement. The trolls fists banged down onto my shield. I flew backwards from the magical backlash but the others were alright. I struggled to my feet.

Neville and Hermione, dived out of the way as the troll swung at them. "What are we going to do?!" Yelled Harry as he dodged a fist after trying to fire a stunning spell.

"Stunning spells don't work on trolls and there is nothing to knock it out with!" Said Hermione, referring to the way we beat the other troll.

"This thing is so big it's head is only half a meter from the ceiling!" Neville yelled as he dodged a kick. That gave me an idea!

"Of course. The ceiling!" I burst out.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked. I quickly pointed my wand at the toll and shouted, "_Alarte Ascendare!_"

The troll shot into the air and banged it's head hard on the ceiling. It fell on the ground, unconscious. "That was brilliant!" Neville voiced loudly. Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement as they kept going past the troll. I made to move with them but I suddenly felt very weak. I stumbled and my legs gave way.

Neville caught my arm before I could collapse. I looked down at the deep cut on my side from the chess match. It was still bleeding. The others noticed me and Neville had stopped and looked back at me. "What is it?" Asked Harry. I showed him the cut on my waist. He winced.

"You said you were fine after you got taken by the bishop!" Hermione fussed.

"Do you know any healing spells?" Neville asked Hermione.

"No, they're too advanced." Hermione bit her lip. Then she picked up a large pebble off the floor and transfigured it into a giant band-aid. I stuck it over the cut, hissing as it made contact. Neville helped me along as we then continued through the door.

...

There was nothing very frightening about the next room. There was just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. "Snape's protection," said Harry. "What do we have to do?" We stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind us in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. We were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. I looked over her shoulder to read it:

_ Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
__First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
__You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
__Second, different are those who stand at either end  
__But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
__Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
__Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
__Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
__Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Hermione smiled. "Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic, it's logic, a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?" Harry asked.

"Have a little faith in 'Mione." I told Harry.

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire, toward the Stone." Harry looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow." We looked at each other.  
"Which one will get us back through the purple flames?" I asked. Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," said Harry to all of us. "Get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying key room. They'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."

"It's not Snape it's Quirrell." I muttered but they ignored me.

"But Harry, what if You-Know-Who's with him?" Neville asked.  
"Well, I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."

"What a great philosophy, Harry." I said sarcastically. They ignored me again.

"Go!" Harry said to us.

"No. Hermione, Neville, you go. I'll wait here." I said. Harry smiled at me weakly.

"Okay." He said then he picked up the smallest bottle and drunk the contents. He then walked through the black flames.

Once he was gone, Hermione and Neville both drank a little of the liquid from the rounded bottle and left the other way. I slumped against the wall and waited. Then to my amazement, the smallest bottle refilled itself. Of course! I thought as I smacked my palm into my forehead. The bottles must be charmed to refill, otherwise you'd just run out of potion and be stuck here. I drunk some of the potion and walked through the black fire.

...

I found myself in a big room. Harry was tied up in front of me and Quirrell was staring into the mirror of Erised on the other side of the room. He hadn't noticed me yet. I quickly whipped out my wand and pointed it at Quirrell. "_Stupefy._" I muttered. A beam of red light shot out of my wand and hit Quirrell in the back. Harry looked behind him in surprise.

Quirrell collapsed forwards, onto his front. I bent down and quickly untied Harry. "Would now be a bad time to say, I told you so?" I asked Harry as I helped him up. Quirrell however, had quickly shaken off the stunning spell. It is known to wear off quicker on possessed people and I suppose Quirrell was technically possessed. _"Avada Kedavra_" Quirrell growled, loudly.

A beam of green light shot out of Quirrell's wand heading strait for me. I just managed to roll out of the way. "_Petrificus Totalus_" I fired back but he batted it aside with a flick of his wand like it was nothing. Harry didn't know many spells yet, but he did manage to levitate some rocks at Quirrell with _Wingardium Leviosa._ Quirrell effortlessly flicked up a shield. We didn't stand a chance. Harry sent a disarming charm that was easily blocked. I could see Quirrell was just toying with us now but I only had to keep him occupied till Dumbledore got here.

Finally he got board and started firing spells back. I tried to dodge them and I even put up a few shield charms, but I was soon to tired to avoid "_Everte Statum_". It threw me backwards and I hit the wall with a thud. Quirrell then transfigured ropes to tie me and Harry up again. Well that was a bit pointless. The only thing that's different is that now I'm tied up as well as Harry. Quirrell picked Harry up by his shirt collar and placed him in front of the mirror. "What do you see?" He snapped.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he lied. "I-I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

"He lies! He lies!" A raspy voice said from somewhere. That would be Voldemort.

"Tell me the truth! What did you just see?" Quirrell yelled.

"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..." The voice spoke again.

"Master, you are not strong enough!" Quirrell muttered.

"I have strength enough... for this..."

Quirrell lifted his hands to his head and started unwrapping his smelly turban. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was Voldemort's face. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. "Harry Potter..." Voldemort spat. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... But once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

Harry gasped and I saw him try to move backwards. We were still tied up. My wand was lying a few feet away and I started inching towards it. "Don't be a fool," snarled Voldemort. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..." I was almost to my wand.

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly. My hands closed around it. I pointed it at the ropes that bound Harry and whispered, "_Diffindo_". Harry's ropes tore and he got up, quickly shooting me a grateful smile.

"How touching..." Voldemort hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain." Voldemort was just ignoring me. Not that I minded.

"NEVER!" Harry yelled. Go Harry!

"SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort yelled. Quirrell jerked forward and grabbed Harry by the wrist.

I whispered another cutting charm at my ropes. They fell off and I jumped to my feet.

But harry had it under control. He pressed his hands to Quirrell's face and Quirrell let out an awful scream. He stumbled away from Harry in shock. "What is this magic?" He yelled. Then he burst into a pile of dust.

I ran to Harry. Then we saw Voldemort's spirit charge at us. It plowed right through Harry and he fell over, clutching his scar in pain. He fell unconscious as the spirit rushed away. I bent over Harry and shook him but he would not wake.

At that moment Dumbledore burst through the black flames and into the room. I knew Harry was safe now so I gave in and collapsed from blood loss and complete exhaustion. The world faded away into black.

...

**Hi readers. I received another great review from TameTheGhosts! To answer some of the questions: **

**The reason that I haven't started hinting at crushes yet is that I still haven't decided who I want to pair Joanne with. I don't want to ruin any of the big relationships that are in the original book. I was thinking that I could pair her up with someone who died in the book and have her change things so they don't die. That was she wouldn't ruin any relationships. I was also thinking of maybe pairing her with Neville. In my fanfic, I am going to try make Neville more heroic. But of course he is still a little clumsy (As you can see in this chapter).**

**Another reason is that it annoys me when twelve year olds start being all 'I love you'. They can have crushes, sure, but don't expect any serious relationships till _at least_ third year.**

**Also, I am going to try taking the suggestions you mentioned into account. However, the year is pretty much over, (apart from the feast) So you'll have to wait until second year.**

**I'd also like to let you know, that the spell Joanne used on the troll was the one that Lockhart uses in second year to launch the snake into the air at duelling club.****  
**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. First year, Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke in the hospital. The pain was gone and I felt fresh. I could see Ron lying in the bed opposite me. He was awake and talking to Hermione and Neville. Harry was in the bed next to me but he was still unconscious. I looked down at my side. Where the cut used to be, there was now a dull, thin, scar.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. The others turned to look at me.

"You're awake!" Hermione exclaimed. She ran up to my bed. "You've been unconscious for two days. Ron woke up a few hours ago but Harry hasn't woke up yet."

"Are you okay, Ron?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, "You?" I nodded.

"What about you guys?" I asked Neville and Hermione.

"We're fine." Hermione assured me.

Madam Pomfrey walked in the room. "Oh good, your up." She said. She then performed a spell to check me over. "You seem fine but I would recommend staying here for a few more hours." She told me. "Same for you, Mr Weasley." She then turned around to tend to other patients.

"Is Harry okay?" I asked Hermione.

"Madam Pomfrey said he would be fine when he wakes up." Hermione told me.

...

A few hours later we left the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had told us to let Harry rest. Soon professor McGonagall walked over to us. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." She told them. "The password is '_Bertie Bott's_'." We looked at each other and started heading towards the headmasters office.

We reached the gargoyle. "Umm. Bertie Bott's." Hermione said. The gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a set of stairs. We walked up them and nocked on the door to the office.

"Come in." Dumbledore called from the other side of the door. Hermione opened the door and we followed her inside. Dumbledore gestured to the chairs on the other side of his desk. "Lemon drop?" He asked us. I shook my head along with Hermione. Ron and Neville each took one.

"Now," Dumbledore finally said. "Please tell me what happened." We all shared an uncomfortable look. Hermione was the most reluctant. Probably worried we would get expelled. No one was saying anything so I launched into the tale. I explained how we found out about the stone. I tried to leave out the parts that might get Hagrid in trouble but I couldn't leave out the fact that he told someone how to get past Fluffy. I was quite sure Dumbledore wouldn't hold it against him though. Dumbledore hands out second chances like they're lemon drops. I told him how we got through the challenges. The others chimed in sometimes to help explain certain things. Finally I finished with Harry making Quirrell turn to dust. There was a long silence after I finished. "Thank you. You may go." Dumbledore finally said. We got up and left.

...

I skipped breakfast the next morning. I was still pretty tired. I had to get up to go to classes though. I hurriedly got dressed and left my dorm room. As soon as I walked down the stairs, everyone fell silent and stared at me. I saw a few people pointing at us and whispering to their neighbors. Just Great! I thought sarcastically. I squirmed under the scrutiny. "Is it true?" someone finally asked, a tall fifth year girl.

"Is what true?" I asked in annoyance.

"Was Quirrell really evil?" She asked.

"Did you really help stop him?" Asked someone else.

"I heard you took down _another_ troll!" Another person said. I was slightly shocked. How did they all find out?

"Where did you hear that?" I asked innocently.

"Dumbledore told everyone at breakfast." Hermione said, walking up to me.

"Oh." I mumbled.

"So it's not true?" Asked another student. I sighed.

"No, it's true." I stated. "But I barely did anything, it was a team effort."

"But I was told you beat the troll!" Yelled someone. I blushed.

"Well, yeah." I admitted. My face was quite red. I didn't like all the attention. Hermione quickly saved me by dragging me off to potions. Thank god for potions class. I Never thought I'd ever think that!

...

Harry woke up that evening but madam Pomfrey only let us talk to him for five minutes. He hurriedly told us about a conversation he had just had with Dumbledore. He told us that the stone had been destroyed. He told us that Dumbledore said Voldemort was still at large, very weak, but there were other ways for him to return. He also said that when his mother sacrificed herself for him and old magic protected him. Kept him safe. Stopped Quirrell from killing us. The power of love.

Of course I already knew all this and more but I put on an interested face. I even broke out a few surprised expressions when necessary. He didn't go into much detail because when Madame Pomfrey said five minutes, she meant five minutes. We soon found ourselves kicked out.

...

Harry wasn't allowed to come to dinner that night though. Ron, Hermione, Neville and I were eating when an owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of Hermione. She opened it hurriedly and let out a loud squeal. Those who weren't already staring turned to look at Hermione in surprise. "What is it?!" Ron asked in alarm. Hermione put the letter down to reveal a huge smile on her face.

"Well," She said turning to me. "Harry and Ron told me what you said on christmas, Annie. So I owled my parents and asked if you could stay with us for the summer holidays." I stared at her in shock. I had completely forgotten about the holidays. I had no where to go.

"They said yes!" She told me happily. She was practically bursting at the seams with excitement. I smiled and pulled her into a big hug.

"'Mione, thank you so much!" I breathed. I can't believe she did that for me. "You are such a great friend." I was so Happy right now.

...

We all went down to the end of year feast and sat together in the hall at the Gryffindor table. Almost everyone had finally stopped pointing and whispering when we walked in a room. It had just made me feel a little more sympathetic for Harry. I was just getting a small taste of what he has to endure most of the time.

Dumbledore stood up and addressed the hall. "Another year gone!" He said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin and Gryffindor, currently tied with four hundred and seventy- two points." Of course! Harry, Ron and Hermione never lost those one hundred and fifty points for being caught sneaking out.

Everyone was silent. It was not often that there was a tie. Also, I don't think the Slytherins or the Gryffindors, were happy to share first place with their enemy house. "However," Dumbledore broke the silence by continuing. "Recent events must be taken into account and I have some last minute points to award. "First, to Mr Ronald Weasley," Ron went very red in the face. "For the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor fifty points." All the Gryffindors cheered loudly and Fred and George both patted Ron on the back happily. This was such obvious favoritism. He is basically awarding Ron points for breaking heaps of rules and being good at playing chess.

Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" Finally the hall fell silent again.

"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Translation: I am awarding you points because you are a wizard who actually has a brain. There was more cheering for Hermione.

"Third, to Mr Neville Longbottom, for great bravery and the cool use of intellect while other were in grave peril. I award Gryffindor house another fifty points." Translation: Yay, you stopped your friends from being killed by a plant because you actually pay attention in herbology. More cheering for Neville. The Slytherins looked ready to kill at this point but Dumbledore still wasn't done.

"Fourth, to Miss Joanne Rogers," My jaw dropped. He was actually giving _me _points. Me! I can't wait to hear what excuse he comes up with to give more points to Gryffindor. "For amazing endurance and the smart use of spells on much tougher enemies, I award Gryffindor fifty five points." Translation: Go you, for fighting off a troll while you were injured and not dyeing. Also, I like you so I'm giving you five more points than the rest of them. Despite my brains protests, I blushed deeply as the Gryffindors cheered louder. Fred patted me on the back like he did Ron. Malfoy was giving me such a death stair. If looks could kill... Or should I say, if he were a basilisk...

"And finally, to Mr Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." I had nothing to say to that. Harry deserved it. When the cheering finally died down Dumbledore said, "So, if my maths is correct, Gryffindor wins the house cup with seven hundred and thirty seven points!" There was an explosion of cheering. It was louder than anything heard so far. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined in, glad that slytherin hadn't won again. The Slytherins were looking at us like we just murdered all their puppies. I laughed at everyones enthusiasm.

...

I had completely forgotten about the exam results by the time they finally came. Harry and Ron looked so surprised and pleased when they passed with good marks. Hermione, of course, was top of the year. Neville's good herbology marks made up for his bad potion ones. He was pretty pleased with himself. He was slowly starting to grow more and more confidant while hanging out with us. Me and Harry both did everything we could to boost his self esteem.

As for my results, I did quite well. I didn't do Hermione-well of course, but well all the same. I got top marks in transfiguration and defense against the dark arts. However, purely for being associated with Harry, my potions marks suffered a little. That and I suck at potions. I did okay in charms. Since I had been practicing the complicated ones, I hadn't worked to hard to get the first year ones perfect. I still passed easily though. It's good that I did so well in transfiguration because I really want to try something next year.

I am so happy to be staying with the grangers this summer. And since I would be staying in a muggle area, hopefully I would be able to find a job. I was sick of living of Dumbledore. I didn't know how long he would continue to pay for my things and it would be nice to have spending money. However, it will probably prove difficult to find a summer job since I'm eleven now. Soon we were all packed up and on the train. First year is officially over. I can't wait till next year.

...

**See if you can guess what she wants to do involving transfiguration next year. It's pretty obvious. Be excited. Please review. Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Second year, Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I met Mr and Mrs Granger, right after getting off the train. They were so nice to me. I have been staying with them for weeks now. Mr Granger even gave me a job at his dental practice. Just helping out around, fetching coffee, sorting files, etc. But I didn't mind, I was earning my own money. I worked every spare moment. After six weeks, I had earned around five thousand pounds. Mr Granger offered to pay me more because I was working so hard, but I felt bad taking more money from him. They are just the nicest people.

Mrs Granger, reminds me a little of my mum. They are both so welcoming and kind. I have been trying to help out with dishes and stuff as much as I can but she always shoos me off. She says I am a guest and I shouldn't have to help. I disagreed but she still won't let me wash dishes. Hermione and I do help her cook sometimes though.

Harry wasn't replying to our letters. I knew why, obviously, but Ron and Hermione were very worried. Ron was scheming to, quote: 'break him out of hell', with Fred and George. However, Hermione and I couldn't come.

I was wondering weather I could do underage magic. I mean, I don't see how I could be registered with the ministry. However, I didn't want to risk getting expelled. I don't even want to think about what I would do if that happened. I did however, do a lot of studying with Hermione.

A few days later we received a letter from Ron saying, 'Mission accomplished. Sort of.' Hermione and I could only assume that this meant he got Harry out of the Dursley's and he was okay. He also said that they were all going to Diagon Alley next Wednesday to get their school supplies.

...

So on that Wednesday they all met up at Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley, wasn't any less amazing the second time. Also the first time I was still half convinced I was dreaming. Actually I could be in a coma right now lying on a hospital bed and this was actually all a dream. But I was starting to seriously doubt that.

First we went to Gringott's and I exchanged the pounds I had earned from the Grangers into Galleons. One thousand and six to be exact. I also opened my own vault. I kept a third of it on me to pay for my school stuff and spend throughout the school year.

While I was there I had an idea. I asked to speak with one of the goblins in charge alone. "What is it?" The goblin asked, gruffly.

"I know that wizarding wars don't concern you, but there is something important hidden in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault that is crucial to Voldemort's complete destruction." I said. It didn't have the effect I was hoping for.

"You are right. We do not get mixed up in your wars." He stated. I bit my lip, then smiled.

"What if it was a danger to the goblins working here?" That caught his attention.

"What are you referring to?" He asked.

"There is a horcrux. Helga Hufflepuff's Cup." I told him, seriously. His eyes widened. He may be a goblin but even he was not comfortable with magic so dark.

"This is a goblin matter now. I will not endanger my staff." I smiled at this. "I will destroy it for you."

"Thank you." I said standing up. "Please owl me when it is destroyed. If you can't destroy it, send it to me." The goblin nodded and escorted me back to the others.

With the Hufflepuff cup out of the way that just leaves, the diary, the ring, the diadem, the locket, and the snake. Harry will destroy the diary this year. I can easily get the diadem from the room of requirement. They will let me into headquarters eventually and I can get the locket then. The snake will have to be killed later.

The ring however, is more complicated. I don't know where Dumbledore found it. I can't let him find it though because he will put it on and then he will have to die. I like Dumbledore. I didn't want him to have to die.

"What was that about?" Harry asked when I finally got back to the group.

"It was just about my vault." I lied not so smoothly. He seemed to believe it though. Fred was looking at me suspiciously. He was the only one who noticed I was lying.

Once we had gotten our money, we went to the Quidditch store. I brought myself a Nimbus two thousand, like Harry's broom. Last year I had learned that I was a natural on a broom and I intended to try out as a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. After that, we went to a number of other different stores to get other things we would need.

The last store we went to was the book store. Lockhart was there making a seen. I rolled my eyes at Hermione, who was practically drooling over him. He's nothing but a stupid fraud. I wish I could tell her that. Even if I could, she probably wouldn't believe me. While Lockhart was distracting everyone, I snuck off to find a few certain higher level books.

When I had paid for them, I found Mr Weasley throwing punches at Mr Malfoy. They were rolling around on the floor, nocking over books and banging into tables. The twins were cheering him on. Hagrid spotted the two and quickly pulled them apart. Malfoy tried to look dignified as he straitened out his robes. His hair was sticking out in all directions. I tried to stifle a giggle. He noticed and glared at me viciously. I struggled to put on a strait face.

"Here girl," Malfoy finally said to Ginny. "Take your book. It's the best your father can give you." I looked carefully and clearly saw him slip the diary into her cauldron, when he gave her back the other book.

...

Soon I was back at the Grangers. The rest of the summer had been fairly uneventful. We did redecorate Hermione's bedroom though. That was a lot of fun. We painted the walls in Gryffindor colours and moved her furniture around a little. It looked great. We kept up with Ron and Harry by letter. It seems that Dobby has stopped stealing his mail. He told us all about that in Diagon Alley.

Speaking of Dobby, I wondered what I was going to do about him trying to close off the platform. I didn't want Harry and Ron to get in trouble by flying the car to Hogwarts. Then, I would also have to stop them from following the spiders, otherwise they would probably die without the car to rescue them. I could persuade them to take broomsticks though. That would probably make it possible to escape. Anyway, I decided the best way to deal with Dobby, would be to talk to him.

I went to the bathroom while the Grangers where downstairs. "Dobby!" I called out loudly. There was a pop and a little house elf showed up in front of me. I am so glad that actually worked.

"You is calling Dobby. Dobby is here." The elf told me. He looked at me and his eyes widened. "You is Harry Potter's Roger!" He exclaimed.

"That's right." I told him. "I need to talk to you." He nodded nervously.

"You need to leave Harry Potter alone." I stated. "He needs to go back to Hogwarts this year. It's important."

"No, Harry Potter is in danger." Dobby said ominously, "Harry Potter must stay away. Where it's safe. Bad things will happen." I sighed. This is not going to be easy. I just hope I can tell him that I know. I think the curse will allow it since he already knows.

"I know." I told him. "I know that your master, Lucius Malfoy, is going to open the chamber of secrets. I know that they are going to use the basilisk in there to try and kill Harry. I know that you want to keep Harry safe but he is far to stubborn to not go to Hogwarts. He loves it there far to much. You can steal the letters we right to him but he would still go. You could physically stop him from getting on the Hogwarts express but he would still find a way to get there. No matter what you do he will be going to Hogwarts. Harry will be fine. I will not let the basilisk harm him. You have my word."

By the end of my little rant, Dobby looked absolutely astonished. "Harry Potter's Roger is smart. How is you knowing that?" Oops, how do I answer that?

"Umm. I'm a seer." Sure that works I guess. Dobby eyes widened even more. I didn't think that was even possible!

"You is a very talented seer then." Dobby said in wonder. "Dobby is honored to meet you."

"No Dobby. The honor is all mine." I said. Dobby burst into tears.

"You is too kind to Dobby!" He exclaimed.

"You is sure Harry Potter is safe?" He asked after a long pause.

"Yes. I saw it." I said mysteriously. This was enough for him. He beamed brightly and apparated away with a loud crack. I can't believe that actually worked. I should tell people I'm a seer more often! Then maybe people would actually listen to me.

...

**Thank you 'Guest' for the amazing review. You were right about her going to attempt to become an animagus. I completely agree with your statement about how she would probably not master it any time soon. That is why she is starting so early, I figured it would take a few years.**

**I am having such a hard time deciding who to pair her with. I was thinking I would make her become friends with a lot of the potential matches. Then I can pick one of them to develop from friendship to more than friendship. Nearer the time I might put up a pole so that you readers can help me choose. I am pretty bad at decision making.**

**Also thank you to Blenda73 for reviewing. Reviews always put a smile on my face.**

**Hope you are enjoying my story. I would think so since your still reading it though. Please review, I love feedback! Thanx for reading :)**


	10. Second year, Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Soon the holiday was over. I said good bye to the Grangers on the platform and Hermione and I boarded the train. After putting our trunks away, we went to find Harry and Ron. I couldn't see them anywhere. I do hope Dobby didn't change his mind. What if he did?! They are going to get in so much trouble.

Hermione and I went to find an empty compartment. Soon Neville joined us. "Hey, how was your holiday?" He asked.

"Oh great." I didn't have to say much because Neville and I had been sending letters to each over quite a bit over the summer. We started talking excitedly about the up coming year. Of course Hermione managed to move our conversation to school work.

I checked the time. The train was going to leave in like two minutes. Where are they?! I am going to give Dobby a piece of my mind. At that point they walked in. I jumped out of my seat and hugged them. "There you guys are! I was starting to think that the barrier was broken." I told them. Ron laughed.

"The barrier can't break!" Ron exclaimed between fits of laughter. I blushed fiercely in embarrassment.

"Actually in can be blocked by certain types of magic." Hermione said, coming to my rescue.

"Whatever." Ron huffed as he sat down.

My mind quickly drifted to what I was going to attempt when we got back to school. Should I tell them? Maybe they could do it with me. It would help while they are on the run. If they go on the run. They could freak out though. Also, I don't think Ron has the patients. Maybe he'll surprise me though.

"Hey guys. I've been thinking..." I started.

"Yeah?" Neville asked, giving me an encouraging look.

"I am going to try and become an animagus!" I blurted. They just sat there stunned, so I kept talking. "I was wondering if you would like to do it with me. It would be very useful."

"But we have to register. The ministry would never allow it. We could go to askaban!" Hermione voiced her worries.

"That's only if we get caught." Ron said.

"Yeah. Harry is going to need it if Voldemort comes back and he has to go on the run." I said solemnly. Silence fell over the compartment.

"I hate to break it to you, but we don't know how to become animagus." Neville finally said. I took it to mean he was in.

"I have a book." I told them.

"What's an animagus?!" Harry finally exclaimed in exasperation.

"It's a wizard who can turn into an animal." Said Hermione, going into text book mode. "There aren't many of them left because it is a long process and many wizards think it isn't worth their time. You have to register so that you don't do anything illegal. They take unregistered animagi very seriously. You know how Professor McGonagall can turn into a cat? She's an animagus." She rattled off.

"I want to do it." Harry told me. "You're right, I might need it."

"Fine!" Hermione grumbled. "I'll do it with you."

"I'll do it too." Neville said nervously.

"Me as well." Ron said.

"Awesome!" I smiled at them.

The conversation drifted to other unimportant things. Then Malfoy walked in with his two goons. "Well look who we have here." He said. "Two mudbloods, a squib, and a blood traitor. So many enemies of magic in one room. How can you stand it Potter?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed like it was some fantastic joke. Ron stood up quickly but I was quicker. I held my arm out in front of him to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"Listen Malfoy, I'm sorry that you were raised to believe all those lies." I told him gently. "Maybe if your father wasn't a death eater you would be a nice guy. The only reason you hate muggle borns so much is because your dad told you to. But, who do you think the first wizards came from? In all likely hood, all 'purebloods' are descendants of muggles and muggle borns. You know if you dropped your superiority complex you might actually become a decent person. We could be friends you know. Do you really want to grow up and become a murderer like your father?"

Everyone looked completely stunned by what I just said. Ron had even eased off trying to kill Malfoy and sat back down in shock. Hermione smiled at me. Malfoy spluttered. He looked back at Crabbe and Goyle. "How dare you even suggest we be friends, you filthy little mudblood?" He said. But I could tell his heart was no longer in it. I might have actually gotten through to him. I don't think he wanted to admit it in front of Crabbe and Goyle though. He left in a huff with his body guards.

"That was fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed when they were gone. Harry nodded.

"I never thought of it that way." Neville said.

"How could you even suggest being friends with Malfoy?" Ron spat. "He's a Slytherin for a reason!"

"You know Ron, not all Slytherins are evil!" I reprimanded him. "The hat probably even wanted to put Harry in Slytherin, since he's so cunning and all." Ron looked at Harry with new eyes.

"It's true." Harry said looking down.

"Don't be ashamed of it!" I yelled in exasperation. "There are plenty of good Slytherins."

"Name one!" Ron argued.

"Andromeda Black." I told them. "She was a pureblood, who went and married a muggle-born. Her family disowned her and her half-blood daughter, but she did it anyway."

"Whatever." Ron muttered in defeat.

...

Soon we arrived back at Hogwarts. We stepped off the train and walked over to the carriages. I was immediately struck with the sight of the large zombie horses that were hooked up the the carriages. "What are those things pulling the carriages?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him funny.

"There is nothing there Harry. The carriages pull themselves." She told him.

"Don't you see them. They're like dead horses." He said in confusion.

"Are you feeling alright Harry?" Ron asked.

"Don't you believe me! They are right there!" Harry said pointing to one of the skeletal horses.

"There called Thestrals." I finally said. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"You can see them too?" Harry asked. I nodded. "See, I'm not crazy." Harry said.

"They can only be seen by someone who's seen death. We saw Quirrell die." I told them grimly. Hermione's eyes widened. We all climbed into the carriage and it started moving. We were all quiet as we made it's way to the school.

Soon we made it to the great hall. We all sat down at the Gryffindor table. The first years filed into the room. I spotted Ginny and Luna talking animatedly to each other. I stopped paying attention once Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw and Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood up, said a few words and then sat down.

I was sitting next to Hermione and Ron. Harry was sitting on the other side of Ron. The twins, Fred and George, were sitting across from us. Neville was across from Harry, sitting next to Ginny.

Then all the owls flew in. An owl I didn't recognize flew towards me and quickly dropped a letter into my lap. Everyone was to busy eating to notice. I looked at it. My eyes widened when I saw it was from Gringott's. I quickly stuffed it in my pocket hoping no one would notice. But someone did. Fred was looking at me suspiciously. I quickly continued eating like it never happened.

...

After dinner we went and sat in our common room. Once my friends had gone to bed, I went and sat in a corner. I looked around and didn't see anyone near me so I pulled the letter out of my pocket and practically ripped it open. In a neat scrawl, it said:

_Dear Miss Joanne Rogers,_

_We at Gringott's would like to thank you for your information. You will be pleased to know that we have located the piece of Voldemort's sole. It was, as you said, in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Thank you for helping us find the piece of dangerous, dark magic. It could have very well endangered our staff. We are taking care of it as I write this. I will send you an update soon._

_Your sincerely, _

_Bogrod the goblin._

I smiled. "What's that?" I herd a voice from next to me. I jumped. The letter was grabbed from my hand by none other than Fred Weasley.

"Give it back!" I exclaimed quickly. "That's private!" He held it above his head, teasingly. Dam it! Why did he have to be so tall?! I grabbed for it but it was far beyond my reach. He turned around and started reading it. I tried to reach round and grab it but he pushed me away with one arm. Crap, Crap, Crap! I swore in my head. My cover is definitely blown!

I drew my wand. "Don't make me hex you!" I growled. But it was too late. He turned back around with a shocked look on his face. "What is this!" He yelled in my face. I shushed him quickly and worriedly looked around. Luckily no one was paying us too much attention.

"I-I can't tell you." I stuttered and grabbed it back.

"You can't tell me?!" He whispered angrily. "What have you got to do with Voldemort? Are you a death eater?" He took out his wand and pointed it at me.

"I'm eleven!" I snapped. "Of course I'm not a death eater!"

"Why were you talking about pieces of Voldemort's sole with goblins then?" He asked dangerously. I could tell he had no idea what he was actually talking about. I bit my lip. What was I going to do? I could tell he wasn't going to let up. But I couldn't tell him about the Horcruxes! Could I?

"Well?" He growled. He would never believe me if I told him the truth. Okay I can do this! I burst out laughing. He looked confused. I just kept laughing.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that!" I gasped between laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"I saw you looking at my letter at the table so I made a fake letter and pretended to open it. I knew you would grab it and you totally fell for it. You just got pranked! Serves you right for being so nosy." I said smoothly. Please fall for it! Please fall for it! Please fall for it! I kept repeating that over and over in my head.

"I can't believe you did that! I thought you were a death eater!" He huffed, loudly. He stomped up to his dorm muttering about how uncool it was, that he was pranked by a second year. I went up to my dorm room and got ready for bed, full of relief. Thank god, he fell for that!

...

**Thank you to TheGirlWhoBelieved3 for your review! I love Dobby too and the end of your review made me laugh. Don't worry I will never stop writing this till it's done!**

**Also, thanks to Vukk for your ****review. You were right about her getting to much money. She was working every spare hour though. I went back and changed it to 5,000 pounds. Is that better?**

**And finally, thank you to Blenda73 for reviewing again.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying my story. I love feedback! Thank you for reading :)**


	11. Second year, Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I woke up early the next morning for our first day of classes. Hermione and I sat next to Ron and Harry at breakfast. The mail came. I received another letter from Gringott's and quickly stuffed it in pocket. God, I hope Fred didn't see that! I don't think he'll fall for the Prank excuse again. I looked up. Fred was glared at me and then at my pocked where the letter was. I quickly looked down and continued eating.

I wolfed down my food and left the hall early saying that I had forgotten something in the common room. Fred got up quickly and followed me. Crap! I walked faster but he had longer legs. He caught my arm and spun me around. "You fooled me yesterday. But not today. I thought about the letter you received and it was way to realistic to be a Prank. The one you got just now defiantly didn't help your case." he stated.

Dam it! What was I going to do? I have to tell him I have no choice. "Fine!" I said grabbing his arm and leading him into an empty classroom.

"I found out that Voldemort has Horcruxes." I explained. I could tell him because he already sort of knew, since he read the letter. "They are pieces of his sole. You put them in an object. It's very dark magic but it makes you immortal. Voldemort can't die until all seven are destroyed. I discovered there was one at Gringott's, so I told a goblin when we were there."

He stood there with his mouth open. "How did you find out?" He asked skeptically.

"I'm from the-" I was going to say future but I couldn't. Stupid curse! "I was not-" I tried again. Arg! This is so frustrating. "I can't tell you." I finally said. He looked angry at this.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?!" He argued. I didn't understand it. I told Dumbledore! Why couldn't I tell Fred. The only way I would have been able to tell Dumbledore is if he already knew. "No! He can't have!" I muttered to myself. Fred looked at me, confused. Realization hit me. Dumbledore had said I was here for a reason. He was probably neck deep in that reason.

"That manipulative, old, prat!" I exclaimed. Fred looked stunned. "Come with me!" I said, crabbing his arm. I stormed up to the gargoyle statue with Fred on my tail. Crap, I didn't know the password. "Move aside right now!" I yelled angrily at the statue. To my utter astonishment it actually let me pass. I would look into that later. I dragged Fred up the stone steps and burst into the headmasters office.

Dumbledore looked up at me in surprise. "Please tell Fred that I'm not a death eater, so he will leave me alone!" I exclaimed.

"Mr Weasley, I am one hundred percent sure that Miss Rogers is not a death eater." He said.

"Good, now leave." I said pointing Fred out the door. As soon as he was gone I rounded on Dumbledore. "You knew!" I yelled at him. "You lied to me! This whole time you knew why I was here!" It wasn't a question. "I just tried to tell Fred that I was from the future and I couldn't because of the curse. That means the only way I would have been able to tell you is if you were already aware of it!"

"Calm down, Miss Rogers." Dumbledore held up a hand. "I did not lie to you. I never said I didn't know why you were here. I simply stated that I did not know how to get you home."

"Half truths are just as bad as lies!" I Spat. "Are you sure you were a Gryffindor, because I believe manipulation is a Slytherin trait. Why am I here? The truth!"

"I will tell you when you are old enough." Dumbledore said.

"I was fifteen before I came here!" I yelled at him. "But you already knew that too!"

"You are still not old enough to know the-" He cut himself off.

"The?" I asked.

"No, you are not old enough!" He snapped.

I turned around and stormed out the door to find Fred listening in. "How much of that did you here?" I asked Fred nervously.

"Um, Only...all of it." He said quietly. We left back down the Gargoyle steps and started going to our classes.

"You can't tell anyone!" I told him, fiercely. He nodded, so I turned around and walked to Herbology. I got there just in time, so I wasn't late.

...

We had re-potted Mandrakes. We learnt all about how they can revive petrified victims. It was very interesting but I already knew it. I did get almost as many points as Hermione for answering questions though.

Then we had transfiguration, where we were turning beetles into buttons. Harry didn't seem to be having much luck, but transfiguration was my best subject so I accomplished it easily. I got twenty house points.

We finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again. I rolled my eyes at her. Harry and Ron stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes, Which wasn't really much better, before Harry became aware that he was being closely watched. Harry looked up, and he saw a very small, mousy-haired boy. I'd seen him trying on the Sorting Hat last night. It was Colin Creevey. He was staring at Harry as though transfixed, Clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera. The moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

"All right, Harry? I'm - I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think - would it be all right if - can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move ." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" - he looked imploringly at Harry - "maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" Draco Malfoy said, walking up to us. Crabbe and Goyle laughed loyally.

"NO! I'm not!" Harry yelled back, his fists clenched.

"Hi Draco." I said. I could have sworn he smiled at me for a split second, but it was over so quick it was hard to tell. He looked back at his goons, nervously.

"How dare you address me, mudblood." He said. He was still to scared to be nice to a muggle-born in front of his 'friends'. I wish he would grow a back bone.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy!" said Ron angrily.

"Whatever." Malfoy said, and walked away. I don't think he really enjoys the confrontations any more.

We walked off to Defense Against the Dark Arts and took our seats. Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award, but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

He waited for them to laugh and a few people smiled weakly.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books - well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about - just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in-" When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes - start - now!"

I looked down at his paper and read:

1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart s favorite color?

2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

I took out some bright coloured, Red ink and crossed out all the questions. I then wrote down in big letters:

_ The only thing that anyone needs to know about Gilderoy Lockhart, is that he is a massive fraud. He finds people who have done great things, interviews them, and finally, obliviates them. He claims their achievements as his own. He is a liar and he has no right to erase peoples memories. He also has no right to be teaching at a school. Children need a real teacher. One who actually knows what he is doing. If Gilderoy Lockhart does not want to be exposed, Gilderoy Lockhart will quit his teaching job and persuade Dumbledore to hire a qualified Defense teacher. He will also stop obliviating people and stealing their achievements. I will know if he does. He has been warned._

_-The one who knows all._

Half an hour later he collected them all in. I made sure to put mine at the bottom of the pile. He flicked through them. I saw him tut tut when he got to Harry's. Finally, he reached the bottom of the pile. His eyes bugged out. I wish I could take a picture if the terrified look on his stupid face. He was shaking violently. He quickly ripped my paper up into tiny pieces, before picking up his things and charging out of the room. "Class dismissed." He called over his shoulder. It was so hard not to laugh. I got him good!

...

At dinner, Fred was looking anywhere but at me. When everyone had finished eating Dumbledore stood up. "I am so sorry to inform you that, Professor Lockhart had to leave." Dumbledore said. Half the hall cheered. Namely, all the boys and me. "I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts until we can find a suitable replacement." There was lots of cheering from the Gryffindors.

After dinner I showed Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville the room of requirement. "This is where we will be trying to become animagi." I told them. I briefly explained the room of requirement as I pulled out one of the advanced books I bought at Diagon Alley. It was on becoming an animagus. I opened it and read aloud the first page:

_Becoming an animagus is a long and tricky process. It is about releasing your wild side. Letting your inner animal out. It takes discipline and persistence. There is however also a potion you can make. It simply isolates your inner beast and brings it to the surface. The potion is, however, almost impossible to make. Some of the ingredients can't even be found in the modern world anymore._

_The first step is to clear your mind. In order to do this you must reach deep inside yourself. You must pull out your wild side. Channel it to a small spot in your body. For example a hand or a foot. Nothing will happen right away but if you keep at it you will eventually succeed._

_There are further tips which I recommend reading if you make no small change by the end of one month. _

_There are special cases, where people master it almost instantly, but they must be deeply in touch with the wild. There are also those who can not become an animagus at all. _

"Um...Let's get to it then." I told them. I sat on the ground and focused carefully on clearing my mind.

After two hours, I could see why not many people attempt this. So far no one had made the slightest change. We were all tired and sweating, from concentration, but I was not giving up. There was no way I was going to stop before something happened. I was stubborn and I was going to do this! It's in my nature.

Then something happened. It was nothing big, but I could have sworn that my hand changed colour. I looked carefully at it as I tried again. I channeled my wild thoughts into my hand. I did it again! It darkened to a dark brown. Something actually happened!

"Guys! My hand changed colour!" I yelled.

"Really?" Hermione asked, excitedly.

"Whats the big deal?" Asked Ron.

"It's progress." Hermione insisted. Harry looked at his watch.

"We should be getting back. It's almost curfew." He told us. So I put my book back in my bag and we left.

As soon as we got back to the common room, we all went up stairs and collapsed into bed from exhaustion. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

...

**Hi readers. I hope you are enjoying my story. Please Review.**


	12. Second year, Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Over the next few days, the five of us practiced becoming animagi in every spare hour. No one else had made a change yet. I could still only change the colour of my hand. It my spare moments, I just practiced clearing my mind. The book says that helps to tap into our wild side.

Fred was still avoiding me. When he passed be in the corridor he would look at the floor or the walls. I didn't know why he was avoiding me. Sure I'm from the future but he should just get over it.

My twelfth/sixteenth birthday was in a few days. September the seventh. No one knew about it though and I didn't feel the need to make it a big deal. I was to confused about my age to be excited about turning twelve a second time.

It still felt strange to look in the mirror and see myself so young. I had long, dark wavy hair. It fell in big curls a little higher than my waist. I had big chocolate brown eyes. My nose was a bit big at the moment. It made me look a little goofy but I grow into it later. I was short at the moment but I remember having a huge growth spurt the summer before I turned thirteen. Same time I grew into my nose. I never really cared too much about my appearance but after that people did tell me I was pretty.

I found it very funny how Harry was doing everything in his power to avoid, little Colin Creevey. I thought his hero worship was sweet. He took so many pictures of Harry.

Quidditch try outs were tomorrow on saturday. I was ecstatic. One of their chasers, Alicia, had transferred to Beauxbatons in france at the end of last year so there was a position open. I was going to try for it.

...

The next morning I got up early and walked on down to the Quidditch pitch. There were five other people trying out for the position. I was the only second year and that made me slightly nervous. On woods call, we mounted our brooms and took to the skies. Three of us went to one side of the pitch and the other three went to the other. He chucked the ball in the air and I quickly went for it. I dodged another player and zoomed towards the hoops. Two of the others were coming in on either side of me.

I quickly dove and they crashed into each over. Idiots. I got back on course in seconds and easily scored. Harry clapped for me and I smiled at him. I scored heaps more using basic tactics like feigning in one direction and going in the other. I also did some tricks I learned in touch rugby from my old PE teacher. Things like not going your top speed. Then when someone is close, you suddenly speed up. It was great fun seeing the surprised looks on the other players faces when they realized I had suddenly gotten four meters in front of them. Then they use their brains and speed up as well but it is always to late for them to catch me.

Oliver Wood finally called us down and told us he would put a list up in the common room. Harry found me once I got out of the changing room. "You were amazing!" He told me. "Why didn't you tell me you could play like that?"

"I probably won't get picked. I'm only a first year." That was true. Really I was just practicing for next year. Maybe I would get a reserve position.

"Are you kidding?!" Harry exclaimed. "You scored heaps. Much more than the other players. Your dodging is amazing!" I blushed slightly.

"Thanks, Harry." I smiled at him. Harry and I then went to meat Neville, Hermione and Ron in the room of requirement to keep trying to become Animagi.

...

The next day the list was up. I rushed down to the common room and ran strait to the paper stuck to the wall. "Yes!" I exclaimed loudly. My name was on it. I actually got the third chaser spot! At that moment Oliver walked up to me. I stopped jumping up and down to turn and face him.

"Practice is in fifteen minutes." He told me before handing me a package. "These are your quidditch robes."

"Thanks." I said. I quickly ran upstairs to change.

I had a quick, five minute breakfast and ran to the pitch with Harry at my side. Fred was still icing me out, so practice was a little awkward. Oliver gave a massive speech on training hard and blah, blah, blah. The boy sure could talk when it came to quidditch. Much to Harry's dismay, Colin was madly snapping pictures of him. I couldn't help laughing at the frown on Harry's face.

"Why is that first year taking pictures?" Wood asked Harry. I stifled a giggle. "I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out our new training program." Paranoid much? That did it, I bust out laughing.

"He's a Gryffindor." Harry said as he glared at me.

"And the Slytherins don't need a spy, Oliver," said George.

"What makes you say that?" said Wood testily.

"Because they're here in person," said George, pointing.

Several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands.

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!"

We all followed wood to the ground and walked up to the Slytherins. Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Marcus Flint replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker'. "

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?" Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind the crowd of Slytherins.

"And, let me show you the generous gift the Malfoys made to the Slytherin team." All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own for show. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" - he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives -" sweeps the board with them."

Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team." Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent." The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.

"Honestly Draco!" I finally cut in because Ron was about to hex him. "Doesn't it feel bad to know that you had such little faith in yourself making the team, that you had to beg your daddy to bribe the captain. Also, maybe you would be a nicer person if you weren't so spoilt." I then turned to Flint. "Great brooms or no great brooms, you don't stand a chance in the match if you sell of the most important position to an amateur."

The Slytherins were positively, spitting mad. "Shut up Mudblood." Flint sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that the best you can come up with." I said calmly back.

"Doesn't matter anyway." Flint said. "You all have to leave because of the note."

"Let me see that!" I said and grabbed the note and read it through. I looked up to see Flint with a cocky smile on his face. "Nope." I told him.

"What?" He snarled.

"It only says that you can have the field today." I clarified.

"Yeah exactly. So move aside." He said with a triumphant smile.

I sighed. "Seriously?! I thought you Slytherins were supposed to be smart." I said in exasperation. "It doesn't say you can kick us of the field, it just says you can play some time in the day." I looked at Oliver and asked him, "What times did you book the field?"

"Nine till twelve and one till five." He replied.

"Exactly. You can practice twelve till one and after five. If you wanted to kick us off the pitch you would have to go and get a more specific note from Professor Snape and I don't think he is going to like being disturbed again, so bye!" I told them cheerfully.

"This isn't over!" Flint growled at me before storming away.

"Oh, and thanks for giving us a heads up about your new seeker and brooms. That makes it much easier for us to prepare for it!" I called after them. I saw the back of Flint's neck turning red in embarrassment as he continued storming away.

"Nice." George complimented. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well done Rogers." Oliver said. "Now back in the air."

The practice continued on without incident. We had to practice some new technics to get ready for their faster brooms. At the end of practice Wood stopped us to give us yet another pep talk before sending us off to do our own thing.

...

The next morning, it was my birthday. It was Monday, so I had classes. I quickly changed into my school robes and brushed my hair. I stumbled down the stairs and into the common room. My friends were waiting for me and we quickly rushed down to breakfast. I was eating my toast happily when someone bumped into me and made me drop it. "Crap." I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry." Fred muttered but I could tell he didn't mean it.

"Now, now, missy. Crap is a bad word. Not something an eleven year old should be saying." George joked with me.

"I'm twelve." I told him. Hermione jerked her head up to look at me.

"Since when?!" She exclaimed.

"What time is it?" I asked Harry.

"Umm...eight?" He replied, confused.

"Well since I was born at five am, I would say since three hours ago." I explained to Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?!" Hermione asked.

"Umm. I just did." I said. "Whats the big deal anyway?"

"Whats the big deal?!" Ron repeated in outrage. "It's your birthday!"

"Thank you, captain obvious." I muttered.

They spent the whole day trying to make me have fun. At dinner they started of singing 'Happy Birthday'. Some of the other Gryffindors even joined in. God, it was embarrassing! But I have to admit by the end of the day, I had actually had a lot of fun. They can't find out though.

...

**Thank you to TheGirlWhoBelieved3, sabrina-luna-potter, jamber17, and islanderjen, for your ****reviews. I shall now talk about the potential relationships for Joanne.**

**1. Neville - I just love Neville. He is such a sweet character and it is completely possible that there will be something between them.**

**2. Fred - If they got together, she would make sure he didn't die. Of course she is going to try and stop all the people who died from dying. Also it would have to be after he stops hating her for lying to everybody.  
**

**3. Cedric - She would save him to. He might be her date to the yule ball but I haven't decided yet.**

**4. Harry - He is still a possibility but I love Harry/Ginny. If I did put Harry and Joanne together, I would have to make sure Ginny was happy too.**

**5. Ron - Unlikely. But still could happen. I just have to see how the story is progressing. (I'm not really one for planning)**

**6. Draco - She is currently trying to turn him to the good side. If she succeeds, it is completely possible that they get together. **

**All these are just speculation. You'll all just have to wait and see :)**

**P.S. Vote in the polls I have on my profile!**

**P.P.S. I have recently realised that Joanne Rogers is pretty similar to Joanne Rolling. OOPS. This was completely unintentional and she has no relation what so ever to the great author of Harry Potter.**


	13. Second year, Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The five of us were walking down the hall after dinner the next day. Suddenly Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you hear that?" He asked us.

"Hear what, Harry?" Neville asked.

"A voice! It's saying it wants to rip and kill. How are you not hearing it?" Harry asked. Then it dawned on be. He was hearing the basilisk! Unfortunately, I couldn't very well tell him that.

"There is no voice Harry." Hermione said gently.

"I'm not crazy, I heard it." He muttered as we continued walking.

...

Soon it was October. I had finally succeeded in changing my whole hand. It turns into a hoove. I could be a horse or something but it is impossible to tell until you are finished the transformation. The others had managed to succeed a few days after me. We had all moved onto the next step, which is trying to change our whole arm.

It was Halloween. We were practicing in the room of requirement. My arm was turning white and my hand was still a hoove. In the book it said that you can only truly find out what you are after the transformation is complete. This is because after you do it you could grow or shrink in size. This is also when extra parts will be added such as horns, tails and wings. Hermione, had managed to change her whole arm into a wing. It was amazing. We were pretty sure she was going to be a bird. The others were still a mystery though.

...

That night we had gotten roped into going to Sir Nicolas's death day party. It was frightfully boring and the food was just awful. We had finally been able to leave and were walking down the corridor. Then Harry stopped again. Of course, this is when he finds Mrs Norris petrified.

We followed Harry as he was running down the hall yelling about the voice killing someone. I didn't really catch it. He stopped suddenly and I bumped into him. There was Mrs Norris's stiff body hanging from a candle. On the wall in shining blood red letters was written: _The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._

At that point, people started flooding the corridor. Dinner had obviously ended. The chatter died suddenly as people saw Mrs Norris. "Enemies of the heir, beware. You'll be next mudbloods." Someone shouted. It wasn't Malfoy this time. It was Goyle. I wonder if Malfoy is having a change of heart.

At that moment, Argus Filch charged into the area. "What is going on here?" He growled. His eyes widened in horror as he saw his cat. He turned to us and his eyes locked on Harry. "You!" He yelled. "You murdered my cat!"

"No!" Harry Pleaded. "I swear, I didn't." But there was no convincing the stubborn care taker.

"I'm going to kill you!" He yelled at Harry.

Luckily Dumbledore walked in. He took in the scene and his eyes also paused on Harry. "He killed my cat!" Filch was yelling.

"Silence." Dumbledore commanded. "She is not dead. She has been petrified. No second year could have done this." He dismissed everyone and lead us to his office. It happened much like the book except of course, for the absence of Lockhart. We were soon dismissed and lead back to the common room by Professor McGonagall.

...

Just like in the book, people were starting to avoid Harry. They thought he was the heir of Slytherin. They weren't onto Malfoy though because he wasn't acting so bad anymore. They also figured that Crabbe and Goyle were far to thick to be a threat. It was Saturday and they had a quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

After breakfast they all made their way slowly down to the quidditch field. Hermione, Ron and Neville wished Harry and I good luck as we entered the changing rooms.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us," Wood told the team. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers -"

"Too true," muttered George Weasley. "I haven't been properly dry since August"

"- and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team." Wood turned to Harry.

"It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to."

"So no pressure, Harry" said George, winking at him.

They walked out onto the pitch. Madam Hooch asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and trying to break each others hands with their grips.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three... two... one..."

We were off. The game went so much smoother because there wasn't a rouge bludger after Harry. Dobby really did listen to me. Slytherin was pulling a head because of their faster brooms. I did however make sure that they weren't ahead by much. This was the toughest game I had ever played. The Gryffindor players had to work twice as hard to not fall too far behind.

I was about to zoom of towards the ball when one of the Slytherin chasers grabbed onto the back of my broom. I tried to shake him off but it wasn't happening. I saw a bludger heading strait for me. So that was what he was doing. I wasn't too worried though because Fred was flying close enough to hit it away. He saw what was happening but he didn't hit it away. He just moved aside. That prat! He must be still mad at me. "Do your job, Fred!" I heard wood yell angrily at him. I worked harder to shake the Slytherin off but it was too late.

The bludger made contact with my leg. There was a sickening crack and I gasped in pain. The Slytherin suddenly let go of my broom and it jerked forward with such a force that it made me fall off. Harry gasped but luckily I managed to grab the broom as I was falling. I was now dangling far above the ground. I tried to swing back on but it was so painful to move. The only Gryffindor close enough to help me was Fred and I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't going to. He was too busy pretending not to notice me.

To my complete and utter astonishment, Draco quickly flew over. He carefully put his arm around my waist and lifted me back onto my broomstick. "Umm. Thanks." I told him.

"Don't mention it." He replied and flew away.

Wood called a time out and I flew carefully to the ground. I dismounted my broom but I quickly fell onto the grass. I hissed in pain when I tried to get up. "I think my legs broken." I told them.

"Don't worry we'll put in a substitute." Wood assured me. He turned to Harry. "We need you to catch the snitch fast Harry. With out all our best chasers we're going to get slaughtered out there." But Harry wasn't listening.

"Why didn't you help her!" He yelled at Fred. "You just let that bludger go right past you! You didn't even try to get her back on her broom! She could have fallen and died!" Harry was really angry.

"It's fine Harry. He didn't notice." I insisted. "Besides, I'm fine. You of all people should know I've had worse than a broken leg." I didn't want Fred to start spilling my secrets.

"Your not fine!" Harry exclaimed. "Your legs broken and you could have died! There is no way Fred could have missed the fact that you weren't sitting on your broom!"

"She deserved it!" Fred spat. Oh shit! This is very bad.

"Never mind this now!" Wood exclaimed. "We have to finnish the game." They left me on the side lines. Harry gave both me and Fred a look that clearly said 'this isn't over'. They flew back into the sky and the game continued. Madame Pomfrey was now on the scene. She levitated me onto a stretcher and took me to the Hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey mended my leg in under five minutes. "You can go now." She told me. "Try to go easy on it for a few days."

"Thank you." I said. I got up off the bed. My leg felt a little stiff but apart from that it seemed normal. At that point, the Gryffindor quidditch team along with Ron, Neville and Hermione, came charging into the room.

"Annie, your okay." Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course, she's okay 'Mione! It was only a broken leg." Ron said.

"In my defense, a broken leg takes months to heal in the muggle world." She said to the pure bloods in the room.

"Who won?" I asked.

"We did!" Wood said happily. "Harry got the snitch a few minutes after you left." I smiled and nodded.

"Hey, can I speak to Fred alone for a minute?" I asked. Everyone else left the room.

When everyone had finally cleared out, I turned to face Fred. "This has gone on long enough!" I voiced firmly. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Your a dirty liar." He spat. "You shouldn't even be here. You probably are a death eater. You probably came from the future so you could gain Harry's trust and then stab him in the back."

"I didn't choose to be here." I argued. "I was ripped from my home. From my family. I am probably never going to see them again. Then to top it all off I'm cursed. I can't speak a word of the future or my old life to anyone who doesn't already know. I have to lie. I have no choice in the matter. Dumbledore thought it would be best if no one found out and it's not like I can tell anyone. Harry is my friend! I would never betray him and I am no death eater. I would have never been put in Gryffindor if any of that were true." Fred looked surprised. I guess he didn't actually hear the whole conversation in Dumbledores office. I turned around and stormed out the door.

"I-I didn't kn-know." He spluttered at my back but I just kept walking.

...

**Hello Readers. I am giving up on the polls. No one is ****voting! If you don't like the animagus forms I pick for them it's your own fault for not voting. I hope you are enjoying my story! :)**

**Thanks to Blenda73 for reviewing again!**


	14. Second year, Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

That night Colin Creevey was petrified. The next morning, all the Gryffindors were really sad. Fred kept trying to catch my eye so that he could apologize but I wasn't really interested. I was more worried about helping Harry find the chamber. I had started carrying around a mirror. People gave me weird looks but I didn't care. I managed to convince the others to do it too.

"We need to find out all we can about the chamber of secrets." Hermione was saying. Then I had an idea. I ran upstairs and soon came down with my copy of 'Hogwarts: a History'. "Lets see what it says it here." I said as I opened the book and started flipping through the pages till I reached the appropriate place in the book. I read it aloud so that only they could hear me:

_It is rumored that the four founders of Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin each left a hidden place for themselves and their descendants in the school._

_ Helga Hufflepuff however, true to her nature, decided not to be so exclusive. She built a legendary room named the room of requirement. It will take the form of any room the person who calls it needs at the time. Unfortunately, no documentation of the room being found exists so it has been concluded that it is only a myth. Even though Helga Hufflepuff did not wish to exclude anyone, she was said to have made it so her heir could unlock the true potential of the secret room._

_ Rowena Ravenclaw, is rumored to have built a secret library, said to contain all her knowledge and more. They say that it is enchanted to magically add knew things to the collection as more knowledge is discovered. Many people have searched for this legendary collection of books but it has never been found. Some say it is not real. Others say that one day the heir of Ravenclaw will find it._

_ Godric Gryffindor's room is rumored to be a training area. It is said that he built it so none of his descendants will ever feel the need to back out of a fight. When there is need of it, his air would find it._

_ Salazar Slytherin built a mythical place, called the chamber of secrets. He supposedly built it to hide a dreadful monster. This monster was brought to the castle to rid the school of all muggle born children. After he left, the other founders worked hard to find it so they could destroy the monster but they never did. People have searched and searched but no one has ever found reason to believe that the chamber existed. It can only be opened by the heir of Slytherin. It was brushed aside as pure legend and was rarely spoken of again._

"Amazing!" Harry said. "The room of requirement was built by Helga Hufflepuff."

"Shhhh. People will hear you!" I whispered hurriedly.

"So, it's not a person petrifying people with a spell or something. It's a monster. We have to find out what the monster is." Hermione whispered.

"How?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to go to the library and start looking up monsters to see if I can find some possible culprits." She said.

"I'll come with you." Ron said. Harry and Neville nodded. They looked at me.

"I'm tired. I'll just wait here." I told them. I already knew what it was and I don't know what would happen if they found out this early on what the monster was.

Suddenly I remembered something. I never opened the second letter from Gringott's. I got so distracted I completely forgot about it. I remember putting it in my draw. I quickly rushed up to my dorm room and found the letter. I opened it.

_I am just letting you know that the Horcrux was successfully destroyed. Thank you again for your help._

_Bogrod._

I let out a small whoop of joy. That takes care of that. I decided now would be a good time to go and fetch the diadem from the room of requirement. I hid the letter and went back downstairs. I left Gryffindor tower and started heading towards the room of requirement.

Unfortunately, I ran into some trouble in the form of Draco Malfoy and his goons. "Well look who it is!" Goyle said. "You shouldn't be walking around alone, what with the chamber opened and all." He had become the main antagonist since he realized Draco had changed. I honestly don't know why Draco still walks around with them. He seems to be trying to keep up appearances. I wasn't worried. Goyle is probably the thickest person, in the history of Hogwarts, to some how cheat his way through exams.

"Just bugger off. I'm busy." I told him. Then I waved at Draco and turned around to keep walking.

However, before I could take a step in the other direction, Goyle had closed one of his big, beefy, hands on my arm. He spun me back around to face him.

"You shouldn't be so rude to your superiors." He spat. I rolled my eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked him. He growled and squeezed my arm tightly. I hissed in pain.

"Thats going to leave a mark, you know." I told him.

"Good." He smiled. I smiled back and in one fluid motion, kneed him right between the legs. I learned that in PE. He yelped and let go as he dropped to his knees it paid. I caught Draco's eye and saw he was trying not to burst out laughing. I winked at him and he smiled at me. Crabbe was now franticly trying to help Goyle up.

I turned and started walking away. That proved to be a bad move. Crabbe fired a tripping hex at my back while I was walking round the corner. I fell into the was and hit my head. Luckily I was out of their view. I used the wall for support as I stood up, rubbing my sore head. To my utter astonishment, at my touch, a section of the wall began to sink into the floor.

Where there was previously a wall, there was now a passageway. My brain was telling me to turn and go but my Gryffindor courage and burning curiosity, wouldn't allow it. I walked into the passageway and the wall lifted back into place behind me. It was dark so I took out my wand and muttered "_Lumos"_. The end of my wand lit up. I walked down the passage. It wasn't very long and I soon reached another door.

There was an inscription on it so I lifted my wand to read what it said. "_The heir of Ravenclaw demands entry to her library._" I read aloud. As soon as I said these words the door swung open. "No effing way!" I gasped to myself as I walked into the massive room in front of me.

There were shelves and shelves of books. It was bigger than the Hogwarts library. Much bigger. I had no idea how a room so huge could have stayed hidden for so long. There were lots of doors beside the one I just came from. Each had a different plaque on it naming rooms and hallways. I assumed they all lead to different parts of the castle. It the middle of the room there were chairs and a table. Next to the table there was an empty pedestal. There was a plaque under it that read: _Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem._

On the wall across from me there was a huge family tree. It almost covered the whole wall. At the top were the names of the four founders. Under each name was the blood status of each person. It kept going, naming each of their descendants. I was interested to note that Rowena Ravenclaw's granddaughter and Helga Hufflepuff's grandson had gotten married. My eyes trailed down the wall and stopped on my mothers name. I was utterly confused. My mother was a muggle. It even said so under her name. How could she be the heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff? Then I saw that my great-grandma had been a squib. I was the heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!

I almost fainted. How is this even possible. I wasn't on the tree obviously because I haven't actually been born yet but my mum was on it! Also, I don't think I would have found the library if I wasn't. I looked to the side and saw Godric Gryffindor's line stopped at Harry Potter. Harry was the heir of Gryffindor. Honestly, that wasn't much of a surprise. Finally, to the very left was Salazar Slytherins line. _Tom Riddle_ was printed at the end of it. I touched the wall in wonder. It must be enchanted to add members when they come into the world.

Suddenly, a line started moving down from my mother's name. It stopped a little below and letters started appearing. It was as if someone was writing it down. My name was now at the bottom of the tree. Under it muggle born was written.

"How can the heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff be in Gryffindor?" I asked aloud in confusion. Suddenly, a book flew off one of the shelves and landed open on the table. I walked over to it. It was hand written. It looked to be a diary.

_Godric and I had made the sorting hat so that it would sort by what is inside the brain, not by blood. My granddaughter was sorted into Gryffindor yesterday. It was a little bit of a shock. I don't mind though. Helga's grandson was sorted into Gryffindor too._

I stopped reading there. The library must have some sort of searching charm. Brilliant! I closed the book and it flew back onto the shelve.

"Umm. What books have information on the chamber of secrets?" I asked. Three books came flying off the shelves. I already knew what I needed to know about that though. I just wanted to test it. I closed each of the books and they flew back onto the shelves.

Me being the heir was starting to make sense now. That would explain why the gargoyle to the headmasters office jumped aside without me saying the password. The castle is rumored to obey the heirs of the founders. I guess thats true then. There was a clock on the wall so I checked the time. It was past curfew! I had to leave. I turned to the doors to find one to take me back. To my delight I saw that there was one labeled _Gryffindor common room_. There was one for each of the four common rooms actually. I opened the door and started walking down the passage.

I got to the end and placed my hand against the wall. It started to slide into the wall. I was looking into the Gryffindor common room. There must have been a notice-me-not charm on the door because no one seemed to notice me or the fact that there was a huge section missing from one of the walls. I walked into the common room and the passage closed behind me. I walked up to my dorm room and went to sleep.

...

**That was a huge ****revaluation, wasn't it? I hope you liked it! I hope it doesn't seem like I just felt like making her the heir of two houses but it is important for the story and the ravenclaw library will be immensely useful.**

**Sorry about the poll thing. I have no idea why they weren't working. Oh well, too late now. Next time I'll make sure they are working if I put some up.**

**Thank you to TheGirlWhoBelieved3, jamber17, Guest, and xxxMadameMysteryxxx for reviewing! You make me smile. :)**

**It was so hard to post this! There was a small earthquake and it made the internet stop working. I had to use the personal hot spot thing on my phone.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**I'm am sorry to say that I won't be able to update for two or three days. I am going on a weekend trip and there will be no internet. I might try to get to an internet caffe but I can't guarantee anything :(**


	15. Second year, Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, I was on a fence. I didn't know weather to tell the others about the Library or not. In the end I decided it was probably better if they knew. I didn't want to turn into a Dumbledore, who only distributes important information after it is too late.

Through out the day, I found it difficult to get a chance. We were just so busy with class and studying. After dinner I finally managed to meet them in the common room. However, I decided it was a bad idea to show them while there were so many people in the common room. "I have something important to show you but we have to wait until everyone goes to bed." I told them quietly. They exchanged looks but nodded.

...

We waited for hours. We actually got ahead in all of our homework while we were waiting. Finally, at around midnight, the room was empty. I scanned it carefully to make sure. "Okay." I said. "Come over here." I lead them over to the section of wall I had come through the night before.

"A wall?!" Ron asked. "We stayed up for hours so that you could show us a wall?!" I sighed.

"No Ron. Not a wall." I said as I rolled my eyes at him. I placed my hand on the wall. There was a feint clicking sound and it started sliding down.

I motioned for them to go into the passageway. "Why are you motioning at a wall?" Harry asked.

"Don't you see it?" I asked them. They all shook their heads.

"She's crazier than Harry." Ron whispered to Neville.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. Of course! I thought as I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Sorry, I forgot about the notice-me-not charm." I said sheepishly. I grabbed Harry's arm and pushed him through the passage.

"Where did Harry go?!" Hermione asked worriedly. I shoved her into the passage after him. Then I took Ron and Neville's arms and pushed them inside. I walked in after them and it closed behind me. Harry and Hermione had already cast "_Lumos_".

"Where are we?" Hermione asked. Her eyes were wide with amazement. I pushed my way to the front.

"Follow me. I'll show you." I said as I walked down the passage. Soon we came to the door. "The heir of Ravenclaw demands entry to her library." I said. The door swung open and I lead them inside. "Welcome to the Secret Library of Rowena Ravenclaw." I said as Opened my arms in a 'tada' gesture. They were all gaping at me. Ron got his voice back first. "Bloody hell, Your the heir of Ravenclaw!" He said.

"Very insightful, Ron." I said as I skipped happily to the family tree wall. "But actually I'm the heir of Ravenclaw _and_ Hufflepuff. Also, look at this, Harry's the heir of Gryffindor."

They were all a little too shocked to speak. "Oh and this is awesome, ask the library a question. Something you want to know." I said to them.

"Umm. What do you have on the chamber of secrets?" Hermione finally asked in a confused voice. The same three books as last time, flew off the shelves and landed open on the table. They all sat down. I picked up one of the books. It was another one of Rowena's diaries. I read it aloud so the others could hear.

_Godric, Helga and I have been searching high and low for Salazar's hidden chamber. So far we have found nothing. I didn't expect to though. Salazar is way to smart to allow anyone but his heir access to it. Actually no, we have found something. In the girls bathroom, on one of the taps, their is an engraving of a snake. I suspect this is the entrance but we can do nothing to find out. We have tried destroying the sink, but have found that it is quite indestructible. I believe that to gain access you must speak parseltongue (the language of the snakes) and I do not know anyone but Salazar who can._

"Wait." Harry interrupted. "I though it was normal to be able to talk to snakes."

"No, Harry." Hermione told him. "It is a very rare talent. Because of Salazar it has become associated with dark wizards though."

"I think I'm a parseltongue then." Harry said quietly. "I talked to a snake at the zoo once. I didn't even realize we were speaking a different language though. It sounded like english to me." Ron looked horrified. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't even say it Ron! Harry is not the heir of Slytherin!" I cut him off. Ron closed his mouth again with a sheepish grin. I pretended to squint at the family tree wall.

"In fact, a guy named Tom Riddle is." I told them.

"Who is Tom Riddle?" Harry asked. A book came flying off one off the shelves and opened to a page. Harry picked up the book and read.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle was a prefect and a head boy. He won an award for special services to the school by catching Rubeus Hagrid, who killed a girl with the monster from the chamber of secrets. The half giant, Hagrid was then expelled. Tom Riddle later became Lord Voldemort. Few know of you-know-who's true identity today._

"So that's why Hagrid was expelled. He was framed for opening the chamber of secrets." Harry said.

"Poor Hagrid. We've got to prove he is innocent." Said Neville.

"So obviously, Voldemort opened the chamber of secrets while he was a student and killed a muggle born. But how could Voldemort be opening the chamber of secrets while he is not here?" Hermione asked. Another book flew off the shelf. Hermione read out loud:

_There are many ways to do things from afar. One of the best ways is to get someone to do it for you. That person could be under the imperious curse but the caster would have to be it reasonably close proximity. Possession is another way. It is used often by dark wizards and witches._

"I really love this library!" Hermione exclaimed when she finished reading.

"So someone could be possessed? Like Quirrell?" Neville asked.

"Quirrell was still in control and gave his body up willingly. I suspect that this time the person was given no choice. They probably don't even know what they are doing." I said.

"While we are here we may as well ask: What is the monster in the Chamber of Secrets?" Ron said. Another one of Rowena Ravenclaw's diaries came of a shelf.

_I have been trying to figure out what the monster in the chamber of secrets could be for some time. Right now, my biggest subject is a basilisk. It would be a snake so he could order it around. No one else would be able to control it._

I read aloud. "What is a basilisk?" I asked the library. I picked up the next book that flew onto the table and read:

_ A basilisk is a monster that is a member of the reptile family. It resembles a giant snake. Basilisk's kill by looking people in the eye. It also has a deadly venom. Probably the most lethal and fastest acting poison it the world. Spiders flee before it._

"It all makes sense." Hermione told us.

"But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it Mrs Norris or Colin aren't dead?" Ron asked.

"Well no one did look it in the eye did they. Colin saw it through his camera and Mrs Norris..." Harry was saying but then he paused. "Water! There was water on the floor that day. Mrs Norris only saw the basilisk's reflection!"

"That also explains why you can hear it talking." I told Harry.

"Wait a minute! You knew!" Hermione pointed an accusing finger at me. "You were carrying around a little mirror. You made us carry them around too." Oh Crap!

"I just like mirrors!" I insisted. I mentally kicked myself. Really? I just like mirrors? I reprimanded my bad lying in my head.

"You knew that the monster was a basilisk." Hermione argued.

"It was just a precaution." I said. "I suspected that since there were no marks on the bodies, it could be something like medusa. You know, they were kind of turning to stone." They seemed to accept this.

"Okay then." Hermione said slowly. That was too close! I need to be more careful!

"What should we do?" Neville asked.

"We need to find out who is possessed, and fast." Harry told us.

"Maybe we should look into _how_ someone could have been possessed." Hermione said.

"Good plan." I agreed. The others nodded. I started closing books and letting them float back to the shelves so that the table wasn't so cluttered with books.

"How do you possess someone?" Hermione asked the library. A knew book floated to the table. Hermione read:

_ Possession is when a sole (or part of a sole) takes over another's body. Ghosts can posses people but only when they are unconscious. Parts of a sole can be hidden in an object. If someone creates some kind of bond with an object containing a sole part, they can be subject to possession._

"So basically, the possessed person could be anyone who has anything of sentimental value." Ron said in frustration.

"err. Yes." Hermione confirmed.

"So basically we have gotten no where." Harry muttered as he rested his elbow on the table and used it to prop his head up.

"No. We know so much more than we did before." I said.

"What I want to know is when did Voldemort open the chamber the first time and who did he kill?" Ron said. Another book made it's way to the table. Ron quickly read through the page in his head. "It happened fifty years ago." He told us. "And get this. He killed moaning Myrtle. She died in the bathroom. Rowena was right. That must be where the Chamber entrance is."

"We need to find out who has been possessed." Hermione said.

"Right now I'm tired." I told them. "It's late. We should go to bed." We got up and made our way back down the passage. As soon as I got to my dorm, I collapsed into bed.

...

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Sabrina-luna-potter:**** I'm still not sure about parings. I will put up polls so you all can vote soon. This time I will make sure they are working. your reviews really made me happy.**

**sephchipmunk:**** Who weren't where? I'm confused.**

**shadowkat678:**** Thank you so much for the mistakes you pointed out. I haven't had a chance to fix them yet though. I can't spell and I can't grammar **(Thats a joke. I'm not that bad.) **but most of them are just typos. I will be sure to check your story out when I am back at home and don't have such a limited internet allowance. I have to use my phone's hotspot to post this. Also, how could I not save sirius? I would hate myself if he dies! The reason I haven't put in many of the events is because everyone already knows what happens.**

**Soulneko:**** I am kind of leaning toward cedric. He hasn't even been introduced yet though. I was thinking maybe Draco and Ginny or Hermione. Fred is a possibility though. I suppose I'll find out when you will.**

**syga, ****Blenda73, ****pheonixmoon25572**** and ****Sad4ngel****, Your reviews made me so happy!**

** Thank you for reading :) Hope it is okay!**


	16. Second year, Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Fred had finally managed to corner me before breakfast in the common room. The others had already gone down. I was tired from how late we stayed up last night and I wasn't really in the mood to talk to Fred right now. I tried explaining to him that I was tired but he was determined to speak with me. I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm. It took all my self control not to hex him to next week but I always liked Fred in the books so I decided to give him another chance.

I took a calming breath before spinning back around to face him. "What?" I asked sharply. I didn't say I was going to make it easy for him.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry." He said. He sounded sincere. I really wanted to forgive Fred but I was feeling extra stubborn because of the lack of sleep. Not to mention the fact that I could have died if Draco hadn't come to my rescue. The fact that Draco had to save me only added to my fire. Then again it had proved that Draco did actually posses a heart.

"Please let go of my arm so that I can go to breakfast." I said in a cold voice.

"Just hear me out okay?" He pleaded. I sighed and indicated for him to continue. "I'm sorry I jumped to bad conclusions before hearing the whole story, but you must understand that I fell obligated to protect my little brother." For some reason that comment made me slightly angry.

"The amount of mean things you do to him on a daily basis, say otherwise." I said harshly. Then my tone softened a bit before saying, "You really hurt him sometimes, you know? Being the youngest of five brothers is hard enough without you and your twin constantly picking on him. He has to live in the shadows of a head boy, a quidditch captain, a prefect and two of the most popular boys in Gryffindor. He thinks that anything he does won't matter because one of his older brothers has already done it. You playing mean pranks on him is just making him feel worse about himself. Did you know he has a terrible fear of spiders because you turned his teddy bear into one when he was five?" I don't know how him apologizing, turned into me lecturing him on how to be a proper older sibling but oh well.

"I didn't know he felt that way." He whispered, almost to himself.

"Just so you know, I forgive you for what you did at the quidditch match. I would have done the same. Actually, thats a lie. I wouldn't have jumped to stupid conclusions and tried to hurt someone without proper confirmation, but I would have tried to protect my younger brother." I then turned and left. I could see I had given him quite a bit to think about.

...

Over the next week, I noticed that the twins were being a lot nicer to Ron. Ron was growing increasingly paranoid. "They must be planning something really horrible." He had told us. I tried to reassure him but I was having no luck.

Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick had been petrified and the five of us were planning to visit moaning Myrtle when we had a spare moment. The others still had no clue who was being possessed. Because I already knew, Ginny acting funny was painfully obvious to me. Harry and Neville didn't know how she was supposed to act though, since they didn't know her very well. Her brothers were just brushing off the odd behavior as her being exited to finally be at Hogwarts. Boys are so thick. Hermione was currently trying to befriend her with me so I hoped she would figure it out soon.

People were starting to act cautiously around Harry, especially the Hufflepuffs. Arn't they supposed to be loyal? They didn't know he was a parselmouth and their determination to blame Harry confused me. I guess they were just doing what they were told by others. Wizards are such sheep.

Harry had also told us he had a meeting with the head master. He described a beautiful bird that was there. It could only have been Fawkes. I could see that he was practically in love with the Phoenix and I didn't blame him. I was dying to meat one. They were supposed to be amazing creatures.

When we had a free period, we went to visit Myrtle. She was crying in the U bend when we got there. Harry picked up a book off of the flooded floor. He looked at the back and his eyes widened. He gave it to us to look at. This was it. This was the diary. The horcrux. Printed in gold on the back corner was the name T. . "The dark Lord had a diary?" Ron asked. I had to bite my cheeks to stop myself from laughing.

"Yes Ron, it appears that the dark lord had a diary." I answered.

"This must be it." Hermione whispered to us. "The thing that was possessing someone."

At that moment, Myrtle seemed to notice that there were people around. She flew down from the U bend to. "Come to throw another book at me?" Myrtle asked miserably.

"Why would we throw a book at you?" Harry asked.

"Well your holding one." She said.

"It was on the floor." Harry explained. "Why would someone throw this at you?"

"I don't know!" She snapped. "I was just sitting on the U bend, thinking about death, and someone thought it would be funny to throw a book at me."

"Well it can't have hurt. It would only go right through you." Ron said. I felt like hitting my head against the wall. Honestly! I like the boy but does it hurt him to be a little sensitive.

"Oh yeah! Lets all throw books at Moaning Myrtle because she can't feel it!" Myrtle growled with such venom it made Ron pale slightly. "Ten points if you get it through her stomach!" She then putt her fist right through Ron's stomach. "Fifty if it goes through her head." She continued as she put her fist through his head. "Well haha! What a wonderful game."

"Who threw it at you?" Asked Harry, trying to draw her attention away from Ron before he wet himself.

"I don't know." She said calmly. "I was just minding my own business and it fell strait through my head." Myrtle the dived into her toilet because she was sick of the conversation. Mood swings much? I found myself wondering whether it was 'that time of the month' when she died.

We quickly left the bathroom. Harry hid the diary in his room before we went to our next class.

...

By the start of February the others were frustrated. They had been trying almost anything to see what is in the diary. I've been trying to convince them to destroy it but they didn't seem to want to.

Me and Harry are very tired from quidditch practice. Wood is pushing us hard because he is determined to win the cup this year. To bad it's going to be all that work for nothing. I wish I could tell him quidditch will be canceled because of the chamber. Oh well, good practice for next year.

Since Lockhart wasn't here, I was hoping that valentines day wouldn't turn into the hell on earth it was in the book. However, Dumbledore still thought it would be a good idea to boost morale. When I walked into the great hall on the fourteenth for breakfast, I thought I was going to be sick. The walls were covered in pink and red hearts. The tables had frilly covers on them. At least the little cupids running around was all Lockhart since they weren't here.

Harry got Hermione and I friendship valentines. It was so sweet. Ron started complaining in a jokey way, about how Harry was making him look bad. It was actually a fun day. We stuck to the theme of the holiday in most of our classes. I say most because Snape was just as moody as ever and we did nothing interesting in potions.

...

That day, after our classes were over, we were walking down the hall examining the diary, when someone grabbed it out of Harry's hands. "Well look at this." Said Goyle, holding it up for everyone to see. "Potter's got a diary. Lets see whats in it." I decided to save Harry the embarrassment of people thinking he owned a diary.

"Hey, that's mine!" I yelled as I tried to grab it back.

"Oh, so it's the little mudblood's diary." He said as he went to open it. "I wonder who your crushing on." I could see Ginny watch ing in the crowd. She was staring with horror at the diary. This had gone on long enough. I pulled out my wand and said, "_Accio diary"_ The diary flew out of Goyle's fat hands and into mine. I then gave it back to Harry and said, "Can you look after this for me? I trust you not to look inside." He nodded and put it in his bag before we turned and went back to the common room.

...

I knew that Ginny was now going to steal the diary from Harry's room. I thought about hiding it in my room but I was afraid of the repercussions if Harry kept it, since they didn't want me to destroy it. He might even get possessed. That would be very bad.

The next day after class, Harry's room had been ransacked. "The diary's gone! It must have been the person who was possessed." Harry said.

"Now we know it's a Gryffindor. No one else knows our password." I said.

"Great. That just narrows it down to a quarter of the school." Ron told us. I had to admit it wasn't much for them to go on. I had tried pointing suspicion at Ginny but I couldn't say anything that would make them suspicious because of the curse.

I wanted to go and get the diadem but I had no way to destroy it. I decided that I would write to the goblins and see if they would destroy another one for me. They wrote back telling me that it would cost me. I didn't have enough money for it. I decide that I would collect the basilisk fangs after Harry killed it.

Becoming an animagus was going well. I had managed to transform both arms and my left leg. We were all currently working on our other foot. I decided that in order to prepare for next year, I should try and learn the patronus charm. So far I had only created grey mist though. I needed a very strong happy memory. My first day at Hogwarts just wasn't cutting it. I still had the rest of the year though so I was positive I would think of something.

...

**Hello readers. I got some great reviews from: Blenda73, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, tiwifreak, and soulneko. I can't tell you how happy your reviews made me.**

**The internet connection at my house is still not working :( I am using my phone hotspot to post this. **

**I hope you all are enjoying my story!**


	17. Second year, Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next quidditch match was coming up. Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor. Hermione and I were in the school library. We were seeing what information they had on basilisks so that people won't be suspicious of how we got the information we had. I had to go soon because I couldn't miss the quidditch match but Hermione needed the help and I still had a whole hour before it started.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I was forgetting something important. I think something happened before the quidditch match in the book but I was having a mind blank. I knew it was important. I was desperately trying to remember. I had a bad feeling. Like we shouldn't be here.

Then I remembered. We had to get out of the library now! I looked to Hermione and froze in panic. She was on the floor petrified. I was sure it had just happened. I heard hissing behind me. Quickly, I shut my eyes. What am I going to do? If I look I will get petrified at best. But I would just run into a wall if I tried to escape. Then there was also the possibility of the basilisk killing me by biting me.

The hissing was getting louder as I herd the basilisk move closer. What was I going to do? I have to find a way out but the only way was behind me. Behind me where the basilisk was. Then I thought of something. There must be an entrance to the secret library somewhere. It makes sense that there would be one in the library after all.

I started blindly feeling along the wall. I was getting desperate. The basilisk was getting closer. I could only think of two reasons why I wasn't dead yet. The first one was that it was waiting for me to look. The other was that it found my desperation amusing. I kept feeling along the wall. Crap! What if there isn't an entrance here.

As I thought that I felt the section of wall I had just touched, quickly slide into the ground. I ran into the passage and it closed as soon as I was inside. I think the castle sensed my panic. I slowly opened my eyes. I was safe. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. I moved through the passage.

"The heir of Ravenclaw demands entry to her library." I said when I reached a door. It opened and I walked inside. I collapsed into one of the chairs. That was terrifying. Thank god for the ravenclaw library. Poor Hermione. At least she is only petrified like last time. I felt terribly for leaving her but the others might need my help later on and I can't help if I'm petrified.

That was horribly. There must be some kind of way to see without actually looking. There must be a spell. Muggles have sonar after all. I'm not really sure what sonar is but I think it has something to do with seeing with sound. I watched a TV show once and there was a blind person who could see by feeling vibrations. There must be something like that for wizards.

"Is there a way to see without using your eyes?" I asked the library. It was badly worded but I hoped that it knew what I meant. Nothing happened. No books flew off the shelves. "Is there a way to know whats around you with out looking?" I said, wording it differently. Still nothing happened. How can there be no wizard sonar. This is so frustrating.

I thought for a moment. "How do you invent spells?" I asked the library. Several books came to the table this time. I picked up the one that was open in front of me. It said:

_ Inventing spells is tricky business. You have to have the right combination of latin words, wand movement, and feelings to get the desired result. Feeling however, is the most important part. If inventing spells had no feeling it would be nearly impossible and completely random. Once a wizard or witch has created a spell it becomes much simpler to recreate._

_ The first step to creating a spell is to find a range of latin words that are relevant to what you are trying to do. This helps give you something to focus on. Speaking words is a good way to focus your magic on one thing. You can invent wordless spells but it is considerably harder._

_ The next step is the least important but if done wrong, can still have disastrous consequences. You must find the right wand movement. Wand movements help to indicate what the spell should be doing. For example, when disarming someone, you almost flick your wand as if trying to jerk something out of ones hand. When levitating something, you first move your wand swiftly in a small swish (indicating floating) and a flick (indicating lift off)._

_ Last and definitely most important, you need to come up with the right feeling. For instance the patronus charm is made from a happy memory. This fights the negative emotions of demetors. Were as the killing curse, is pure hate directed at a person. You need to know what you want your spell to do and will it to do it._

Hell, this seems complicated! I took latin in high school for a bit but I wouldn't say I know the language. I thought of Latin words I knew that could help me. I knew the latin word for sound. However, that word is already used to amplify ones voice I think. I also knew eye. I might use that. I know to help. I know to see. Umm... "An English to Latin dictionary would be nice!" I exclaimed in frustration. A book flew off the shelf and stopped in front of me. In big letters on the cover it said, _English to Latin dictionary._ "Oh." I said sheepishly, "Umm. Thanks." How did I not think of that.

I started flipping through it. Finally I settled on the Latin words, _Video sonito._ Ruffly translated it means I see with sound. Now that I have the words I needed the wand action. I decided that since I wanted to see the room it should be an inclusive action. I settled for a wide circling motion with my wand tip towards the ground.

Now the last thing I needed was the feeling. Since this was supposed to be the most important part, I continued reading about it. Basically, it is saying that the best way to pick the right feeling is to focus on what you want to happen and why you need it to work. I wanted to be able to know what's around me without looking. I suppose the feeling for that would be need. It could be useful for blind people and when it is dark. However, I want to use it to not feel so helpless when I can't look around. I guess thats determination and not wanting to be helpless. What is the opposite of helplessness? Strength, I suppose.

The feelings I settled on were a mixture of need and strength. I took out my wand. I took a deep breath. I focused on the feelings. I repeated what I was trying to do it my head. "_Video sonito_" I said as I made the circular motion with my wand.

At first I felt nothing. I was convinced I had failed. Then I closed my eyes and I gasped. It wasn't like seeing. There was no colour. There was no details. However, I found myself just knowing where things were. I was like I was creating a sound no one could hear and it was feeling around for me. It was like when you close your eyes and use your hands not to crash into things. But much better. I knew were everything was in the room. It was amazing. I opened my eyes again and the feeling left. I was just seeing everything normally again. I closed my eyes but I was just left with darkness.

Opening your eyes must break the spell. Holy crap! I just invented a sell. That is so cool! I cast it again and closed my eyes. Amazing. It really works. I opened my eyes again and looked at the clock. Oops. The quidditch match was supposed to start three hours ago. I have been in here for four hours. I knew the match was canceled but the others knew I went to the library with Hermione. They must be worried sick. I hastily made my exit. I took the passage to the Gryffindor common room and went in.

Ron, Harry and Neville were sitting on the couch. They looked terribly stressed and a huge wave of guilt hit me in the chest. I am such a bad friend. But it wasn't just them the other Gryffindors looked very grim. No one had noticed me yet. I pretended acting ignorant was the best way to go. "Who died?" I asked loudly. Everyone's heads snapped up.

"Your not dead!" Harry yelled. He jumped up and threw himself at me.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron asked angrily. Most of the people in the common room were looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Why? What happened?" I asked, trying to avoid the question. I feel like such a terrible person for being gone so long. There was silence. No one wanted to tell me what happened to Hermione.

"Wait, where's Hermione?" I asked. I felt so bad for asking but I couldn't tell them what happened while there were all these other Gryffindors watching.

"She was petrified." Ron finally said. I tried to look devastated. It wasn't hard because Hermione being petrified was devastating.

"B-but, I was just in the library with her. I fell asleep. I thought she left. How long was I gone?" I asked in confusion. I felt so bad for lying but it's a good thing I am such a great actress.

"Four hours." Neville told me. I made my eyes widen in surprise.

Suddenly McGonagall charged in. "I'm sorry, I can't find her. We have searched the castle but..." She trailed off when she saw me. "Your here! Explain yourself!" She commanded angrily.

"I was in the library with Hermione. I fell asleep. I didn't know...I'm sorry." I spluttered. I was pretending to be panicked.

"I must let everyone know you are alright." She said quickly and left with a slight expression of relief on her face. I sat down beside my friends.

"Meet me here at midnight. I need to tell you something important." I whispered to my friends. Then I got up and in a normal voice said, "I'm going to bed." I walked up the stairs to my dorm room.

...

I snuck quietly down the stairs at midnight to meet my friends. They were all waiting on the couch. "Come to the library with me." I whispered. They didn't need much prompting and they quickly followed me to the wall. I placed my hand on it and it slid down into the floor. I took them down the passage way and into the library where we sat down at the table.

"I didn't really fall asleep." I told them when we had sat down. "Hermione and I were looking for books on monsters and I saw her stiffen and drop to the floor with the mirror in her hand. I knew she was alive though so I just quickly shut my eyes."

"So it just left you alone?" Harry asked.

"No." I said. "I could here it moving towards me. I figured my only hope was to find an entrance to the secret library. I was feeling along the wall and luckily I found one before the basilisk was close enough to attack me."

"Then where were you for the last four hours? We were worried." Harry said.

"I forgot you guys would be looking for me because I had an idea." I said. I was unable to hide the guilt that was showing on my face.

"What was the idea?" Harry asked.

"Do you know what sonar is?" I asked them. They all shook there heads. I bit my lip. How do I explain it? "Well, it's a thing muggles do to see using sounds bouncing off surfaces and vibrations. I think." I still wasn't sure that was what it was but it seemed like the best way to explain it. Thy motioned for me to keep talking. "I thought that there must be some kind of spell that works like sonar. So that we could see without actually looking."

"And was there?" Neville asked excitedly.

"No." I said. They all visibly deflated. "Which is why, I decide to invent one." I continued. "That's why I was gone so long. I was trying to invent a spell. I didn't even realize how much time had passed."

"Did you do it?" Harry asked. I nodded happily.

I stood up and moved away from the table, before performing the spell and closing my eyes. "Move around." I told them. I felt Ron shrug and stand up. Harry and Neville followed his lead. They were all different shapes and it was easy to follow their movement. I pointed to where Harry was standing. "Harry's over there." I said. I then pointed at Neville. "Neville is over there." Finally I spun around and pointed at Ron, who was behind me. "And Ron is over there." I opened my eyes and sure enough, they were all standing where I thought they were.

I spent an hour teaching them my spell. We were all exhausted when we got back to the common room. We trudged up to our dorm rooms. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

...

**What do you think? Do you think it was too easy to invent the spell? I hope you are enjoying my story :) **

**Thanks to Jess(guest) and xxxMadameMysteryxxx for your reviews!**


	18. Second year, Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Exams were drawing near. Hagrid was arrested. Dumbledore was gone! The four of us were really mad. Hagrid is one of the nicest people at Hogwarts. We already knew that Tom Riddle had framed him. With Dumbledore gone things were going to get worse. "We need to tell everyone what we know." Harry said. "We need to get Hagrid out of askaban. We need to clear his name."

"How are we going to explain how we know all the things we know." I asked Harry. "They already think your the heir of Slytherin and we can't tell them about the Secret Library."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Asked Ron.

"We just can't!" I insisted. I didn't know why I was so against it. I just had a feeling it would be very bad if people found out about it.

"She's right Ron." Harry agreed. "I don't think it's a good idea to tell people about it. It could come in handy if there is an emergency."

"Dumbledore won't think Harry was the heir of Slytherin." Neville said.

"Yeah but Dumbledore's gone Neville." Ron said, none to gently.

"Well, McGonagall told us that the mandrake potion was almost done. Everyone will know then anyway. Surely someone saw the basilisk before they were petrified and if not, Hermione can pretend she did." Harry said.

I stopped participating in the conversation after that. I knew that we were going to have to go into the Chamber soon. I had already gotten the diadem and put it in the library. I intended to steal some basilisk fangs and destroy it later.

Ginny was acting strange. I still can't believe no one was picking it up. You would think one of the four brothers that go to Hogwarts would have realized something was wrong. Hermione would have. Boys are so stupid. To my great frustration, I still couldn't point it out to them. I tried and I tried but the curse was preventing me. It then occurred to me that I now had a way to look up time travel and curses. I don't know how I didn't think of doing that ages ago when I found the library. I found myself waiting for a spare moment when I could go to the Secret Library and stay there undisturbed for a while.

...

I never did end up getting a chance to go to the Secret LIbrary. We were walking down the corridor after class when we heard Professor McGonagall's amplified voice. She was telling the teachers to go to one of the corridors and the students to go to there common rooms. We didn't even have to look at each other to know where we were going to go.

The teachers were all gathered when we got there. We peeked around the corner and saw McGonagall talking gravely to the teachers. On the wall beside her were the words: _Her skeleton will lie in the chamber for ever._ "Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster, into the chamber." McGonagall was saying. "We must send all the students home. It is not safe."

"Who has been taken?" asked Madame Hooch.

"Ginny Weasley." McGonagall said. I saw Harry clamp his hand over Ron's mouth.

"We have to tell them what we know." Neville insisted.

"We can't." Harry insisted.

"We have to try." I agreed. I then walked round the corner. "Excuse me!" I called at the professors. They looked quite surprised to see me. Harry, Ron and Neville came round the corner afterwards.

"You should all be in your common room!" McGonagall yelled at us.

"But we know where-" Harry began.

"Go now!" McGonagall interrupted.

"If you would just listen for a second, we-" I started.

"Detention!" Snape hissed. "Now leave!"

"But-" Neville began.

"Go!" McGonagall shouted. We had no choice. We turned and ran away. But we weren't going to the common room. We were going to the girls bathroom. We had to save Ginny.

...

We quickly reached the bathroom. "Open it. Say something in parseltongue." Ron said to Harry. Harry stared at the sink for a long moment before opening his mouth. A strange hissing sound came out of it. I tried to memorize what he said for future use. The bathroom sink started to drop into the floor. It was much like the passage openings to the Ravenclaw Library. I didn't hesitate. I just jumped down the hole.

It was slimy. Very slimy. Soon I reached the bottom. There were rat bones everywhere. It was disgusting. "It's safe." I called up. They soon came down after me.

"Don't ever do that again!" Harry snapped angrily. "You could have gone splat!" I ignored him and kept walking. I knew it was safe but I couldn't tell him that. Because Lockhart wasn't here, he didn't try and steal Ron's wand and cause a rock fall because the wand back fired. Ron's wand wasn't broken anyway because they never crashed the car into the whomping willow tree.

We soon reached the second door. Harry opened that one too and we walked into the chamber. There were lots of snake statues along the sides of the walk way. Then there was the big statue of a head. I saw Tom Riddle. He was standing beside the statue. He was looking at us. On the floor in the middle of the chamber was Ginny. "Ginny!" Both Harry and Ron called as they ran towards her. I however kept my wand pointed at Riddle.

"Hello." He said to us. "You must be Harry Potter." He gestured to Harry. Then he looked at Ron. "And you must be Ron Weasley. And you are Neville Longbottom." He said. Neville was currently frozen in fear beside me. Finally he looked at me. "Now which mudblood are you? Hermione Granger or Joanne Rogers? Wait I know. Hermione was petrified so you must be Joanne. I don't know how you managed to escape my snake but I will soon rectify that wrong." I don't know why I did it but I couldn't help commenting on the decorations.

"You know," I said. "Salazar Slytherin was really obsessed with snakes. Snakes here Snakes there. Seriously, he should have hired an interior decorator or something because this place needs some variety." Riddle looked at me like I was nuts. I gestured to the statue. "And look at this. He sure did have a big head."

"You are about to be very sorry you-" Voldemort began. But I wasn't finished. This was too much fun.

"And you." I said. "What kind of 'all powerful dark lord' keeps a diary? A pretty sissy one I say."

"It's a journal!" He insisted defensively.

"Diary! Also I don't get why you love pure bloods so much. You're. A. Half-blood." I said slowly, like I was talking to a toddler. "Or did that escape your attention?"

"You filthy-" He began.

"Little mudblood, blah, blah, blah. It's always the same." I said to him. "So unoriginal. Honestly, _Slytherins_!"

He was pretty mad now. He decided to ignore me. He turned to Harry. "I've waited long for this, Harry Potter." He said. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"Not now, Voldemort." Harry said. He wasn't taking his eyes off Ginny.

"We're going to talk now!" Yelled Riddle. I think he was getting a bit tired of people brushing him off. "I've been waiting for months. I had to listen to little Ginny wining about _everything_. Her pitiful worries. How her brothers tease her. How she had to come to school with second hand books. How Fred is ignoring her so that he can stare at Joanne all the time. How she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would _ever _like her." Riddle was sneering at Harry now. "Ginny poured out her soul to me. That was just what I needed. Her soul. After that, it wasn't hard to make her do what I wanted. She opened the chamber for me. She set the monster on the mudbloods and the cat."

"So when you said you wanted to talk to Harry, you really meant you wanted to rant like the evil villains from cartoons. 'Look at me I'm so evil. I keep a diary and listen to peoples problems' Well thats great. Are you done yet?" I asked impatiently. Also I just loved how easy it was to make him angry. I could see he was desperately trying to ignore me. His left eye was twitching. It was hilarious. I would probably afraid if he was holding a wand. He just continued talking to Harry. I could see my comment had got to him though because he cut to the chase.

"What I want to know is how did you, a baby with no extraordinary talent, defeat me. How did you escape with nothing but a scar when Voldemort was destroyed? I am the greatest sorcerer that ever lived." He asked angrily.

"Your not." Harry said quietly.

"Not what?" Riddle snapped.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Harry. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days-"

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted. He was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather than believing it to be true.

Riddle opened his mouth, but froze. I heard music. Flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar. A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye. The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix." said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "I thought it was a dolphin."

"Fawkes?" Harry breathed, and he felt the bird's golden claws squeeze his shoulder gently.

"And that -" said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat-"

"Great deductive reasoning." I said as I clapped slowly. "You should be a detective. You could be the next Sherlock Holmes."

Riddle scowled at me. Then he began to laugh.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

Harry didn't answer.

"I don't think he was ever very afraid." I told Riddle. "Your just a memory. What are you going to do, talk us to death? Actually that might be possible, what with your horribly annoying voice. We might all kill ourselves so we won't have to listen to you talk any more." That was it. I had finally pushed him to far. Riddle turned to the statue of Salazar's head and started rapidly hissing at it. The mouth of the statue slowly began to open.

...

**Hi readers. Sorry to end it there but the next chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**The internet at my house is back on! Yay!**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: Do you guys think it would be to convenient for Joanne to find money in the Ravenclaw Library? Because that would solve some problems and I think it is perfectly reasonable to think that Rowena Ravenclaw would leave money for her descendants.**

**About her inventing a spell as a student, I don't think it was too unlikely that she invented that spell so quickly. She is supposed to be talented and also Snape was able to invent spells while he was still at school. He was older but still.**

**A poll is now up so you can vote on which pairings you like. Before you ask, I checked and it is definitely on my profile page this time!**

**Thank you for the reviews: jamber17, TheTrueHeirOfSlytherin19, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, Sabrina-Luna-Potter, islanderjen, Blenda73, and RAiKIM4everlover.**


	19. Second year, Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Last chapter:**_Riddle turned to the statue of Salazar's head and started rapidly hissing at it. The mouth of the statue slowly began to open._

_ ..._

"Quickly!" Harry told everyone, "Do Annie's spell!" I performed my spell as the others did the same. Then I closed my eyes. I detected the snake moving out of the statue. Neville was the first to lift his wand and point it at the snake. Neville, Ron and I immediately followed his lead. Fawkes charged forward and started clawing madly at the basilisk's eyes. It let out a horrible hiss of pain.

"NOOO!" Screamed Riddle. "Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still smell you." I opened my eyes. The basilisk was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen . It was three times more frightening than Fluffy and that was saying something. What I wouldn't give to be able to transfigure a rooster right now, I thought.

Riddle hissed at it and it charged at Harry. I fired an weak cutting curse at it but that simply bounced off it's scaly snake skin. Harry dived out of the way as it lunged at him. I looked around and picked up a sharp rock off the floor. I ran forward and plunged it as hard as I could into the tale. Stupid, I know. It barely penetrated the skin but it did divert the basilisk's attention away from Harry, who was currently putting on the sorting hat. The giant serpent jerked forward towards me. Neville tried to pull me out of the way but the basilisk managed to sink one of it's fangs into my side. Blood started to pour rapidly from the wound. Why am I always the one who gets badly injured? I wined in my head.

Harry finally pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat. He charged at the basilisk, who's attention was still on me, and swung the sword as hard as he could at the basilisk's neck. The powerful sword cut clean through the basilisk, beheading it. "NOOO!" Screamed riddle again. I spotted the diary a few meters away. I painfully crawled towards it, pulled the fang out of my side and plunged it into the diary. Riddle let out an unearthly, deafening, scream and he was gone in a flash of light.

Harry and Neville rushed towards me. Ron was still at his sister's side, who was starting to stir. I felt my vision start to blur. Blood was soaking my robes. Luckily Fawkes quickly flew towards me. He bent his head over my wound and let a few tears fall on it. I felt myself regaining strength. I looked down and saw that the wound was closing. "Thanks, Fawkes." I said with a smile. I quickly stuffed the fang in my pocket. Luckily no one saw me. I would need it to destroy the diadem.

"Cool." Harry muttered. Ginny was now fully conscious and she and Ron had come over to us.

"I-I'm so so s-sorry!" Ginny was sobbing. "I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't. It was me but I-I s-swear I d-didn't mean to. R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over and, how did you kill th-that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary-"

"It's okay Ginny." Harry assured her. "Riddle's gone. Nothing but a memory." I smiled bitterly at his choice of words.

"We should get out of here." Ron said. I stood up shakily and we made our was back through to the entrance.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but how are we going to get back up?" Neville asked.

"I didn't think of that." Harry admitted with a slight blush.

"Why does Salazar Slytherin have to have an aversion to stairs?" I asked aloud. Fawkes then flew in front of Harry face.

"I think he wants you to grab him." Said Ron.

"A bird can't possibly lift us." Neville said in confusion.

"Fawkes is no ordinary bird." Harry and I both said at the same time. We all held onto each other and Harry took hold of Fawkes.

Fawkes stretched out his wings and with one fluid motion, was in the air. It didn't seem to take much effort for him to start dragging us along behind him. We soon were back in the girls bathroom. We quickly decided to go to professor McGonagall's office.

...

We soon found her door and Harry opened it. Mr and Mrs Weasley were in there as well as Dumbledore. They all just stared at us for a moment. I suppose we would be quite a sight to see. We were all covered in dirt. Harry was holding the sorting hat and the bloody sword of Gryffindor. I was still covered in blood and clutching the diary, which now had a huge hole in the middle.

"We tried to tell you we figured out how to get into the chamber." I said, breaking the silence. Mrs Weasley then rushed forward and embraced her son and daughter fiercely. Then she hugged the rest of us in turn.

"What on earth did you do?" Spluttered professor McGonagall angrily.

"Well, we couldn't very well let Ginny die and you weren't listening to us!" I snapped.

"Please tell us what happened." Said Dumbledore in a calm voice.

We started from the beginning. We told them about Dobby and how Harry is a parselmouth. We explained how he was hearing the monster. We didn't want to mention Ravenclaw library so we said that we figured out the monster was some kind of snake because Harry could hear it. Then we said that Hermione found out about basilisks before she was petrified. We said we figured out where the entrance was because of Moaning Myrtle. Harry then went into a lengthy explanation of the Diary and Tom Riddle.

Then he explained the conversation he had with Riddle. He decided to leave out the part where I was mocking Riddle. He probably thought I was a little nuts. I then continued the story. "After I found out that the monster was a basilisk, I tried to find a spell that would enable us to umm...see without seeing, if that makes sense." I explained. "Unfortunately, there was no such spell so I invented one."

The adults in the room gasped. "Really?" McGonagall asked.

"Umm, yeah. It ables you to know where things are while you have your eyes closed." I told them. "Anyway, we used this when the basilisk came out so that we would not be running around blindly and bumping into each other. Fawkes then blinded it so we could look again. Then, Harry put on the sorting hat and asked it for help. I saw the basilisk going for him so I picked up a sharp rock and stabbed it's tail to distract it. It then bit my side, which is why I'm covered in blood. It would have been lots worse if Neville hadn't pulled me to the side though."

There was some gasping. "How are you still alive?" Asked McGonagall.

"I'm getting there. Be patient." I said. She frowned at me but let me continue. "Harry then pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the sorting hat and beheaded the basilisk while it's attention was diverted. After that, I saw the diary and figured that once I destroyed it Riddle would go away, so I pulled the basilisk fang out of my side and stabbed the diary. Riddle then disappeared. The basilisk venom was quickly killing me but then Fawkes came and healed me with his tears." I then turned to the others. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nah, I think that covers it." Said Harry.

The adults were all gaping at us. I could see that McGonagall was extremely guilty for not listening to us. Mrs Weasley seemed to be deciding weather she should be grateful we were all alive or angry we could have died. I think angry one out. "You could have been killed! What on earth were you thinking?!" She practically yelled at us.

"If the teachers had listened to us, then we wouldn't have had to do all that." I defended. Then I felt really bad because Mrs Weasley directed her anger at professor McGonagall.

"Why did you not listen to them?!" She asked.

"Now now, Molly." Said Dumbledore in a calming voice. "Lets not start blaming each other. Lets just be happy everyone is okay." He turned to us. "You will each receive awards for special services to the school and one hundred points each. You were very brave and I am proud of all of you. Now, I expect Madame Pomfrey will be wanting to see all of you."

Everyone left the room but Dumbledore beckoned for Harry to stay behind so that they could have a word. We continued on to the hospital wing. After a quick assessment Madame Pomfrey determined that we were all extremely dirty but completely fine. The Weasley reluctantly went home and we traveled back to the common room.

...

We reached the portrait hole. "Where on earth have you been?" Scolded the fat lady. I couldn't be bothered explaining so I just said the password and she swung aside with an annoyed huff. We walked into the common room and immediately everyone stopped talking. I'd forgotten what we looked like. "You're alive!" Fred and George yelled in relief as they rushed forward with Percy on there tails. They hugged Ron and Ginny. You could see that they had been crying.

"Why are you covered in blood?!" Fred asked me in alarm when he noticed me. Everyone suddenly looked at me. I squirmed under there stares.

"Umm... Well..." I struggled for the right words.

"She got bit by a basilisk." Ron blurted. I saw Lavender Brown faint.

"Yeah right." Percy Snorted.

"What's a basilisk?" Asked George.

"The monster in the chamber of secrets is a basilisk." I explained. Everyone was staring in shock. "Its a giant snake that kills by looking people in the eye and has one of the fastest acting venomous in the world."

"Neville, Harry, Joanne and I went into the chamber of secrets to save Ginny because the teachers wouldn't listen to us when we tried to tell them what we knew." Ron said.

"Harry killed the monster with the sword of Godric Gryffindor, while Joanne was distracting it and it bit her." Said Neville.

"Then Dumbledore's pet Phoenix healed me." I said. Now people were just looking at us like we were out of our minds. I could tell no one believed a word we were saying.

"It's true." Ginny insisted. "They saved me." No one seemed to believe us. Then Dumbledore's amplified voice rang out so everyone could hear.

"_We are all safe. The monster in the chamber of secrets has been killed and Ginny Weasley has been saved. I would like to acknowledge the intelligence and bravery of four students who found the chamber and killed the basilisk that was inside while saving Miss Weasley. Harry Potter, Joanne Rogers, Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley each receive one hundred points for their house and will be getting awards for special services to the school."_

Now everyone was gaping at them just like the adults had done before. It was so embarrassing. Then someone started cheering and soon the whole common room had burst into cheers and applause. Ron seemed to be the only one who was loving the attention. Everyone then demanded the story and we found ourselves explaining again from the beginning.

After we were finished, Harry walked in with a huge smile on his face. He was greeted by massive applause, much to his embarrassment. "I freed Dobby!" He told us happily.

"That's great!" I said.

Hermione would be back tomorrow. I know I missed her terribly and I was sure the others did too. We all went to bed as soon as people stopped demanding we repeated the story.

...

**Hello readers! Thank you for all the ****reviews: sabrina-luna-potter, TheTrueHeirOfSlytherin19, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, Blenda73, Elaniza, Professor McGonagal, tiwifreak, islanderjen, shadowkat678, Soulneko, and RAIKIM4everlover. Each of your reviews gave me something to think about!**

**Vote for pairings in the poll!**


	20. Second year, Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The next day, the celebratory feast was huge. We were all in our pajamas and exams had been canceled. Everyone was so happy, except Hermione of course. She soon joined in the cheer though. It's kind of hard not to be happy when an evil monster was killed.

Not everyone was too pleased with us. Fred was really mad at me. He had caught up with me earlier that day.

"How could you be so stupid?!" He had asked me angrily.

"What, you wanted us to let your sister die and Hogwarts be closed?" I argued.

"No but you could have told a teacher!"

"We tried! They weren't listening to us." I told him again.

"You all could have been killed! You almost died!" He said. He had started to make me mad then.

"Why do you care?! I thought you hated me because I was from the future!" I had said.

"I-I-I..." He spluttered.

"Well, why do you care?!" I asked again.

"I umm...Ron would have been sad if you died. _I_ don't care." He insisted. He didn't sound very convincing though. "And Oliver Wood would be devastated to loose his star Seeker and one of his chasers." I rolled my eyes. Is that the best he could come up with? I thought he was a star prankster. They're supposed to be good at lying. I just turned and left.

After the feast I decided to go to the library to destroy the diadem. I just told the others I had to put a book back so that they would go away. I was walking down the hall when I ran into Goyle, Crabbe and Draco. He still followed them around. I don't know why. Goyle is too stupid to be the leader but he tries anyway.

"Look who it is!" Goyle exclaimed. "That weak mudblood who got bit by a basilisk. I wish that it killed you. There would be less filth in the school." God, does this guy never leave me alone?

"What do you want? I'm busy!" I told them.

"well you-" Goyle began but he was cut off by someone.

"Just leave her alone, Goyle." It was Draco. I tried to hide my surprise but it was difficult.

"What?" Goyle asked sharply.

"I'm sick of this! Blood doesn't define who you are." He said. I was so surprised I was hearing this from Draco. "Joanne was right. I can be better than this." He came over and stood beside me. I can't believe I got through to him!

"Thanks." I whispered to him.

"Draco, you traitor!" Goyle spat. "Standing beside a mudblood like she is an equal." We had drawn a crowd now. I think everyone was shocked to see a Malfoy standing up for a muggle born.

"She's better than anything you will ever be." He told them. I was to shocked to speak. "She showed me how stupid all the blood prejudice is. Muggle borns have just as much right to be here as the rest or us!"

"B-but." Goyle and Crabbe were just to shocked to speak.

"Lets go." I said. Draco and I turned around and left.

"Did you see everyones faces!" I exclaimed when we were far away.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." He told me. "I was such a prat."

"You were just repeating what you were raised to believe." I said. We parted ways and I went to the Ravenclaw Library.

When I got there. I took the diadem out of it's hiding place and positioned it on the floor. I raised the fang and jerked it down as hard as I could. It cracked the middle jewel and a huge fog was released. It swirled around the library, knocking books of shelves, before dying down. Luckily the books just put themselves back it their places. Then I noticed one book was still on the floor.

I went over and picked it up. It was a small book. In gold letters along the front was the word _Gringott's_. I sat down at the table and placed the book in front of me before opening it. It wasn't a book! It was a box that was charmed to look like a book. Inside was a single key and a letter. It was a vault key. I took out the letter and ripped it open. I unfolded it and it said:

_Dear my descendants,_

_I am the granddaughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and this is the key to my vault at Gringott's. My money and the money of my husband, the heir of Hufflepuff, has been left for our descendants. We decided that for when we die, we would hide a key here so one of our descendants can find it. I hope it is of great use to you. You can take and add money as you please. Before you die, put this back so another like you will find it._

_Use it well._

I was shocked. They left me money! This is fantastic! I pocketed the key and the letter before putting the book back on the shelf.

...

It turned out to be a very good thing I found that money because both the Grangers and the Weasleys were going on holiday. Harry said he _would_ let me stay over but he didn't want to put me through hell and his uncle and aunt would never allow it. I explained to them about the money and told them it was fine.

I had lots of money and a whole holiday to myself. I was going to hunt down some horcruxes if it killed me! This is the perfect opportunity to get some stuff done. I went back to the library and picked up a lot of books that would help me. I read up on defensive spells and dueling. I also learned how to put undetectable extension charms and light weight charms on my trunk. I figured I could set up my trunk like an apartment. This holiday was going to be fun!

...

Nothing really exciting happened for the rest of the term. Draco and I had become good friends. I thought after what he did that the Slytherins would hate him but it turned out this wasn't true. Plenty of Slytherins agreed with him but were not brave enough to say so until now. It certainly helped me prove to Ron that not all Slytherins are evil. They started spreading out and sitting with their, would be, secret friends at other houses. The rift between houses was starting to become smaller and smaller. There was never just one colour at a table any more. Draco and his friend Blaze Zabini sat with me a lot of the time. Ron was finally becoming tolerant. He even admitted I was right about Draco and the Slytherins.

Fred was being heaps nicer to me. We didn't hate each other anymore. With the house rift practically gone, Percy announced that he had a girlfriend and he and Penelope Clearwater, became almost inseparable. The teachers were all so happy that everyone was getting along. Except for Snape. I think he liked the rivalry, that prat. I just hoped that things won't go back to normal next year.

As for Lucius Malfoy, he was arrested. Since I had clearly seen him put the diary in Ginny's caldron, I was able to submit the memory as proof. He was then questioned under veritaserum. He was found to have willingly been a death eater and to have known what the diary would do. He was sentenced to life in askaban. Draco wasn't to angry with me though. Draco didn't like his father, but he was still sad about it. His mum was relieved because she was forced to marry him in the first place. What was left of the Malfoy family, cut all ties with the death eaters.

Even though Lucius had been lying, Fudge still refused to question all former death eaters with veritaserum. He is such a fool. I don't know how he ever became minister. He insisted that since the Dark Lord was gone, it makes no difference. Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, started a petition to get him fired. It can't be put through for at least twelve months though. Trying to fire a minister has never been done before but I hope she succeeds.

...

Another year had ended. I was on the train, sitting in a compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Blaze. Draco and Blaze had started to become friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville through me. We were all talking happily.

This year had been great. Because we didn't have to study for exams, I had found the time to completely master the patronus charm. We were still a long way off becoming animagi though. We had all finished transforming our arms and legs. I still had no idea what the others were, but judging by what I had transformed so far, I was pretty sure I was a horse. Hermione was definitely some kind of bird. It was still to early to tell though.

When we arrived, we said good bye at the platform and went off in our different direction. This holiday was going to be something!

...

**Hi readers. Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter than the others.**

**Thank you to soulneko, islanderjen, and Elaniza, who all had the idea for there to be a Gringott's vault.**

**Thank you for the other reviews: shadowkat678, RAIKIM4everlover, tiwifreak, The True Heir Of Slytherin 19, Professor McGonagal, Blenda73, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, and sabrina-luna-potter.**

**Vote for pairings on the poll!**


	21. Third year, Chapter 21

**Start of summer!**

...

**Chapter 21**

The first thing I did when I got off the platform, was hop on a new train to get to Diagon Alley. It didn't take long for me to get there. The Alley was still as wondrous as ever and I found myself struggling to tear my eyes away from the many shop windows. But I had to go to Gringott's first.

I soon arrived and walked up to the counter. I didn't really know what to say. I cleared my throat to make the goblin at the desk look up. "I am the heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and I would like to go into my vault." I told him. "I have the key." I held it up so he could see it. Shock briefly crossed the goblin's face. He looked me over before beckoning to another goblin. "Vault 9." He told him. Wow. It must have been one of the first vaults to be used.

I was lead into a cart and the ride began. It was fast. There was lots of twisting and turning. It took a lot longer to reach than some of the other vaults. I suspect it was further in because it was so old. It seemed like an age before we finally reached the vault. I handed the goblin my key but he handed it back. "It can only be opened by a true descendant." He said gruffly. I pushed the key into the lock and turned it slowly. There was a clicking sound and the door loudly creaked open. It was obvious it had not been used in a very long time. "You are who you say you are." The goblin seemed very surprised.

I stepped inside the vault and gasped. It was huge. Like as big as my dorm room, huge. There were piles and piles of gold galleons. There were shelves of heirlooms and valuables. I figured the founders would be rich but...wow! Then there was a letter. It was placed on a small stool in front of me. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a map and a folded up piece of paper. On it were the words:

_To find the cave you must think smart,_

_On the map is the place to start._

_Fire, water, earth and air,_

_Come from four sides to meet you there._

_Finding it will not be easy,_

_But that is not the hardest part._

_Fight your way to the end and see,_

_The secret power there that be._

I looked at the map. It was of medieval England. There was a little cross on it that was just to the left of York. It's like a treasure map. I stuffed both pieces of paper in my pocket to look at later.

I pulled out my trunk. I had shrunken it and put it in my pocket. I enlarge it and then started putting in handfuls of money. I was going to need a lot if it was going to last me the whole summer. I was also going to need a lot to change into muggle money. Once I had enough Galleons in my trunk, I looked around a bit more. I didn't think I needed anything else so I closed my trunk and shrunk it so I could put it in my pocket.

...

Once I got back to the main entrance of the bank, I changed half my money into muggle money before leaving. The first thing I wanted to do was buy some furniture for my trunk. I was probably going to be living in it so it would need to be nice. I ended up buying a lot. I modeled it to look like a proper apartment. It had rooms. A kitchen, a bathroom, a living area and of course, a library. I had already gotten lots of books from the Ravenclaw library so I needed a place to put them. I then stocked up on sweets before going into muggle London.

In London, I did more shopping. I brought lots of food from the supermarket. Mainly dried and long lasting. I didn't know when I would next be able to buy food. Then I went clothes shopping. Lastly, I got a bit more furniture. If the shop owners thought it was strange to see a twelve year old girl buying all this stuff, they didn't say so. They were just all too happy to take my money.

By the time I was done shopping it was getting dark. I rented a muggle hotel room and locked myself in. I put up some minor wards because I couldn't do anything advanced. Then I enlarged my trunk and went in my 'apartment' for the night.

...

The next morning I had to make some decisions. First I made a check list.

_This summer I need to:_

_#Destroy the locket_

_#Destroy the Gaunt Ring_

_#Find out what the map and letter I found in the vault lead to._

_#See my parents._

_#If possible, break into the ministry and destroy Harry's prophesy ball so Voldy doesn't get it._

Those were my goals. I know, I aim high. The horcruxes need to be destroyed. That is my top priority. At first I thought I wouldn't be able to get the locket before I am let into head quarters but I figured that I could call Kreature and talk to him. He could bring it to me and I could destroy it for both of us.

Next, the letter I found. I don't know what it's about but it just struck me as important. Then, see my parents. After I found out I was the heir of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, it made me think that I'm not in some book. When I arrived in the Harry Potter world, I though I had just been sucked into a story. Now I know that I was just sucked into the past. I think that the Harry Potter books must have been history books or something. Maybe J. is a witch. That means that younger versions of my parents are walking around. I just want to see them.

Unfortunately, that doesn't explain why in the future, muggle borns aren't told they are witches and taken to Hogwarts. Maybe that is what I have come back to change. Perhaps something happened after the war that was not in the books.

Last, and certainly not the easiest, I have to break into the ministry. If I want to avoid the death of Sirius, I am going to have to destroy the prophesy ball. Dumbledore already knows the prophesy and he can tell Harry when Harry is ready to hear it. Personally I think prophesy are stupid. It has so many possible meanings. It the books Dumbledore put Harry through hell just so he would fulfill what Dumbledore interpreted the prophesy meant. I like Dumbledore but he is so manipulative! In fact, it was a self fulfilling prophesy. The reason Harry is able to defeat the dark lord in the first place is because he made Harry a horcrux. He made Harry a horcrux because the prophesy led him to Harry.

Well first things first. "Kreature!" I called. There was a loud pop! Kreature appeared in front of me.

"Who calls Kreature!" He asked menacingly.

"I know how to destroy the locket master Regulus gave you." I said. I had to get it out before he left. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You are telling Kreature the truth?" He asked.

"Yes. Bring it here and I will destroy it for you." I told him. He seemed very reluctant but he popped away and soon returned clutching the locket.

I went over to my chest of draws and opened the top one. I pulled out the basilisk fang and brought it over. I placed the locket on the floor and lifted the fang, ready to stab it. I then thought of what I had heard Harry say to open the chamber of secrets. I replicated the hissing perfectly and the locket opened. Before it had a chance to do anything I stabbed it hard with the fang.

There was a loud hissing and then there was nothing. I handed the locket back to Kreature. "Here you go. All destroyed." I told him. Then he did something very surprising. He actually smiled at me. I'm not joking!

"I owe you a favor." He said before he disappeared with a pop. Well then, that was a surprise. Four down, two to go. I have destroyed the diary, the diadem, and the locket. The goblins have destroyed the cup. All that is left is the ring and the snake, Nagini. After that Harry has to be hit with the killing curse and then it's just Voldemort.

Destroying the locket was easy. I have a big suspicion that destroying the ring won't be. I know it is in the Gaunt shack, but there could be all kinds of complicated protections. All I know is the first place I have to go is Little Hangleton.

...

I could not apparate so I traveled there by busses. It took a whole day to get there. I found the Gaunt shack covered in brush and many weeds. It was a small place and was very secluded. The village was a mile away and it had taken a long time to get there. It was then I had an idea. I had been worrying because I obviously had no hope of getting through all the enchantments. Now I think I know what to do. I enlarged my trunk and stepped inside my apartment.

I went strait to the library and found the book with information on Fiendfyre, or cursed fire. It said:

_ Fiendfyre (see page 245 for information on how to cast it) is a bewitched flame infused with dark magic, capable of seeking out targets despite being non-sentient. It is an immensely powerful fire that cannot be extinguished by normal or enchanted water, It is also very difficult for the caster to control, flowing from their wand in a continuous stream of flame. Inexperienced casters will be able to conjure the flames but will have virtually no control over the curse once it has been unleashed, thereby making the fire a deadly backfire. There is also a charm to cease the flames, (read page 246 for information on how to cast this charm)._

I then found out how to cast both spells. I decided I would just burn the whole place down. When the shack is destroyed it will run out of material to burn. It was a simple four stage plan. Cast Fiendfyre on the shack, cast the charm to stop more flames coming out of my wand, put up a strong shield to isolate the flames till they burn out, RUN AWAY. I was going to do this. I can totally do this!

I climbed out of my trunk, shrunk it and put it in my pocket. I took out my wand and cast the fire before I could back out. Immediately it started streaming out of my wand. It was like a wild animal straining to get free. I struggled to try and keep it under control. Flames consumed the entire shack. I quickly cast the second charm. At first I thought it didn't work. Oh god, I was going to die! Then suddenly the flames stopped streaming out of my wand.

I cast a quick shield around the shack. It was advanced magic but I had learned how to do it a while ago. As soon as the shield was up I turned and ran. I ran as fast as I could, not turning back. When I had reached the top of the valley I turned to see what was happening.

The flames were dying down. It was working. Almost there. With a final roar the flames extinguished. All that was left was a pile of ashes. I was sure the ring was destroyed. I turned back around and walked to the village. Physically I felt fine but my magical core felt like it had taken a beating. I was soon back on a bus.

I had destroyed the ring. The snake and Harry were the only things left but now was not the time to destroy them. I was going to York.

...

**Was the chapter okay? Do you think it was too easy for her to destroy the horcruxes? I added in a completely new mysterious thing! Hope you like it.**

**There were so many reviews! I couldn't stop smiling and I love all the feed back.**

**Guest: Personally I want to go with Cedric/Joanne but most people are currently leaning towards Fred/Joanne. Cedric is going to be introduced this summer and he will play a bigger part in this year than he did in the books.**

**Blenda73: Thanks for your advice. I decided one ling adventure would be better.**

**Soulneko: Thank you for your review! I decided one big adventure was better.**

**TheTrueHeirOfSlytherin19: Thank you!**

**Elaniza: I am planning on this summer being a huge mixture of adventures. She might be staying at the leaky cauldron towards the end though.**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: Thank you :)**

**mimi (guest): Thank you for your input on the pairings!**

**Theta-McBride: Thanx!**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks :)**

**Blastbone: Yes, I was planning on completely avoiding the original plots of fifth-seventh year. I think I am going to have Voldemort taken down at the end of fourth. I might continue with new problems such as having to try and get rid of death eaters, straiten out the ministry, etc. I think Annie will be destroying most of the horcruxes. Is that bad? **

**jamber17: Thanks for the advice! :)**

**shadowkat678: He He, Thanx :) I wouldn't dream of giving up this story! Malfoy is dumb! I can't wait for your next chapter!**

**islanderjen: I made it so the underage magic law doesn't apply to her. Do you think I made it too easy for her to find the horcruxes? Cedric is going to be popping up this summer and he will play a bigger role in third year as well. I was planning on her ruffing it most of the summer. She might be at the leaky cauldron near the end of it though. As for Hogsmeade, she doesn't really have any legal guardians so she doesn't really need permission to go. Thank you for the review! I love the long ones; they give me lots to think about.**


	22. Third year, Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It took another day to get to york by bus. When I got there I rented a hotel room. My magical core was still weak from the fiendfyre. I decided to have a long rest before I did anything else.

I spent the next four days relaxing and planning. It only took another day for my magical core to recover but I wanted to practice some more magic. I hadn't been thinking about it at the time, which was very stupid of me, but if the trace was on me I would have definitely been expelled for casting Fiendfyre in a muggle area. Because I did not receive a single letter, I realized that since I am not from this time period I can use magic outside of school and the ministry wouldn't know a thing.

I was still working on becoming an animagus. It was going well but I still had a long way to go. I was also learning as many offensive and defensive spells as I could. I didn't know what I was going to encounter in the 'cave'. The letter mentioned danger. Also, finding the cave was going to be a challenge. The cross on the map covers a large area. I knew that there was a small river near by and I intended to follow that. For now though, I was just preparing. I had the whole holiday and I did not feel the need to rush.

...

I decided today was the day I was going to try and find the cave. I had rested for five days and I was ready for some action. I took a taxi to the area under the cross on the map before finding the river. It runs through the entire area. I started walking along it. I didn't really know what I was supposed to be looking for. I knew it was a cave. Then there was the clue in the letter:

'_Fire, water, earth and air,_

_Come from four sides to meet you there.'_

That's why I was following the river. I figured that must be the water. Obviously earth is all around but it could also be something like a mountain or even a forest. Air could be a chasm. Fire is a little more complicated. I know not many people come here but I think a fire would be noticeable.

Then I felt myself pass through something. An enchantment. It felt like something to deter people or a notice-me-not charm of some kind. I wonder why it didn't work on me. It felt powerful. Maybe it was designed to not work on a descendant of the one who cast it. That would make plenty of sense considering where I found the note.

As soon as I set foot past the charm's barrier, I immediately knew I had found the right spot. The river ran past it on my left. On my right was a mountain and behind it was a huge forest. It looked as if it stretched for miles. I could see the mouth of a cave on the side of the mountain. Directly in front of me was a large chasm. It's a good thing the charm barrier made me stop walking, otherwise I would have fallen in. It didn't look like the bottom would be seen before you fell for a mile. It could even be charmed to be bottomless.

But what really shocked me was the fire that was far in front of me, past the chasm. Or maybe not the fire itself, but the reason that the fire was there. I figured it would be something big if they were sure that the fire would not ever go out but this was...something. It appeared to be a nest. A dragon's nest. It was surrounded by fire. I saw dragon eggs. Six of them, but luckily there was no dragon there at the moment.

The first thing I needed to do was get over the chasm. I was seriously happy I had brought my broom right now. I took my trunk out of my pocket and enlarged it. I quickly went into my apartment and found the shelf where I had put it. I took it back outside and shrunk my trunk before putting it back in my pocket.

I mounted my broom and quickly ascended a few meters. It didn't take long for me to fly over the chasm and into the cave. I decided I would stay on my broom but it soon became clear that would not be possible. As soon as I got inside the cave my broom stopped. It just stopped. Suddenly it dropped and I found myself in a pile on the ground. Why would my broom not work? I took out my wand and tried to cast an examination spell. Nothing happened. I tried a simple lumos. Again, nothing happened. Magic wasn't working. I stepped out of the cave and tried to cast lumos again. It worked fine. The cave must stop my magic from working.

I enlarged my trunk and went inside. I put my broom away before transfiguring a kitchen knife into a pocket knife. Who knows what I'll need in there. Honestly, I was a bit nervous about the prospect of not being able to use magic. It's funny when I think about it, I used to not believe in magic. This was supposed to be a challenge. I hoped it would be just like an obstacle course. I used to do those when I went on school camps. It wouldn't be that bad then.

First, I needed to decide what I was going to need. I already have a knife. I went and got a small bag out of my bedroom. I put in some matches (They always come in handy). What else will I need? I put in some snack food and a water bottle. I didn't know how long I was going to be in the cave. I figured rope was one of those things that is always good to have so I transfigured some out of toilet paper. Once that was in my bag, I put in a notebook and a pen. I think I'm ready. I stepped out of my trunk and closed it tight. After it was safely shrunk and in my pocket, I stepped back into the cave with the bag slung over my shoulder.

...

It was dark. That was the first thing I noticed. I hadn't been walking for long. Only about five minutes. I was feeling my way along the stone walls. I was currently hitting myself for not thinking of bringing a flash light or casting the spell I invented. As stupid as it sounds, it just didn't occur to me that the cave would be dark. I'm an idiot. As I was thinking this, my hand bumped into some thing on the wall.

It was a torch. Not one of those ones that runs on batteries but a piece of wood with some cloth rapped around it. It wasn't lit but I was really happy I had the sense to bring matches right now. I quickly took it off its perch. There was a sudden _bang_. That didn't sound good. I found my matches and lit the torch so I could see what I had done. I was silently praying that I hadn't set off some kind of deadly booby-trap. I looked around.

Everything looked normal. It was just what you would expect an ordinary cave to look like. Then I turned around and saw that where I had come from was now only a wall. Well that's just great. No turning back now. At least I have light. I wasn't going to be touching anything else anytime soon though. I continued walking.

...

I didn't have to walk for much longer before I came to what was probably my first obstacle. It was another chasm. However, with no magic or broomstick, I didn't know what I was to do. I looked at the walls, hoping to see some kind of tiny ledge. But there was nothing. No ledge. No stepping stones. No thin pathway. Nothing.

That couldn't be it though. There had to be a way. I looked at the ceiling. Nothing there either. Or was there. Protruding from the ceiling were what appeared to be handles. they reminded me of monkey bars, one in front of the other. Now all I had to do was reach them. I stretched but there was no way I was tall enough. I could jump but the first one was a meter in front of me. I would have to jump to it and if I missed I would fall. Simple as that.

I took a deep breath. There was simply no way around this. I moved back a little so I could have a bit of a run up. I took three quick steps before launching myself at the small handle. For a minute I thought I would miss. Luckily I just managed to grab it with my right hand. I swung and grabbed the second one with my left hand. I paused to breath before starting to swing my legs and continuing across.

Finally I made it to the end. I was panting. Not so much because it was hard, but more because it was terrifying. I kept walking. I seemed to be moving down hill. I suspect I was moving underneath the forest I had seen behind the mountain.

...

I soon came to the next challenge. It made the first thing I did look like a piece of cake. I suspected they were going to keep getting harder. What ever is at the end of the tunnel better be worth it! The cave had widened into a circular room. Not to big, only about ten meters in diameter. There was writing on the ceiling. What made it so hard was the fact that as soon as I had stepped into the room, the only two exits closed themselves on either side of me with a sudden thump. The room had immediately started filling with water.

It was pretty cliché really. The room was filling up quickly. I put my torch in a holder near the ceiling before I read the writing beside it. I was hoping it was some kind of clue on how not to drown down here. It was taking a lot of effort to keep my head above the cool, salty, water.

_Take a breath and don't hesitate to see,_

_The thing that is the only key._

I read. 'Take a breath', got it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, before diving into the water. The writing said I needed to see but surely salt water would sting my eyes. I decided to take a chance. I opened my eyes. It didn't sting and to my great surprise I could see very clearly. I looked around.

That was when I spotted the rock in the corner that looked slightly out of place. I had to go back to the surface and take another breath before diving back down and grabbing it off the floor. I brought it back up to the surface. I only had about thirty seconds before I would have no more air.

I looked closely at the rock. There was a thin groove right down the middle. I stuck my thumb nails in it and tried to separate what I assumed were pieces. The 'rock' cracked open easily. Inside was the key. It was nothing special. Just an ordinary looking key. I went back under the water and swam to the door. I was looking for some kind of key hole. There wasn't one. I was going to die. No one would find my body if I drowned down here. I went back to the surface before I passed out. This was my last breath before the room filled up.

Then I saw the key hole. It was on the ceiling, not the door. The full stop at the end of the writing was a key hole. I hurriedly jammed the key in the hole and turned it. Strait away, the water started to drain. I picked up my torch again. Soon all the water was gone and the doors automatically opened.

...

I stepped out of the room and continued walking. It didn't take long before I found myself in another room. It was a lot bigger this time but I was less concerned with the room itself and more worried about what was in the room. It took all my self control not to scream. Lets just say that I found out why the dragon wasn't outside with it's eggs.

The dragon looked as though it were sleeping. It was huge. I would say it was the size of a school bus, maybe bigger. It had deep, dark blue, scales that covered it head to toe. I tried to breath as quietly as possible as I made my way round the slumbering dragon. Hopefully I could get round it without- "ROAAAAR" I gazed down and found that I had stepped on it's tail. Stupid! I didn't want to look up but I had too. I jerked my head upwards and found myself face to face with a very angry looking dragon.

...

**Sorry for the cliff hanger.**

**I got so many reviews! Yay!**

**hotstuff142: Thanks for the input!**

**Soulneko: It is!**

**shadowkat678: Who doesn't know that? Thanks for the review!**

**and-then-they-died: Thank you!**

**Jazzy (Guest): I uploaded! **

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

**tiwifreak: Thank you for the advice! I just like fast paced. Thats what I like to read, thats what I like to write. The reason that Annie is so powerful will be revealed soon.**

**ladybellacullen91: Thank you for all your suggestions. They really helped. I'm glad you like my story!**

**Guest: Thanx :)**

**Guest: I will try to put in a few twists and turns in the future.**

**Guest: Thank you for the review!**

**Theta-McBride: THANK YOU!**

**Blenda73: I would never give it up! :)**

**Blastbone: Thanks!**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Hopefully it will feel more right when cedric actually comes into the story.**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Thank you! :)**

**Professor McGonagal: Glad you liked it!**


	23. Third year, Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It opened it's large mouth and I saw fire creeping up it's throat. I just managed to roll out of the way. It did burn my legs a bit but I'm not melted so I'm not complaining. I quickly wiped the pocket knife out of my bag and flicked the blade out. I held it in front of me, towards the dragon. It wasn't much but it was all I had. I was silently calculating the likely hood of surviving if I made a mad dash for the exit. It was pretty low. However, it was still higher than the likely hood of me not getting my face burnt off if I stayed in the room.

The dragon was way too big to get through either of the doorways. It had finally finished maneuvering itself around to face me again. It was big so it had a hard time turning. I could definitely use that to my advantage. I saw that in this position one of it's back legs was blocking the doorway. That was going to be an issue.

It was getting ready to flame me again so I had to make a move. Obviously, I decided to go for the stupidest one. I ran between the dragons legs and stabbed the knife into the back leg blocking the door. It moved its leg out of the way in surprise and I ran through the doorway.

My happiness was short lived however, because I soon found myself at the top of a steep flight of stairs. As I was running and not expecting this, I tripped and tumbled all the way down. I think I hit my head four times on the way down. When I finally reached the bottom I was sore all over. I just lay there for a moment not wanting to get up. After all the things I just did the stairs hurt me the most. It was kind of stupid really.

I tried to push myself up but it proved to be difficult. My head was pounding painfully. I felt warm liquid seeping into my hair. I tried to stay conscious but I soon descended into the blackness.

...

I groaned as I woke. My head was still very sore but I could get up. I had no idea how long I was out. It could have been days for all I knew. There was dry blood matting my hair and I felt bruises all over my body. Stupid stairs. They should have put up a warning sign, it's a safety hazard. I was in too much pain to realize how stupid that idea was. It was dark because my torch had gone out so I relit it with another match.

It was then I realized that I was starving. I must have been out for a while. I reached into my bag and pulled out my dried food and by water bottle. I only ate half of it because I didn't know how much stuff I still had to get through. I took a long drink of water before shakily getting to my feet. I continued walking down the dark passageway.

...

I was being a lot more cautious after the stairs. It was a good thing too, otherwise I might not have noticed the next trap before I walked into it. The cave had suddenly turned into a hallway. There was no more curved ceiling or rocky walls. In front of him, the walls, floor and ceiling were perfectly smooth and perpendicular to each other.

The walls were covered in holes. I assumed that something would probably come out of these holes. I picked up a stone and chucked it into the hallway. Suddenly darts started rapidly shooting out of the holes. I darted forward quickly and picked one up before going back to a safe spot. It was a little knife. It was small but it could easily kill me if it hit any vital organs. I shivered at the thought. This was the part in the movie where the main character executes perfect flips down the hallway and somehow avoids all the dangerous objects. However, there were several things wrong with that plan: I wasn't a gymnast, it would never actually work, and this isn't a movie.

Knives were still shooting out of the holes randomly. No. Not randomly. There must be some sort of pattern. I looked closely at the holes. On each wall the holes were positioned in a easy pattern. One and the top, closest to the ceiling and one at the bottom, closest to the floor. Then half a meter to the right of that, one in the middle. Then it repeated till the end. It reminded me of the fifth side on dice. This was one of those times I was glad I was small and short. If I bent over I could completely avoid the top and middle rows.

I examined the timing of the bottom rows. After a while, I concluded that every second one fired at once every ten seconds. The others fired five seconds after that. I could do this. I just have to crouch and move between the holes, stopping every five seconds.

I moved into the hallway and crouched. After the one in front of me fired, I moved to the spot under the middle hole. I waited for the next one to fire and quickly moved to the spot under the next middle hole. I continued this. I was getting close to the end and beginning to relax. That is when I mad a mistake. I moved at the wrong time and a knife buried itself into my upper arm. I yelled in pain but kept moving. I have to get to the end. I was almost there.

When I finally reached the end, I sighed in relief. I closed my hand over the knife's handle. I had to pull it out. I sucked in deeply before yanking as hard as I could. I bit my lip in pain and it started bleeding but the knife was out. I curse myself for not bringing any medical supplies. I was so stupid. I've been calling myself that a lot lately.

I clamped my hand on my arm to try and stop the bleeding. I ripped out some of the lining in my bag and rapped it around the cut. I tied it in a knot and pulled it tight with the help of my mouth. I stood up and continued moving.

...

To my complete and utter relief, the next thing I encountered wasn't deadly. Well, at least not as deadly as the other stuff. There were three doors and a message. I picked up the message and read it.

_Three options lay before you. One will take you home. One will lead to an unpleasant demise. One will take you to your goal. If you are worthy, you will find the right door. If you are unworthy, you will pick the worst door. If you are worthy but not meant to know, you will go home._

I looked at the doors. One of them appeared to be glowing slightly. I suppose I just have to hope I am worthy then. I turned the handle and it swung open. I walked through the doorway and it shut behind me. It was just more cave. I suppose I'm not dead so that is good. I might have spoken too soon though. Lets hope not. I continued walking. But I didn't have to go further than a few meters.

In front of me was another door way. It was leading into a huge room in the shape of a cylinder. The doorway was situated at the top and there was a spiral staircase leading along the wall. It curved round all the way to the bottom. I started walking down it.

When I reached the floor, I realized I had done it. There was a podium in the middle of the floor. On it there was a long roll of parchment and a small bottle. I grabbed it and unrolled it. This better be worth it, I thought before I began to read.

_If you are reading this you are a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, or Helga Hufflepuff. We four made this chamber to protect the power we discovered. On our travels in Egypt, we came across the tomb of a powerful wizard. Rowena deciphered the hieroglyphics on the walls. It told of a potion with powerful properties. It said it would affect anyone who drank it and all their descendants._

_ Salazar insisted that we make the potion. At first Helga refused but she did not wish to be the only one who did not drink it. Once we drank it our magical cores increased. We also each gained an additional power and deep magical ties to an element. Salazar gained control of air and the power of quick, animal like, reflexes. Rowena gained control of water and a photographic memory. Godric gained control of fire and the additional strength that could be matched by no man. Lastly, Helga gained control of earth and became a seer. _

_ The powers were also different for each of our descendants however they kept our control of the elements and the increased magical core. We enchanted the wall of this cave to name all possible powers. The ones that the current heir has will glow with our house colours. We hid the remains of the potion here with this letter to explain. I hope someone will find this one day._

That explains why Voldemort is so powerful. Same goes for Harry. That would also be why I can do so many powerful spells. I wonder what power Voldemort has. I looked around for the list and found it on a large section of a wall. I cursed when I realized it was all in Latin. I would have to translate it later. I took out my note pad and pencil. I wrote down my name. Under it I wrote down Harry's and under that I wrote Voldemort's. I then, copied down the words glowing blue and yellow by my name. Then the one glowing red by Harry's. Finally, I wrote the one glowing green by Voldemort's.

After I was done I stuffed the notepad and pen back in my bag and took one last look around. I picked up the little bottle and smashed it. I don't want this potion causing any more trouble. Then I stuffed the roll of parchment in my bag as well, before closing it tightly. There was a door in front of me so I opened it. I was standing at the bottom of a huge flight of stairs. It's going to take a long time to get back to sea level. I started climbing.

...

By the time I reached the top of the stairs, I was just about ready to collapse from exhaustion. I pushed a trap door open and climbed through. It shut behind me and I saw there was absolutely no way to know it was there unless you had exited from it. I found myself in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, everything caught up with me and I found myself struggling to stay conscious. With the head injury and the knife wound, I had lost a lot of blood.

I started stumbling forward. I needed to get to a hospital. My vision was starting to blur. I heard someone yell from behind me as I collapsed. My last thought being, who would be out in the middle of the forest. Then everything went black.

...

**Hello readers! I love all the response I am getting! **

**Lots of reviews:**

**Professor McGonagal: I updated!**

**Blastbone: *face palm* I am terrible when it comes to thing s like spoilers! Sorry! But I said I was planning on it, I might change my mind.**

**LILYROSEBLACK18: She can cast a patronus! Yay! However, your patronus doesn't have to be the same as your animagus form.**

**TheTrueHeirOfSlytherin19: It kind of ruins the point if she can just blab about the future the whole time. She will get an idea in third year regarding that though. Dumbledore probably already knows. Also, if he actually knew how much she knows he would probably obliviate her because he likes being the all knowing one. She doesn't know where the snake is and she's not going to set Harry on fire. Thanks for your review.**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: Thank you!**

**ladybellacullen91: Poor Joanne indeed! Thanx for the review :)**

**shadowkat678: She put the torch somewhere safe before it got wet.**

**Blenda73: Glad you like it!**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks! :)**

**Theta-McBride: Glad you are enjoying it!**

** Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Soz but it was dramatic. **

**Cupcakegirl (Guest): Thank you!**

**petitefeeme: I am glad you like it! :)**

**Vote for parings in the poll!**


	24. Third year, Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Has she woken up yet?" I heard a man's voice.

"No." This one was a boy. He sounded a little older than me. I tried to open my eyes but they were being difficult. I groaned and tried again.

They complied and I was immediately overcome with bright light.

"She's awake!" I heard the boy call. I lifted my hand to shield my eyes and blinked a few times. My eyes adjusted and I sat up quickly.

I looked around. I was on a couch. There was a chair beside me. Sitting on it was a boy that I recognized as Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker. "Where am I?" I asked him.

"My dad and I saw you collapse in the forest." He told me. "We took you to our house and my mum healed your injuries." I put my hand to my upper arm at the mention of the pain.

"Thank you." I said before my curiosity got the better of me. "What were you doing in the forest?"

"My dad, Amos, loves to take me camping." He explained. "What about you?" Oh shite. What do I tell him? Then a thought struck me like a hammer.

"Where's my bag?!" I cried worriedly and started looking around franticly. What if they read the parchment? What if they left my bag?

"Calm down, it's right here." He said gently as he picked it up from the spot next to the couch and handed it to me. I ripped it open and looked inside. Everything was there and it all looked undisturbed. I closed it and sighed in relief. Cedric was giving me a calculating look.

Cedric's dad walked in with a tray carrying three cups of tea. "Now then," He said. "Why don't you tell us who you are and what happened to you." He looked expectantly at me.

"Umm. I'm Joanne Rogers. I go to Hogwarts." I told them. I saw recognition flash in Cedric's eyes.

"I know you!" He exclaimed. "You're on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Chaser right?" I nodded.

"You're Cedric right? Hufflepuff seeker?" I asked. He nodded and smiled at me.

"So what were you doing in the forest?" Cedric's dad, Amos, asked as he handed me a teacup. Dam! Up until now I had avoided the question.

"I can't remember." I lied. Cedric knew I was lying. I don't know how he knew but he knew. His dad seemed fine with my answer though.

"You poor girl." Amos said. "That's probably because of the concussion you had." I nodded.

"Well, thank you for looking after me but I have to go now." I said as I tried to get up off the couch. Amos pushed me back down though.

"No. No." He told me. "I have strict orders from my wife, you are too weak to leave yet."

"I'm fine." I insisted. "You've done enough for me." I tried to stand again but this time I fell back down on my own.

"Nonsense!" Amos cried. "You should stay here for a few more days, I insist." I suppose I had no places I had to be. I had plenty of time to rob the ministry. I might not do that though. The reason I didn't want to stay is I was worried that they would find out what I've been up too. Amos didn't seem too nosey but I wasn't so sure about Cedric. I just gave in and nodded.

"Brilliant!" Amos said. "Well, I have to go to work but Cedric will keep you company." He then got up and left the house.

"You lied." Cedric said as soon as his dad was gone. It wasn't a question.

"No I didn't." I argued. "I really can't remember anything."

"Why were you so worried about your bag then?" He asked me.

"It has my stuff in it."

"What's in it?" He persisted. I need to say something to get him to leave me alone.

"My underwear." I blurted. He blushed and stopped arguing with me. "Now, where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on your right." He explained. I smiled at him before picking up my bag and going to the bathroom.

As soon as I shut the door, I took my trunk out of my pocket and enlarged it. I was going to have to be quick. I stepped inside my apartment. First I went to the library. I put the scroll I took from the cave between some books on a bookshelf. Then I put my notepad on the shelf next to the Latin/English dictionary. I would have to look at those later. I put the rope on one of my other shelfs and went back into the kitchen. Lastly, I performed the spell that shows the date.

I gasped. I entered the cave five days ago. I've been unconscious for almost five days! Not all at once though. I don't know how long I was unconscious after I fell down the stairs. I quickly stepped out of my trunk and shrunk it again. I opened the door and saw Cedric standing right outside. "Can't a girl get any privacy?" I demanded. He had the decency to look sheepish.

"You were in there for a while and I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said quietly. I sighed and walked back to the couch.

"So how's your holiday going?" That was my awkward attempt at making conversation. I never really had the social skills my mum always wanted me to have. I did get a conversation started though. We talked for a long time about quidditch and stuff. He kept trying to not so subtly make me slip up and give him clues as to why I was in the forest. I would always avoid the question or answer half truths.

That didn't deter him though. He kept trying. I found him really easy to talk to. I felt I could trust him. Maybe I should tell him. But it just didn't feel right for some reason. I decided it wouldn't be a good idea to let him in on my secrets. I don't know how trustworthy he really is.

Cedric's mum came home in the afternoon. She was a kind woman. She reminded me a lot of Madame Pomfrey though because she kept trying to make me lye down. She said I was still weak. I felt fine but I humored her anyway.

...

I ended up staying at Cedric's for a few days. I managed to keep Cedric in the dark despite all his interrogating. He did cut it out the last day. I think he liked having the company. Not many people lived in his area.

My original idea to get some planning done turned out to be a bust. I completely forgot about my To-do-list. Even if I had tried to plan, Cedric wouldn't let me out of his sight. He was still a little suspicious of me.

It took some serious persuasive language, but I finally managed to get Cedric's mum to let me leave. I convinced her I was fine. She was such a sweet woman. Very caring. She reminded me of my own mum. I felt a twang of sadness at the thought of my mother. I wish I could see her again. That was next on my list actually. To see my parents. It would also confirm my theory on Harry Potter being history and not a story. If I was in a different world my parents wouldn't be there. If I'm just in the past like I believe they will be there. They would be younger but they would be there.

Anyway, I tried to give the Diggorys money for their help but they refused. I left a bag of galleons in their fruit bowl. They will find it when I'm gone. Cedric and I would become friends and we agreed to catch up at Hogwarts next year.

At the moment, I was in London. Amos Diggory had apparated me there. I hailed a taxi. I was going to the town where I grew up. I figured that was the best place to start looking for my parents.

My Mum and Dad don't have me for five more years. They aren't even dating yet. I don't know much about where my parents were before they had me. I knew that my grandparents hadn't moved in over twenty years though so I knew that was a good place to start my search.

...

Soon the taxi dropped me off outside my grandparents house. My grandmother had died a few years ago (In my time). So it was going to be odd seeing her again. How I missed her. Though I suppose I could only see her from a distance. I can't get too close. The results could be bad. I learned that much from Hermione's lectures on time travel stories she had read about.

The only problem was I had no idea how I was going to do what I needed to without at least talking to them. The answer to my problems came in the form of a sign in the widow. On it were only a few simple words: _Bed and Breakfast._ Perfect! Now that I think about it, I remember stories that my grandparents used to tell me about all the strange people they met. One was about a little girl who showed up alone with no bags but lots of money. They always used to look at each other knowingly when they told me about that one.

Maybe they knew it was me. After all my grandmothers mum was a squib. She might have known all about magic and time travel. How strange. I guess I was meant to do this. I walked up to the front door and knocked loudly.

...

**Sorry but, SCHOOL HAS STARTED AGAIN. UPDATES WILL BE LESS FREQUENT.**

**Thank you to RAIKIM4everlover, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, sabrina-luna-potter, Blastbone, tiwifreak, shadowkat678, Theta-McBride, MiraclesHappen94, thetrueheirofslytherin19, Professor McGonagal, and Hm910ya. Sorry I didn't have time to reply to all of you.**


	25. Third year, Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

After I knocked, I didn't have to wait long. The door swung open. Standing in the doorway was the woman I had stayed with almost every weekend when I was growing up. The woman who loved me no matter what I did. The woman who died when I was thirteen. And she had no idea who I was.

I tried to keep my face blank. My emotions were whirling around in side me. I knew I would see her. I knew if I knocked on the door, either her or my grandfather would answer. But I didn't realize it would be this hard. Seeing her face. I wanted to run into her arms and receive a hug like the ones I got when I was growing up. But I just stood there. I had to.

She smiled warmly at me and I did the same back. "I saw your sign in the window and I was wondering how much you were charging for a room." I tried to keep my voice steady as I talked.

"Just ten pounds." My grandmother said kindly. Ten pounds! That's nothing. I can't let my grandmother make me rip her off. I knew it was because I was young but she deserved more money.

"I can't possibly except that!" I exclaimed. "It has-"

"Five then." She interrupted.

"No, no, no. You misunderstand me." I told her. "I can not possibly pay such a kind lady so little. How about fifty pounds a night?" She looked utterly stunned.

"I can't let you pay that much." She argued.

"I insist! I can easily pay it." I persuaded. She reluctantly nodded and let me inside with a confused look on her face.

The lounge was exactly how I remembered it. The pale blue couches. The clear cream walls. The whole room had a relaxing feel to it. My heart skipped a beat as I caught site of my favorite little arm chair. I used to sit and read for hours in that chair. It was my favorite reading spot in the entire house.

She lead me up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. It was the one I used to stay in when I came over. Or the one I will stay in when I come over once I've actually been born. Time travel is confusing! Anyway, it has flowery wall paper that matches the bed spread. There is a little bed side table and a vanity and mirror.

"The bathroom is right across the hall." She told me. I nodded and she continued. "Breakfast is served from eight to nine. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." She then, left me alone in the room.

I sat on the bed and sighed to myself. That was so strange. This completely confirms my theory. I'm not in a story. I'm in the past. One thing I don't get is, if I am a witch, how come I wasn't sent I Hogwarts letter when I turned eleven? What happened that prevented muggle borns from going to Hogwarts? I need to find out but I don't see how I can. I can't go back to the future and ask someone.

I decided that first I needed to think of all possibilities. I decided to make a list. They always helped me organize my thoughts. I've done it ever since I was little. When ever I was planning something, brainstorming or had things to do, I would make a list. My little brother used to joke that I should become someone who writes inventories for a living because then I could make lots of very long lists. The list said:

_ Why muggle borns can't go to Hogwarts in the future._

_Ministry could be taken over by former death eaters. _(I decided that this was unlikely because they probably would have tried to enslave muggles. They also would probably kill all muggle borns for 'stealing magic'.)

_A death eater could have cast a curse that meant muggle borns were no longer safe at Hogwarts. _(If that was true, it would be very complicated magic. It would be kind of like what Voldemort did to the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. However, they could have built a new school for muggle borns. It would have to be something bigger than just cursing Hogwarts.)

_A curse that stopped muggle borns from being born. _(That could happen. Maybe then Hogwarts only took students from wizarding families because they didn't know there were any muggle borns. Then how was I born? I suppose because my great grandma was a squib, I'm not totally a muggle born. This idea seems the most plausible so far.)

_The wizarding world became completely stupid and stopped letting muggle borns in. _(The problem with this theory is the Potters, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms and probably others, would never let this happen. That was what the war was about after all.)

_There was a third war and everyone died. _(It's not a nice idea but it's a possible occurrence. There probably weren't enough death eaters left to do the light side too much damage though.)

I decided I would consult Ravenclaw library when I got back to school. I needed to see if curses of the magnitude I described were possible before I jumped to conclusions. I folded the list and put it safely in my pocket.

...

I stayed at my grandmothers for five days. I decided that it would be too painful to see my parents now. Maybe in the future. But that didn't mean I could spend some time with my grandparents again. I talked to them a lot in those five days. I came up with a kind-of-plan for how I was going to destroy the prophesy. It wasn't very good but I had to try. Besides, I'm pretty sure Dumbledore would back me up if I got caught because he would know, since I was from the future, I knew what I was doing.

My plan was to go through the visitors entrance and demand to see the prophesy that was about me. There isn't one but hopefully the person I talk to won't know that. There are supposed to be thousands of prophesies in there. They couldn't possibly keep track of all of them. If they did, I would insist there had been a mistake and that I was sure it was there.

If that didn't work I could always try and learnt the disillusionment charm and break in. I wanted to see if I could do it the easy way first though. There is no need to do things in a complicated way before you fail at the simple ones.

...

I went to the ministry as soon as I bid good bye to my grandparents. They gave me food for my journey which, to their annoyance, I insisted on paying for. I soon found the phone box that I needed to use. I stepped inside and put some muggle money in it. It sensed that I was a witch and started sinking to the ground.

I found myself in a large room. There were lots of fire places lining the walls. Obviously, I was in the entrance hall way. There was a big counter near the front with several people behind it and a line snaking towards them. I quickly joined the line and waited.

When I got to the front of the line, I found myself facing a plump woman with light brown, shoulder length hair. "How may I help you?" She asked in a bored mono-tone.

"I would like to see the prophesy concerning me." I said. I managed to keep my voice smooth but the ministry kind of creeped me out.

"Name?" She asked with a little more interest.

"Joanne Rogers." I told her. She pulled out several ling scrolls and started scanning them. They all had 'R's on the back. Oh no! It looks like they keep track of all the prophesies in alphabetical order. I decided I would say mine is one of the unnamed ones. To my surprise, she smiled at me.

"Yes, your prophesy is isle one hundred and forty two." I almost fainted in shock. I actually had a prophesy! She then turned to a man to the left of the counter. "Show this girl to the department of mysteries, prophesy room, you know what to do." The guy nodded at me to follow him and I walked behind him as he led me through the ministry.

Why the hell was my name on the list?! I can't have a prophesy! I just can't! can I? The man stopped in front of a big black door. He pulled it open and gestured for me to go inside. I stepped in and he closed the door behind me. I looked around. Prophesies covered the large room. Shelves and shelves of them. I can't believe they gave me privacy. I walked down the main isle until I came to Harry's prophesy. I fired a small reducto at it and it burst into dust.

That's that done. I continued waling until I came to the isle that was labeled 142. I walked down it until I came to a ball with the label _Joanne Rogers. _I really have a prophesy. Why do I have a prophesy. I reached over and picked it up.

Professor Trelawney's face made itself clear through the smoke. She started to speak in a horribly deep and raspy voice.

_Help shall come...The-boy-who-lived shall defeat the dark lord...But the losses will be far to great...Many dead and no muggle born shall ever walk this world again...The child of the raven and the badger shall be summoned from a different time...She can prevent the disaster with her knowledge, kindness, cunning, and bravery...But there will be a curse ...unintentionally made by the old man who meddles...She will face troubles no normal witch could face...Help shall come._

That is...wow. So I was right. Muggle borns can't be born in the future. Some one must have cursed them. But who? 'old man who meddles' can only be one person. I was summoned to this time by Albus effing Dumbledore. He must have heard the prophesy and done a ritual to pull me from my time. He put a curse on me by accident. When I get back to school Albus Dumbledore is going to get an earful!

I put the prophesy in my pocket so that I could look at it later and walked back down the main isle. The man was waiting for me on the other side of the door. He led me back to the entrance. I went back through the visitors entrance.

I decided I would stay in the leaky cauldron so I flooed to Diagon Alley and walked there. I got room seven. Once I was in the privacy of my room, I pulled out my wand and checked the date. Harry would be here in a few days.

...

**He readers! Reviews:**

**Islanderjen: I was going to wait till my next update to reply but I HAD to do it now. You brought up some good points. I actually did some research on Fiendfyre. It says on Harry Potter Wiki that there is a spell to cease the flames but Goyle was too stupid to learn it. That is why she was able to stop the flames I didn't make the spell up. It also says that it is easy to cast the flames but almost impossible to control. She wasn't really controlling it though. She cast a strong shield charm to isolate it. Then there is the fact that while she is 12, she is no ordinary twelve year old. She is exceptionally powerful because she has the blood of TWO founders in her. Thanks for the heads up about Kreacher's name. She was able to keep the torch while crossing the monkey bars because it is charmed to not burn anything else around it. And yes, she did have it in her mouth. With the prophesy. It says in the book that only Harry or Voldemort can pick it up but it doesn't say only they can destroy it. It makes sense that it would be possibly to destroy prophesies because if one was dangerous and only the person that it was about could destroy it, it could be very bad. Also the ministry likes to have some kind of power over everything so nothing there could be truly completely restricted to all but one or two people. I like your suggestion for third year. I might use that. Not sure yet though. I loved your review because it really showed how much you were paying attention to my story. I really appreciate your review.**

**Professor McGonagal: Thanks!**

**Blastbone: Thank you :)**

**and-then-they-died: Thanx! :)**

**MiraclesHappen94: Now you can read more! Thank you.**

**HERAELIS-HIME: Thanks :)**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: I appreciate that, Thanx!**

**shadowkat678: Thank you for the review!**

**ladybellacullen91: Thanks for your review :)**

**RAIKIM4everlover: I completely agree, school sucks. Thank you for your review!**

**Guest: ****_Did_**** it go well?**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: They only knew she would go into the past not much else.**

**Minvera Mcgonagall: Thanks! :)**

**Hpisdabest: Your review made my day, thank you!**

**cupcakegirl (Guest): Hermione can do magic better than Harry because his magic is fighting off the horcrux in his head all the time so it's not as strong as it should be.**

**Soulneko: I did! Thanks for the enthusiasm :)**

**BadWolf666: Thanks for your review!**


	26. Third year, Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

A few days later I came down for breakfast and saw Harry. He was sitting at a small table eating alone. He hadn't noticed me yet. I don't think he even knows I am at the leaky cauldron. "Harry!" I yelled. He tensed, (He probably though I was one of his fan girls) then he turned around and looked to see who was speaking. A wide smile spread across his face as he jumped to his feet and gave me a hug. "Annie!" He exclaimed happily. "I missed you! What are you doing here?"

"Where did you think I was going to stay this holiday? Did you think I was going to travel around on busses, fight dragons in hidden caves and destroy dark magical items?" I asked in a jokey tone. He laughed.

"No I guess not." He muttered as he blushed bashfully. I suppressed a smirk.

"What are _you_ doing here anyway?" I said, pretending I didn't already know the answer. I looked at the ground nervously.

"I-I Umm...I blew up my aunt." He admitted quietly. I plastered a look of shock on my face.

"You _what_?!" I asked. His face went red.

"She insulted my parents and I lost my temper." He said.

Then he dived into the story of how his aunt treats him. He explained how he was being good so that they would sign his Hogsmeade permission slip. He told me that the only thing that kept him sane was thinking about the birthday present he got from Hermione. I suddenly remembered something. Oh god I'm a terrible friend!

"Harry I'm so sorry I completely forgot about your birthday!" I felt like such a bad person as I said this. "I've been so busy and I forgot to write to you guys. You just wouldn't believe how busy the holiday I had was."

"I thought you've just been here." He said in a confused voice. "Unless of course you were...What was it? Fighting dragons? Destroying dark items?" I forced a laugh.

"Well you see what happened is-" I started but then stopped. For once I had nothing. Absolutely nothing. "I was...I had to..." Now he was staring at me angrily.

"If you don't care enough to write you can just tell me!" He breathed. He sounded so hurt.

"No, no Harry! That's not it at all." I quickly cried. "You know your one of my best friends! I really have been very busy. It's not like it's just you. I forgot to write to Ron and Hermione as well. If you all weren't my friends I wouldn't have shown you Ravenclaw library."

He seemed to be a little reassured at that. "But what have you been so busy with?"

"I can't tell you." I mumbled. "It's embarrassing." Hopefully he'll drop it. Oh please let him just drop it! He sighed.

"Okay." He relented. "Anyway, my aunt insulted my parents and I accidentally blew her up. Like a balloon. She just started swelling and then she floated away."

"Oh thank Merlin!" I sighed, glad the the topic had changed. "When you said you blew her up I thought you meant like in an explosion. As in, BOOM!"

"But thats not all..." He said. He continued as I ate breakfast and explained all about leaving, seeing the dog, the night bus, and finally, Sirius Black.

"Really? He escaped from a magical prison?" I pretended to be amazed. I was a muggle born so I wasn't supposed to know about him yet. I thought. But I suppose I was wrong because Harry looked surprised.

"You lied to me." He accused.

"What?" I asked, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"If you stayed at the leaky cauldron the whole summer, surely you would already have known about Sirius Black." He told me. Drat! I'm so stupid! "This place is the centre of all gossip and they give out daily profits."

"Okay fine! I only got here a few days ago." I admitted. "But I can't tell you where I was."

"Why not?" He demanded. Dam me! Why do I always have to dig myself into holes. It's like the Fred incident all over again.

"It's private and it's none of your business." I told him. I was getting very tired if the third degree.

"I tell you every thing! Friends don't keep secrets!" He cried. I flinched violently. He's right. I am such a terrible friend. I keep secrets. Everything he knows about my past is a lie. Tears welled up in my eyes and started streaming down my face. I turned and ran up the stairs. I burst into my room and had to keep myself from slamming the door off it's hinges. I shut it carefully before collapsing face down on the bed and beginning to cry silently into my pillow.

...

I ran out of tears and hour later. Now that I thought about what I did in the holidays, I remembered that I still haven't found out who has what powers. I decided now was as good a time as any to find out. I walked over to my trunk that was the proper size and lying in the corner. I opened it, stepped inside and made my way into my library. I pulled the notepad and the Latin/English Dictionary off a shelf. I started translating what I wrote down.

...

**Harry's POV**

I don't know what's up with her! It's so frustrating. I didn't mean to make her cry. I feel kind of bad but it hurt my feelings to find out that she was keeping secrets. Why can't she tell me anything about her holiday? You know, it's not the first time I got the feeling she knows things that I don't. She always seems to know everything that's going on before it happens. I've kind of noticed that she is a little secretive some times. Especially when it comes to her family. She's just never kept anything this big before. I mean it's been what? Three weeks? Where has she been for three weeks and why can't she tell me about it?

I still feel terrible I made her cry. I should probably apologize. I've already put it off for a few hours and when it comes to fights, the sooner you say sorry, the easier it is to make up. I just lost track of time thinking about what happened. It still confuses me. I should apologize for saying what I did though.

At that moment, I saw her walking down the stairs. Her eyes were kind of red and puffy. It just made me feel worse. She went to the counter and I walked towards her. SHe threw some keys to Tom then said, "How much do I owe you?" Her voice was all scratchy from crying. She's leaving?

"Just two galleons." Tom told her. She took out a money bag and handed him two gold coins. She then just walked to the door and stepped through. I ran over before she could close it.

"Your leaving?" I asked. She looked down.

"I'm clearly not wanted here." She told me. "See you on the train." She shut the door before I could out a word in.

I just stood there completely stunned. I didn't mean to make her feel like that. It was too late though. She was gone. Argh! Why did I have to be so nosy?! She wouldn't of been mad at me if I minded my own business. Where on earth could she be going though? We still have a few weeks left of the holidays.

...

**Joanne's POV**

I hope Harry's not too mad at me for leaving. He seemed kind of mad at me. I hate keeping secrets. I couldn't stay. I didn't want to out up with more interrogating. Cedric did enough this summer. I probably would have left anyway. I want to practice my powers and I can't do that at the Leakey cauldron.

I found a forest, cast a strong notice-me-not charm on my trunk, and went inside. I am just going to stay in it. It's nicer than the leaky cauldron rooms anyway. I took out the notepad to see what I translated again. I still couldn't believe what it said.

_ Heirs of the founders powers_

_Tom Riddle: Move things with your mind. Air._

_Harry Potter: Flight. Fire._

_Joanne Rogers: Wandless magic and Advanced apparation. Earth and Water._

So Voldemort's power is kind of like wandless magic except he can only do a certain thing. It would be like the wizard version of Telekinesis. That would be hard to match. Harry can fly. I think that's pretty amazing. Then again what about when he falls of his broom in the third book. Then again he was unconscious.

I can do wandless magic. That sounds really awesome! But what is advanced apparation? It sounds confusing. That could be like being able to apparate really far without getting splinched. I don't want to test that though, getting splinched is supposed to be painful. It could also be, being able to apparate through anti-apparation wards. It could also just make apparation easier to learn or do. Maybe I'll try learning apparation in the next few weeks. I don't want to stuff up though. That would be very bad. I have a book on it though. That will probably help.

I also need to experiment with these supposed elemental powers. They sound interesting. Dumbledore and Voldemort had an elemental battle in the fifth book. I suppose the powers make easier. I might even be able to do it without a wand.

I should also keep practicing becoming an animagus. I'll try learn some more spells and charms. You never know what you'll need to know. It's a good thing I left the leaky cauldron because I have a lot to do. I sighed as I closed my note pad and put it back on a shelf.

I spent the rest of the day practicing becoming an animagus. I still have a long way to go but I'm doing well. I have transformed my limbs and I am working on the body. It's much more difficult though. It's a bigger part and I can't do it a bit at a time. I'm turning into a kind of horse so if I just do my but it will be so strange. If I just do my shoulders that would just be plain weird. I've turned my body white though. My cloths are starting to become a little fluffy.

I had a microwaveable meal for dinner. I heated it up with an easy charm that a muggle born invented a few years back. She missed microwaveable burritos. After that I just went to bed. The next few weeks were going to be magically exhausting and I needed my sleep.

...

**There were so many reviews!**

**Hpisdabest: You reviews always make me smile sooo much. I love your enthusiasm!**

**EmpressLupin: I haven't decided yet but the majority want her to get together with Fred. You'll find out when I find out.**

**Blastbone: Glad you liked the prophesy. Thanks for the review :)**

**Professor McGonagal: Done! :)**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: Glad you liked it!**

** : I completely agree. It weirds me out when eleven year olds suddenly fall in love. I find it silly. Thanks for pointing out my mistake. I'll fix that when I get around to editing everything.**

**shadowkat678: Love your ideas! But what were you talking about when you said 'I hope I can get this good one day'? You are way better than me! I can't describe things at all and everything is rushed. Your character development is amazing and one day I hope _I_ can get that good! Thanks for the review.**

**Guest: Glad you like it. Schools going...as well as school can go :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Theta-McBride: Yes, the muggle borns not being born any more counts as one of the disasters. The curse that was in the prophesy is the one where she can't talk about the future. That is something that happens when you rip someone from their own time. I did think about the whole chain reaction thing if Pettigrew is caught. However, I love sirius black too much to make him a fugitive. Pettigrew might still escape but no matter what, Sirius will be free! If Pettigrew doesn't escape, I will have a different death eater help out Voldemort. I also think I will just leave the maraders map alone in forth year. That would just ruin everything. Loved your review!**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: I am happy you like the prophesy idea. Don't worry, I'm not even sure if I'm spelling it correctly. Thanx for the review :)**

**MiraclesHappen94: Yeah it must have been difficult for her. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thank you for your review! :)**

**If you are looking for a great fanfic you should read 'Eva Winters' by shadowkat678. Summary: After the Dark Lords fall, Professor Trelawney has a new vision. Soon a follower of the Dark lord will rise to restart the war and bring back his master. The new saviour shall be a Muggle-born girl with no knowledge of the magical world. Four years later and the vision is being fulfilled. The chaos starts, a new war seems inevitable. As always the trouble finds its roots at Hogwarts.**


	27. Third year, Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

School would start tomorrow. I had spent the last few weeks learning as much as I could. My patronus was perfect. I had actually succeeded in making my body change. All that was left was the head and then I would be an animagus. The elemental powers proved to be interesting. I had started small. I soon found that I could shape the water. It did what I wanted. Same with the earth. It was an exhausting excursus but it was getting easier.

I found that I could do wandless magic pretty easily. Anything I could do with a wand I could do with out only it was harder and more tiering. Apparation proved to be a challenge. No matter what I tried, no matter what I read, I just couldn't do it. I can't even apparate and inch to the left. It was so frustrating.

I had my growth spurt. I was taller and had...filled out a little. I decided that if my appearance had change anyway then I was going to change it more. I have always wanted to permanently straiten my hair. I don't think it looks that good in it's usual mess of curls. My mum never let me though. She said the chemicals were bad for me. But now I can use magic. I had easily straitened my black hair and god was it long! It now reached past my waist. I also had a bit of a tan from all the time I spent outside.

It was eight and the Hogwarts Express was leaving today in three hours. The forest where I am is pretty far so I'm leaving now. I hailed a taxi and asked th driver to take me to Kings Cross Station. My trunk was in my pocket but I had taken out my money bag for this reason.

...

Just over two and a half hours later, I was pushing a trolley with my trunk on it through Kings Cross Station. I soon found the barrier leading to platform nine and three quarters. There was no one looking this way so I quickly walked through it. The big steam train greeted me on the other side. I saw parents saying goodbye to their children and younger siblings begging to go. The train wouldn't leave for another half an hour so I decide to wait for my friends on the platform. If I still have any friends. I hope Harry isn't too mad at me for leaving.

It wasn't long before I saw Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys walk onto the platform. I walked up to them a little nervously. I didn't know wether Harry was still mad at me. They hadn't noticed me yet. "Hi." I said. They looked up and stared at me for a second. "Can I help you?" Ron asked. Ouch! Did Harry tell them what happened. Are they icing me out already? Hermione was looking at me curiously then I saw recognition flash across her face.

"Joanne?" she asked. I looked at her funny.

"What?" Ron asked dumbly. Harrys eyes widened. Fred looked up at us and his mouth fell open. I saw George push it closed for him.

"Umm, yeah. Who else would I be?" I asked with a confused frown.

"You look different." Ron said bluntly.

"Oh well, I straitened my hair." I told them with a shrug.

"It looks great!" Hermione squealed as she hugged me. "I barely recognized you."

"We didn't." Harry said for Ron as well. I laughed and we all took turns hugging each other. Fred was still staring at me funny. I wonder whats wrong with him. George was looking at Fred and then at me with a knowing look. I don't know what thats about.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I quickly caught up. Harry seemed to have forgiven me. Once Neville showed up we found a compartment together. The only one left had a sleeping Remus Lupin in it. We settled down and Harry shut the door.

"I over heard Ron's parents talking last night." He told us. He then explained what he heard.

"So Sirius Black is trying to kill you?" Ron clarified when Harry was finished talking.

"I think he's innocent." I said suddenly.

"_What_?" They all asked. I saw Lupin twitch in surprise. So he wasn't asleep. I knew it! No one else seemed to notice.

"The poor man never got a trial. He could have been framed." I explained. "There was never any proof. There were two wizard on the street when he supposedly killed those muggles. All witnesses saw was an explosion and one of the men disappear. The man who supposedly died could have easily framed him they never found his body." I made sure Remus was listening before I said. "What if he was an animagus. Something small like say...a rat. He could have cut off his finger, transformed and disappeared." I saw Remus was having trouble pretending to be asleep. "I did some reading on him when I found out he escaped. Apparently, he betray your parents Harry. He was their secret keeper." Harry growled audibly but I put my hand up so I could finnish. "Thats why everyone jumped to the conclusion he was guilty. Your parents could have changed secret keeper though. Why would they make it Sirius if everyone knew they would. Wouldn't they make the secret keeper someone no one would suspect. Someone like Peter Pettigrew."

When I finished my rant, I saw Remus's eyes snap open. He quickly caught himself and closed them. Luckily everyone was still looking at me. "He betray my parents!" Harry growled.

"Might have betrayed them." I corrected. "You should still stay away from him though, since he never got a trial we don't know if he's actually dangerous or not."

"How do you know all that?" Hermione asked. "Why are you so certain Sirius Black is innocent?" What do I tell them? They were looking at me expectantly. I decided what I told Dobby was the best way to go.

"Well okay." I sighed. "I'm not sure but I think I'm a seer." Hermione, Neville and Ron gasped.

"But there hasn't been a proper seer in decades!" Ron said.

"Umm guys." Harry muttered. "What's a seer?"

"A seer is someone who can see into the past, present and future." Hermione said factually.

"I have been getting these visions." I told them. "It been happening since first year. That's why I always knew that it was Quirrell who wanted the stone. I didn't know what it was at the time so I didn't tell you guys. Lately, I've been seeing these images of your parents Petter Pettigrew and Sirius Black thats how I know the real story. Sirius Black is innocent I'm actually sure of it."

At that moment the trait lurched to a stop. "What's going on?" Hermione asked. "We can't be there yet." Everything suddenly got very cold. The class froze over and our breaths became visible.

"Dementors." I told them. Hermione and Harry looked confused but Neville and Ron gasped. Professor Lupin was still pretending to be asleep. I pulled out my wand and got to my feet. The compartment door slammed open. "_Expecto_ _Patronum_" I called as Remus jumped to his feet. A beautiful white lioness burst out of my wand. Remus's eyes widened at me. My lioness charged at the dementor and herded it out of the compartment. I let it fade away once the dementor was gone.

"You can cast a full bodied patronus." Neville exclaimed, his tone full of awe as he looked at me.

"Umm. Yeah." I admitted. "I found a book on it and taught myself last year."

Remus regained his composure. "Well done!" He told me. "There are fully grown wizards who can't do that." He then pulled out a chocolate bar and broke off a piece for each of us. "Have some chocolate, it helps. I'm going to go talk to the driver." He left the compartment.

"What's a dementor?" Harry asked when Lupin was gone.

"My dad told me about them." Ron said. "They guard Askaban."

"The wizard prison." Neville clarified after seeing Harrys confused expression.

"They're horrible. They feed off your happy memories and leave you with the unhappy ones." Ron told us.

"What's a full bodied patronus?" Hermione asked.

"The patronus charm is the only defense against them." I explained. "You use a strong, happy memory to power it. It creates a kind of shield. However, a full bodied patronus is when it takes the form of an animal that reflects your soul and the things that influence it."

"Yeah but it is incredibly hard to cast a full bodied patronus. I don't think anyone not of age has ever done it before Annie did it just now." Neville told them before smiling at me. "That was amazing by the way." I smiled at him.

"I still can't believe your a seer though." Hermione said, bringing the subject back to what we were talking about before the dementor came in.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Neville asked.

"I told you, I just didn't know for sure until now." I said. Is it sad that lying to my best friends has become this easy? My mind flashed back to what Harry had said over the summer. I am a terrible person.

...

I slept for the rest of the train ride. Hermione had shaken me awake ten minutes before we would arrive so I could change into my robes. I had brought all my stuff when I was staying in Diagon Alley before Harry showed up. Harry seemed to have forgotten about what happened over the summer. He seemed a bit guarded around me sometimes though. Like he was suspicious of me. I have been keeping secrets so I suppose it was reasonable suspicion.

I wish I could tell them. But I can't. Stupid curse! At least now I knew who was responsible for it and boy is Dumbledore going to get an earful when I manage to corner him.

...

Dinner went as it normally would. When it was over, I said hello to Draco before I went to see Cedric at the Hufflepuff. That proved to me a massive mistake. "So are you going to tell me what you were doing in the forest now?" He asked innocently.

"The forest?" Harry asked from behind me. My eyes widened. I glared at Cedric before turning around to speak to Harry.

"I wasn't really in the forest it's just a joke." I told him. I sent Cedric a look, just daring him to deny it. To my relief he nodded. When Harry wasn't looking he sent me back a look saying 'your explaining that later'. I shot him an innocent grin before I left the hall to go to the headmasters office.

Once I reached the Gargoyle, I didn't even have to say anything before it jumped aside for me. Dumbledore looked up from his desk. He looked surprised that I had managed to gain entry. Maybe he doesn't know that I'm the heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Then again he also looked surprised when he found me in his office almost two years ago. I can't trust anything he says or shows on his face.

...

**Hello readers! Sorry about the kind-of-cliff-hanger. The conversation will be in the next chapter. **

**The pairings pole has been closed! Just because a pairing got the most votes, it doesn't mean it will definitely be the one I use.**

**Yay I hinted at a pairing! Did you spot it? It was kind of hard to miss.**

**I have now stopped replying to every review because there are too many. I will reply to the ones that ask questions or give me something to talk about. I still greatly appreciate all the other reviews too though.**

**Reviews replies:**

**Hpisdabest: THANK YOU for your kind words! Thanks for your input on relationships. And a big thanx for telling your friends :)**

**shadowkat678: Yeah your story is great, I can't wait for your next chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**TheOneWhoReviews (Guest): I read your story! Thank you for the review.**


	28. Third year, Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"I have a bone to pick with you." I said calmly but I'm sure he could here the anger in my voice. He motioned for me to continue. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the prophesy ball. I placed it on the table in front of us as I carefully watched his expression. To my disappointment it remained neutral. Dumbledore is a good actor. You would need to be if your specialty was manipulation.

"Do you know what this is?" I inquired innocently.

"That is a prophesy ball." He replied calmly. "As to what's in it, I assure you I don't know."

"But you gave it to the ministry head master." I told him. There was still no reaction.

"Why ever do you say this?" He asked. I was starting to get sick of his innocent act. I growled and put the prophesy ball back in my pocket.

"Enough!" I fumed. "We both know what you did! What spell did you use?"

"What do you mean?" But I saw him subconsciously glance briefly at a book on his bookshelf. It was so quick that I barely noticed it.

"What spell did you use to summon me from the future? Show it to me!" I demanded. His eyes moved to the book again. It was so quick this time that if I hadn't been watching him so closely I wouldn't have noticed.

"I assure you I don't know what you mean." He insisted. I grew frustrated.

He sighed and looked down at some papers on his desk. I put my hand behind my back and wordlessly and wandlessly summoned the book he had been looking at. It flew neatly into my hand. "Fine, I'll just go." I said as I turned. I was careful to keep the book out of sight by blocking it from his view with my body. I walked out of the door and shut it behind me. I knew immediately when he realized what I did because he yelled out my name and told me to come back right now. I heard him get up and make his way to the door. What am I going to do? I got a desperate idea. "Hogwarts castle, the heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff requests your help." I whispered hurriedly.

Dumbledore turned the doorknob and to my great relief the door wouldn't budge. He pushed and pulled. I heard him try a few spells but they did not help him. I grinned gleefully and went down the stone steps behind the Gargoyle statue. "Thank you Hogwarts." I muttered happily. I knew that it couldn't keep Dumbledore away indefinitely but I just needed enough time to read the book. I went to the ravenclaw library so that no one could disturb me.

I put the books from my trunk on the table so they would float back to their places on the shelfs. Once they had all found their places, I sat down at the table and opened the book I stole from Dumbledore's office. It must be important because he sounded really angry. I began to flick through the delicate pages. They were brown with age and the corners were slightly worn. It was all hand written. After reading a few pages I realized what it was.

I flipped back to the page I was on and continued slowly looking through it. I found the spell I was looking for near the end of the book. It was called '_arcessentes ex tempore'_. The page said:

_This spell is used to pull someone from a point in time. It is almost impossibly hard to perform and it can only be done by incredibly powerful and experienced wizard. This spell can be dangerous and should not be used unless in dire need. There can be side effects if the spell is not done correctly. There are also side effects if the higher power decides it is necessary to make it so. They may include: _

It then went on to list side effects. I underlined the ones that were relevant to my case in pencil so I could rub it out before I gave it back to Dumbledore.

_ Subject changing gender, subject becoming younger (The magical core will stay the same though), subject changing colour, subject becoming no longer able to use magic, subject not being able to say certain things about their time, subject's appearance changing drastically, subject's mind becomes protected from Legilimency, and subject becoming older._

So I'm guessing, this 'higher power' decided it would be best if I had the underlined side effects. It makes sense I suppose. Something that intrigued me was that it said my magical core would stay the same even though I became younger. Does that mean I have the magical strength of a fully grown wizard? That would certainly explain why I am so powerful.

What am I going to do about Dumbledore though? I can't avoid him forever. Actually I don't want to avoid him. I want to stomp over to him and give him a smack upside the head. I probably would too, if it wasn't for the fact he was already very mad at me and I don't know if he will attack me or not. I don't know if me knowing about the spell interferes with his plan for the 'greater good'. I know he wouldn't kill me because 'I have a purpose' but he might obliviate me. That would be very bad! If he tried I wouldn't be able to stop him. I'm only thirteen. Then again, my magical core is of age. Add that to the fact that I'm very powerful because I'm the heir of not one but _two _founders. Maybe I _could _take him.

I didn't want to risk it though. I figure, all I have to do is avoid being anywhere alone with him. He can't do anything to me in front of people, especially teachers. I should be safe for now. I closed the book and shrunk it so it would easily fit in my pocket. I then found the door that lead to the Gryffindor common room.

Once I was in the common room, I walked over to the couch where my friends were sitting. "Hi." I said.

"Where have you been?!" Hermione almost yelled at me.

"Just umm...with the headmaster." I said.

"Okay that's it!" Harry snapped. "I'm sick of all your secrets! You just disappear for an entire holiday and don't write, Cedric Diggory says something about seeing you in a forest and now you leave without a word after dinner and don't come back for two hours! What are you keeping form us? We're your friends, we deserve to know."

"Your right." I relented. I've been a bad friend. I couldn't tell them about being from the future, nor could I tell them about the horcruxes, but I could tell them about what I found in my vault and the cave. I stood up. "Let's go to the library where we can talk in private." I said.

"But the library is closed. It's past curfew." Hermione said anxiously.

"I think she meant the other library, Hermione." Neville said, giving her a meaningful look.

"Oooh!" She said as she caught on.

I made the wall slide down and while no one was looking, I pulled them all inside. We made our way down the passage and I said the words to open the door. Once we were all sat down at the table, I started to explain. "You guys know how I inherited a Gringott's vault right?" I asked and they nodded and I pulled a letter off one of the shelves. "Well, I found this letter and inside was a riddle and a map." I opened the letter and put the riddle and the map on the table so they could read them. I pointed to the cross on the map. "I traveled here by bus and I found a cave..." I went on to describe what I faced in the cave to get to the room I found at the end.

"Wait!" Harry said. "So when you said you spent the holiday traveling around on busses and fighting dragons in hidden caves, you weren't kidding?"

"Well no." I admitted. Neville was in shock and Ron looked slightly envious at my story so far. Hermione looked as if she were on the verge of scolding me for doing something so stupid so I quickly continued my story.

"The exit from the cave came up into the forest." I explained. "That's were Cedric and his dad found me. I was pretty exhausted and weak so I fainted. I woke up on their couch but I didn't tell them what happened to me. That's why Cedric was asking me why I was in the forest again. He is determined to find out."

"So what did you find in the cave?" Neville asked, snapping out of his shock. I went and pulled the scroll off the shelf and handed it to them so they could read it.

"So this explains why Voldemort is so powerful and why Harry is supposed to be evenly matched with him." Hermione mused.

"Those were my thoughts exactly." I told her.

"Does this mean that you're twice as powerful as Voldemort since you are the descendant of two founders?" Ron asked in awe. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I do have two powers though." I admitted.

"What are the powers?" Harry asked. I grinned at him.

"You can fly." I informed him.

"That's impossible!" Hermione said. "Wizards can't fly without brooms."

"Once, before I knew I was a wizard, my cousin Dudley was chasing me and I somehow got onto the roof of the school building." Harry told us. "I thought the wind had caught me or something but now that I look back on it, I was probably flying."

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed.

"Voldemort can move things with his mind." I told them. Ron and Neville flinched at the name.

"What about you?" Neville asked.

"I can do wandless magic almost as easily as I can do it normally." I explained. "I also have something called 'Advanced Apparation'. I'm not really sure what that is though."

"I wish I had powers." Ron muttered. Ron really isn't all that mature yet.

We soon went back to the common room as it was getting late. Ron, Harry and Neville said good bye to me and Hermione and went up to their room. Hermione and I then went upstairs to the girls dorm. Our other room mates were already asleep so we just changed quietly and hopped into bed. I burrowed under the covers and was soon drifting to sleep.

...

**Hello readers! I hope you are enjoying my story! I was going to post this chapter tomorrow but Hipisdabest made me want to do it now!**

**Review ****replies:**

**shadowkat678: Thank you for the advice. I'll definitely try and fix that as I go along.**


	29. Third year, Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Today was the first day of classes and we were all in the great hall eating breakfast. Professor McGonagall was going around, handing out our class schedules. Ron was eating like a pig, as usual, when McGonagall came over and handed us our schedules. Ron caught a glimpse of Hermione's. "I think someone made a mistake on your schedule, Hermione." Ron pointed out. "You have ten classed a day and some of them are at the same time."

Harry and I glanced at her class list. Ron was right of course. I knew Hermione had a time turner but even then it would be impossible to keep up. "Hermione, even if you had a way to get to all your classes it would still be impossible to stay on top of all your homework and you would be very tired." I gave her a meaningful look as I said this. "You already know all about muggles and you don't need to take the class to take the OWLs so you can drop it. Then there's Divination. It would be a complete waste of time. Divination is a stupid subject and the professor is an utter loon."

"Maybe your right about Muggle Studies but I want to try divination." She told me. I shrugged.

"If you want to choose your own torture then be my guess but remember I told you so." I said and she frowned at me.

I looked down at my schedule. I was taking Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of

Magical Creatures. We all had Care of Magical Creatures first. I was planning to stick by the Slytherins this lesson so that we could hopefully avoid the whole Buckbeak sentenced to death fiasco. Draco is much more mature now but I was worried about the other Slytherins too.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang at his heels, looking impatient to start. "C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" Hagrid lead them off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather round the fence 'ere." Hagrid said. "Take out yer books an' open them to page-"

"How exactly are we supposed to do that?" Interrupted Goyle, rudely.

"Eh?" asked Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Goyle repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too. Some, like Harry, had belted their book shut, others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' - hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

"I did Hagrid." I called out to save him the embarrassment. I took my book out of my bag and stroked the spine. It fell open and I laid it on a rock.

"Well done Joanne. Ten points to Gryffindor." He beamed at me. "Now just do what Joanne did and stroke the spine. Then we can get started."

People reluctantly started taking their books out and stroking them. Once everyones books were open, Hagrid went off to get the magical creatures. Hagrid soon came back leading the Hippogriffs into the paddock. "Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?" And they really were too. I couldn't help but admire their neat and colourful feathers. "So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer -"

I immediately started walking toward them. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville reluctantly followed my example. "Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt.

"Right - who wants ter go first?" While the rest of the class backed away, I stepped forward.

"Can I?" I asked eagerly. Hermione was looking at me worriedly and Ron and Neville clearly thought I had lost it. I climbed over the paddock fence.

"Great Annie!" Hagrid exclaimed happily. He untied Buckbeak and lead him away from the group of other Hippogriffs. "Easy now, Annie," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink... Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..."

I kept my head up and looked strait into the eyes of the Hippogriff as I bowed low. Because I wasn't afraid, Buckbeak immediately responded with a bow back. I didn't need Hagrid to tell me. As soon as he bowed I moved over to him and pat his beak. "Well done Annie!" Hagrid looked very pleased. "I reckon he'll let you ride 'im." I climbed onto the majestic creature and situated myself on his back. I rapped my arms around it's neck.

Hagrid patted it's butt and it launched itself into the sky. The wings of the Hippogriff beat on either side of me as we soared through the soft blue sky. It circled around the lake before swooping down and skimming it's surface. All to soon, Buckbeak took me back to Hagrid and the others. I swung my legs over and jumped off his back. "Thank you, Buckbeak." I said as I stroked his smooth feathers.

The class was clapping and cheering. Everyone started filing into the paddock as Hagrid untied the other Hippogriffs. I hung around the Slytherins and watched them interact with the creatures. To my disappointment it was Draco who still caused the problem. He was frustrated because the Hippogriff wouldn't bow to him. I may have gotten him to be nicer to people but apparently that didn't extend to animals.

"Why won't you bow? Your just a stupid turkey!" He yelled at it. As soon as he opened his mouth, I started moving towards him. Buckbeak rose onto his hind legs and lifted it's talons to get at Draco. I just managed to push him out of the way. Buckbeak's claws scraped down my arm. It really _really_ hurt. Needless to say I was really pissed off but I had to do it because Draco won't try and get Buckbeak executed now.

As soon as the Hippogriff hit me he calmed down and backed away with his head bent. He looked like he felt bad. I turned to Draco. "You idiot!" I yelled at him. "You never insult a Hippogriff. That was one of the first things Hagrid told us, you stupid prat!"

"I-I'm S-Sorry." He spluttered and he sounded it too. "Thank you for pushing me out of the way." He said as he eyed my wound guiltily. I looked down at my arm. Buckbeak's talons had gone through my sleeve and blood was seeping through the rips in the fabric. I shrugged.

"It's just a scratch." I told him.

Hagrid looked as if he was about to have a panic attack. He gave Malfoy a detention and awarded me fifty points for saving a fellow student. Then he told Hermione to take me to the hospital wing. We were walking down the corridor. I was trying to stop the bleeding. Flitch would give me a detention if I got blood on the stone floors. It was kind of hard not to though. The sound was too big to cover with my hand. We walked round the corner and literally ran right into Fred and George. I fell right on top of Fred and got blood all over his white button up uniform shirt. I quickly got off him and George helped him to his feet.

Fred looked down at his shirt. "I'm so sorry." I said as a took out my wand and got rid of the stein. "There, all better."

"What on earth happened?" Fred asked me. He and George were staring at my bloody arm.

"She saved Malfoy from an angry Hippogriff." Hermione told them.

"Why would you do that?!" George asked in disbelief.

"Actually I was saving Hagrid and the Hippogriff from the lawsuit Lucius Malfoy would have put forward if anything happened to his son." I clarified.

"Oh." They said in union.

"But isn't Lucius Malfoy in Askaban?" Hermione asked. You have got to be kidding me!

"I completely forgot. I'm so stupid!" I exclaimed. I did that for nothing! I was starting too feel a little faint. There was a small red puddle at my feet and I had already been leaving a small stream behind me. Hermione saw what I was looking at.

"Oh Merlin! We should get to the hospital wing." She muttered. She was looking a bit queazy at the sight of all the blood. I don't know why though. Being friends with Harry means that your familiar with blood, whether it be yours of someone elses. Blood was still dripping from my arm. I was getting very tired.

"Yeah we should-" I started but I never got to Finnish that sentence.

...

"She looks very pale." I heard a male voice.

"Is she going to be okay?" A different person asked.

"When is she going to wake up?" This voice belonged to a girl. I was to tired to try and figure out who they were.

"Soon. She was weak from all the blood loss and that's why she fainted. Hopefully she'll be fine after a few good meals and a lot of rest." I was starting to come out of my haze and I recognized that voice as Madame Pomfrey. I've been in the hospital wing enough times to know what she sounds like.

I tried opened my eyes but had to shut them quickly because the light was hurting. I blinked a few times and tried again. The world came into focus and I sat up. I regretted it instantly, for my head started spinning. The twins, Draco, Ron, Harry, Neville and Hermione were standing around me. Madame Pomfrey must have gone out of the room. "What happened?" I asked. I was in a daze and my memory was a little fuzzy.

"You feinted in the hallway." Hermione told me. "Fred carried you to the hospital wing." I blushed. Wait, why did I just blush because Fred was carrying me?

"You were injured because you saved me from my own stupidity." Said Draco guiltily.

"It's good that you admit your an idiot." I told him. The Draco in first year would have never done that. Maybe he _is_ changing.

"I'm so sorry." He said again.

"It's what friends are for." I said, brushing his apology aside.

"No, I owe you a life debt." He insisted.

"Buckbeak wouldn't have killed you." I laughed.

"Who knows what he would have done if you hadn't pushed me out of the way and distracted him. I owe you my life." He insisted. I could see he wasn't going to budge on this so I just nodded reluctantly.

Madame Pomfrey walked in. "Oh good, you're awake." She said before she shooed everyone away and said I needed rest.

...

**Hello readers! Heres another chapter. Yay! **

**Arg, I'm so confused! I had the pairings all sorted and then I get all theses reviews saying they want different ones to what I planned. This is tough! I think I am going to stick with what I planned though. It's less confusing and (unfortunately) I can't please everybody.**

**Review replies:**

**PeaceLoveHappiness2000: Getting a Beta is a good idea but I have smart friends for that. I will get them to read it over when I'm done. I will also go back and edit when I finnish third year.**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Dumbledore lied when he said he didn't know about the Prophesy.**

**Louise (Guest): I already decided to pair Joanne with someone else but I might not pair Harry with Ginny. Any suggestions on who Harry should go with. P.S. Hermione's taken in my head so it can't be her.**

**I recently realised that my character is becoming a Mary Sue. She needs flaws! What should I do? I'm new to this writing thing and character development!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	30. Third year, Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I stayed in the hospital for a few days. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco and surprisingly Fred, came to visit me every day I was there. Cedric even came to see me yesterday. "Are you always injuring yourself?" He had said.

"Only when I need to be heroic." I had sighed dramatically.

"So you were doing something heroic in the forest!" He exclaimed. Darn!

"Give it up Diggory, your never going to find out." I said smoothly. "A Hufflepuff shouldn't be this curious anyway. That's a Gryffindor quality."

"Since when do you call me by my last name?" He had asked. "I thought we were friends. You've wounded my ego." I laughed.

"Is that all that you picked up from what I just said?" I had asked in exasperation. He smiled at me and the conversation had moved to other things like quidditch.

Once I was finally out of the hospital wing, it was Thursday. Hermione had been giving me my homework so I didn't fall behind in any of my classes. I also did a lot of reading since I had nothing better to do while I was lying in a hospital bed. The only books I had were my course books so I had no trouble getting back into classes.

I had Potions next. God I hated potions. It was terrible at it. Worse than Neville actually. The instructions are so vague. A pinch of this. A handful of that How am I supposed to know how much to put in? Somehow I always get the wrong amount. It's just like cooking and boy do I _suck_ at cooking. That's why I had microwavable meals the whole summer. I was afraid that if I tried cooking I would either A) Set the place on fire, or B) blow something up. That wouldn't be the first time that happened.

When I was thirteen, I was trying to make cupcakes. I think I forgot to put in baking powder because it wasn't rising. Like, at all. I got frustrated and the cupcakes exploded. I didn't know why at the time but now I can only guess that it was accidental magic. After that, the tea towel on the counter caught on fire somehow. That was freaky. I had to throw it on the floor and stamp on it until it wet out. Now if I am going to cook I never do it without wearing boots.

Snape also really wasn't helping. I was glad I could draw the attention away from Neville but I did not like how the dungeon bat would yell at me for being 'so stupid that you can't follow the simplest of instructions'. It's a good thing I have money now, because I have burned through twenty seven cauldrons in the past two years. Now I wouldn't have to worry about going broke.

...

Potions was as horrible as usual. After lunch I had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today is the day we're doing bogarts I think.

Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. "Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He stopped, right outside the staffroom door. "Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back. The class filed in and Professor Lupin closed the door behind them. "Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there." He went on to lecture us about boggarts and teach us the spell to fight them. Neville went first and Professor Snape emerged from the wardrobe. "_Ridikolus!"_ Now Professor Snape was standing there wearing a dress and I just so happened to have a camera. What a coincidence! After I had taken a few pictures of Snape in drag I put the camera away. Several people asked for copies of that photo and I happily agreed.

Everyone followed Neville's example and started facing their fears. There were giant snakes, mummies, a giant spider (guess who's that one was), and even a zombie. Soon it was my turn. I had no idea what I was going to be facing. I walked up to the boggart and it changed form.

Standing in front of me was Albus Dumbledore. A very angry looking Albus Dumbledore. He had his wand pointed at me. Then he spoke so no one but me could here,"You know too much. You must be obliviated, for the greater good." I quickly lifted my wand. "_Ridikolus_" I said and his wand turned into a flower. It drooped in his hand. He tried casting a spell on me but all he did was shake the flower around with a pissed off look on his face. I moved to the back of the line. Remus was looking at me funny. It was then that I realized he must have heard what the boggart said because of his Werewolf hearing. That might be a problem.

...

"Why is your boggart Dumbledore?" Ron asked me later at dinner.

"I'm just afraid of Dumbledore being angry at me. Who _would_ want a powerful wizard after them?" I said. It was a half truth. "No offense Harry." I added afterwards.

"None taken." He replied.

Once dinner was finished Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to see Miss Joanne Rogers in my office please." He said. That was smart of him. He said it in front of everyone so that I can't not go. Lupin was looking between me and Dumbledore curiously. He must be suspicious because he heard what my boggart said, but he would never do anything. Everyone here thinks Dumbledore is a god.

Dumbledore stood up and I reluctantly followed him out of the hall. He lead me to his office and said the password for the Gargoyle. It jumped aside and I trailed after him as he walked proudly to his desk. He sat down in his throne-like chair and gestured for me to take the small seat opposite him. I knew he was trying to intimidate me and it was working. I sat down in front of him and waited for him to speak. I didn't want him to know his intimidation tactics were working so I put on an angry face. It was easy because while I was a little afraid of Albus Dumbledore, I was also extremely angry.

"Did you or did you not read the book you took from my office?" He asked me as he stared me down.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I said with a confused expression plastered on my face.

"We both know that's not true. Did you read it?" He asked me.

"This conversation sounds very familiar to the one I had with you yesterday. Frustrating isn't it?" I said smoothly.

"Answer my question truthfully!" He yelled angrily. "Did you read it?"

"Yes." I admitted. "I read it. You have been naughty Dumbledore. I believe pulling people through time is illegal."

"I had to do it for the greater good." He insisted.

"And why couldn't you tell me the truth when I arrived?" I said, my volume rising slightly.

"You were too young." He said simply. "You wouldn't have understood." That is what really set me off.

"TOO YOUNG! TOO YOUNG! I was fifteen. Your spell made me de-age four years!" I yelled. "Your spell pulled me from my family and from everyone I loved! Your spell is the reason I'm cursed! You went to far Dumbledore! But none of that is what really pissed me off. What pissed me off is that you didn't tell me anything. Sharing information isn't how you operate. You treat people like chess pieces and you pretend to be an all knowing god but the truth is Albus, your a human being just like the rest of us. You have no right to withhold important information!"

If I thought Dumbledore was angry before, now he was furious. He took his wand out and held it by his side. "I never intended you to know that." He said. "I'm going to have to obliviate you. It's for the greater good you see. I need people who will follow me without question. Hagrid is grateful I gave him a home. Harry is grateful I took him away from the muggle family he live with. That was why I out him there after all. Remus is grateful I gave him a job. You should have been grateful that I payed for your things and let you go to school but now you know too much." Wow my boggart was pretty accurate.

He lifted up his wand and pointed it at me. I quickly took out mine but he easily disarmed me. "_Obliviate" _He yelled at the same time I whispered, "_Protego_" . I wandlessly put up a shield just in time. His memory charm hit my shield and made me fall backwards from the sheer power behind it. I got up. He quickly put his wand away. I don't think he knows I put up a shield. "What were we talking about again?" I asked.

"I was just telling you that I found out who brought you here." He lied with an easy smile. "It was Voldemort." Of course he blames his bad deeds on Voldemort. I should have expected as much.

"Well thanks." I said as I left. I opened and shut the door and was surprised to see Remus Lupin standing in front of me looking alarmed. He must have wanted to check on me because of my boggart. It looks like he heard everything that happened.

"Can I see you in my office, Joanne?" He asked.

"Of course Professor Lupin." I replied politely.

He lead me to his office and sat me down in the chair opposite his desk. I saw him wordlessly cast some charms to make sure no one could hear what we were saying. Once he was done he sat down opposite me. "Can you please tell me what you've been doing the last few days?" He asked me kindly.

"If you want to see if Dumbledore really obliviated me that is a no." I said. "He thinks he did though and I want to keep it that way." I decided I could trust Remus. He looked quite surprised. Then he looked thoughtful.

"Are you from the future?" He asked me suddenly. I was a little caught off guard but I nodded. Since he figured it out, I told him everything. I explained how I woke up her and how I had future knowledge. I explained how I wasn't really a seer and why I was so angry at Dumbledore. That Sirius Black was definitely innocent and how we should take Peter to the ministry. It felt so good to just get it all off my chest.

"So you know I'm a...a..." He started but trailed off.

"A werewolf?" I questioned. He nodded.

"And you don't care?" He asked.

"No. Your only a werewolf once a month. It's who you are the rest of the time that counts." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I left his office and went back to Gryffindor tower to go to bed.

...

**I don't have time to answer reviews right now but thanks to everyone who did! I will PM when I can.**


	31. Third year, Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

It was October and the quidditch season had began. Harry and I started training sessions three times a week. With all the quidditch and homework, we barely had time to meet up in the Room of Requirement to practice becoming animagi. We did find the time to meet up once a week though.

We were all very close to finishing. I was going through the last stages. They did however, prove to be the most difficult. I was so close to changing completely. My head had a different shape and colour but it hadn't quite got there yet. For some reason I just couldn't complete it.

The others were at different stages in the transformation. Hermione had actually done it. She was a beautiful barn owl. Neville however, was half way through transforming his body. Harry and Ron were both somewhere in between.

The trip to Hogsmeade was also coming up and everyone was in high spirits. Except for Harry. Harry tried to ask McGonagall to sign his permission form but she refused. I talked to Remus while he was doing that. "I can bring you pettigrew on Halloween morning." I had told him. "Ron will be too excited about Hogsmeade to notice. Then you can take him to the ministry and prove Sirius's innocence.

"Good plan." He told me in approval. "I'll be in my office waiting for you."

...

So Halloween morning, I got up early and snuck down the stairs. I quietly crept up the boy's stairs and into Harry's dorm room. I found Ron's rat sleeping by his head. I cast a silencing charm on the rat (just in case), before wordlessly stunning him. I picked him up and put him in the cage Remus had given me. He had told me it was charmed to stop Pettigrew from changing.

I walked down the corridors to Lupins office. He was waiting for me at his desk like he promised. I gave him the rat and he flooed out of Hogwarts. Once he was gone I quietly made my way back to Gryffindor tower and waited in the common room for everyone to wake up.

...

We were all lined up and ready to go. McGonagall came down the line and took our permission slips. I handed Professor McGonagall my permission slip. She looked at it and stopped. "_You_ have signed this Miss Rogers." She said. There was some sniggering but I ignored it.

"Well as I have no parents or legal guardians, I am in charge of myself Professor." I explained. She didn't say anything she just moved on down the line. Few. I was worried I would have to get Dumbledore to sign it and I didn't really want to go near him at the moment.

We all climbed in carriages and they carried us down the path to Hogsmeade. It didn't take long for us to arrive and we all climbed out. First, Neville, Ron, Hermione and I went to Honeydukes. We bought mountains of sweets both for ourselves and Harry.

After that, we were walking over to Zonko's when I saw him. He was hiding behind a hedge. I walked over to him slowly so as not to scare him away. "Hello." I said. The big black dog, walked out from behind the hedge. It immediately struck me how thin Sirius was. "You look hungry. Are you a stray?" I asked, pretending I thought he was just a dog. He nodded.

"Merlin Annie!" Ron yelled. "Get away from it! It's the Grim." He sounded panicked. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a _dog _Ronald!" I called over my shoulder. Then I said to the dog. "If you wait here I'll bring you some food. Okay?" Sirius sat down so I got up and walked back over to my friends.

"You guys go ahead I'm going to go and get the _dog _some food." I told them.

"We'll meet you at Zonko's." Hermione said as she dragged Ron away. Neville followed reluctantly behind her. I went into the nearest place that sold food and brought a big burger.

Sirius was still waiting for me buy the bush. I walked over and looked around before wordlessly conjuring a plate and setting it down in front of the dog. It looked surprised. Dam, I forgot I wasn't supposed to be able to do that. I put the burger on the plate and he ate it eagerly. I crouched down in front of him.

"I would appreciate you not telling anyone about me conjuring the plate like that. I'm not really supposed to know how to do that." I said as he ate. He looked at me curiously. I face palmed. "Oh Merlin, I'm talking to a dog. What is wrong with me?" The dog had finished eating and he was looking up at me. "Well actually, I'm talking to an Animagus who was framed for murder and ended up in Askaban for twelve years because of a stupid rat." I corrected myself. Then I clapped a hand over my mouth. 'Subtle Annie. Very subtle.' I thought sarcastically to myself. The dogs mouth fell open and Sirius appeared to be doing the dog version of gaping.

"Yeah, I know who you are Sirius Black." I told him calmly. "I also know Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper. He framed his own murder and transformed into his rat form." I was trying to earn his trust. "As we speak, Remus Lupin is taking the rat to the ministry to clear your name." Sirius jerked forward and started licking my face in thanks. I giggled and pushed him off me. "Can we go into the forest so you can transform?" I asked him. "Harry can't go to Hogsmeade because his aunt and uncle wouldn't sign his permission form. Since your his godfather, you could sign it for him." I held up the permission form that I had taken from Harry's things.

We went to a hidden spot behind some trees and he transformed. The poor guy was a mess. He was looking at me curiously. "How did you know all that?" He asked. His voice was scratchy. Probably because it hadn't been used in years.

"I'm a seer." I said, giving him my regular excuse. His eyes widened it amazement. I handed him the permission form and he signed it. He handed it back to me. "Meet me in the Shrieking shack tonight at midnight." I told him. He nodded and I turned and left as he transformed back into a dog.

I met up with the others at Zonko's and we continued the day like nothing happened.

...

When we arrived back to the castle we met up with Harry and gave him all the stuff we bought him. As soon as I could get away, I met up with Remus.

"How did it go?" I asked him.

"Great." He smiled at me. "They questioned him with Veritaserum. The truth came out and the announcement in the prophet should be in tomorrow morning's issue. Pettigrew was sentenced to the Dementors kiss. The dementors will be called off tomorrow."

"That's fantastic!" I exclaimed. Then I told him about my meeting with Sirius. He agreed to come with me tonight and I left to tell the others everything.

...

I had finished explaining everything and they were just gaping at me with their moths open. I handed Harry the permission slip. "Now you can go to Hogsmeade." He jumped up and hugged me.

"You're the best Annie!" He told me.

After Harry had sat back down I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. It was Fred. "Oh hey Fred." I said innocently. It was then I realized that I forgot to put up charms to stop people ease dropping. I mentally kicked myself for my stupidity. "How much of that did you just hear?" I sighed.

"All of it." He admitted. Then he whispered in my ear so that only I could hear him, "You should tell them the truth. Why you really know all these things they don't." I realized he was right. I should tell them. No more secretes would be nice. Apart from the curse, the only reason I didn't tell them was that Dumbledore told me not to. Now that he showed his true colours, I don't want to listen to his opinions anymore. I also know that there are ways I can get around the curse. I nodded.

"Come to the shrieking shack with us." I told him. "You can hear everything too." I said.

...

So that night, Fred, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Remus and I, used the map to fine our way to the Whomping Willow undetected. Remus used a broken branch to press the knot and the tree froze. We climbed into the tunnel and made our way down the narrow passage way.

After a lot of walking, we reached the shrieking shack. Sirius was waiting inside. He was in his dog form but when he saw us he changed back into a man. He embraced Remus in a brotherly way. Then they started telling us their story. I already knew it but I listened patiently as they talked about how they became animagi for Remus and how Lily and James made Pettigrew the secret keeper because people wouldn't suspect him. He explained how Peter betray them and how he went after Peter. He told them how Peter blew up the block and transformed before fleeing.

"No offense, but why is Fred here?" Ron asked.

"He knows my secret." I said simply. Harry scowled at me.

"What secret?" He growled. "I thought we were past secrets."

"That's why I'm telling you." I explained. "I'm not really a seer."

"But how do you always know _everything_?" Ron asked. I turned towards Remus.

"Could you? You know I can't." I said to him.

"She's from the future." He said simply. "But she wasn't allowed to tell anyone and she was cursed to not be able to say anything about the future or the present unless the person she is telling already knows."

"So how do you and Fred know then?" Hermione asked them.

"I over heard her talking with Dumbledore." Remus explained.

"Me too." Fred added.

I then launched into my explanation about...well everything that I could tell them while the curse was on me. "Dumbledore did it?" Harry asked angrily. "He summoned you from the future and just left you in the dark?!" I nodded.

"He told me not to tell you but since he tried to erase my memory, I don't feel the need to do anything he tells me." I told them.

"He tried to _what_?!" Harry yelled. He was pissed. I knew it wasn't directed at me but it was still terrifying.

"Calm down Harry. It's not like he succeeded." I said gently.

"How did you pull one over on him anyway?" Asked Ron.

"Obviously he didn't know I could do wandless magic so after he disarmed me, I put up a shield and the spell crashed into it." I explained. "The magical force knocked me over so he didn't realize it hadn't hit me. I pretended it worked."

"Why can you do wandless magic so well? You conjured a plate out of thin air with your hand and you acted like it was nothing." Sirius said.

So I explained all about what I did in the holidays, The Ravenclaw Library, and how Voldemort, Harry and I are the founders heirs. Fred then told them about the horcruxes so I could explain what else I did that summer. "I've destroyed four so there are only two horcruxes left." I told them.

"What are they?" Neville asked. I opened my mouth to tell them but I couldn't. I tried again. This was so annoying. I punched the wall in frustration.

"I can't tell you." I ground out before punching the wall again. "Stupid curse!"

"Don't do that!" Fred said, grabbing my fist. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"We should go." Hermione said. "We've been here for three hours." I nodded and we walked back down the passage. Sirius came with us. He and Harry were trailing behind. I think Sirius was asking Harry if he wanted to live with him.

We made it outside but we weren't alone. Waiting for us, just beside the Whomping Willow, were around thirty Dementors.

...

**Hello readers. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you are enjoying my story!**


	32. Third year, Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_**Last chapter:** We made it outside but we weren't alone. Waiting for us, just beside the Whomping Willow, were around thirty Dementors._

...

Sirius swore colorfully. I forgot that the Dementors weren't going to be called off till tomorrow. They must have still been looking for Black and because he wasn't in his animagus form for over three hours, they probably sensed his emotions.

Remus and I took out our wands to cast Patronus charms but before the words could leave my mouth, my wand was knocked out of my fingers. A cold, dead, hand closed around my throat and lifted me off my feet. Remus sent his Patronus at it but the dementor saw it coming and started flying away with me. I heard panicked voices calling my name. I clawed at the hand around my throat but it was no use. I put my hands on his arm and tried to pull up and take the stress off my neck. Once we were so high up that the others were too far away to help me, the dementor pulled down it's hood. It was going to kiss me! What the hell am I going to do. My wand was on the ground.

I concentrated hard on a happy memory. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ I choked out but nothing happened. I didn't really expect it to. It took me hours to master the wandless shield charm. Trying to do a wandless patronus was just me being desperate. I started wiggling and kicking, trying to get the Dementor to let go. Then I saw a bright light around where my friends should be. Harry's patronus. I wasn't sure because I couldn't really see them this high up through the clouds. The light expanded and flashed through the entire area. The Dementor dropped me and began fleeing. Then I was falling. I was going to go splat.

For some reason though, now just felt like the right time to try tuning into an animagus. I don't know how that was going to help as I was pretty sure I was a horse but I decided to go with my instincts. I concentrated and I felt myself shifting. I turned into a white horse and I grew a tail. But it didn't stop there. I felt something coming out of my back. Wings! I was growing wings!

I spread them and righted myself about ten meters before I would have hit the ground. My landing was a little ruff and I think I twisted my ankle. I was on the other side of the tree so I don't think the others had seen me change or land. I got shakily to my feet and limped as quickly as I could round the side of the huge tree. Unfortunately, that wasn't very fast at all. When they finally came into view, I saw Hermione crying into Ron's chest. Fred was sitting down with his head in his hands. Sirius had a comforting shoulder on Harry and Remus had pulled Neville into a hug.

Why did they all look so sad? They drove the dementors away. Why did they look like someone just- Oooh. "Guys I'm not dead!" I yelled at them. It came out pretty scratchy because my windpipe had been crushed a little. I was sure I had some bruising. They all jerked there heads up to look at me. Ron recovered first.

"Bloody hell Annie!" He exclaimed. "That's the second time you've done that!" I smiled guiltily at them as I limped over, remembering last year when I lost track of time in the library after Hermione was attacked. Fred recovered next. He jumped up and pulled me into a tight hug. "You scared me." He whispered into my hair.

"Sorry." I told him quietly once we separated. Hermione came over and gave me my wand.

"How did you overcome death this time Annie?" She asked me with a relived smile.

"Stop making it sound like I almost die often!" I protested with a pout.

"Come on Annie, you've been in the hospital wing more times that _Harry_." Neville said with a teasing smile.

"Hey!" Harry yelled. "I resent that." I giggled.

"Well, it pulled down it's hood to give me the dementors kiss." I began. Everyone looked very alarmed so I quickly continued. "Harry's patronus made it drop me. So then I was falling because the Dementor had taken me _very_ high up, and I just felt like it was the right time to try and turn into my animagus so-"

"But your animagus is a horse!" Hermione interrupted.

"That's what I thought but it wasn't. I followed my instincts and I managed to transform all the way." I said.

"So if your not a horse what are you?" Harry asked.

I changed into my form. I spread my wings so they wouldn't miss them. "Your a pegasus." Hermione said, her voice full of wonder. I nodded my head.

"There hasn't been a magical animagus for years." Remus said in awe.

"I think Harry's a phoenix though." Ron said.

"Me too." Agreed Neville. I nodded my head. I turned back into a human.

"Sirius, you should go." Remus informed him. "Until the Dementors are called off, you are not safe and neither are we while we are in your presence." Sirius reluctantly agreed. He hugged Harry and remus. Then to my utter surprise he turned to me. "Thank you." He said, his voice full of gratitude.

"For what?" I asked in confusion. He smiled at me.

"Without you, no one would have known the truth. Without you, I will not soon be a free man." He told me. I smiled warmly back. "Since you are from the future I understand you have no home or family here." He continued. I nodded in confirmation. "You are welcome to come live with Harry and I."

I'm sure he could see the surprise on my face. "That is very kind of you." I said. "But I would not wish to intrude."

"Nonsense!" He argued. I grinned at him. "I better go." he said with a wink before turning into his animagus and running back into the passage under the Willow tree.

...

The next week was pretty normal. Well, normal for Hogwarts. The news that Sirius was innocent came in the paper the morning after Halloween. Some people were shocked. Some were guilty. Some were just angry. Angry that the ministry had imprisoned an innocent man for twelve years without a trial. Wizards and witches everywhere, especially muggle borns, were starting to see how flawed the ministry and the systems of the wizarding world really were.

Fudge was struggling to keep control. Even though there was a different minister in place at the time of Sirius's imprisonment, lots of blame still fell on the current minister for covering up the former's blunder. That and, someone who most definitely wasn't me (wink, wink, nudge, nudge), may have anonymously informed the Daily Profit how Fudge had been excepting bribes to keep former death eaters out of prison. It was revealed that the richer death eaters who _claimed_ to have been under the imperious curse, didn't even get questioned under veritaserum.

Former death eaters were being re-tried and it was found that many of them were supporters of the Dark Lord and still hold tight to his beliefs. Because of this revelation, Amelia Bones started a petition to make Fudge step down. With all the bad publicity, she is not finding it hard to get people to sign. Many people found it very worrying that death eaters had been found to hold high positions in the ministry. Some were also on the Wizengamot and some were on the Hogwarts board of trustees.

I didn't know what the rest of this year would have in store for Harry, Ron, Hermione and I because the plot of the third book had been solved in a little over a month. I didn't expect it to stay normal for the rest of the year. Harry does attract danger after all.

This was the first time where I was at Hogwarts and I had no idea what was in store for us. It was frustrating, not knowing, but in a way it was also a great relief. I felt a heavy weight lift off my shoulders. I didn't feel like I had a huge responsibility. Like it was up to me to take charge because I had the knowledge to do so. I would be nice to just follow Harrys lead. After my story, Harry stopped trusting Dumbledore unconditionally. He started to think more for himself and stop being the pawn or tool that Dumbledore wanted.

I assumed that Dumbledore is going to be fighting to try and regain control of Harry. He is an unpredictable man. Who know what he will try. It was one of the things that was worrying me about the rest of this year. When we are at school we are mostly at his mercy. I say mostly because, as proved when I stole the book, the school itself is on our side because Harry and I are heirs of the founders. I also knew that Remus would be watching Dumbledore and trying to keep Harry safe.

I was currently trying to come up with a way to get the members of staff I trusted, out from under Dumbledores influence. I knew I could come up with a persuasive argument if I claim that Dumbledore had gone senile. After all, no sane person would keep a Dark-Lord-magnet in a school full of children like Dumbledore did in first year. Then there's the fact that he tried to obliviate me for knowing my own story. I was not sure if I was ready to share the information that I was from the future with the staff though.

Now that my friends knew my secrets, we were closer that ever before. I wasn't lying to them anymore and it felt so good. They had been very understanding of the situation I was in and had forgiven me for not telling them. Ron was angry with me at first but he got over it with some prompting from Hermione. Speaking of Hermione, her and I had started to try and come up with a way to break my curse. We have been doing extensive research in the Ravenclaw library but so far, have come up with nothing.

The first quidditch match of the season was tomorrow and because Draco never got 'injured', we were playing Slytherin. We were ready. Wood had been training us hard and he was determined to win the Quidditch cup this year as it was his last chance. The Dementors were gone now so I was pretty confident everything would go smoothly. Well as smoothly as it can go at a Gryffindor verses Slytherin quidditch match.

...

**Hello readers! I hope you all enjoyed that. Tell me what you think of Harry and Joanne's animagus forms.**

**If you have any suggestions for this year, please tell me! I'm a little stuck as to what should happen. I have some small ideas forming but your ideas for adventures and happenings would be awesome and very much appreciated.**

**OMG! I have over 100 followers. This is amazing! Thank you readers.**

**Review replies:**

**RAIKIM4everlover: Sorry! I hate them too but I want you to want to read more. Thanks for the review!**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: This was explained but I'll say it again just in case. The dementors were supposed to be called off some time the day after. They hadn't been called off yet so they were still trying to kiss Black and anyone in the way.**

**Souls Rage: I love how enthusiastic your review was and no, I am not trying to kill them. Thanx for the review!**

**Guest: I put in that she was powerful. Is that enough or should I say something else?**

**teachergirl: Thank you! I will make those changes when I go back and edit. I haven't found the time yet though. Also when you said 'The word ** is really offensive. I wish you'd stop using it.', I don't know which word you are referring to. Tell me, and if I can I will avoid using it.**

**shadowkat678: It was 'D'. Thanks for the review!**

**Blastbone: Thank you for your review!**

**Blenda73: Thanx for the review :)**

**gaul1: I tried to come up with excuses for everything the best that I could. I apologise if some things don't quite add up. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Theta-McBride: Thank you! :)**

**Soulneko: Sorry for the cliffhanger but it was necessary. Thanks for reviewing!**

**and-then-they-died: Thank you for your review!**

**jamber17: Hopefully, this year will be completely un predictable! Thanx for reviewing :)**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Now you know :). Thank you for the review!**


	33. Third year, Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I woke early the morning of the quidditch match. This match I was determined not to injure myself. I went down to the great hall to eat breakfast and found the rest of the team already there. The weather outside was looking horrible but, thanks to Wood's obsessiveness, we've trained in worse. I decided that while we were here I would do something useful.

"Hand me your glasses and goggles." I told them. THe others looked at me in confusion but Harry just handed his glasses over. "_Impervius_". "That's a water repelling charm. You'll be able to see better now." I told him as I handed them back. Everyone else handed me their goggles too and I performed the spell on them as well.

"This is great!" Wood exclaimed. "Thanks Annie." I just smiled at him.

...

We were in our positions and the match was about to start. I saw Sirius in the stands. He was a free man so he was in human form and he waved at me and Harry. I smiled. Then Madame Hooch released the balls and the game began. I went strait for the quaffle but was elbowed out of the way by a Slytherin player. He grabbed it and I chased after him. He tried to pass it to another chaser but I got in between and ceased the ball before making a sharp one-eighty and speeding off in the other direction.

I made my broom go slower than it could and flew towards the hoops. Two Slytherins were closing in on my sides so I suddenly switched to full speed. I got almost ten meters before they realized what I had done. I gave a powerful throw and it headed for the bottom left hoop. The keeper dived for it but missed and I scored. Harry flew past and we high-fived before he continued looking for the snitch.

Katie Bell scored another and I scored two more. We were currently leading 40-0. Actually 50-0 because Angelina Johnston just scored another one. The game was going great and I hadn't been injured! However, the Slytherins were starting to play dirty. Some of the chasers were charging at people who didn't have the quaffle, just so they could get them out of the game.

I heard a whooshing sound heading my way and I ducked on instinct. A bludger went over me where my head would have been. I saw another one coming at me but Fred knocked it away and I kept flying. Katie passed me the quaffle and I headed for the left hoop. I faked left before throwing it in the right hoop. 60-0.

I saw Harry dive for something. I saw the glint of gold near the ground and the Slytherin seeker, Draco Malfoy, was no where near it. I saw Flint fly at Harry. I quickly swooped down and blocked him. He angrily pushed me and the force nocked me off my broom. Oh hell no! I am not getting injured this game! I grabbed my broom and dangled there. I looked up and Flint was still there. He gave me a malicious smile and started shaking my broom. Prat!

No one was watching me because everyone was watching Harry chase the snitch. I glared at him and tried to get back on as he was shaking it. How is no one seeing this! Stupid Flint. I suppose we are in the corner of the field and no one is paying us attention. I heard the whistle and Lee Jordan announcing that Harry caught the snitch. Flint didn't let go though. He kicked my arm and I shrieked and lost my grip.

I was falling fast and I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable, bone crushing, impact with the ground. But it didn't come. I felt myself land in a pair of strong arms. I opened my eyes and saw Fred. I looked down and saw that we were mere meters away from the ground. I threw my arms around his neck in an awkward kind of hug. "Oh my god, thank you!" I exclaimed. McGonagall's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Mr Flint, we do not deliberately grab peoples brooms and unseat them when the game is in progress, let alone when the game has ended!" She sounded really mad. "Come to the head masters office and we will talk about your punishment."

Ha! I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Fred flew to the ground and gently set me down. Harry ran over to us. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yep! I didn't get injured!" I exclaimed happily. "You owe me ten Galleons."

"Wait! You bet on her getting injured?" Fred asked us.

"Harry thinks I'm 'accident prone'." I told Fred before turning to Harry. "It wasn't even my fault I fell. Flint was trying to hurt me because I stopped him from ramming into you." Harry sighed and handed me ten Galleons. I took five and gave them to Fred. "You get half because you saved me. Thanks again by the way."

"It's fine." He said. "Keep your money." He tried to hand it back to me but I closed his hand around it.

"No take it! Put it towards opening your joke shop." I said as I winked at him. He looked surprised for a moment but then he remembered why I knew that and he just smiled at me.

...

By the time I had showered and changed it was lunch time because the match had taken a few hours. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Fred (George was doing something with Lee) and I were sitting in a big group at the Gryffindor table. We had just started eating when Draco came over and sat down in between Hermione and I. He does that sometimes when he can't take some of the Slytherins.

"Crabbe and Goyle were complaining loudly about how their dads went on the run and I just couldn't take it anymore." He said. "Can I sit here Annie?"

"Sure." I smiled at him. He started talking to Hermione about books but I interrupted him. "Wait, did you say that Crabbe and Goyle senior are on the run?" I asked. I don't know why but I thought it was important. I remember they were death eaters.

"Yeah! The ministry is after them to give them a trial like the rest of the former death eaters." He explained. "They ran a few days ago." I nodded. I was starting to think that I could trust Draco. Same with Fred.

"Guys I think I want to show Fred and Draco the Library." I told them.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" Harry asked.

"I don't know if I trust Draco." Ron said.

"Well I do." I said. "He can help us."

"But it's The Library!" Hermione exclaimed. "What if they tell someone?"

"They won't!" I defended.

"Hey guys!" Fred interrupted. "I may be a prankster but I know where the library is." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Not that library." Neville said before we continued arguing.

"It's my decision!" I said.

"But Fred will tell George. They never keep anything from each other." Ron insisted.

"He didn't tell George my _other_ secret." I said.

"Fine!" Harry said.

"After lunch." Hermione agreed.

"Which entrance?" Neville asked.

"The one in the library." I said.

"You meant the one you used when Hermione...?" Harry asked. 'got petrified' I finished in my head.

"Yeah, that one." I told them. We all just stopped talking and continued eating.

"Okay. What the hell?" Fred asked.

"I am so confused." Draco admitted.

"After lunch." I hissed at them. They shut up and we all ate quickly.

...

After lunch, I took them to the school library. "We already knew about the library, Annie." Fred said.

"Just wait." I told him. I found the right wall and started running my hand along it.

"Umm. What are you doing?" Draco asked. I didn't answer as a section of the wall started to sing into the floor.

"Here it is." I said.

"That's a wall." Draco told me. He was looking at us worriedly.

"There's a notice-me-not charm on the entrances." Hermione explained for me. I pushed Draco through. Then Fred. Then everyone else. When I walked through the entrance closed.

"This isn't on the Marauders Map." Fred muttered.

"Neither is the Chamber of Secrets. Nor the Room of Requirement." I told him. "The Marauders didn't discover everything."

Hermione lead us down the tunnel. "Can I try saying it?" She asked me. I just shrugged. I didn't think it would work though. "The heir of Ravenclaw demands entry into her Library." She said. Nothing happened.

"It only works if the heir of Ravenclaw says it then." Harry said. Obviously. I walked over to the door.

"The heir of Ravenclaw demands entry to her Library." I said. The door swung open. Hermione playfully poked her tongue out at me. I laughed and lead them inside. "I'm home." I sighed happily. Everyone came in and sat at the table.

"Your the heir of Ravenclaw?" Fred asked.

"And Hufflepuff." Neville corrected. I lead Draco and Fred to the family tree wall and showed it to them.

"Harry's the heir of Gryffindor." Hermione told them.

I explained the library to them before we took turns explaining my story and where I was really from to Draco. After that we left and went our separate ways.

...

"AAAAAAHH!" I sat up quickly in my bed. What was that. The yell filled my ears again. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to the common room. I heard it again. It was coming from the boys dorm. I ran up the stairs, Hermione right behind me. I opened the door to Harry's room and ran inside. Harry screamed again. He was rolling around and yelling in his sleep. Ron was trying to wake him up. I ran over and helped. "Harry!" I yelled as I shook him.

People were gathering past the doorway. Suddenly Harry's eyes flew open and he jerked into a sitting position. He looked around as if scanning for danger before he calmed down. "What happened?" He breathed.

"You had a nightmare mate. You were screaming." Ron told him.

"No, it wasn't just a nightmare." He muttered.

"What happened?" I asked him.

At that point, McGonagall showed up in her bathrobe and chased us all back to our beds. "I'll tell you tomorrow." He told me before I was herded back to my dorm room.

...

**Hello readers! Sorry I haven't written in a while but I had writers block. It sucks! After lots of contemplation, I basically decided to throw J. 's books 4-7 out the window. There will still be bits and pieces but it's going to be very different from now on. I might still use the plot for book four but probably not. I hope you are enjoying my story.**

**Also, I know having her fall and Fred catch her is really cliché but I just think it's so cute!**

**Review replies:**

**LadySonics: As much as I'd love to go nuts and give them more powers, people will probably start complaining about them getting too powerful. Harry is going to acquire a new power from his animagus though. Thanks for the suggestions for Neville and Ron's animagi! Your ideas for the secret library were great and I'm definitely going to use some of them. Thank you so much for your review! :)**

**The True Heir Of Slytherin 19: Thank you!**

**Professor McGonagal: Thanks for the review! Sorry I took so long.**

**Blenda73: Thanks for the suggestions. They're always helpful!**

**Hpisdabest: Thank you! :)**

**Theta-McBride: Thanx 4 the review!**

**EmpressLupin: Originally, I probably would have but now I might not even have the Yull ball.**

**sfjoellen: Thank you for the corrections. I went back and fixed them. You're a great help!**

**and-then-they-died: Thank you!**

**John (Guest): Thanx!**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Yay! Thank you! :)**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Thank you for the review! :)**

**tiwifreak: Thank you for your suggestions!**

**Sabruur: Thank you!**

**NN (Guest): THANK YOU!**


	34. Third year, Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

I didn't go back to sleep that night. I was lying in my bed but my head was full of worries. Harry's nightmare had given me a lot to think about. Why is he having them almost a year early? It can only mean one thing: Voldemort's on the move.

In the books, Pettigrew found Voldemort and helped him execute a plan. In this timeline, Pettigrew is in prison and Voldemort doesn't even know about Barty Crouch Jr. What could make Voldemort act so quickly? Then a horrible thought struck me. What if he discovered that I have been destroying his horcruxes? He might make more and I'll have no clue how to find them! I just have to pray that he doesn't know, that he doesn't make more. How many is it even possible to make. He made seven already. His soul is in eight pieces. Only three pieces are left though because I destroyed the others. The ones inside him, Nagini and Harry. I'll just have to wait until tomorrow so Harry can tell me his dream.

...

Then next morning I had large bags under my eyes. I did fall asleep at some point but it must have been very late because I feel like I haven't slept at all. Luckily it was Sunday so I don't have to go to any classes. After breakfast, Harry, Fred, Neville, Hermione, Draco, Ron and I all went to the secret library so Harry could tell us his dream.

Harry tried to explain the dream but he said that he had forgotten some things. "I wish that we had a pensive or something." I muttered. At the word pensive, a huge bowl floated towards us from behind a bookshelf. I stood up and walked over. It was a pensive. It looks just like the one I saw in Dumbledore's office. "Sweet. It's a pensive." I told them.

"Whats a pensive?" asked Harry.

"It's something you can use to share memories or just view your own." I said before walking over to him. I pulled out my wand and placed the tip against his head. "Just hold still a second I have to extract the memory." I focused on what I wanted then slowly moved my wand away. A kind of wispy grey thing came out of his head and rested on the end of my wand. I walked over to the pensive and put it in the murky, dark grey water. I waved them over. "We have to put our faces in the water." I told them.

We all stuck our heads in and I felt as if I was falling forward until I landed in a shadowy room. I didn't recognize it. There was a chair facing the other way and two men were kneeling in front of it. The others were there with me. We all watched as one of the men, who I was sure were death eaters, spoke to a person who must be sitting in the chair. "My Lord, are you sure we can use no other child?"

"We must use the boys blood! My followers are going to Askaban! If we don't act soon there will be none left. I must have a body!" The thing in the chair snapped. I knew it was Voldemort. I recognized his voice from the encounter in first year.

"But how are we going to get him My Lord?"

"We must infiltrate Hogwarts." Voldemort said.

"We could wait for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position to be open again." Suggested the other man.

"That will not be soon enough." Voldemort said. I saw Nagini slither over to the men and snap at their feet in warning. Voldemort laughed a cruel laugh. "Get into contact with the snatchers. Tell them I want them to bring me the boy or one of his friends. Like that mudblood friend that was with him when I saw him a few years ago. If they can't get into Hogwarts they can snatch him on a Hogsmeade trip. If they can't get him then, they can take one of his friends. Anyone close to him or in his year at Hogwarts. We can simply use polyjuice potion to get close enough to grab him."

The memory ended and I felt myself being sucked out of the pensive. We all exchanged worried glances and made our way back to the table. The pensive floated away as we started to sit back down. Ron broke the silence. "So you-know-who needs Harry for something?" He asked me.

"Why are you asking me?" I demanded.

"Your the one from the future." He said.

"Oh right." I laughed. By the sound of things, Voldemort was going to do the ritual he did in fourth year. The curse prevented me from saying that though. I nodded.

"Probably a ritual." Hermione said. "He said something about your blood, Harry. He's sending people after you."

"That's not the point!" Harry suddenly yelled. We all jumped and stared at him in surprise.

"Then what is the point?" Ron asked angrily. "We can't let the you-know-who get you mate."

"But what about you guys?!" Harry exclaimed. "He's coming after you too and he specifically mentioned Joanne!"

"What! when?" Fred asked.

"I was the 'mudblood friend' he mentioned." I explained. "But Harry's more important in this war."

"You're important to me." Fred muttered so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"What?" I asked. I must have miss heard.

"Uhh...I said you're important to your family." He stuttered. That makes more sense. I saw Hermione grinning at me and I blushed. I sent her a look that meant 'what?'. She just grinned bigger.

"What about the other students in our year?" Said Harry. "They have basically no defense training and the one year we get a good teacher is the year we study magical creatures. As important as it is to be able to defend yourself against a boggart, we need to learn how to duel and stuff."

Then an idea struck me. "The DA!" I exclaimed.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"We should start a Defense Association (DA). We can invite students that aren't death eater wannabes and teach them how to defend themselves." I explained.

"That's a great idea!" Hermione exclaimed. "We could do it in the Room of Requirement and ask some professors to help."

"But I don't know if we can trust the teachers. It should be a secret so if the ministry comes to evaluate the school, they won't know about it." I said. Hermione opened her mouth to argue but I quickly said. "Trust me. I'm the one with future knowledge."

"So the ministry didn't want us able to defend ourselves in the other time line?" Draco asked.

"Spot on." I confirmed.

"Further more, as awesome as the Room of Requirement is, it could be discovered." I said.

"But where do we go then?" Neville pointed out.

"I think we should find Godric Gryffindor's training room." I explained.

"That's a great idea!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry is the heir after all."

"Sorry, the what?" Draco asked. Fred looked just as clueless.

"Each of the founders built a secret place for their heirs." Hermione explained like she swallowed a book. "Slytherin built the Chamber of Secrets, Gryffindor built a training ground, obviously we're in Ravenclaw's Secret Library right now and Hufflepuff built the Room of Requirement but she made it so anyone could enter because she didn't want to be discriminatory."

"Cool." Fred said in awe. Draco nodded in agreement.

"We'll start looking for that later." I said. "What I would like to know is why Voldemort is acting so soon."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"In the other timeline, Voldemort did nothing in your third year." I explained. Ron and Fred flinched when I said 'Voldemort'. "You spent the whole time wondering what was up with Hermione, being attacked by dementors and stressing over Sirius."

"You sure saved us some time then." Ron said.

"What if he knows I've been destroying his horcruxes?" I said, voicing my biggest worry. "He might make more."

"By the sound of things, he was just angry his death eaters were being imprisoned." Said Fred.

"Who were those guys he was talking to anyway?" Harry asked.

"They were Crabbe and Goyle Sr." Draco informed us.

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying they went on the run a few days ago." Hermione said. "They must have found Voldemort."

"Don't say his name!" Ron hissed.

"Voldemort! It's just a name." Harry yelled.

"So how are we going to find the Secret Gryffindor room?" Asked Draco.

"Oh, I forgot to show you the best part of the library." I told Draco and Fred, excitedly before asking the Library, "What is there on the location of the Gryffindor training room?" One of Rowena's diaries flew off the shelves and opened in front of me. I picked it up and started to read aloud.

_ Godric is building some sort of secret training ground. Unfortunately it's not very secret as he insists on constantly telling us what new charms he is using to create it and make it impossible to find unless you are an heir. I believe he is making passages, much like I did, that open at the touch of his heir. He says that only a true Gryffindor can find it. I can only assume that means there is something dangerous you need to get past. I suspect that Godric, being the rash, brave man he is, expects all his descendants to be full of courage. I pray they don't get killed trying to get past whatever monstrous thing he has placed in his tunnels. I can only hope that I'm wrong and he didn't put another dangerous monster in the school. I already have a basilisk that needs to be found because of Salazar's illogical prejudice._

"So you probably just need to go around the Gryffindor common room, touching the walls and stuff." I told Harry. "I discovered the Library when Goyle fired a tripping hex at my back which sent me into a wall."

"Okay." Harry agreed. "Lets go." We got up and took the passage to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco got some strange looks when we got there. I suppose seeing a Slytherin in Gryffindor Tower would be suspicious. Harry started touching all around the common room. People were giving him weird looks. I suppose going around touching the walls does look funny. Harry had got through half the common room before he had to stop because it was time for dinner. "I'll keep trying after dinner." He told us and we went down to the great hall to eat.

...

**Yay, they are starting the DA! I hope you are all enjoying my story. I know that thing Fred said about her being important was very cliché but I thought it was cute :)**

**Review (and PM) replies:**

**shadowkat678: Thanx for the review!**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thank you!**

**Theta-McBride: Thanks for your review :)**

**RAIKIM4everlover: Thank you for the review. Unfortunately, I don't think Rowena Ravenclaw will have pranking books in her Library. Maybe one of her descendants could be a prankster and have put some in. Or perhaps Joanne could add some.**

**The True Heir Of Slytherin 19: I'm trying but I suck at character development. I'm going to be focusing on that this year as well as her making more friends.**

** thythylove: Thanx!**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Yes! Thanks for the review :)**

**LadySonics: You guessed it! Voldemort will probably not be there though because things are happening differently now. Joanne only brought Fred in because he found out on his own and she owed him an explanation. George will find out soon though because Fred won't be able to keep something from him for long. Thanks for the huge review! Those are my favourite :)**

**DarkShura: Thank you!**

**EmpressLupin: Honestly I haven't decided yet. I'm not even sure if I'm having the triwizard tournament. Thnx 4 the review!**

**Big-Pots (PM): Thanks for the correction!**

**sfjoellen (PM): Thank you for pointing that mistake out to me!**


	35. Third year, Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

We all ate dinner really quickly. Unfortunately, Draco had to go back to his common room so he couldn't come back up to Gryffindor tower with us. Once we got back up to the Gryffindor common room, Harry continued looking.

He was almost running out of wall when he finally stopped and let out a cheer. He pointed to a section of the wall and told us he found it. It looked like a regular piece of wall. Now I know how everyone felt when I showed them the entrance to the library. It's a little bizarre when all you can see is someone gesturing at a solid wall. It reminds me of the entrance to platform nine and three quarters.

Harry grabbed me and shoved me through the wall. I found myself in a lit passage. Hermione came through after me. Soon everyone was in the passage. The wall shut behind Harry and he walked to the front to take the lead. We walked down the passage.

Soon we came to a door. Harry turned the door handle and it swung open. We all tensed, preparing for the worst. We entered the room. I didn't see anything dangerous. The room was huge. bout half the size as a football field. Various weapons lined the wall opposite us. There was also gym equipment. I assumed that it had been added in by one of the other descendants. There were lots of dummies that we could use for target practice in one corner and a few actual targets in another.

I didn't see any monsters. I walked into the middle of the room. I noticed some writing on the floor and crouched down to read it. Suddenly flames sprung up around me. I looked up to see everyone else surrounded by their own circle of flames too. I quickly read the inscription. "_The flames will cease once my heir summons my sword. It will only come to a true heir with the heart of a Gryffindor. You have a minute before you will be cast out of this room."_

I stood up and saw Hermione trying to put out the flames with water but nothing was happening. "Harry!" I yelled as he was across the room. "Summon the sword of Gryffindor." He looked at me for a second before holding his hand out.

"Come to me sword of Gryffindor." He called uncertainly. There was a flash and the sword appeared in his hand. Immediately the flames went out.

"Brilliant!" Exclaimed Hermione. "Only a true Gryffindor can wield the sword and only the heir can summon it. Rowena was wrong, there is no monster, that was the test to see if you are a true Gryffindor, Harry."

"Will that happen every time we come in?" Ron half asked half wined.

"No, I think it was just a test for the first time. The room probably knows Harry's magical signature now." Hermione informed them.

"So we've found the place. Now what do we do?" Asked Neville.

"We need to arrange a meeting somewhere so we can tell people and ask if they want to join." I said.

"Then we need to find a way we can secretly communicate with the members." Hermione said.

"But where can we have the meeting?" I asked.

"I don't know but I can take care of the communication issue." Hermione replied.

"We could have the meeting in the Room of Requirement." Harry suggested.

"So we'll tell all the third years, Ginny, her friends, George and his friends to meet us in the seventh floor corridor." I said.

"Sounds good." Harry agreed.

"I'll tell Ginny." Said Ron.

"I'll George." Fred said.

"And the rest of us will tell all of the trust worthy first years." Harry said.

...

**Fred POV**

We all left the Gryffindor room and took the passage to our common room. As soon as we came in I were spotted by George and split off from the rest of the group. He looked kind of angry when he saw us. He lead me over to a empty corner and cast a privacy charm. "So you've been blowing me off to hang out with our brother and his little friends?!" He asked angrily. "You haven't hung out with me in days."

"You don't understand." I spluttered quickly.

"You've been keeping secrets from me!" He said and I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "Don't deny it. What are you keeping from me."

"It's not my secret. I can't tell you." I pleaded with him.

"We never keep anything from each other. Ever." He said. He sounded hurt and it broke my heart to hear my twin sound so sad. Thinking it's my fault just made it shatter to pieces. "If you were really my brother you'd tell me." He said.

I flinched. It felt like he had just punched me in the gut. I did hate keeping secrets from him but Joanne told me not to tell anyone. She already hates me because of what I did in second year during that quidditch match. I don't know why but I really want her to like me. But I can't not tell George! We _do_ tell each other everything. I suppose he'll find out soon enough. I wouldn't be too bad if I just sped up the process. "Fine." I sighed. He looked at me expectantly. "Joanne's from the future."

What ever he thought I was going to say, that wasn't it. He looked absolutely shocked. "_What?_" He asked.

"Well, last year, I saw her get a letter at the dinner table and she shoved it in her pocket looking all mysterious. Naturally, I was curious so that night in the common room, I snatched it and read it, expecting it to be some kind of embarrassing letter from her mum or something. But then it was about pieces of You-know-who's soul and it was from the goblins at Gringott's." I began.

"Again, _what?_" He asked.

"I'll get to that later." I said before continuing. "I confronted her about it and she said she couldn't tell me before dragging me off to talk to Dumbledore. She told Dumbledore to tell me she wasn't a death eater and he did. Then she told me to leave so she could talk to him. Obviously, I waited outside the door and listened. I didn't get the whole conversation but I heard her yelling at Dumbledore and I thought she was blackmailing him or something. Then I heard something about her being from the future. Then she came out and asked how much I had heard. I lied and said I heard all of it because I wanted to scare her."

"Wait, so is she a death eater?" George asked, his eyes wide.

"No! I'm getting to that." I continued. "Anyway, I thought she was a death eater and I didn't want her hanging around our brother and our honorary brother Harry, so at the quidditch match I didn't protect her from bludgers. You remember that, right?"

"Yeah, I thought you just didn't see her." He told me.

"Well anyway, she confronted me about it. She told me that she was yelling at Dumbledore because he had lied to her and that she's not a death eater and stuff."

"And you believed her just like that?" George asked.

"Well not really. She did help save our sister though so I let it go. But then this year on Halloween she told me to meet her at the whomping willow at midnight and that she would explain everything. So I met her there. Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Professor Lupin were there to. We took the passage under the willow to the shrieking shack where we met Sirius Black."

"But this was when he was still a suspected murderer!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah but because Annie's from the future she knew he was innocent. He explained what happened with Peter Pettigrew and then Annie started telling us her story." I said. I went on to describe what she had told us. The stuff about the horcruxes, Dumbledore, what she did in the holidays, her curse, everything. By the time I was finished George's mouth was hanging open.

"Dumbledore did that?" George asked in shock. I nodded. "He really tried to obliviate her?"

"Lupin heard him say it and everything." I said. I decided to leave out the dementor attack as I hadn't told him that Joanne was an animagus. "Anyway, I haven't finished. A few days ago she showed me this library. The Secret Library of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"But only heirs of Ravenclaw can get in there and Joanne is muggle-born." George interrupted.

"Ravenclaws granddaughter and Hufflepuffs Grandson got married and had kids. Joanne's great grandmother was there heir but she was a squib." I explained.

"Joanne's the heir of Ravenclaw _and_ Hufflepuff!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Harry's the heir of Gryffindor and Voldemort's the heir of Slytherin." I told him.

"You said You-know-who's name!" He hissed.

"Annie and Harry are right, that is really annoying." I muttered.

After that I explained Harry's dream and how we're starting a defense club. I took down the privacy charm. "You can't tell anyone I told you any of this stuff, okay?" I told him when I was finished. "Joanne would kill me." He nodded and mimed sipping his lips.

...

**Joanne's POV**

I was tasked with telling the Hufflepuffs about the Defense club. I went over to Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. They were chatting quietly in the library. "Hello." I said to make my presence known.

"Oh hi." Susan said. "You're Joanne, right?"

"That's me." I said. "Anyway, Harry Potter is starting a defense club and we wanted to know if you wanted to learn how to defend yourselves."

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Well the DADA professors are inconsistent and there are death eaters running around." I explained. "Not to mention that Voldemort- (They both flinched violently) -isn't dead and could come back in our later years or maybe even this year. We need to know how to defend ourselves."

"You-know-who is dead." Susan said in a shaky voice.

"They never found a body." I said. "He wasn't human enough to die. Harry met him in first year. His soul had latched itself onto Quirrell's and he was attached to the back of his head. That's why Quirrell wore a turban."

"Yeah right." Susan snorted.

"You can choose not to believe me but either way, you probably want to learn how to defend yourselves." I said.

"I suppose." Hannah said.

"Great! Meet me on the seventh floor by the tapestry after dinner. Tell anyone who you think will want to come and don't tell any teachers." I said before I left.

That's that done. I went back to the Gryffindor common room to meet Harry. I came through the portrait hole and saw Fred and George talking in the corner so I walked over. "You can't tell anyone I told you any of this stuff, okay?" I heard Fred telling George. They hadn't seen me yet. "Joanne would kill me." I saw George nod and mime sipping his lips.

"Why would I kill you? What did you tell him?" I asked Fred as I had reached the couch where they were sitting. Fred jumped about a mile in the air and looked at me. His face was full of guilt and shock. "You didn't?" I asked him angrily. He can't have told George. I specifically told him not to tell anyone. He looked down and I knew he had.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He stuttered.

"I trusted you with all my secrets and as soon as I turn my back you go and tell your brother." I growled.

"It's not like that." He said.

"Whats it like then?" I demanded. He opened his mouth then shut it again. "That's what I thought." I turned and stormed towards the stairs to my dorm.

"Annie wait!" He called after me. I turned around to face him.

"Only my friends can call me Annie." I said before turning back around and angrily climbing the stairs.

I got to my dorm room and sat on my bed. Thoughts of Fred's betrayal flew through my head. I don't even know why it hurt so much. Why do I even care? He tried to kill me in second year for crying out loud. I know he was just trying to protect his family though. It was almost lunch time so I went and found Hermione.

...

**Oooh drama! Hi readers. George knows! You finally got a thing from Fred's POV. I hope you enjoyed that. **

**Review replies:**

**Hpisdabest: Thanks for your review. I'll try to update 'Oh Crap! I hear music' when I can but I'm a little busy at the moment.**

**Lilyluna24601: Wow thanx! I hope I answered your question about why Fred and George haven't been together lately in this chapter.**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Joanne would never let that happen! Ever! Thanks for the review! :)**

**Professor McGonagal: Thanx for the review!**

**DarkShura: Thank you for the review!**

**Blastbone: Yep! Thank you for your review!**

**EmpressLupin: Of course Luna's going to be in the DA! Thnx 4 da review!**

**Potterpal1234: Thank You!**

**Theta-McBride: Luna's going to be in the DA. Luna ****_is _****awesome!**

**shadowkat678: Yeah, the order is going to form after Voldemort comes back just like in the books. But thats gonna be a lot sooner in my story. Thanks for your review :)**

**LadySonics: If others could fly easily it would kind of ruin the point of Harry's power. Voldemort could fly for a brief amount of time because he's so powerful. Thank you for your suggestions!**

**mellarkfan121: Thank you for the review and extra thank you for the shout out!**

**TheTrueHeirofSlythein19: Thnx for the review.**

**RAIKIM4everlover: Thanks for the review!**

**grcooper18: I read one of those stories where they just watch everything happen and it frustrated me. What was the point of showing up with future knowledge and just watching everything happen. Anyway, thanks for the review.**

**the quill12: Thank you!**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thnx!**

**Sarah (Guest): Wow thank you! Also, thanks for the suggestion.**

**tiwifreak: Malfoy Sr is in prison. Only Draco is good. Thank you for the review.**


	36. Third year, Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Soon it was lunch time and I was sitting in the great hall for lunch. Professor Lupin wasn't there because the full moon is tomorrow night. Poor Remus. I wonder if there is anything in the Ravenclaw Library on a cure for werewolves. Maybe it just got lost over the centuries. I decided I would check after lunch.

I was avoiding Fred for obvious reasons so when I saw him enter the hall with George, I quickly came up with an excuse and left to go to the Library. I found the passage in the Gryffindor common room and soon I was in the Ravenclaw Library. I went and took a seat at the table. "Is there a cure for lycanthropy?" I asked the library. Four books flew off the shelves and opened themselves in front of me. I picked up the first book and started reading.

_Werewolves are horrible beasts and they must be killed on sight as there is no cure for-_

I didn't finnish reading that sentence because I had slammed the book shut. I picked up the next book.

_There is no magical cure for being a werewolf in the modern world. There is a potion that can enable them to keep their minds but it doesn't stop them changing._

I closed that book and picked up the next one.

_ All forms of magic have been tried but it just isn't possible to cure lycanthropy. Some of the best minds of the generation have tried but nothing has worked._

I closed that one and picked up the last book. It was a diary but it wasn't one of Rowena's.

_Unfortunately, there is no magical cure for being a werewolf._

I was about to throw the book away in frustration but something caught my eye so I kept reading.

_ However, I did not stop there. I have been combining magic with muggle science and I believe I am coming close to finding the cure. My younger brother was infected with lycanthropy when we were young and I must find a way to save him. I have started to make a liquid cure that will devour the werewolf gene. I have found the right muggle chemicals and at the moment I am working on using magic to stabilize it so that it doesn't destroy any human parts._

I flipped through the book until I came to what looked to be a promising page from one of the later entries.

_I have done it! I completed the potion and cured my brother. His scars even faded considerably. It has been three full moons and he hasn't changed. I have written the directions and ingredients below. I will be announcing my discovery next week._

_Citric acid_

_Sulfuric acid_

_Hydrochloric acid_

_Acetone_

_Ketone_

_Universal indicator (green)_

_Wolfsbane_

_Powdered Bezoar_

_Peppermint_

_Octopus powder_

_Eye of Newt_

_Silverweed_

After that there was a list of directions. If it worked, why wasn't it publicized. I flipped ahead to the last few entries.

_Someone killed my brother. They're coming for me. I've hidden in a safe house. I just have to wait until tomorrow. Then I can present my findings. Someone doesn't want me to. I am not sure who yet but I think I am safe here. If not, this book is charmed to go to The Ravenclaw Library if I die. I found the Library while I was at school in Hogwarts. I am a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. Now if I die, hopefully another descendant will find my diary._

That was the last entry. I guess she died. I turned to the back, inside cover. The name '_Fiona Henry' _was written in silver. I left the book open and went over to the family tree wall. I found her and her brothers names. She was my great great great aunt. I turned back to the book and found the page with the directions on it.

I read the ingredients again. I could owl-order all the wizard ingredients but I don't know how I'm going to get my hands on the muggle chemicals. If only I had a computer. I could order them over the internet. I don't have time to find a computer though, let alone wait for the things to arrive.

I wrote all the ingredients and directions down on a spare bit of parchment before going back to the common room. I rushed up to my dorm and filled out the owl-order form. I put ten galleons in the envelope before rushing back downstairs. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron were just walking through the portrait hole. I ran strait up to them. "Harry can I borrow Hedwig?" I asked hurriedly.

"Uh sure." He said. I ran through the portrait hole.

"Thanks." I called over my shoulder as I quickly made my way to the owlery.

I rushed up the spiral stairs and found Hedwig. "Hey girl." I said to her. "Can you take this for me." She nipped my finger in confirmation and I attached the letter to her leg. She flew away. It should arrive tomorrow at breakfast.

I am going to have to go into the muggle world tomorrow and get the other ingredients. I can't go today because I have to go to that DA meeting after dinner. Also, I suck at potions so I'm going to have to get Hermione to help me make it.

...

After dinner I met Harry and everyone else in front of the entrance to the room of requirement. Harry paced three times and the door to the room of requirement showed itself. I heard some people gasp in amazement at it's sudden appearance. Harry lead us inside a room. It was much like the Gryffindor common room. There were lots of couches arranged in a 'U' shape. Everyone except Harry, Hermione and I, sat down on a couch.

We stood facing the 'U' so everyone could see us. Harry in the middle, me to his left and Hermione to his right. "So," Harry started awkwardly. "We're all here because we want to know how to defend ourselves. Our defense teachers have been inconsistent and we need to learn how to properly defend ourselves."

"Why?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked.

"Because there are still death eaters out there. Just because you-know-who might be dead, which he isn't by the way, it doesn't mean there is nothing out there that could hurt us." Hermione explained gently.

"What makes you qualified to teach us?" Padma Patil asked.

"Well it's not just me." Harry quickly explained. "I'll teach you things like disarming charms and defensive spells, Hermione will teach you useful jinxes, hexes and curses, Joanne will help us and teach you shield charms, the patronus charm (with me), and other useful things. Then if any of you know any good spells, you can teach everyone too. Basically we're just all sharing our knowledge."

"That's a great idea." Said a blond haired girl dreamily. That could only be Luna Lovegood.

A table appeared in front of Hermione and she pulled out a long piece of parchment and a quill. "Joanne and I have charmed this parchment so that if you sign it, you will not be able to tell anyone. You could try to talk about it but nothing will come out of your mouth unless the person you are talking to already knows." Hermione explained. We had found that charm while we were researching my curse and thought it would be a good idea to place it on the members of the DA.

To our pleasure, everyone decided to sign. I handed out the charmed galleons Hermione had created for us to communicate. We explained how the numbers on the fake coin will be the times and dates we are meeting.

"Where do we meet you?" Daphne Greengrass asked. Ron had been reluctant to let Slytherins in but Hermione and I were insistent.

"Just be in your common rooms." I said mysteriously. "We'll come and get you." Some people looked a little confused by this but no one said anything.

Once everyone else had left, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, the twins (to my annoyance) and I sat down on the couches because I had told them I wanted to tell them something. "Why is George here?" Draco asked.

"Fred told him everything." I growled.

"Wait, _everything_, everything?" Neville asked.

"Yes, _everything._" I said.

"Well, they are twins." Ron reasoned. Now that I think about it, Ron does kind if have a point. Then again, he could have asked me before telling. If he explained things I would have been fine with it. I didn't realize it was _that_ hard for him to not tell George. I was still kind of mad though.

"But it was Joanne's secret! He shouldn't have told anyone." Hermione argued for me. My point exactly! However, I decided then that I was being a little unfair.

"No it's okay. Ron's right." I said. Fred jerked his head up and met my eyes. He had been avoiding making eye contact the whole meeting. I felt kind of bad for being so mad at him now. "He's your twin, I should have expected it to be hard to keep it from him. I wish you would have asked me first though. I would have been okay with it if you told me."

"Sorry." Fred said quietly.

"No it's my fault really." George put in. "I basically made him tell me." I nodded and Fred smiled at me.

"So was that what you wanted to talk to us about?" Draco asked me.

"Actually no." I told them. "So you know how professor Lupin is a werewolf?"

"Professor Lupin is a werewolf?!" George exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah." I stated before continuing. "So anyway, the full moon is tomorrow and I felt bad for professor Lupin so I figured if there is a cure it would be in the Ravenclaw Library."

"There isn't a cure." Hermione told me. "It says so in all the books."

"Not my books." I said happily.

"You found a cure?!" Ron asked in amazement.

"Yep!" I said.

"That's wonderful. I thought there was no cure." Neville murmured, too awed to speak louder.

I told them the story of my ancestor, Fiona Henry. "So she combined science and magic. That's brilliant." Hermione said.

"We need to have the potion ready before the full moon tomorrow." I told them as I pulled out the list of ingredients. "I've owl-ordered all the magic ingredients. They should arrive at breakfast tomorrow but the muggle ones are going to be hard to get a hold of."

"Maybe not." Hermione said as she looked at the list. "This is all stuff you can find in a University science lab. That wouldn't be too tuff to break into considering we're magical."

"Did my ears deceive me-" began George.

"-Or did Hermione-goody-two-shoes-Granger-" continued Fred.

"-Just suggest steeling." George finished.

"Shut up." Hermione scowled at them. "We _need_ to."

"So Hermione and I can go tonight after dinner." I said. "We can take the night bus." Hermione nodded.

"No, you shouldn't go alone." Fred said.

"Joanne and I know the muggle world the best. It'll be quicker and easier if we go alone." Hermione explained.

Fred still didn't seem to like the idea but he realized he had no say in the matter and just scowled at the table. We were going and there was nothing he could do about it.

...

**Hi readers. I feel so bad. I haven't updated in almost a week! I think that's the longest I've gone without updating on this story. But it's here now!**

**Also I have drawn a new cover picture. I'm not the best at drawing but I just wanted to give you a basic idea of what Joanne looks like. It's how her, Ron, Harry and Hermione look at the moment. I know it's not very good but I did my best.**

**Review replies:**

**the quill12: I'll definitely do what you said. Thanks for the review!**

**RAIKIM4everlover: Lol. Thanks for the suggestion but it just didn't work out that way.**

**LadySonics: I was always planning on inviting Slytherins don't worry. In regards to your comment on you saying that Hermione was way more powerful than Harry, I disagree. Hermione is a great witch but it was through hard work and lots of ****studying. She worked hard to learn her spells much like Joanne does. Just because she knows more spells than Harry, it doesn't mean she's more powerful. Harry just never put in the work to reach his full potential. Anyway, that was just my opinion. Thanks for the review.**

**Teddylupin7: Wow, thanks for all your reviews!**

**Theta-McBride: Thanks for the review.**

**shadowkat678: I update pretty often. If you think about it, your story has about the same amour of reviews as mine was when it was 10 chapters. Actually more so if you just work to update quicker, you should have more review in no time. Thanks for your review!**

**Hpisdabest: Thank you!**

**LilyLunaEverdeen: Thank you so much. That is so sweet of you!**

**Guest: Thank you for the review.**

**Sarah (Guest): Thanks. I try to update once every three days but I've been terrible lately. Hopefully I will update at least twice a week.**

**islanderjen: Thanks for the review! To answer your question, it's about a month before christmas at the moment.**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks. Also yeah I did. I like that cannon paring so I decided to stick with it.**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Thax 4 the review!**


	37. Third year, Chapter 37

**AN= I was in a funny mood when I wrote this chapter...sorry. I like it anyway though.**

...

**Chapter 37**

As soon as dinner was over Hermione and I snuck out the castle doors in dark coloured muggle cloths. I had a backpack slung over my shoulder to carry what we brought back. We took the whomping willow passage to the shrieking shack and exited into hogsmeade. It was very dark in the deserted alleyways. Also deathly quiet and I felt slightly unnerved as Hermione and I made our way to the side of the road. I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching us but I looked around and saw no one. I held out my right arm and with a bang the night bus appeared.

I hope we didn't wake anyone. If anyone looked out their window... I mean two students getting on a bright purple bus is kind of hard to miss. Hermione and I boarded the bus. I handed over the money and we made our way over to an empty bed and sat down. "You might want to hold on." I warned Hermione. We jerked forward with a bang as the bus continued its journey. I clung on tightly to a rail as Hermione and I were knocked about.

The bus stopped suddenly and I lost my grip on the railing and flew forward. But I didn't land on the floor. I felt someone under me and heard a moan. I looked down but there was no one there. In fact, it looked like I was floating slightly above the ground. I reached out and grabbed a piece of invisible fabric, pulling it with me as I stood up. Harry's invisibility cloak was pulled off the person who was still on the floor. I narrowed my eyes angrily.

"Fred! What the hell are you doing here?!" I hissed at him.

"I needed to make sure you didn't- I mean you and Hermione didn't run into any trouble." He said carefully as he stood up. I stuffed the invisibility cloak in my backpack before glaring at him.

"Oh someone's in trouble alright but it isn't us!" I told him menacingly. "Go back to Hogwarts!"

"I'm here now, I may as well help you guys." He said.

"Just let him come." Hermione sighed.

"He'll blow our cover." I told her.

"What cover?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"You know what I meant." I snapped before sighing and saying in embarrassment. "I've seen too many spy movies, okay?" Hermione laughed and I joined in.

"What's a moo-vi?" Fred interrupted us.

"Movie." Hermione corrected. "It's a-"

"You can explain later." I interrupted her before turning to Fred. "I guess you're right. You're already here, but you have to do whatever Hermione and I say."

"I will." Fred agreed. "So what's the plan?"

Umm Crap! We don't have a plan. "'Mione the plan." I told her with a meaningful look. I didn't want Fred to _know_ we didn't have a plan.

"The plan on what we are going to do?" She asked, stalling.

"Yeah, that plan." I said.

"Yep."

"So you can explain to Fred our well thought out plan." I said.

"Of course."

"Totally."

"Then we can initiate the well thought out plan that we came up with." She said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

We both sighed and turned to Fred before saying simultaneously. "Umm, We don't have a plan."

"Oh, ladies. What would you do without me?" Fred asked dramatically. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Our plans never work anyway." I told him. "I think we're better off winging it."

"So which muggle University are we going to then?" Fred asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him but I interrupted. "Pigfarts." I said with a strait face. "It's on Mars." I used to love A Very Potter Musical. I made a mental note to make them watch it when it is made in the future. Hermione and Fred were looking at me as if I had just told them that I wanted to turn into a butterfly and live in Antarctica. Then again, in the wizarding world I suppose that is entirely possible. I couldn't keep a strait face any longer and I burst into a fit of giggles. I then tumbled off the bed because I had forgotten to hold on. Stupid night bus. I got back on the bed we were sitting on.

"What's Pigfarts?" Hermione asked.

"It's a future thing. You wouldn't understand." I explained. "Maybe one day I'll tell you about Rumbleroar. He's the headmaster lion. Who can talk." They kept looking at me funny. "Never mind." I sighed.

"Anyway..." Hermione said slowly, getting us back on track.

We discussed where we were going and we soon arrived. It was such a relief to get off that blasted night bus. It took me a few seconds to regain my balance as my feet touched down on solid, unmoving ground. I could have kissed it but, you know, germs and stuff. I cast simple notice-me-not charms on us and we made our way round the back of the building to a window. "_Alohomora._" Hermione muttered and the window jerked open slightly. Fred gave me a leg up and I climbed through. After Hermione had climbed through Fred followed. We were in a huge lecture hall. I lead the others through the door and down the corridors looking for a science lab. Fred was taking up the rear with Hermione in the middle.

I soon found a science lab and after unlocking the door, made my way inside. The others followed and Hermione and I started rifling through the various chemicals to find the right ingredients. Fred didn't know what any of them were so he just sat on a desk and watched us. We easily found everything and I carefully placed them in my backpack after making sure they were sealed properly. I didn't want anything to leak.

We climbed out the window we used to gain entry and I locked it again with another spell. We were about to go round the building to the street when we heard voices and froze. Fred pulled us behind some bushes as two men in wizard robes walked round the corner. "I think the trace made a mistake." One wizard was saying to the other. "I mean, why would a Hogwarts student be using the unlocking charm at a muggle school in the middle of the night?" Oh no! I forgot that Hermione had the trace on her. I just got so used to not worrying about it because it wasn't on me. By the looks of understanding and horror on the others faces, I assumed they had come to the same explanation as me.

"Well as Aurors, it's our job to check it out." The other said. God, how could we be so careless?! If only I'd thought to bring the invisibility cloak and-. Okay. I'm an idiot. We _do_ have the invisibility cloak! Fred brought it to try and follow us.

I unzipped my bag as quickly and quietly as possible and pulled out the invisibility cloak. The others looked at it in solace. Hermione looked like she would melt with relief. I threw it over us and we stood up. We made our way carefully round the Aurors. The cloak was only just big enough to cover all three of us. Fred had to bend his knees slightly so he wasn't to tall and we were all closer than what would be considered comfortable, but we were completely invisible and for that, I was thankful.

Once we were down the street and out of sight, we took the cloak off and ran. We made sure we were a good few blocks away and were out of sight of the University before stopping. "That was a close one." Hermione panted.

"Yeah, good thing I had the foresight to bring the cloak." Fred teased. "As I said before, what would you do without me?"

"Foresight?" I laughed. "You brought the cloak so you could stalk us."

"Details, details." He muttered dismissively as I summoned the night bus.

When we got back to school I was exhausted. And I wasn't the only one. Hermione looked like she would fall asleep any second. We split off from Fred in the common room and Hermione and I made our way slowly up to our dorm. I checked the clock on our nightstand. It was two in the morning. I almost groaned at the thought of getting up in the morning tomorrow. Or today I suppose. I was absolutely _not_ a morning person. I didn't even bother to change, only kicked my shoes off and burrowed under my covers. I saw Hermione do the same. I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

...

Despite my thoughts from the previous night, I did manage to climb out of bed this morning. It took a lot of coaxing from Hermione and maybe a stinging hex or two but I got up in the end. After getting ready, I tiredly made my way to breakfast.

Hermione and I were some of the last to arrive and I quickly piled food on my plate and dug in before it disappeared. The mail came and just as I thought, Hedwig flew in carrying a small package. She dropped it in front of me and I petted her and gave her a piece of my bacon before she flew off back to the owlery.

After breakfast Hermione and I headed strait to the Ravenclaw library. We had set up a make shift potion brewing bench top in there so we could brew in peace. It was on the way to the Gryffindor tower where we bumped into Cedric. I hadn't talked to him in months. I've been busy. Of course we saw each other in the first DA meaning but we didn't really talk much. Or at all...

"Joanne!" He exclaimed. "Can I talk to you?"

"Now really isn't a good time Cedric." I told him.

"Please." He said.

"Hermione, I'll meet you in the common room." I told her before following Cedric to an empty classroom. I discreetly cast some silencing charms to ensure that no one would over hear because I assumed that he wanted to talk about what happened in the holidays.

"I figured it out." He told me once the door was closed. "I figured out your secret."

"Sure you have Cedric." I said sarcastically. There is no way he figured out that I'm the heir of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw from the future. There's just no way.

"You're hunting pieces of You-know-who's soul." He said. My mouth dropped open in surprise.

"How do you know that?!" I asked in shock. Crap, I forgot to deny in first. Well it's too late now.

"I heard Ron and Harry talking about it and figured that's what you were doing in the forest." He explained. I'm going to murder them! Idiots! At least he only knows a small part of whats going on.

"Well you got me." I sighed before quickly saying, "Can't get anything past Cedric. Got to go bye." I made for the door but he grabbed my arm.

"That's not all I heard." He said.

"What else did you hear?" I asked. This is very, very bad.

"You're from the future." He stated. "What are you doing in this time? What's the future like?"

"I'll explain another time but I can't keep Hermione waiting." I said before jerking out of his grip and rushing out of the room and down the hall.

I ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room and found Hermione waiting for me on a couch. I took her into the Ravenclaw Library and explained what happened. "Harry and Ron are so dead." She exclaimed.

"Definitely." I agreed. Then we stopped talking and started brewing the potion. We needed to get it done before the full moon tonight so, much to Hermione's regret, we were skipping classes today. This was more important.

...

**Hi readers. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I have decided that I should have days to update on so from now on I will update every tuesday and Friday. That's New Zealand time though so I don't know what days that is in the country your in. Google it or something.**

**Also, I had an idea for a fic that links to this story. Once I've completed this one I thought I could write a 'Watching A Very Potter Musical' fix. Except I would write Joanne into the script. I would change the musical slightly to fit my story and then write the real characters reactions in the current time. Tell me what you think of this idea. I thought it would be funny to see Joanne react to it because she would be surprised she would be in it as she obviously wasn't in the original one. I love AVPM and starkid!**

**Review replies:**

**Professor McGonagal: Thanks for the review.**

**The True Heir Of Slytherin 19: Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it.**

**the quill12: Thank you. Good to know you like my story.**

**Theta-McBride: Thanks for your review!**

**Hpisdabest: Canon means the story that the fan fiction came from or something along those lines. Thank you for the review!**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thank you!**

**shadowkat678: Thanks!**

**Teddylupin7: Your question was answered above in the important message. Thank you for reviewing!**

**EmpressLupin: Unfortunately, I am planning for Fred and Joanne to get together in fourth year but I'm focusing on some other romances this year.**

**RAIKIM4everlover: Thank you for your review. It made me so happy.**

**jamber17: Thanks! :)**


	38. Third year, Chapter 38

**Dumbledore is finally going down in this chapter! I hope you like. See you at the bottom.**

**...**

**Chapter 38**

We had been working all day and the potion was almost ready. We only had a few more steps to go. "_Add the Peppermint before stirring counterclockwise seven full turns." _I read aloud while Hermione did as I said. "_Take it off the fire_." I told her. She pulled it carefully off the fire. I continued reading as Hermione followed the last few directions. "_Pour a small amount of potion into a glass bowl and add a few drops of Universal indicator. If it turns a light green colour, it means you have made it correctly. You now know that the remaining mixture is ready to be fed to a werewolf. Measure out half a cup and make sure the Were drinks all of it."_

After that was done I checked the time with the clock I had placed on the wall. Hermione had made me after I lost track of time reading...again. "Dinner started quarter of an hour ago and the full moon rises in ten minutes. We need to hurry." I informed her.

"Which passage will get us the closest to Remus's office?" Hermione asked me.

"That one." I said pointing to the fifth door to the right. I had made sure I knew the quickest route before we started.

We hastened down the passage way, then down the hall, and finally up the small staircase to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. I unlocked the door and we burst inside and saw Remus holding his wolfsbane potion. He was about to drink it. "Wait!" I called. He whipped around to look at me and Hermione in surprise.

"What are you doing here?! You both know it's not safe!" He all but yelled at us in panic.

"Drink this!" I said as I thrust the potion we made at him.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"We're not leaving till you drink it. Just do it!" I exclaimed. He needed to take it fast or it would be too late. The moon rises in two minutes.

He took the potion from me and drank it. I figured he would do it if it meant he didn't accidentally turn us. I suppose he forgot that we could just turn into our animagi so that Moony's bites wouldn't effect us. They don't work on animals.

His reaction was almost instant. He dropped the vial and fell to his knees. "What was that?" He gasped out. He winced before clutching his head. Oh Merlin! What if we hurt him?! What if we did it wrong?! Oh god, we've killed him!

He kept clutching his head and gasping in pain for five minutes. Me and Hermione were petrified. I was fully convinced that we had made a horrible mistake. Suddenly he sighed in relief and got to his feet. He looked better than he ever had. He didn't look exhausted or sick and his scars had faded so that they were barely noticeable. I checked my watch and saw that the moon had risen three minutes ago and he was still human.

"'Mione it worked!" I squealed happily.

"We did it!" She exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug.

"What the hell was that?!" Interrupted an angry Lupin. Then he paled. "Actually, never mind that now. The moon rises in-" He looked at his watch. "-four minutes ago?" He looked up at us, his eyes wide.

"We made you the cure." I explained.

"There is no cure." He told us automatically.

"But we found a recipe for one in the-" I clapped my hand over Hermione's mouth before she could continue.

"Let's just say we got it from a reliable source." I said.

"But it's impossible..." He muttered in denial. I guess he thought it was too good to be true.

"Well I suppose you just didn't change because the full moon decided not to rise tonight for no apparent reason." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look in the mirror." Hermione told him. He walked over to a mirror and stared wide eyed.

"My-my scars!" He stuttered.

"Yep!" Hermione said happily.

"You really did it?" He asked, finally letting the hope seep into his voice.

"Yes!" We both yelled. He grinned at us. He was probably the happiest I've ever seen him.

"We should go to the feast." Hermione suggested.

We walked down to the great hall. The doors opened for us and everyone turned to stair. Both Snape and Dumbledore jumped to their feet at the site of Remus.

"What the devil is going on here?!" Snape exclaimed.

"Why we are just a little late professor. No need to over react." I said with a completely strait face. He growled at me.

"Remus, my friend, you informed me that you would not be here tonight. I thought you were sick." Dumbledore said.

"Hermione and Joanne found me a cure." Remus said happily.

"Hey, I helped!" Fred yelled jumping to his feet. I grinned at him.

"You mean you followed us while we found the ingredients?" I teased.

"You know you couldn't have done it with out me." He winked.

"That is impossible! There is no cure." Snape yelled, drawing the attention back to him.

"There is now." Hermione and I sang together.

"Many great wizards and witches have tried before you. There is no way that two kids, with no talent in magic, succeeded where they have failed." Snape sneered at us.

"First off, I resent that. Hermione is extremely talented!" I argued. "Second, we didn't invent it. We found it hidden in the school. Third, Remus is standing right here and he is obviously not sick."

"Please show me your findings Miss Rogers." Dumbledore said.

"Sorry Dumbles but we're going to the ministry to present our findings." I told him.

"I was not asking Miss Rogers, hand it over." He spoke more forcefully than before.

"We really must hurry. Sorry." I told him, not really meaning it. Hermione, Remus and I headed for the doors.

Dumbledore pointed his wand and the doors slammed shut. Harry, Neville, Ron, Draco and the twins all jumped to their feet to defend us. "You will show me some respect Miss Rogers." He yelled. He was starting to loose his cool and with it went his fake grandfatherly demeanor. He did not like being told no. "I'll distract him and you and Lupin go." I whispered to Hermione as the doors flew back open at my silent command. They both ran for it.

"Sorry, I forgot that you were used to being worshipped." I snarled. "You defeated one dark wizard and everyone thinks you can do no wrong. You hide a dangerous artifact in a school full of children. Professor Quirrell was being possessed by Voldemort and you did nothing!" Many people were gasping. Whether it was from shock at the news or me saying Voldemort's name, I could not tell. "You let Snape teach children! You may say he is a good man but that doesn't mean he is fit to be a professor. Because of his terrible teaching, there has been a shortage of healers and aurors. There was a basilisk in the school and you didn't realize. You tried to obliviate me because I knew something I 'wasn't supposed to'." Many of the other teachers looked at Dumbledore in horror.

"Lies!" Dumbledore screamed. "All lies! Miss Rogers, you are expelled! Give me your wand."

"No! I override your decision and fire you as headmaster!" I yelled. I wasn't sure if we could do that but whatever.

"I agree." Harry put in. "And while we're at it we should fire Snape." Dumbledore actually laughed at us. That was until his chair bucked him out and he flew into the middle of the hall. He was closely followed by Snape and they landed uncomfortably on the floor.

"We appoint Professor McGonagall as the new headmistress." I said. The chair she was in propelled her into the seat that Dumbledore had previously occupied.

"How is this even possible!" Dumbledore screamed. I think he had finally cracked. "Students can't do this!"

"We just did." I told him defiantly. He looked so mad. Like he was going to explode.

He raised his wand at me and I took mine out and yelled "_Expeliarmus!" _just as he yelled "_Reducto!_". Our beams met and I easily overpowered him. His wand flew into my hand. Many people were horrified that he had attacked me, mainly the teachers, others were amazed that I was able to overpower him as Dumbledore is said to be a powerful wizard. Before anyone could say anything Harry called, "I, Harry Potter, heir of Godric Gryffindor, here by banish Albus Dumbledore form Hogwarts castle until further notice for attacking a student."

"So that's how you brats were able to do it." Snape snarled. "You're heirs of the founders. However, you need three founders to properly banish someone so I guess your out of luck." Harry just grinned at me.

"I, Joanne Rogers, heir of Rowena Ravenclaw _and_ Helga Hufflepuff, second and third the proclamation of Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore is banished from Hogwarts." I said as I fought the smug smile that was inching it's way onto my face.

Two suits of armer marched in and dragged a yelling, wandless, Albus Dumbledore from the hall. There was a deafening silence as the hall doors once again closed. "Would you like to leave quietly or would you prefer to follow Dumbledore's example?" I asked Snape sweetly as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He walked out of the hall with his mouth still hanging open.

Everyone in the great hall was in shock. Of course this excludes those who already knew such as Neville, the twins and Draco. "Well Dumbledore had clearly gone senile so good riddance, I say." George said, breaking the silence.

"Quite right you are George." Fred agreed, "He definitely isn't playing with a full deck if you catch my drift." McGonagall finally broke out of her shocked state. "Well Miss Rogers and Mister Potter. Would you please tell the rest of us what just happened?" She huffed.

So Harry and I explained why Dumbledore was not fit to be a headmaster and went on to describe how we found out that we were the heirs. I decided to come clean about Ravenclaw Library so they could get a better understanding of how we found out. I am the only one who can get in so I figured I had nothing to worry about. McGonagall seemed satisfied with our explanation and dismissed everyone to their dormitories as it was becoming very late.

...

**Hello again. I'm afraid I don't have time to reply to the reviews but thank you s o much to everyone who did. It really makes any author jump for joy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think?**


	39. Third year, Chapter 39

**There is a new cover image! Thank you so much to SevenPenceHerbie for making it for me. It's amazing!**

**...**

**Chapter 39**

The next day, people kept staring at Harry and I. I suppose Harry is used to it but it was an odd thing to me. Some people were slightly hostile but only the Dumbledore lovers. Everyone else mainly just respected us. No one out right insulted me though. I think they were a little afraid after I showed how powerful I really was.

The school governors tried to protest but I fired them too. Most of them are death eaters anyway. Or mindless Dumbledore followers. I'm not sure which was worse really. Okay no, the death eaters are worse.

The ministry had announced the cure and a law has been passed to force all werewolves to take it. I made sure that they gave all the credit to my ancestor. Her journal was actually published so others could read of her discovery. Many wizards were buying it.

On a different note, the first real meeting of the DA is today. Hermione had already put the message on the secret galleons. We are going to collect everyone from their common rooms after dinner. In the mean time I need to talk to cedric. I promised I would talk to him and it's probably better if I do it sooner rather than later.

I walked down the corridor and saw one of Cedric's Hufflepuff friends. I went over. "Hello, I'm Joanne." I said, trying to be friendly.

"Everyone already knows that." He informed me with a wink. I blushed in embarrassment at my out burst in the great hall yesterday. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know where Cedric is?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah sure, he's in the common room." He said.

"Great thanks." I told him as I turned and started heading in the direction of the Hufflepuff basement.

The portrait entrance immediately swung open for me. I walked in and saw Cedric talking with some of his friends. He looked up at me in surprise. "How did you get in the Hufflepuff common room? Who told you the password?" One of his friends asked.

"The heir of Hufflepuff doesn't need the password." I scoffed. "Anyway, I need to speak with Cedric." Cedric stood up with a grin.

"'Bout time we talked." He said as he followed me into an empty classroom.

Once the door was closed and I had cast some privacy charms, I started telling him everything. He already knew I was from the future and how I was searching for pieces of Voldemort's soul so I didn't need to leave anything out. Especially because everyone now knows about me being the heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

I was just getting to the part about the dragon in the cave when he interrupted me. "I don't believe you."

"Well don't believe me then." I huffed. No one else thought I was lying. I suppose it sounds a little out there but it's the truth!

"I thought you were going to tell me the truth." He said angrily.

"This is the truth!" I argued.

"Yeah sure." He said sarcastically. "You faced a dragon and came out uninjured. Out of all the things I thought you were going to tell me...this was not it."

"Hey! Uninjured?! You saw me pass out in the forest." I yelled. I can't believe this? Is he serious right now?

"What ever Joanne." He sighed. "Don't tell me then."

I stormed angrily out of the classroom and down the halls, not really looking where I was going. People were giving me a wide berth anyway so I didn't really need to. They could probably tell I was angry and I suppose my display in the great hall didn't help to ease their nerves. "I can't believe him." I found myself muttering quietly under my breath. "That _was_ the truth...'uninjured'...pfft...I was unconscious for five freaking days...A basilisk is okay but a _dragon _is where he draws the line. Seriously!"

Then I found myself on the ground. I looked up apologetically at the person I had run into. Fred grinned down at me. "In a little of a mood I see." He joked as he took my hand to pull me up.

"You could say that I guess." I said dejectedly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I told Cedric what I told you and he said I was lying." I explained.

"Wait, what did you tell him?" Fred asked.

"Everything. He already knew parts so I though he should get the whole story." I said.

"And he didn't believe you?" Fred asked sounding slightly sarcastic. "He didn't think that you actually faced a dragon and broke into the ministry." He joked as he grinned at me. That adorable grin...

"Well when you put it like that it does sound made up." I laughed. Something about that grin just blew my bad mood away.

Fred continued with me to dinner. "So where's your other half?" I asked him.

"Oh, George is probably in a broom closet with Angelina Johnson about now." He informed me with a suggestive wink.

"Okay, _that_ I didn't need to know." I giggled as I gave him a playful shove. Wait, in the books Fred dates Angelina. Why would he not be into Angelina in this timeline?

...

After dinner, Harry took us to the Gryffindor training room and we waited there while he visited all the common rooms and brought everyone in. A lot of people were in awe as they walked in. I suppose that I looked like that when I first laid eyes on it. It is an amazing sight.

Harry was teaching the first meeting. He was showing everyone how to disarm someone. I was helping as I already knew that spell. Neville did it almost instantly, being the first to master the spell. I suppose the confidence he gained in this timeline really made a difference. Also, I made sure he knew that using his fathers wand was a bad idea. Hermione and I explained to him how it wouldn't work as well and he convinced his grandmother to buy him his own. He still kept the other wand on him for sentimental reasons and you never know when a second wand will come in handy.

I was currently helping Luna Lovegood with the charm. Ron mastered the spell soon after Neville so he was trying to help Lavender Brown. In the books she came off as really annoying but she really isn't that bad. Anyway, I really wanted to get to know Luna as I always loved her in the books. I hoped we could be friends. I saw that Seamus needed help badly so I asked Neville if he could help Luna while I went and helped Seamus with the pronunciation. We did not need him to blow up the training room. However, I was curious as to whether it would repair itself or what? Is it indestructible because a room intended for it's use would probably have to be.

...

Soon the meeting was over and we agreed to meet in three days. Harry wanted to get them as prepared as they could be, before the next Hogsmeade trip. Alone they probably wouldn't stand a chance but if they stay in groups they should be able to over power a death eater or two. Death eaters are, after all, incredibly thick.

Draco and Hermione had been doing research together in the Ravenclaw Library to find out if there were other ways to kill horcruxes. They didn't know what the last two were but I was thankful for their efforts. It would not be easy to try and stab a snake with a basilisk fang and I don't carry them around with me. I could use the sword of Gryffindor like Neville did in the books but again, I don't have that on me all the time and I don't know when I could encounter the snake. Or maybe I could just get Harry to summon the sword if he is around.

So basically, I had to get Hermione and Draco into the Ravenclaw Library before I could go to the common room. I wonder if there is a way to make a passage between the Ravenclaw Library and the Gryffindor training room. That would be so much easier than having to go back to the common room before going to the other place. I would have to look into that.

...

It has been four weeks since the first meeting of the DA and we had covered so much stuff. We had met every third day. Hermione taught everyone the tickling jinx. You may think it's silly but it is actually _so_ effective. I started teaching everyone the shield charm however, I couldn't do that in one lesson. It did take me weeks and they're not as powerful. I just covered the theory and told them to keep practicing. Some of them managed to make small and weak shields though. Hermione also taught them Reducto and Harry was already on Patronesses. We were meeting so often and everyone was doing great.

The Christmas holidays began in two days. Harry was going to stay with Sirius and I was so happy for him. Hermione was staying to keep researching with Draco. They have actually become very good friends. Ron, Ginny and the twins were also staying while the rest of their family visited charlie in Romania. Neville had to go back to his grandma's though.

To be honest I was a little sad to celebrate Christmas. Because of what happened in first year, Christmas has kind of become the day I think about my family. I still miss them so much but it's not as bad as before because now I know that I'm not in some other world. Maybe I'll see them again one day.

...

**Hi readers!**

**Review replies:**

**Hpisdabest: Thank you for your review!**

**shadowkat678: Snape's not a bad guy but he's not exactly a good teacher so it was better this way. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: You're right! I'll fix that.**

**Guest: Actually mentally Joanne is two years older than him and Physically two years younger than him. Either way two years isn't a big deal.**

**lizziestrong7135: Thanks!**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Definitely. Just not for a while. Thanks for your review!**

**Theta-McBride: Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**EmpressLupin: I put a little Fred/Joanne romance in this chapter. It was really more subtle hints but I hope you liked it!**

**shadowkat78: THANK YOU!**

**hacoles1: Thanks! :)**

**PrincessWilla101: Umm...Thank you for the review! Snapdragons?**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks!**

**LylaGordan (Guest): Thank you :)**

**trollypop: Plot twist is right! I hope you liked.**


	40. Third year, Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

It was finally the holidays. I had owl ordered presents for everyone and they should arrive on Christmas Eve. Neville had managed to talk his grandmother into letting him stay at Hogwarts for christmas. I have an inkling that his sudden desire to stay for christmas has something to do with the fact that Luna is also staying.

I was walking down the corridor to the great hall for breakfast. Hermione, Harry and Ginny were with me. Ron was insistent on staying in bed and Neville was meeting LUna outside the Ravenclaw common room. Hermione and I suddenly stopped dead in our tracks. Unfortunately for Harry and Ginny they had not seen the hazard and were now trapped.

Hermione and I burst out laughing at their predicament. "Come on you guys, don't just laugh. Help us get out of this." Harry moaned.

"Harry, you know the only way to get out of enchanted mistletoe is to kiss the person who is stuck under it with you." Hermione said between giggles. That's right, enchanted mistletoe. Fred and George had put the stuff everywhere. Hermione and I had seen the piece hanging in our path but Harry and Ginny obviously didn't.

I hadn't been caught by any mistletoe yet and I hoped I wouldn't be. However, it was hilarious when other people got stuck. The twins had made sure that the mistletoe wouldn't be satisfied by a peck on the cheek as well, and your feet stay glued to the floor until it is. Some unlucky people get stuck under it alone. They have to wait for someone to come along and kiss them.

Ginny and Harry stood there glancing at each other awkwardly. "Hurry it up guys. I'm hungry." I teased. I knew that Harry was too much of a gentleman to kiss Ginny so I hoped she would do it. My hopes were soon met when Ginny let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed Harry's shirt collar. She pulled him towards her and their lips met.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before they pulled apart blushing. Ginny turned and kept walking and I noticed that Harry had a goofy smile on his face as he watched her walk to the great hall. Hermione had to grab his arm and drag him in the right direction because he wouldn't snap out of his daze.

I laughed as I followed them inside, on the lookout for any green plants hanging around. I do _not_ want to get stuck.

...

"Wake up, it's Christmas!"

I started, lost my balance and toppled out of bed onto the floor in a tangle of bedding. I glared at the bushy haired girl who was standing in front of me with a huge grin on her face.

"Really Hermione?" I grumbled. "I would have expected that from Harry, Ron or Neville, but you?"

"Oh come on! I know that you usually like to be a downer on Christmas but at least try to enjoy yourself this year." Hermione said. I frowned at Hermione. I had a right to be down.

"I just miss my family." I told her sadly.

"I know." Hermione said gently with sympathy. "But you have us."

I smiled slightly at her and picked myself up off the floor. She smiled brightly back and grabbed my arm. She dragged me down the stairs and into the common room where everyone was already waiting. I had stopped waking up early on Christmas. It was to painful to do it without my brother there with me. "Finally!" Ron said before starting to pass out everyones presents.

After we exchanged our gifts, we left our common room to meet up with Luna in the great hall. Then after breakfast Harry, Ron, the twins, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and I all had a huge snowball fight.

After the snowball fight, we walked through the corridors laughing and cracking jokes. We would be soaking wet but Hermione had dried us off afterwards with magic. Then Fred stopped walking suddenly and yelled out. I looked behind me and saw he was caught under some mistletoe. "Ha! Caught in your own prank." I laughed.

"Serves you right." Hermione giggled.

"Well someone has to get me out of this!" He exclaimed.

"Do we?" I asked with a cheeky smile. "You did bring it on yourself after all." Everyone was laughing at the horrified look on Fred's face.

"Don't you know how to get rid of it?" Ron asked. "You did put it up."

"Actually Fred and I made it so it would disappear when the holidays ended." George told them. "We made sure it could not be gotten rid of before then."

"So someone has to kiss him?" Neville laughed.

"Or we could just leave him there." I joked and Fred scowled at me.

"So who's going to do it?" George asked.

"I think I speak for all the boys when I say none of us." Harry piped up and they nodded in agreement.

"I'm his sister so definitely not me." Ginny put in.

"So that leaves Hermione, Luna or Joanne." George said and switched his gaze to the three of us. We groaned.

"Hey! I feel like I should take offense to that." Fred said.

"Probably." I agreed with a smirk and he once again scowled at me.

"So who's it?" Ginny asked.

"Not me!" I announced at the same time that Hermione said, "No way!" and Luna said, "I'd really rather not." The idea of having to kiss one of your friends was just kind of awkward and it was his fault for putting the mistletoe up in the first place.

"You wound me." Fred sighed dramatically with his hand over his heart.

"There is a simple way to solve this." George told us.

"How?" Hermione asked. George closed his eyes and spun around with his finger extended outwards. He stopped and it landed on me. Before I could react he pushed me under the mistletoe with Fred. Now I was stuck until we kissed as well.

"You're going to regret that George." I growled menacingly and he just smirked at me.

It wasn't that I was repulsed by the idea of kissing Fred, quite the opposite actually, but I didn't like the idea of being forced to kiss someone. No matter who it was. Though, if I'm being honest, I wasn't entirely unhappy with the idea of kissing Fred. Wait! Where is all this coming from?! I don't like Fred that way! I don't! Either way I had to kiss him though. I could think about my confusing thoughts when I was alone.

Fred and I looked at each other rather awkwardly. We were both blushing rather furiously. I sighed and moved closer to him. He looked at me slightly apologetically before bending his head towards me. I closed my eyes and our lips met.

I had been kissed before. I once had a boyfriend in the future. I was fifteen after all. It didn't really last long and we had kissed once or twice. This was different though. Better. Even though it only lasted for a few seconds I still felt a small spark. My lips tingled as he pulled away and I resisted the urge to touch where his lips had just been.

He stared at the ground, his face flaming. I tried to seem unaffected as I moved back to the group and continued walking down the corridor. Hermione caught my eye and smirked knowingly at me. Then she gave me a look that clearly said 'we'll talk about this later'. I am not looking forward to that conversation.

It was later. Hermione and I were alone it our dorm room after dinner and Hermione had insisted we should talk. "What about?" I asked, trying to sound clueless.

"You fancy Fred." She stated.

"I don't know what you're on about." I said. I did not fancy Fred! There was just no way.

"Someone's in denial." She sang and I threw a pillow at her.

...

The Christmas holidays had soon ended. I had been finding it hard to look Fred in the eye since the kiss and I noticed he was having the same problem. I decided not to dwell on it though. Hermione was wrong. She must be!

But we all had bigger problems to worry about. A Hogsmeade weekend had been scheduled at a month from now. Harry was in a state of sheer panic. Being the heirs, we could probably cancel it but we would need a good reason. Instead, we started having DA meetings more regularly so everyone could be better prepared. I just hope everything turns out okay.

...

**This chapter is shorter than usual but I wasn't feeling inspired.**

**By the way, Ron's animagus is a fox and Neville's is a bear.**

**Sorry but I don't have time to reply to reviews but thank you so much to those who wrote one. I really appreciate them.**


	41. Third year, Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

The Hogsmeade meeting was today. We all decided it would be best if Harry stayed behind. And by 'all' I mean everyone but Harry. The rest of us decided to go so we could keep an eye on the other students going. Harry didn't like it at all. He was worried we would get hurt or taken. We also decided that once we got back, Harry would ask us all questions to make sure it was really us.

Harry watched us as we boarded the carriages to Hogsmeade. Hermione, Draco and Neville all got on one carriage while the twins, Ron and I got on another. We rode there in relative silence. We were all slightly on edge about the possible attacks. We had already agreed to split up with another person or two when we got there.

When we arrived, Ron went with Neville, Hermione went with Draco and I went with the twins. We had agreed to meat at the Hog's Head for lunch at twelve thirty. Our plan was to spread out and walk around keeping watch for mysterious activity. Hermione had insisted that we don't walk around alone though for obvious reasons.

So now I was stuck walking around with the twins. Fred and I had managed to avoid talking about the kiss with each other and I didn't want to start now. However, it seemed I didn't have much choice because of course as soon as we began our journey George had to bring it up to tease us.

"So Annie is my brother, the second best looking twin, a good kisser?" George teased.

"Oi! Everyone knows that _I'm _the better looking twin!" Fred joked to change the subject.

"No. It's obviously me!" George said.

"No, me!" Fred argued.

"Joanne, please tell Fred that _I _am the good looking twin." George said turning to me.

"Frankly, neither of you are that good looking." I said with a cheeky grin. I was only joking though because secretly I thought Fred, and by extension George, was very good looking. Wait, why did I single out Fred? I don't like him! Okay, even I can see I'm in denial. But I shouldn't like Fred. I'm not even from this time!

"You wound us!" George said with a hand on his heart.

"Well you did walk right into that one." I laughed.

"She's right you did." Fred told him.

"She said you weren't good looking as well!" He pointed out.

"Awe but she didn't mean it." Fred said as he swung his arm over my shoulder. He seemed to have momentarily forgotten that we had been acting awkwardly around each other.

I blushed when he didn't remove his arm but he didn't seem to notice what he was doing. Then Cedric saw me and ran over. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Fred's arm on my shoulders and frowned for some reason. That is when Fred noticed. He jerked away and cleared his throat in embarrassment. George smirked at him.

"Hi Cedric." I said unenthusiastically. I was still mad about him not believing me.

"I just wanted to apologize." He said quickly. "I was wrong to say you were lying like I did. You wouldn't do that and I should have known it was the truth. Harry told me the rest of the story."

"It was pretty unbelievable but it was the truth." I sighed.

"So friends?" He held his hand out.

"Sure Cedric." I smiled and shook his hand. He grinned and went back to his other friends.

"I can't believe you forgave Diggory." Fred muttered with a deep frown.

"Well, believe it." I scowled. What's his problem?

...

The Hogsmeade trip actually went rather well. None of us had seen anything suspicious and we were soon back at the castle. Harry met us by the Lake like we agreed. He thought for a minute before asking Hermione, "How did Joanne and you become friends with Ron and I in first year?"

"We defeated a fully grown mountain troll together because Ron was mean to me." She said, grinning at the memory. I laughed at the astonished looks on the others faces.

"Great!" Harry grinned. "Why did Quirrell wear the turban?" He asked Draco.

"'Cause Voldemort was on the back of his head." Draco answered with a shiver. Harry and I had told them all what happened.

"Who did you have to kiss on Christmas?" He asked me with a cheeky grin.

"Fred." I answered. "Stupid enchanted mistletoe." Everyone just loved to bring it up and tease me about it.

Harry finished asking everyone questions and pulled out the map to check the other students. We needed to see if there were any polyjuiced death eaters around.

After Harry deemed that there were no death eaters or strangers in the school, we were finally able to relax. Everything went according to plan and everyone was okay.

...

It's been three months and more Hogsmeade trips have gone by without fail. As relieved as I was that nothing had happened, I was also nervous about what Voldemort could be planning. There was only one month left of school. The last Hogsmeade trip is also today. Surely something was going to go down. Unless Voldemort wants to wait for the summer holidays before snatching Harry up.

The DA has been going great. Everyone has learned so much. They may just be teenagers but I was confident they could defend themselves. They all had a huge amount of training drilled into them. Not just casting spells but also things like dodging and tactical dueling.

We were eating breakfast. Harry, Hermione and I were seriously on edge where as Ron and Draco were extremely jumpy. Neville was just extremely nervous and the twins seemed to be vastly unaffected. It annoys me how they never take anything seriously.

"Neville are you okay?" Luna asked sweetly. "You look very nervous." Luna and Neville had become quite close these last few months.

"I'm F-fine. Why would you s-say t-that?" He stuttered.

"Because you are all worried that Voldemort will show up and kidnap Harry." She replied. We all stared at her in shock.

"How did you know that?" Hermione spluttered.

"Was I not supposed to know that?" Luna asked innocently. "What else would make you all so nervous? You've been saying he is still alive the whole year and you have been training everyone. You obviously think he is going to make a move soon. It really isn't hard to put together."

Everyone gaped at her. Neville laughed at our amazed and dumb-struck faces. "Well she is in Ravenclaw." He told us. "She's smarter than what most people give her credit for."

We had all soon climbed into the carriages to get to Hogsmeade. We rode in complete silence. It was like the first trip all over again. Eventually we arrived and got in pairs. This time I was with Harry, who refused to stay behind this time. We agreed to meet outside Honeydukes in an hour. Usually we would only meet up once or twice throughout the day but this time we were slightly more paranoid.

An hour later Harry and I met up with everyone. So far so good. No one had seen anything to be worried about. We were about to split off again when it happened. There were a loud series of pops and about fifteen death eaters suddenly apparated into the street.

Villagers started screaming and in the kayos I saw the death eaters grabbing students and apparating away with them. I ran forward in an effort to stop them. "Joanne!" Hermione screamed and I turned around in time to see several death eaters apparate away with them. Dam it, they have Harry!

There were ten death eaters left but they didn't seem to be going anywhere, anytime soon. They were laughing and setting fire to places. A few were also heading towards me. I saw some other people getting attacked to. I wanted to help but I needed to get to Harry.

Then again, since they took so many people they probably won't be killing anyone till Voldemort is resurrected so I think I have time to try and stop this attack first. Besides, I don't even know if I can get there, I still haven't mastered apparating. I started firing stunning spells at them.

Three went down before they even notice what was happening. "Look at this little girl trying to be a hero." One of them teased as they pointed their wands at me. I saw people standing and watching out of the way as the seven remaining death eaters rounded on me. Gee, thanks for the help. What cowards.

Soon they were firing spells at me. I dodged and blocked for a while before moving into the offensive and firing a quick combination of stunning and disarming spells. They were growing tired but I could go on for hours because of my abnormal magical core. Soon they were all unconscious.

The villagers gazed at me in amazement. Then twenty Aurors apparated in. I saw one of them casting apparation wards and mentally cursed. They looked at me, then at the ten unconscious death eaters in front of me. "Well, it's about time you got here!" I burst out. Of course they showed up after the death eaters were beaten. I had been delayed by five minutes. I hope everyone is okay.

...

**Neville's POV**

We had been apparated to a grave yard. Based on what Joanne was abel to tell us, Voldemort must be performing the ritual to get his body back _now_. I could see a cauldron that was bubbling loudly. The death eaters had managed to kidnap a lot of students. Myself and around thirty students had been tied to grave stones. I didn't see Joanne anywhere so they must not have taken her.

I looked over at Luna, who was tied to the grave stone next to me. She looked scared so I took her hand comfortingly in mine. She smiled weekly at me. Goyle senior started saying the ritual. "Bone of the father...unknowingly given..." He said as he levitated a bone from a grave and into the bubbling caldron. "...Flesh of the servant...willingly given..." Crabbe senior chopped of his hand and it fell into the caldron. "...Blood of the enemy...unwillingly taken..." Goyle used a ritual knife to cut into Harry's arm. He flicked the blood off the knife and into the caldron. Finally, they dropped something that looked like a baby, into the caldron.

...

**Hello readers! I hope you are enjoying my story. Stuff is definitely going down next chapter.**

**Review replies:**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: I'm glad you think so! Thank you for your review.**

**Theta-McBride: Thank you fro your review!**

**shadowkat678: Thank you for pointing that out to me. I will try to be ore careful in the future. **

**Hpisdabest: Thanks for the review!**

** PrincessWilla101: Thank you for your review!**

**Sarah (Guest): Hehe! Thanks.**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thank you!**

**DynamicCheetah: Joanne and Fred will be officially getting together around the Yule ball next year. As for Hermione, I have decided but it's a secret and will also be reviled next year. However, I will be dropping hints here and there. Thank you for your review!**

**Guest: Thank you! **


	42. Third year, Chapter 42

**A/N: This chapter is intense. Braise yourselves because stuff is about to go down.**

_**Last chapter:**_

_**Joanne's POV**_

_ Soon [the death eaters] were firing spells at me. I dodged and blocked for a while before moving into the offensive and firing a quick combination of stunning and disarming spells. They were growing tired but I could go on for hours because of my abnormal magical core. Soon they were all unconscious._

_ The villagers gazed at me in amazement. Then twenty Aurors apparated in. I saw one of them casting apparation wards and mentally cursed. They looked at me, then at the ten unconscious death eaters in front of me. "Well, it's about time you got here!" I burst out. Of course they showed up after the death eaters were beaten. I had been delayed by five minutes. I hope everyone is okay._

_..._

_**Neville's POV**_

_ I looked over at Luna, who was tied to the grave stone next to me. She looked scared so I took her hand comfortingly in mine. She smiled weekly at me. Goyle senior started saying the ritual. "Bone of the father...unknowingly given..." He said as he levitated a bone from a grave and into the bubbling caldron. "...Flesh of the servant...willingly given..." Crabbe senior chopped of his hand and it fell into the caldron. "...Blood of the enemy...unwillingly taken..." Goyle used a ritual knife to cut into Harry's arm. He flicked the blood off the knife and into the caldron. Finally, they dropped something that looked like a baby, into the caldron. _

...

**Chapter 42**

**Neville's POV**

Smoke started to seep out of the caldron. I gasped as I saw Voldemort rise from the steam and smoke. His red eyed stood out on his pale face. His thin lips were curled horribly into a cruel, triumphant smile. There were two thin slits where his nose should be that made him look very snake like. "Robe me!" He commanded in his high, cold, voice. I fought the urge to role my eyes at his apparent lack of ability to dress himself. I've been spending way too much time around Joanne, she's rubbing off on me.

Once he was 'robed', his eyes scanned over all our bodies and finally stopped on Harry. "Ahh, Harry Potter." He spoke. "You escaped my clutches before but not again." He looked around again. "And where is your mudblood friend?" He asked. "I want to see your face when I kill her in front of you." I saw Fred flinch when Voldemort spoke of killing Joanne. Voldemort turned on his death eaters angrily. "I told you to collect her as well! Where is she?"

"She must have evaded capture my Lord. The ones who were supposed to get her still aren't back." One of the death eaters spluttered before bowing and backing away quickly. I saw Fred relax slightly at the knowledge that Joanne was supposedly safe.

Voldemort did not look happy at this information and for a second it looked like he was going to curse the unlucky messenger but then he turned on Padma Patil. "_Avada Kedavra_!" There were many screams and gasped as the green light hit Padma and she slumped lifelessly in her bonds. Her eyes were wide open and glassy.

"You bastard!" Harry yelled. And he wasn't the only one. I found myself shouting profanities at the Dark Lord along with the twins, Hermione and Padma's twin sister, Parvati.

"You coward!" Fred yelled.

"Silence!" Voldemort yelled and I felt a powerful silencing charm cut off everyones yelling. He tuned to Fred. "You dare call me a coward?! Worthless blood traitor!" He yelled raising his wand. I watched in horror as he screamed, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

...

**Joanne's POV**

An old looking Auror walked over to me. "Little girl," He said, "Did you see the person who knocked out all the death eaters?" I scowled at his patronizing tone. Old fart!

"She did." One of the bystanders told him. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You did?" He demanded in shock.

"Yes." I admitted. "But I can't stay, I really have to be somewhere." I said as I tried to leave. He grabbed me by the upper arm.

"Sorry miss but I need to talk to you." He said.

"I don't have time for this!" I insisted. Voldemort could be resurrected by now.

"Make time!" He said forcefully as he let go of my arm to take out his wand. Dam it! I need to get away.

I closed my eyes. This has to work! I need to apparate. I concentrated hard on the grave yard. I was thinking about a spot behind a grave stone.

Suddenly, I felt the strange sensation of being underwater. There was pressure on all sides and I heard a loud pop. I appeared in the grave yard. It worked! I had appeared right where I had wanted to. I heard lots of yelling and peeked around the gravestone to see the cold, lifeless eyes of Padma Patil. That monster! Everyone started yelling at him. I blocked out what they were saying. This is my fault. Padma wasn't supposed to die! I should have got here in time. I shouldn't have meddled with time. I should have left things. Now Padma's dead and it's all my fault. My thoughts were interrupted when Voldemort silenced them and to my horror, pointed his wand at Fred, who was a few meters away from me.

I heard him yell out the killing curse. "No!" I screamed as I jumped out from behind the gravestone and in front of Fred. The curse hit me and I flew backwards. Then there was darkness.

My brain felt foggy. "Joanne, no!" I heard Harry yelling. I had a pounding headache. Dying hurts! I thought it was supposed to be painless. I could feel the hard ground under me and the light sprinkle of grass that let me know I was still in the graveyard. Why was I still here? I'm dead. Isn't there a heaven or something. I heard Hermione sobbing quietly. For some reason I felt free. Like a small weight had been lifted off my brain. The curse was broken. I just knew it. I felt that it was gone. It was like the absence of a clamp on my vocal cords that I hadn't noticed until it disappeared.

I opened my eyes and stood up. There was lots of gasping. Everyone was staring at me with their eyes wide. I looked down, expecting to see a body at my feet because I thought I was a spirit. There was nothing there. I looked at my hands and they seemed solid. Why the hell am I not dead?! "Umm...This is awkward..." I muttered, "The killing curse did hit me right?" Everyone just continued to gawk at me so I assumed that meant I did get hit with the killing curse.

"Impossible!" Voldemort shrieked.

"Apparently not." I shrugged. "It's not like this is the first time. Harry did it."

"Well why don't we see if you can do it again." He said as he lifted his wand and pointed it at me. He shot yet another killing curse at me. I reacted quickly and brought up a wall made of earth. I am so glad I mastered my control of my elements right now.

"I'd really rather not." I told him as I took out my wand and started slashing the ropes that were binding the other students.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and the twins immediately jumped to their feet and came to stand with me. I let the makeshift wall fall back into the ground. We need a way to get everyone out of here. "Hermione, make a port key!" I said as Harry started dueling Voldemort. Harry was good but I don't think he's quite ready to face Voldemort just yet. Then again, if he looses he'll still live and the horcrux would be gone so it might not be a bad thing.

I started fighting the other death eaters that were here. To my pride, almost everyone from the DA jumped up to help. I made sure to put up stone walls if anyone fired an unforgivable curse. However, this made it hard to concentrate on my own battle. While I was protecting Draco from a killing curse, I didn't have time to stop the bone breaking curse coming my way and it hit my wand arm.

I cried out in pain as I felt all the bones in my arm shatter simultaneously. I used my left hand to wandlessly stun the death eater who did it. I was in so much pain. It was worse than the time I broke my leg. I could feel the shattered bits of bone cutting into my flesh. I was starting to find it hard to concentrate while I tried to resist the urge to pass out.

"The portkey is ready!" Hermione called.

"Everyone grab on!" Harry commanded and everyone ran towards it. I had just enough strength to put up a wall to protect everyones retreating figures but I was in too much pain to stand. There was a small flash and all the students were gone. I focused the rest of my energy on apparating.

I apparated away with a loud pop just as I saw Voldemort pointing his wand at me, his eyes full of anger. I appeared back in Hogsmeade and saw that everyone else was there too. The aurors were also still there. Harry appeared to be arguing with them. I heard him yelling that Voldemort was back but they seemed to be too scared to believe it. Some things never change. I clutched my bloody arm to my chest and continued scanning the crowd. My eyes landed on Fred who was yelling at everyone. "I have to go back! Joanne is still there!" He was saying. I saw Hermione and Ron exchanging hopeless looks.

"I'm over here!" I called to them just load enough for them to hear. All their heads whipped towards me.

"Bloody hell Annie! That's two times in one night." Ron exclaimed, "What does that put the thinking-Joanne-is-dead count up to? four?"

Maybe if the circumstances were different I would have laughed with my friends. However, now that there was no immediate danger, my mind came back to remembering the glassy eyed body of Padma. The guilt washed over me and I felt the tears streaming down my face. It was all my fault. I shouldn't even be alive right now! I was hit by a killing curse. I should be dead.

I heard my friends calling my name to try and get my attension as I continued to drown in my own guilt. What right did I have to live through the killing curse when poor Padma couldn't. Why was it possible for me to have done so? The pain in my arm was still unbearable and I felt a wave of weakness wash over me. With no reason to continue to stay awake, I let myself drift into unconsciousness.

...

Here I am waking up in the hospital room. _Again_. However, this time there is a difference. The room is completely empty. My arm was completely healed so I must have been unconscious for a while. Usually my friends are here when I wake up. I wonder where they are. I thought about waiting for madam Pomfrey, but then I realized she would never let me leave and I had to do some research.

I quickly got out of the bed and hurried to the closest entry to the library. I was careful not to be seen as I moved down the halls but there was no one around anyway. Soon I had reached my library. "How can someone survive the killing curse?" I asked the library and a single, old looking book landed on the table. My voice was horse. It was as if it hadn't been used for weeks. How long was I unconscious for?! It can't have been that long.

I performed the spell to check the date and dropped my wand in shock. It was the 31st of August! I have been unconscious for three months! THREE FREAKING MONTHS! It was the summer holidays. School starts again _tomorrow_. I slept through most of the summer! That explains why no one was here. Was I in a coma or something?

I decided to put those thoughts out of my mind and look at the big book on the table. I looked down at the tiny writing and started reading.

_The killing curse was created by Harold Smith, one of the first wizards in the world. It uses pure hate to kill the person it is directed at. However, it is possible to survive the curse in certain instances. If you have a type A curse on you, instead of removing your soul like the curse is meant to, it will remove the curse. It is the only way to remove type A curses._

_ Unfortunately, there are sometimes side effects. You see, when the killing curse hits a person it causes the soul to expel from the body by making you so week that it can be forced out. Once a soul is out it can not go back in. This is also the reason that powerful ghosts posses people in their sleep because when you are sleeping you are in a vulnerable state. So even if the curse is what is being removed, the spell could still weaken you considerably. It can take up to an hour for the weakness to fully take effect but when it does, the victim could fall into a coma. Once they are fully restored they will wake can be from months to years depending on the power of the victim._

I closed that book. That explains so much. It must be lost information as I'm pretty sure no one knows what I just read. "What's a type A curse?" I asked. Another book made it's way to the table and opened in front of me.

_A type A curse is the most powerful type of curse. It is a spell made from either extremely powerful light magic or extremely powerful dark magic. It does not necessarily need to be a curse but most are. Horcruxes are also classified as a type A curse because they are made with such powerful dark magic._

So that explained why Harry survives in the future. Not only is he a horcrux but his mother gave him a powerful light magic protection. I on the other hand, used to have a curse. I knew it was gone! I had felt it leave. I also now know why I was unconscious for three frigging months. I still can't quite grasp that information.

Then I began to remember what happened in the grave yard. I can't believe Padma is dead. She was only thirteen. It was all my fault! I should have got there earlier. I should have left the death eaters alone and gone strait there. Tears filled my eyes. I stood up and walked over to the corner of the library. I slid down the wall as I started crying into my hands. I suppose I was naive to think that no one would die. I just hoped that with all my future knowledge I could prevent all the deaths. But this is a war. I should have known I wouldn't have been able to keep everyone safe. But I could have stopped this one. If I'd only left the other death eaters in Hogsmeade and apparated strait to the grave yard. She would be alive right now!

I stayed in the corner crying until I fell asleep.

...

**Hello readers. Please don't hate me for killing off Padma! It was necessary.**

**That was the end of third year and fourth year starts next chapter. I have decided that I will do the triwizard tournament.**

**Review replies:**

**Guest (JinxSaw): Umm...What?**

**Guest: I'm sorry!**

**Guest: The next chapter will be there on tuesday hopefully. Thank you for your kind words!**

**Theta-McBride: Thank you!**

**JinxSaw: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my story!**

**PrincessWilla101: Lol. Thanks for your review.**

**Professor McGonagal: Thanks for the review!**

**Laceyloo: Sorry. I'm glad you liked it so much!**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Hehe. Dam strait! Thank you for reviewing.**

**Cookiedough888 (Guest): I'm not doing a Ron/Hermione pairing in this story. They will both be paired with other people though.**


	43. Fourth year, Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**George's POV**

I was on the Hogwarts express and we were almost there. The holidays had gone by slowly. Very slowly. Fred hasn't really been himself since the night Voldemort returned. He doesn't smile anymore. He puts on a fake one so people don't bug him but I'm his twin and I know it's not genuine. He still cracks jokes but his heart just isn't in it anymore. I'm worried about him.

The ministry still refuses to believe Voldemort is back. Even with thirty witnesses. Apparently, us children are just trying to stir up trouble. However, with Padma dead, it's hard for others to ignore. The ministry already had a bad reputation after Sirius Black was found innocent so not many people listen to them anymore.

When askaban was broken into during the quidditch world cup, it was impossible not to start seeing reason. Impossible for everyone except the minister of course. Dad always had said he was a fool. Fifty death eaters escaped. _Fifty. _

I hope Joanne wakes up. She's been in a coma for three months. I think that's the main reason Fred is so upset. Other people may not realize it but when your twin fancies someone, it's hard to miss. Joanne could also spread some light on the situation. She always knows what's going on because of her being from the future and stuff. But Madam Pomfrey said she may never wake up. What good is surviving the killing curse, only to fall into a coma.

Speaking of her surviving the killing curse, everyone is talking about it. Well, everyone who was there at least. It's one thing for Harry to do it when no ones around, that could have been something else, but everyone saw Annie get hit. Then she just got up like it was nothing. No one else believes us though. They say it's impossible.

The whole last month of the year before, Hermione was positively itching to get into the Ravenclaw library. But obviously she couldn't. Joanne is truly the only one who can get inside.

The train stopped and I knew we were there. We got off the train and loaded into the carriages.

Soon we had arrived at Hogwarts and I got out of the carriage. "I'm going to go see Joanne in the hospital wing." Fred said as soon as we got inside the castle. I expected as much. He was gone before I could so much as nod.

...

**Joanne's POV**

I woke around the time the trains should be arriving. I decided the best thing for me to do would be to go back to the hospital wing. I took the quickest passage and soon got there. I entered and saw Fred standing with his back to me, staring at the bed I had previously occupied. Don't ask me how I knew it was Fred because I wouldn't be able to answer. There was just something about him that made me so sure who he was.

"Fred?" I said to get his attention. He quickly turned around. His eyes widened when he saw me. We jerked forward at the same time and he hugged me tightly.

"When did you wake up?" He asked when we broke apart.

"Yesterday but I went strait to the library." I explained.

"I was- _we _were worried you wouldn't wake up." He told me.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"In the great hall. It's dinner. We just got off the train." He said.

We went strait to the great hall. The crowd of this years firsties were standing by the entrance. Hagrid was just explaining the houses to them when he saw me. "Annie! You're up!" He boomed and came in for a hug. "Just go right through." He said gesturing to the doors.

The doors opened and Fred and I walked through. There were some gasps and several cheers when people saw me. All my friends had jumped to their feet. We exchanged more hugs and I took my place at the Gryffindor table.

Once the sorting was done Professor McGonagall stood up. "I have a few notices before dinner can begin." She said. "First, there will be no quidditch this year because-" She was interrupted by a roar of disapproval from all the students.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. They are still doing the triwizard tournament and I know just how 'well' that went last time.

"Silence!" Mcgonagall called and everyone grudgingly stopped talking. "_Because_ we will be hosting the triwizard tournament this year." Whispers broke out through the hall and the twins cheered loudly. "However, only those of age can complete." There was lots of booing at this.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Professor Moody or someone disguised as Mad-eye limped in. "And let me introduce Professor Moody who will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Professor Umbridge who will be replacing Snape, teaching potions." Finished McGonagall.

Umbridge then interrupted to do her speech but I wasn't listening as several thoughts were running through my mind. It makes sense that Umbridge is here early because Voldemort came back early. If Mad-eye is an impostor, it would mean that the death eaters are probably going to enter Harry in the tournament like last time. Also, where's Remus? "Hey Harry. Where's Remus?" I asked.

"Now that he can have any job, he decided to become an auror." Harry explained.

...

As soon as the feast was over Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Draco, Luna, Ginny, Neville and I went to the Ravenclaw Library. The others told Luna and Ginny everything while I was unconscious but I didn't mind. I know they are trustworthy.

Once we were safely inside, everyone hugged me. Again. "It's so good to have you back!" Luna said cheerfully.

"You looked very deep in thought during dinner." Hermione commented. "What's up?"

"Well, I did some research and found out how I survived the killing curse." I said for I had decided to start form the beginning. I explained to them what I had read in the book.

"So how did Harry survive when he was a baby?" Ginny asked.

"You see, Harry's mum sacrificed herself for him and that is very powerful light magic so it is classified as a type A curse." I explained.

"So does this mean you can tell us all about the future now?" Neville asked.

"I guess." I shrugged. "I'll test it." What is something I wouldn't usually be able to tell them. "One of the last horcruxes is Voldemort's pet snake Nagini."

"So maybe you should start by telling us what happened in the original time line." Harry suggested.

"Good idea." Hermione agreed.

"Okay. So first year," I began. "Was actually much how it happened in this time line. You suspected Snape and found out all your information from Hagrid. But, when Neville tried to stop you going out to try and save the stone, instead of explaining the situation to him, Hermione put a body bind on him."

"Wow thanks." Neville commented. Hermione looked apologetically at him.

"Because Neville didn't go with you, the Troll never woke up. Apart from that it was all the same." I continued. "In second year, Dobby the house elf didn't stop trying to get Harry to not go to Hogwarts because he only stopped in this timeline when I told him to. As a result, he blocked the barrier so Harry and Ron couldn't get on the train and they flew Ron's dad's car to school."

"Awesome!" The twins exclaimed.

"However, they crashed it into the whomping willow and Ron's wand broke." I said.

"Oh..." The twins said.

"I was the one who got Professor Lockhart to leave so-"

"That was you!" Hermione interrupted. "Why would you drive away such a great, brave author?"

"I'll explain Hermione." I told her.

"I don't care why you did it but thank you so much." Harry whispered in my ear. I giggled. For some reason, Fred scowled at us.

"Anyway, Professor Lockhart was still there. Dobby tried to get you to go home by sending a rogue bludger after you during the Gryffindor/Slytherin quidditch match. You broke your arm and-"

"Did we still win?" Ron asked.

"Of course we didn't win if Harry broke his arm." Hermione scoffed.

"Actually Harry still caught the snitch with a broken arm and a rogue bludger after him." I grinned. Harry and Ron high-fived while Hermione and Neville rolled their eyes. "Lockhart tried to heal your broken arm but instead he vanished all the bones in it."

"WHAT?!" Ginny exclaimed furiously.

"Since I wasn't there the Ravenclaw Library was obviously never discovered. Hermione figured out what the monster was right before she was petrified but couldn't tell anyone because...she was petrified. Harry and Ron discover a scrunched up page from a book with the information on basilisks in her hand."

"Hermione tore a page out of a book?!" George exclaimed. Hermione scowled at him and he shut up.

"When Harry and Ron went down to save Ginny they took Lockhart with them after they discovered he was a fraud." I continued.

"Lockhart was a fraud?!" Hermione asked, horrified. I just nodded before carrying on.

"He tried to obliviate Harry and Ron with Ron's wand but since it was a broken wand the spell back fired and caused a cave in. Harry was trapped on the other side so he continued into the chamber alone. Like in our time, Fawkes came with the sorting hat and blinded the basilisk. Then Harry pulled the sword out of the hat and stabbed the basilisk. However, a basilisk fang went into Harry's arm and Fawkes healed him instead of me. Harry then stabbed the diary."

"Wow." Draco commented.

"Lucius got away with slipping the diary into Ginny's caldron and Harry still freed Dobby."

"In third year you spent the whole year worrying about Sirius and wondering what Hermione was up to. You eventually confronted him in the shrieking shack but you didn't know he was innocent so Harry attacked him to avenge his parents."

"Oops." Harry said sheepishly.

"Lupin bursts in and stops you, then they explain that Sirius is innocent. However, it was the full moon so Lupin transformed. Then there was just a whole bunch of kayos: Lupin almost kills everyone, Pettigrew escaped, and Harry, Hermione and Sirius almost got the Dementors kiss before passing out."

"Wait, what was that last one?" Harry said.

"You almost got the kiss but you were saved by someone you thought was your dad." I said.

"What?"

"I'm getting to that! You wake up in the hospital wing and find out that Sirius is about to get the kiss so Harry and Hermione use Hermione's time turner to go back in time."

"Hermione has a time turner?!" Ron yelled.

"She was using it to get to lessons." I told him.

"That explains so much." Harry said.

"Oh, and remember when I saved Draco from Buckbeak?" I asked.

"Yeah." Harry confirmed.

"That's because in the original time line, Buckbeak got Draco, his dad sued, and Buckbeak was sentenced to death. I forgot that Lucius was in prison in this timeline. Anyway, Harry and Hermione save Sirius and Buckbeak and it turns out future Harry was the one who saved past Harry from getting the kiss."

"Hey! Where was I?" Ron said.

"Sirius accidentally mauled your leg a little so you were in the hospital wing." I replied.

"Why did Sirius do that?" Ginny exclaimed.

"He was aiming for Pettigrew." I said simply.

"He has bad aim then." Ron muttered.

"Okay now this year, Harry gets entered into the tournament by a death eater who is posing as Professor Moody."

"That can't be good." Ginny muttered.

"Cedric is also in it. You both win but the cup is a portkey made by the death eater and you get transported to the graveyard. Pettigrew kills Cedric and helps resurrect Voldemort."

"Stupid rat!" Ron hissed.

"Harry and Voldemort's wands do a strange thing because they are brother wands and can't hurt each other. Which reminds me, Harry you need to get a second wand so you can fight Voldemort properly." He nodded and I kept going. "You escape back to school with Cedric's body. The minister doesn't believe you and makes the profit write bad things about you so everyone thinks your nuts. The next three years consist of you finding horcruxes and the final battle but if we play this right, there won't be a battle."

"Who dies?" Harry asked. "In the original time line, who dies?"

"It doesn't matter." I said. "The original timeline isn't going to happen."

"Just tell us." Ron said.

I sighed deeply. "Of the ones I can remember: Sirius-"

"No!" Harry exclaimed.

"-Remus and his wife Tonks-"

"Poor Remus..." Hermione said grimly.

"-Colin Creevey-"

"But he's so young!" Neville burst out.

"-and...Fred." I said quietly. "But there were many more."

"F-Fred." Ginny stuttered. George looked like he was in shock.

"But that won't happen this time so it doesn't matter." Fred insisted to cheer everyone up.

"Exactly." I agreed. "But there is one more thing."

"What now?" Ron asked.

"You know that there are two horcruxes left and one of them is the snake. What you don't know is that the last horcrux is Harry."

"What?!" Ginny cried.

"I have to die?" Harry muttered.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "Horcruxes are type A curses. You only have to get hit with the killing curse and you'll live!"

"Exactly!" I grinned.

"So what's the plan to take Voldemort down?" Neville asked.

...

**Hi readers. Sorry it's a day late but I was busy.**

**Review replies:**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Valantherial: Lol. Thanks for pointing that out to me. **

**Potterpal1234: I'm going to take that as a compliment. Thanks!**

**Blastbone (Guest): Thank you for reviewing.**

**NicoCheesediPizzaAngelo: Thank you for pointing that out. I'm glad you liked it!**

**Theta-McBride: Thank you for the review!**

** EmpressLupin: No. That wasn't part of the curse.**

**PrincessWilla101: THANK YOU!**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks :)**

**Blenda73: Thanks!**

**Teddylupin7: You just said you didn't like the pairings I was planning on doing. I'm not doing Ron/Lavender any more though.**

**LeoDaLion: Thank you!**

** : I loved reading all your comments as you read. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**DynamicCheetah: A powerful light curse but it doesn't really matter. They don't need to go on a horcrux hunt all thats left is the snake and Harry. The snake will be with Voldemort.**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: I know. It is sad but it had to happen.**


	44. Fourth year, Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

We were in the room of requirement. After lots of debating on whether we should let Voldemort hit him with the killing curse or do it ourselves, we finally agreed it would be best to do it as soon as possible. Unfortunately, I got saddled with the job of almost killing Harry.

"Are you sure you want me to do this Harry?" I asked again. "What if I stuff up? What if I hit someone else? What if-"

"Joanna it's fine. You can do this. We've taken precautions so you won't hit anyone else." Harry said with a comforting smile. "If anyone should be nervous it's me but your one of my best friends and I trust you."

"Thanks Harry." I said. The nerves hadn't left but I felt slightly better. I pointed my wand at him. "On three. One. Two. Three. _Avada Kedavra!_"

The green light hit him and he flew backwards. He didn't get up. Oh god, I killed the savior of the wizarding world! Then he opened his eyes and got to his feet. At that moment everyone burst into the room. We had agreed that so no one got hit, they couldn't be in the room. So, I told them they could enter five minutes after we came in.

"Did it work?" Ginny asked Harry. He nodded slowly before grinning.

"Yeah it worked." He confirmed. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So just the snake now, right?" Hermione asked me.

"Just the snake." I agreed.

...

We checked the map and found that Barty Crouch Jr was still impersonating Mad Eye Moody in this time line. That means Harry is most likely going to be entered in the tournament. This time we will have no idea where the cup will take him because Voldemort is already resurrected.

"We need to make a tracking device so we can find Harry anywhere." Hermione said.

"We could make a portkey necklace that he could always wear. That way he can always get back." Luna suggested.

"That's brilliant!" Agreed Neville.

"I think Joanne should enter the tournament." Hermione blurted.

"What? No! It's too dangerous." Fred protested immediately.

"Why?" I asked Hermione, ignoring Fred.

"Harry shouldn't have to go through that alone and you're technically eighteen so you would be able to cross the age line." Hermione reasoned.

"It would be easier with two people who know what is going on in the tournament and we don't want Diggory to die in this timeline." George said.

"No!" Fred said. "We just got Annie back."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be fine." I said. "Besides, I'm only entering. I probably won't be picked."

"So it's agreed?" Hermione asked.

"Agreed." I said and everyone else reluctantly nodded.

...

It was Friday and we had our first potions class of the year. I had previously warned everyone about Umbridge. Fred and George already had their first class with her and they told us she was awful.

Everyone filed into the dungeon class room. People started unpacking their caldrons and potion supplies but I knew that would be a waist of time. And like I predicted, as soon as Umbridge entered she told us to put away all our things. She handed out some useless looking books on the history of potion making and we all had to start reading. I could see Harry and Hermione twitching to protest but I had begged them to stay quiet for now.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was much like it was in the original timeline. The impostor demonstrated the three unforgivables to us. It was disturbing to watch him happily torture a spider. Then after he killed the spider he said, "The killing curse. Only one person has ever survived the killing curse and-"

"Two." Harry cut him off and I struggled not to laugh at the bewildered look on the impostors face.

"What?" He asked.

"Two people have survived the killing curse. Joanne did it last year in the grave yard." Harry clarified. The students who were there made noises of agreement.

"Well there is no proof of that so-" The impostor began but this time _I _cut him off.

"There is no proof that Harry got hit with the killing curse as a baby. No one was actually there that night so who knows what Voldemort actually fired at Harry." I said. Of course I knew that it _was _a killing curse that made Harry's scar but I just wanted to annoy the death eater in disguise.

"Moving on," He growled in defeat before continuing his lecture.

...

It was just after class when we saw Goyle exclaiming loudly over an article in the profit. "They didn't even get the pathetic Weasel's name right. He then started reading the article aloud,

"_Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. _

_ "Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene."_

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Goyle, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house, if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron looked as if he was going to explode with anger. Harry held back Ron as he struggled to get at Goyle. "See how you look after seven kids coming out your-!" Ginny exclaimed but found Hermione's had over her mouth before she could finish the statement.

"Get stuffed Goyle." Harry added with a snarl.

"I suppose at least he has a mum. Isn't that right Potter?" Goyle smirked.

"That was a low blow even for you Goyle." Draco said. Harry looked extremely tempted to just stop holding Ron back at this point but I knew he wouldn't let go.

"Hmhmm." I heard behind me. "Is everything alright over here?" Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"Just kids being kids I expect." Mad-Eye said gruffly, appearing round the corner. Umbridge scowled slightly but left. Moody kept walking after that.

"That reminded me!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We need to buy a big share in the profit." I said.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Hermione said. "It's perfect."

"I don't understand. Why would we want to invest in something so stupid?" Ron wondered aloud.

"I am ashamed to call you my brother." Ginny mumbled as she face-palmed.

...

Harry had easily brought a huge share of the daily profit. He is making them run everything they are going to print by him and, on my request, fire Rita Skeeter. Now the daily profit wont be calling us crazy the whole time.

...

**Harry's POV**

I woke up screaming from another nightmare. My hair was wet with sweat. I had long since started putting silencing charms around my bed before going to sleep. My nightmares had gotten much more regular lately. I haven't told anyone about it. I don't want them to worry. I think Joanne knows as she keeps giving me dreamless sleep potions. She can't give them to me too often though as the side effects could be bad if taken obsessively.

I hopped out of bed and grabbed my broom on the way out. I needed to think and flying always helps with that. It's nice to just sore around the sky and forget my problems. As I was walking down the halls, I thought about how I should have grabbed my invisibility cloak or the map. However, even without it, Hogwarts castle itself seemed to be directing me away from any teachers. The suits of armor would point me in the right direction or jump in front of me as a teacher came round the corner. I guess, now that I had announced I was the heir of Gryffindor the castle wanted to help me. Peeves didn't even bother me anymore.

As I finally reached the Quidditch field I saw that someone was already flying. I couldn't quite see who they were as the moon was currently behind some clouds. Whoever it was they were a great flyer. The person was looping and flying at great speeds round the six hoops.

The moon emerged from behind the clouds and I saw a flash of the unmistakable Weasley red hair. Ginny? Yes it was Ginny. I didn't know she could fly. I don't think her brothers knew either because they never mentioned it. Her flying at night was also a big clue that it was a secret.

I couldn't help but admire how she gracefully tore through the night sky. Her hair streamed behind her in a tight ponytail and her robes flapped in the wind as she suddenly pulled out of a dive. Without even realizing it, I ended up watching Ginny for a full ten minutes. I then decided to join her. I mounted my broom and kicked off hard from the ground. She stopped flying suddenly as she saw me approaching.

"H-Harry. What are you d-doing here?" She stuttered.

"I just came out to fly. Same as you." I replied easily.

We ended up flying for hours together. For a while we just floated above the clouds talking. I've never really talked to Ginny much before. We also raced for a bit and did tricks together for fun.

Eventually we realized we would have to come down so we flew to the ground. I walked Ginny back to the common room. "I had a great time, Harry." She said as we were about to part ways.

"I did too, Ginny." I agreed before nervously saying, "We should do it again some time."

"Friday night?" She asked.

"I'll meet you in the common room at midnight." I grinned and we both went up the stairs to out separate dorm rooms.

How did I not know what an awesome person Ginny was before? She's so smart and witty and beautiful... I climbed back into bed and slept peacefully, for the first time in days, the rest of the night.

...

**Hello readers. I'm so sorry I took so long. I had a serious case of writers block. Please forgive me!**

**Also, what do you think of Joanne being in the tournament? Tell me if you like or don't because it could go either way at the moment!**

**Did you like the Harry/Ginny moment? I'm not great at romance but I truly tried me best.**

**Another thing: Am I the only one having problems with emails? I haven't received any from Fanfiction and I know I should be getting something. I even checked my trash to see if it was flagged as spam but I still didn't see anything. Is there a problem with my account or is in ?**

**Review replies:**

**Potterpal1234: I'm glad!**

**Professor McGonagal: Thanks again.**

**Hpisdabest: I'm happy you're enjoying it. Thank you for your review!**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Sorry, it's the stupid death eater.**

**Blastbone: Thanks for the review! :)**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Don't worry Ron and Hermione will be paired with great people, just not each other. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PrincessWilla101: No she's not Jo Rolling. I thought about the possibility but decided that the paradox would just confuse me XD.**

**RAIKIM4everlover: Wow, thank you!**

** : Thank you for reviewing!**

**EmpressLupin: This chapter answers your question :).**

**Teddylupin7: I'll think about that, thanks!**

**Sarah (Guest): That is such a great idea! I might use that but I already mapped up all the relationships. I'll see if I can revise and fit it in though.**

**DynamicCheetah: This will be explained later in the story. Read on if you want a small *CLUE/SPOILER*: Harry didn't go into a coma mainly because Harry's body had already been subject to the killing curse as a baby so his body had started to build up a kind of immunity to it.**


	45. Fourth year, Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

It was Defense Against the Dark Arts and 'Professor Moody' had announced that he would be putting the imperious curse on everyone in turn. "But that's illegal professor!" Hermione protested.

"I think it would be best if you familiarize yourself with it so you can try resisting." He said.

I watched as one by one, the impostor but the imperious on everyone. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel. Neville performed a series of quite astonishing gymnastics he would certainly not have been capable of in his normal state. Not one of them seemed to be able to fight off the curse, and each of them recovered only when Moody had removed it.

Then it was Harry's turn. I watched as he stood up and moved forward into the middle of the classroom. He raised his wand at Harry and cast the spell. "Jump onto the desk." 'Mad-Eye' ordered. Harry looked as if he were about to but then he stopped. 'Moody' repeated himself but still Harry didn't. He appeared to be resisting. "Jump! NOW!" 'Moody' commanded.

Harry jumped in the air while trying to stop himself from jumping and the result was him smashing into the desk. I winced. That looked painful. "Now, that's more like it!" growled 'Moody'. "Look at that, you lot. . . Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it!"

He insisted on putting poor Harry under the curse four more times until he could throw it off entirely. Then he turned to me. "You next Rogers." He growled. I got to the front of the classroom and it took all my self control to not succumb to my instincts and try disarm him when he pointed his wand at me. "_Imperio!"_ He growled.

A floating sensation came over me. I felt disconnected from the world and everything going on around me. _Do a cartwheel._ A voice in my head said. So I did. But there was a small voice in the back of my mind saying: Why am I doing this? I don't know how to cartwheel. _Good. Now do a handstand. _But I can't do a handstand. _Do a handstand!_ The voice said again. I continued to hesitate. Why would I do that? _Do a handstand! _So I did.

I felt the fuzzy feeling in my head disappear which meant that the spell had been taken off me. I tumbled out of my handstand and landed in a heap on the ground. Neville helped me to my feet as 'Moody' was saying, "That was good. She very nearly resisted. She still did the handstand though."

The lesson soon ended. Harry was rather irritable about having to do it so many times. "But you're lucky, Harry!" Neville was saying to try and cheer him up. "You actually managed to throw it off!"

"Whatever." He grumbled as we entered the common room. We saw the twins and Ginny sitting on the couch so we made our way over.

Harry and Ginny immediately started talking. She seemed to effortlessly cheer him up. Hermione and I shared a 'when-did-that-happen' look. Then again, Ron did say something about Harry sneaking out at night lately and I know that Ginny practices flying at night too. Maybe they saw each other out there.

"Hi Annie!" Fred greeted and my heart did a little flip. It's been doing that a lot lately with Fred. I know I have a crush on him. I had to admit it to myself eventually. But he could never like me like that. We're just friends.

"Hey." I greeted back. We soon dove into a conversation about quidditch.

...

It was the 30th of October and the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were arriving today. Classes finished early and everyone lined up outside to wait for the arrival of the other schools.

It wasn't long before someone spotted Beauxbatons' flying carriage. "There!" He yelled and everyone gazed at the spot in the sky that was rapidly growing bigger. I could soon clearly make out the huge carriage in the sky.

Students in the front rows backed up as the horses drawing the carriage touched down on the ground. The carriage hit the ground soon after and there was a bang that made several students jump.

The door opened and a very large woman stepped out. And I mean _very_ large. The Beauxbatons students emerged from the carriage in their pale blue robes as Professor McGonagall had a word with Madam Maxime about her horses.

That's when I saw the Durmstrang boat begin to surface in the lake. "Look!" Someone yelled out and pointed to it. The boat rose silently out of the depths of the Black Lake. The water rippled as the last of the ship popped into view. There was a splash as the anchor was thrown down and the plank was lowered onto the bank.

Karkaroff and his students walked onto the bank and towards our group. He greeted Professor McGonagall and Madame Maxime politely before the Headmaster and Headmistresses started to lead us all inside.

The whole of dinner, Harry and Ron would not stop glancing over at Victor Krum. He was sitting over at the Slytherin table with the rest of the Durmstrang students. The Beauxbatons students were sitting with us at the Gryffindor table.

I heard Harry and Ron planning how to get an autograph from the quidditch star and that kind of annoyed me. Are they serious? Don't they think we have better things to worry about than an autograph. We have to find a way to kill Voldemort before the third task and Harry still isn't ready for the duel he will be having. He needs to prepare! He needs to be ready! If he isn't the whole world is in danger of Voldy and his death munchers.

Professor McGonagall also went on to describe the tournament and it's rules in more detail. She showed everyone the Goblet of Fire.

...

The next day, when we entered the hall, I was clutching a small piece of paper with my signature and my school on it. People stared curiously as I walked right up to the edge of the age line. "What are you doing Rogers? You can't cross the age line." Lavender Brown said snottily. Everyone who wasn't watching before had now tuned heir heads to see.

"Watch me Lavender." I threw over my shoulder as I stepped right across the line and into the circle with the cup.

Several people gasped and lots of younger students cheered for me. I stepped up to the cup and dropped my name in. The flame grew brighter for a second before it died down again. I turned and stepped calmly out of the circle. All my friends were clapping and cheering for me.

"How did you do it?" Colin Creevey asked.

"Simple, I'm of age." I grinned and winked at him before taking a seat in the stands with my friends. George patted me on the back as I sat down. Fred was just scowling. "Come on Fred. I know you didn't want me to enter but it was for the best." I said to him. Meanwhile, whispers were flying around the hall of me using an aging potion. I heard one person say that my future self came back in time and entered me. If only that little second year knew how close he was to the truth.

Then Lee Jordan burst into the hall and walked up to the goblet with a small bottle in his hand. "Behold," He said dramatically, "With this aging potion I will get across the line for sure." He threw his head back and drank it before stepping over the line. He dropped his name in and everything seemed fine until the fire suddenly grew very large. Lee was blasted out of the circle and his name was blasted out of the cup after him.

"Well there goes the theory that Joanne used an aging potion." Lavender said. Everyone then started laughing as they caught sight of the beard that Lee had now grown. I had known it was going to happen but it was still very funny.

Silence suddenly fell over the entire hall as Victor Krum and some other Durmstrang boys marched in. Victor dropped his name in the cup to lots of clapping and cheering. I also saw Cedric enter soon after.

...

The Great Hall was full tonight as it was time for the champions to be chosen. All the Hufflepuffs were hoping for Cedric where as the Gryffindors were split. All the younger Gryffindors were hoping for me while all the seventh years were hoping for Angelina. I don't think they really minded either way though. It was still a huge mystery to everyone how I even entered.

When the Halloween feast finally ended, the Goblet of Fire shone more brightly than ever. Everyone was watching with anticipation, knowing that any minute now something would happen.

Suddenly the flame inside the goblet turned a vibrant red and and sparks began to fly from it. A tongue of flame shot into the air and launched a charred piece of paper over to Professor McGonagall. She caught it and read it. "The Durmstrang champion is...Victor Krum." She announced. There was a storm of applause and Victor went and stood at the front of the room.

The flames turned Red again and a new piece of paper fluttered out. "The champion for Beauxbatons is...Fleur Delacour." There was more cheering as the Fleur went and stood beside Victor.

The flames turned red once more and another piece of paper came out. "And the Hogwarts champion is...Joanne Rogers?!" She shrieked my name and the hall was silent. I got to my feet and calmly made my way to the front of the room. Then all the Hogwarts students below seventeen erupted into cheers at my success. She turned to me and I know she was about to let me have it when suddenly the flames turned red once more and a small piece of parchment shot out.

McGonagall appeared to be in shock and it didn't look like she would be catching it so I shot my hand out and caught the parchment. "Harry Potter." I read. Harry made his face into one of surprise and got to his feet. He made his way over. He stood beside me and McGonagall turned on us. Apparently she wants to do this in front of everyone and not in private but so be it. "What is the meaning of this?" She yelled at us.

...

**Hi readers. Urg, I was late again! I really hate myself right now, I'm so sorry!**

**Review replies: (If I PM-ed you then you won't be here.)**

**JanineBTR: They need him undercover right now. Thank you so much for telling me about the email thing it helped so much!**

**Theta-McBride: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Thank you, I try!**

**mayfire21: Yay she is! **

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Blenda73: I'm glad you loved it!**

**EmpressLupin: Fred's mad at her right now because she put herself in danger but I will try have more Fred/Joanne moments soon.**

**Julsfree (Guest): One of the people you guessed will be paired with Hermione! Good on you for learning English, I've always wanted to know a second language.**

**shadowkat78: Thanks for writing a review!**

**PrincessWilla101 (Guest): Thank you for your kind words. Sorry about not doing Romione.**

**sabrina-luna-potter: I do hate those! It's so annoying! Thanks for your review!**


	46. Fourth year, Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**_Last chapter: _** _The flames turned red once more and another piece of paper came out. "And the Hogwarts champion is...Joanne Rogers?!" She shrieked my name and the hall was silent. I got to my feet and calmly made my way to the front of the room. Then all the Hogwarts students below seventeen erupted into cheers at my success. She turned to me and I know she was about to let me have it when suddenly the flames turned red once more and a small piece of parchment shot out._

_ McGonagall appeared to be in shock and it didn't look like she would be catching it so I shot my hand out and caught the parchment. "Harry Potter." I read. Harry made his face into one of surprise and got to his feet. He made his way over. He stood beside me and McGonagall turned on us. Apparently she wants to do this in front of everyone and not in private but so be it. "What is the meaning of this?" She yelled at us._

...

"Well-" I began only to be cut off.

"If I may say something," Umbridge cut in with a sweet tone. "Maybe if we get some veritaserum we could get some strait answers from these troublesome children."

"Professor Umbridge! We can not use veritaserum on students without permission, it is highly unorthodox." McGonagall shot back. I saw Umbridge open her mouth again but this time I interrupted her.

"I give permission." I said. Everyone looked at me with shock.

"I do too." Harry said. "Everyone should know the truth."

"Very well." McGonagall said. "Professor Moody, if you could go and get some-"

"Oh there's no need for that. I have some right here." Umbridge said, pulling out a small glass vile.

I went first. I sat down in a chair and one of the professors poured a few drops of veritaserum in my mouth. "What is your name?" McGonagall asked to see if it was working.

"Joanne Rogers." I answered tonelessly.

"How did you trick the age line?"

"I didn't trick the age line. I am of age." I said. Everyone gasped.

"How old are you?" McGonagall asked, her eyes wide.

"Eighteen." I replied. I saw Colin Creevey fall out of his chair in shock.

"I'm so confused!" A fifth year Hufflepuff shouted. I could see some of the older Ravenclaw students working to come up with theories on how this was possible in their minds.

"How are you eighteen?"

"When I was fifteen, Dumbledore cast a spell without my consent, that de-aged me four years so I could start Hogwarts at eleven." I said. Everyone was shocked. Professor McGonagall gave me the antidote and I got to my feet.

"Happy?" I asked the teachers. McGonagall soundlessly nodded.

"Now Mister Potter." Umbridge said. Harry sat down and took the truth serum.

"Did you enter yourself in the tournament?" McGonagall asked.

"No." Harry answered simply. A plan was starting to form in my mind. I just had to wait for the right moment to ask my question.

"Did you ask your friends to do it for you?" McGonagall continued.

"No."

"Do you think you know who entered you into the tournament?" I bit my lip as McGonagall asked this.

"Yes." Harry said. I saw 'Moody' tighten his hold on his walking stick.

"Who?" She asked.

"A death eater." He replied. Few! I thought he was going to say Barty Crouch. That would ruin our whole plan.

"Why?"

"To try and kill me." He said.

"Is Voldemort truly back?" I asked Harry suddenly.

"Yes." He said tonelessly.

"Ha!" I exclaimed to Umbridge. She was extremely pale at the moment.

"What truly happened in the graveyard last year?" I asked so everyone could hear the truth.

"We were all tied to gravestones. A ritual was performed and using my blood Voldemort was brought back. Voldemort killed Padma Patil. He then tried to kill Fred Weasley but Joanne Rogers jumped out from behind a gravestone and got hit with the killing curse instead. Joanne, then got to her feet and untied everyone. Hermione Granger made a portkey while I dueled Voldemort and everyone else fought off the death eaters. We escaped with the portkey Hermione made."

The great hall was completely silent. I could see the people who were there giving out a bunch of 'I told you so's to the people around them. Umbridge looked rather mad that we had just proved her and Fudge wrong. Professor McGonagall administered the antidote to Harry with a pale, slightly shaking hand.

People were actually staring at me as much as they were staring at Harry. McGonagall dismissed everyone back to their dorms. "Do you think everyone will start calling you the Girl-Who-Lived now?" Harry joked as we made our way down the corridor with our friends.

"Shut up Harry." I scowled at him while everyone else laughed.

"Yeah Harry, you don't want to give them ideas." Fred said with a cheeky grin.

"Well if people start calling me that, at least I'll know who to hex into oblivion." I stated.

"Oh please no, great Girl-Who-Lived. Have mercy!" He gasped dramatically.

"I should have just let you take that killing curse. There'd be less teasing that way." I mumbled with a scowl. Of course I didn't mean that. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Really, I was just glad Fred wasn't too mad at me. I had missed our usual banter.

"I know you secretly love me. It's okay to admit." Fred teased back.

"But George is so much better looking." I teased.

"Angelina already owns him though." Ron cut in.

"Oh well. I guess second best is okay." I said, pretending to be downhearted.

"You wound me." Fred sighed.

"Apparently, I do that a lot." I grinned, remembering all the times he had said that to me. We all laughed. It had been a while since we had done this kind of joking around.

...

We started to prepare for the first task almost instantly. We were all in the Ravenclaw library. "Harry, I think you should do what you did last time and summon your broom. You easily out flew your dragon." I explained. "I can't do the same thing though."

"We should see if there is any fire proofing spells. Something like the potions we drank in first year to get through the enchanted fire." Hermione said.

"Good idea." I said as I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. I wrote that down under the heading 'First task'. "I want to make a list of everything that needs to be done this year. Then we can split the work between us."

"Lets start with the first task." Draco suggested. "What will you and Harry have to do?"

"We are going to be stealing a fake egg from a dragon." I explained.

"You could distract the dragon with transfigured animals." Ron suggested.

"Good idea but that will only keep it busy for so long and it might still notice Joanne." Neville said.

"I don't think we really need to be to worried about what I'll do during the first task. I'm sure I'll think of something. The stadium will be on the ground so I can control the earth to protect myself." I explained. "The fireproofing spell is definitely a good thing to look into though."

"I'm not sure if there are any spells for that but I know a potion." Neville said.

"The problem is, we can't use a potion without it being really obvious that we knew we were facing a dragon before hand." Harry said.

"Harry's right." Hermione agreed. "They can't make it obvious they know what's coming."

"What are we going to do about Voldemort?" I asked. "I'm positive that he'll try the same thing he did last year."

"I have a few ideas." Hermione said.

"Me too." Harry agreed. So we started planning.

...

It was finally the day of the first task. Honestly, I hadn't done a huge amount of preparation. I had a plan but my thoughts just kept drifting back to Voldemort. Everything else just seemed so unimportant.

Like last time, Harry had learned how to do the summoning charm. We also learned a fireproofing spell that we had found in the Ravenclaw library. It didn't work on people but we could cast it on our cloths and stuff. Harry's element was fire anyway so if he was desperate he could redirect it. I had been teaching him how to master the control of his element. He was starting to get good too.

Harry also hadn't been wrong when he said people would start calling me the Girl-Who-Lived. It was a bloody pain in the but. Harry's tittle had been upgraded to The Chosen One though, so he wasn't very happy either.

As soon as we finished breakfast, we were rushed off to the the champions tent to get ready for the task. Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even more unfriendly than usual, which I suppose was his way of showing nerves. Harry was looking very uneasy.

"How on earth can you be so calm?" Harry asked me suddenly. "You did next to no preparation for this!"

"It's not like this is my first dragon encounter." I said back. "Besides, what do you think is scarier, Voldemort or a dragon?"

"Frankly, I think a dragon is scarier." Harry admitted. "Voldemort is only one man." I could see Fleur and Victor starring at the two of us like we were nuts.

"Well not all of us are The Chosen One, Harry." I teased.

"Whatever you say, Girl-Who-Lived." Harry retaliated. I could see I had successfully distracted him enough to make him feel better as he seemed slightly calmer now.

Ludo Bagman entered the tent and I saw Harry fall back to being very nervous. Even I was starting to regret not preparing more. Bagman explained the task and we drew our dragons from the bag. Harry once again got the Hungarian Horntail and I winced in sympathy. I received what Cedric got last time, the blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout. This meant I was first.

Nerves suddenly washed over me. I took a deep breath. I would do fine. I could handle this. I kept trying to convince myself as Ludo Bagman told me I had to go now. Harry wished me luck and I walked out of the tent.

The crowd was cheering but I easily drowned that out as my eyes met the yellow ones of the dragon in front of me. It was bigger than the one I had faced in the cave. "_Avis!_" I called. A flock of birds shot from my wand and started flying around the dragons head. I quickly moved my way around in while it was snapping at the birds.

"What a brilliant use of the bird conjuring charm! Pretty advanced magic that is." I heard Bagman commentate. I knew it wouldn't keep the dragon busy for long. I made it round to the nest and was standing over the egg but the dragon suddenly turned around. It was then I noticed that the birds had all gone.

...

**Hello readers. I decided that I am going to go through the tasks very quickly and not tell you guys what they are preparing for Voldemort. I decided that I'll show their planning in a group of flash-backs throughout the final battle. I already know what I want to happen and I think it would be cool to have the flashbacks so you get a good idea of what went into the final showdown. Know this though; it's going to be epic! Well, I think it will be anyway.**

**Review replies:**

** Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: 'Cause McGonagall is pretty hot tempered XD**

**PrincessWilla101: I know how that feels. I haven't updated my other story in over a month. I should probably do that...**

**Theta-McBride: Thank you!**

**Blastbone: The blood quill will show up very soon...**

**Potterpal1234: Thanks for your review!**

**EmpressLupin: Is who going to take who to the yuel ball? You'll have to be more specific.**

**RAIKIM4everlover: But they have a plan and Fred wouldn't ruin it like that. **

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks!**

**Patchwork Knightess: To true!**

**The True Heir Of Slytherin 19: Thank you for reviewing!**


	47. Fourth year, Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

_**Last chapter:**__ "What a brilliant use of the bird conjuring charm! Pretty advanced magic that is." I heard Bagman commentate. I knew it wouldn't keep the dragon busy for long. I made it round to the nest and was standing over the egg but the dragon suddenly turned around. It was then I noticed that the birds had all gone._

...

The dragon took a deep breath. "_Protego Agumenti!" _I said as it pelted me with a blast of fire. That was basically all the preparation I had done. I had invented a shield charm made out of water so that I could protect myself from fire. I may not have been getting burnt but it was very hot as there was fire all around me. I bent down and grabbed the egg at my feet. "Merlin! She must be burnt to a crisp!" I heard Bagman say as the crowd gasped. "There goes the Girl-Who-Lived." Well that's a bit far isn't it.

The dragon fire finally let up and I could see everyone again. "Oh! No, sorry folks I spoke to soon. She used a powerful kind of water shield charm. I wonder where she learned that as I have not heard of any shields like that currently in existence. Anyway, she appears to be completely fine." Duh! I was tempted to roll my eyes but instead I focused back on the dragon. It took a bit of concentration but I used my power over earth to bring up a big wall that separated me from the dragon.

"Wow! What kind of spell was that?! I've never seen such powerful magic from someone so young. This young witch is really pulling out some new tricks!" Bagman gasped as I walked towards the exit with the egg in my hand. "Anyway, the champion has the egg!" The crowd was going nuts and I saw the dragon keepers rushing over to contain my dragon.

Once Madam Pomfrey had checked me over, I came back outside for my score. Madam Maxime gave me a nine, Barty Crouch Sr gave me a ten as did McGonagall, and Ludo Bagman gave me an eight. There was an enormous amount of booing when I received a five from Karkaroff. I had a total of forty two points.

My friends then rushed up to me. "What were you thinking!" Hermione lectured. "Now people are going to be asking how you did those things!"

"Sorry Hermione. Next time a dragon tries to incinerate me, I'll let it." I said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant!" She snapped. She then continued to lecture me while I was listening to Fleur face her dragon. Then she continued through Victor's turn. She finally stopped after Krum entered the first-aid tent and she went to watch Harry.

"So what's the count now Ron?" Neville asked.

"I believe the thinking-Joanne-is-dead count is now up to six." Ron answered.

"Six?! It can't be that high." I said. Victor and Fleur could obviously hear what we were saying as they were staring at us.

"One: When we thought you had been killed by the basilisk." Ron began. "Two: When you got attacked by a dementor and dropped from very high up."

"Three: In the graveyard when you got hit with the killing curse." Neville continued.

"Four: When you missed the portkey from the graveyard." George said.

"Five: When you were in that coma." Draco joined in.

"Six: Just now when we thought the dragon had barbecued you." Fred finished.

"Fine, I almost die a lot but I didn't get injured today. Also, number five doesn't count. I was in a coma, that's not the same thing!" I insisted.

"It's the same kind of thing." Ron argued. "Besides, if you want me to revise my list, I should add that time in first year when you got taken in the giant chess game. Then there was the time in second year when you actually got bitten by the basilisk."

"Fine, the list you have now is good! I just can't believe you're all keeping score and that time in first year was your fault! I wouldn't have gotten slashed by that huge chess-sword-thing if you had been paying attention!" I argued

"Sorry to butt into your conversation, but how in Merlins name are you still alive?!" A dumbfounded Krum asked me.

"A bunch of lucky coincidences and a few Phoenix tears." I replied after a moment of consideration.

"Luckee?! Vhy are ou doing so many dangerous theengs een the first place?" Fleur asked.

"Trying to save the world and being a general hero goes hand in hand with being one of Harry Potter's best friends." I explained. "The reason they think I die so much is because-"

"There are actually many reasons but we have narrow it down to the three main factors." Draco interrupted. "She likes to jump in front of dangerous things,"

"To protect people!" I objected.

"She attracts trouble," He continued.

"Okay, I'll give you that one." I admit.

"And she is harder to kill than an acromantula." He finished.

"That may be an exaggeration." I commented.

"It's not." Neville, Fred, George, and Draco said at the same time. I knew they wouldn't be saying that if they had actually met an acromantula. I saw Fleur and Krum start to look at me slightly more cautiously but there was a hint of respect there to.

Harry then came in holding his golden egg. He was uninjured this time so his score was considerably higher. He ended up with forty four points, which was the highest of everyone. I was second.

...

"Where are Hermione and Draco?" Ginny asked the next day at breakfast.

"In the Ravenclaw Library working on the thing for you-know-what." I told her. You-know-what is what we were calling the final showdown we were planing with Voldemort. Everyone had things that they needed to prepare.

Draco and Hermione were doing some serious things with runes because they were the only ones who took the subject. Now that the first task is over, they have time to work on it without worrying about Harry and I getting eaten by dragons.

"We should actually make a start on our thing Luna." Ginny said and Luna nodded.

"Do you want me to let you into my library as well?" I asked them.

"That would be great." Ginny said as she stood up. Harry suddenly jumped to his feet and we all looked at him in confusion. He blushed and sat back down. I frowned in question but then I saw Ginny smiling shyly at him.

Harry must have been staring at her again and her standing up knocked him out of his trance. It's happened before. I stood up to take them but then I saw Umbridge come over. "Where do you think that you are going?" She asked us.

"To the common room." I answered easily.

"But it is the middle of breakfast." She said. Umm, am I missing something.

"And I have finished." I said, confused.

"Students are not aloud to leave the hall unless they are dismissed." She said like she was talking to a small child.

"Since when?" I asked angrily.

"Don't talk back." She snapped. "It is a new educational decree, now sit back down." Ginny took her seat again.

"But we-" I protested.

"Detention!" She cut me off. "For undermining authority and talking out of turn. Be in my office at ten thirty." She walked away and I sat down with a scowl.

...

Once we were dismissed from breakfast, I took Ginny and Luna to the Ravenclaw LIbrary in a fowl mood. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked when I came in still wearing my scowl.

"Umbridge gave her a detention." Ginny answered for me.

"For what?" She demanded.

"For trying to leave breakfast early." I replied.

"She can't do that!" Hermione said, outraged.

"It's just one detention." Draco said.

"You're right I guess." I sighed. "Do any of you need help with your things?"

...

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked some time later.

"Ten twenty six." Draco told me.

"Oh, I have to go to my detention!" I said leaping to my feet and rushing out a door.

I walked into the pink office of Delores Umbridge. It was quite a change to Snape's previous decorations. The kitten-plates had been put on the newly painted shelves that used to hold jars of various pickled animal brains. She gestured to a chair that was positioned in front of a small desk.

"You will be writing lines for me today." She said placing a long piece of parchment and a blood quill in front to of me.

"This is a blood quill! You can't torture students with this." I yelled at her.

"I can do whatever I want and no filthy mudblood is going to say otherwise. Horrible magic thief!" She shrieked at me. "Now sit down and write."

I decided it would be best to do as I was told until I had enough proof to build a case against her. I couldn't fire her like I did Snape and Dumbledore because the minister would have a cow. I needed solid evidence. I picked up the quill. "Good." The toad said. "Now you will be writing: 'I must obey my betters'."

Hours went by and my hand felt like it would hurt less if it fell off. I got through many rolls of parchment. I looked up to see if I could stop but Umbridge just signaled for me to continue. I think she was making me hurt as much as she could while she could.

I'd like to think that I have a pretty good resistance to pain. I mean after all the things that have happened to me, little cuts should be nothing, right? Wrong. I was so wrong. At first it was okay, nothing compared to having all the bones in your arm shattered. However as the hours went on it quickly escalated.

Tears were streaming down my face as I started on another new piece of parchment. I wanted nothing more than to stop but I couldn't. I don't know how long it had been but I could only assume it was a long time as I was also very hungry.

...

**Fred's POV**

I hadn't seen Joanne the whole day. Her detention with umbridge started eight hours ago and she still wasn't back. She wasn't at lunch and dinner was in half an hour. I was starting to get very nervous. I heard a noise and saw Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Luna appear from the spot I knew was an entrance to the Ravenclaw Library.

"Where's Annie?" Hermione asked as her eyes scanned over all of us.

"She still hasn't come back from her detention." Harry answered.

"Still?! It's been eight hours!" Ginny said.

"I may not like Umbridge but she's still a teacher. She wouldn't hurt Annie, right?" Hermione said.

At that point the portrait hole opened and Joanne walked through with her hands in her pockets. She looked really grumpy. "That toad has got to go!" She growled as she plopped on the couch beside me.

"What did she make you do for eight hours?" Neville asked worriedly.

Joanne pulled her left hand out of her pocket and put it on the table. She winced as she moved it. It looked like she had dipped it in red paint. It took a moment for my eyes to register that it was actually blood and not paint. "She made me write lines non-stop with a blood quill." Annie said.

"That bitch!" I hissed. To say that I was very angry would be a huge understatement. How could anyone make a human do that FOR EIGHT HOURS! I gently took Joanne's hand in mine and examined it. I winced in sympathy. "We should get this cleaned up."

"What's a blood quill?" Harry asked.

"It's a dark magical torture device that writes in your blood." Ginny whispered in horror. Her face was slightly green.

"That can't be legal!" Hermione exclaimed.

"On the bright side, I think this is enough to get her fired." Annie said holding up a blood quill. "I swiped this when she wasn't looking."

...

**Hi readers! Umbridge is going down!**

**Review replies:**

**The True Heir Of Slytherin 19: Sirius is going to be watching the second and third task.**

**Potterpal1234: Sorry but it would have been way to long and I had to end the last chapter somewhere.**

**The golden trio (Guest): Thank you fro reviewing!**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Thanks for the review!**

**shadowkat678: Yeah, I know. Thanks!**

**EmpressLupin: Maybe, maybe not. ;P**

**Theta-McBride: It's best in a bottle XD**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks!**

** Sarah (Guest): He he, thanks!**

**Professor McGonagal: Glad to hear it!**

**Hpisdabest: Ooops! Oh well.**

**PrincessWilla101: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER. The last chapter was getting too long so I cut it in half and thats where I thought a good place to stop would be.**


	48. Fourth year, Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

The others and I couldn't keep the smiles off our faces as we sat down the next morning and had breakfast. "When is it going to happen?" Ron asked.

"Any second now." I said with a smirk.

Sure enough, the doors to the great hall burst open and Amelia Bones, the head of Magical Law Enforcement, strode into the hall purposefully. She was accompanied by several aurors that included Tonks. It wasn't hard to miss her bright pink hair.

People watched as Madam Bones made her way over to where I was sitting. Harry and I stood up and turned to face her. "What is the meaning of this?" Umbridge demanded, leaping to her feet.

"Well, as official owners of Hogwarts, Harry and I want to make sure that all the teachers here are up to the proper standards." I said politely. "Your methods of torturing students is only one of the many things that makes you someone who is not fit to teach here. Of course, we did not want to enrage the ministry by firing you without giving our reasons first."

"Thank you for alerting me of the problem Miss Rogers." Madam Bones said. "The blood quill you sent me was one of the ones that went missing at the ministry and it was confirmed with a spell that Delores Umbridge had handled it." Many of the teachers gasped when Madam Bones said 'blood quill'.

"I hope you are not suggesting that I use blood quills on my students, Amelia." Umbridge exclaimed in a seemingly horrified voice. "Whatever these children have told you is clearly lies and why are they under the delusion that they own Hogwarts? Surly the ministry is the-"

"No, Hogwarts has always and will always belong to the four founders and their descendants. Maybe you didn't get the memo: Harry and I make up three of the four heirs. However, since Salazar Slytherin left he renounced his ownership on the castle so Harry and I own it all." I explained easily. (I had checked in the library beforehand.) "What, did you think Dumbledore and Snape resigned?"

"The ministry was aware that Dumbledore and Snape left the castle but no one knew why until I received your letter." Madame Bones told me. "Now, you said that she made you use it. May I see your left hand?"

"There's only two of you!" Umbridge said in a triumphant voice. "How can you be heirs of three of the founders if there is only two of you?!"

"Harry is the heir of Gryffindor and I am the heir of both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." I told her with a roll of my eyes.

I took my left hand out of my pocket and unwrapped the bandage that Hermione had put on. I haven't used the quill nearly enough to get a permanent scar but it hadn't healed yet so the words were still clearly visible. I showed her the scabbed lettering and she winced in sympathy. "How long did she make you use the blood quill for?" Madam Bones asked.

"Eight hours." I admitted.

Professor McGonagall jumped from her seat and rounded on Umbridge. She looked fully enraged. I would not like to be the toad right now. "You tortured a student for eight hours!" She yelled, her scottish accent was heavy with anger.

"The little brat deserved it!" The toad screamed back.

"I believe that is a confession." I said with a grin.

"May I ask what you did to earn this detention?" Amelia said.

"I tried to leave breakfast early yesterday." I explained.

"She spreads lies about You-Know-Who! I needed an excuse to bring her in!" Umbridge barked.

"Has Umbridge used the blood quill on anyone else?" Madam Bones asked.

Parvati Patil, Colin Creevey and several others stood up.

"They were supporting her and Harry Potter!" Umbridge spat Harry's name out with so much malice that he flinched.

"I think I've heard enough." Madam Bones said. She signaled and two aurors stepped forward and grabbed Umbridge. "Delores Jane Umbridge, you are under arrest for the illegal torture of children."

Everyone cheered as she was dragged away. "And you're fired!" I yelled after her. Harry laughed and we hi-fived.

...

The Yule Ball had been announced later that day. I'm hoping Fred will ask me but I don't know if he likes me that way. Sometimes I think it seems like he fancies me. I mean, he always gets super pissed off when I get hurt and he scowls when I'm with another guy. That could just be brotherly protectiveness though. I decided that if he asks me to the Yule ball he likes me and if he doesn't then he obviously thinks of me as just a friend. I just had to wait and see.

The next day, Draco said that he wanted to speak to me. He lead me into an abandoned classroom. "I need to talk to you about something and it's kind of embarrassing." He said. He looked slightly nervous. I was trying not to jump to conclusions but I was kind of worried he was going to ask me to the ball. I didn't like him that way. It seemed unlikely though, Draco has never shown interest before.

"I kind of fancy Hermione." He said quickly. I let out the breath I was holding as discreetly as possible. "Do you think she likes me back?" Hermione hadn't said anything to me about it. Draco and Hermione weren't together in the books. Then again, in the books Draco was kind of a prat, not to mention a death eater.

"I don't know." I told him honestly. "But if she does it would be worth it to ask her to the ball."

"What if she says no?" He said. His eyes dropped to his feet. I've never seen Draco be this insecure. He was usually so confident.

"That's just life I'm afraid." I replied. "But if you don't be honest with her, you'll always wonder what if? Also, Victor Krum asked her in the other timeline so you might want to hurry."

We exited the classroom and ran right into Fred and George. Fred scowled slightly when he saw Draco and I together. See! That could mean he likes me. "What were you two doing alone in a classroom together." George said suggestively.

"Joanne just gave me some great advice." Draco told them and I smiled at him encouragingly before he went off to find Hermione. Fred's frown disappeared.

"I've never seen him look so determined. What kind of advice did you give him Joey?" He asked with a grin. I flinched and the smile immediately left my face.

"D-don't call me that." I stuttered. No one had called me that since- No! I refuse to think about it.

"What? Joey?" Fred asked in confusion. I flinched again.

"P-please don't." I whispered. He just nodded.

Fred and George looked concerned but I didn't care. I needed to be alone. People say talking about it helps but I don't want to talk about it. I told my parents I didn't remember it but that was a lie. I remembered everything in sickening detail. I turned and started walking away. I felt numb as the memory flashed in my mind. I just wanted it to go away. I just wanted to forget.

...

**Ginny's POV**

I was sitting on a couch in the common room with my legs stretched out when Harry walked over to me. I looked up at him. He seemed kind of nervous. I waited for him to say something. "Um...Uh...Hi Ginny." He mumbled. Does he not want to talk to me or something? Was I in his way? I moved my legs out of his path.

"Hey Harry." I greeted with a polite smile before returning to my book.

He cleared his throat and I looked up again. Oh, he _did_ want to talk to me. Now I feel like an idiot for going back to my book. "So um...Uh...The Yule ball is coming up and I was...Err... I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He said awkwardly. Is Harry asking me out? I was kind of confused. Of course, I did have a crush on Harry but why would he ask _me_ to the ball? Every girl wants to go with him. "As friends!" He added on hurriedly. Oh, so he doesn't like me back. "Would you like to go to the Yule ball as friends?"

I was kind of disappointed but I said yes anyway.

...

**Harry's POV**

I was going to do it! I was going to ask Ginny to the Yule ball! The ball had been announced days ago and I still hadn't worked up the courage. And I call myself a Gryffindor. I can do this. It's just a few simple words.

That is what I told myself as I walked over to where Ginny was sitting on a couch in the common room. Merlin, she was hot. It was the perfect representation of her inner beauty.

I realized that I had arrived next to her and had just been staring at her for a while. She was looking at me, waiting for me to say something. I am such an idiot. "Um...Uh...Hi Ginny." I mumbled. I want to bang my head against the wall right now. 'Hi Ginny'?! Really?

"Hey Harry." She replied with a smile that melted my insides. She then returned to her book. I cleared my throat to get her attention again. "So um...Uh...The Yule ball is coming up and I was...Err... I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I eventually got out. She looked confused. Oh no! What if she doesn't like me that way? What if I ruined our friendship? I didn't want that. "As friends!" I added on quickly. "Would you like to go to the Yule ball as friends?" I am such a coward.

She looked kind of disappointed. I knew it, she doesn't want to go with me. "Sure Harry, that would be fun." She said.

"G-good." I said. I mentally kicked myself. I can face the Dark Lord but I can't talk to the girl I like? I am unbelievable. But she said yes! She said _yes_!

Suddenly Fred and George burst into the common room looking worried. "Has Joanne come through here?" Fred asked.

"No, why?" I replied.

"Fred called her Joey and she got all weird about it." George said. "Now we can't find her."

"She's probably in the Ravenclaw Library." Harry said. "Why doesn't she like the nickname Joey?"

"No idea." Fred replied. "She looked sad."

"Maybe that's what her family called her or something. She could be homesick." Ginny suggested. "It wouldn't be the first time. She'll tell us if she wants to."

...

**Joanne's POV**

The Yule ball was in three days and Hermione, Ginny, Luna and I had already been dress shopping. Fred hasn't asked me yet so I still didn't have a date. It's not that no one has asked me because plenty of guys have, I had just turned them all down in the hope that Fred would. I was tired of hoping Fred would ask me, though. He obviously doesn't feel the same way. I decided that I would say yes to the next guy who asks (Within reason).

On the plus side, Hermione had said yes to Draco and Harry had asked Ginny so they were all going together. Neville and Luna were always going to go together because they had been dating since the summer. Being in a coma, I missed the announcement.

It was dinner when Victor Krum came over. "I vas vondering if you vould do me the honor, of allowing me to accompany you to the Yule Ball?" He asked. A lot of girls were giving me death glares at the moment.

"I would love to." I answered with a warm smile. He smiled widely back before taking my hand gently in his and kissing my knuckles. I blushed slightly at all the stares we were getting.

...

**Fred's POV**

"I can't believe she said yes to Krum!" I fumed later to George in our dorm room.

"It's your fault for not asking her." George pointed out. I scowled but I knew he was right. I was just so scared she would reject me. I had been going to do it after dinner actually but I guess now it's too late. I should have asked her when I had the chance.

...

**Hello readers! Sorry for not updating on Tuesday but I had gotten my hands on the next Percy Jackson book, House of Hades, and I couldn't do anything until I had finished reading it. Any Percy Jackson fan should understand.**

**Last time I got heaps of reviews saying 'KILL UMBRIDGE!' Wow you guys are bloodthirsty. I hope none of you are mad that she's still alive.**

**Also, don't ask what upset Joanne because I'm not going to tell you. It's an important plot point that will come up later. Actually, why don't you see if you can guess? You probably can't but if you guess correctly I will tell you.**

**Review replies:**

**Lizzy B: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Blastbone: Sorry there was no torture but she's gone and that's the main thing. Thanks for the review!**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Thanks for reviewing!**

**PrincessWilla101: Glad you like it. Sorry again for updating late but... House of Hades! It's just so good!**

**Blenda73: Good. I like fast paced stories too. Otherwise I get board.**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thank you!**

**mayfire21: Lol! I gag at pink medicine anyway.**

**Teddylupin7: Ron will get a love interest at the Yule ball but that's all I'm saying.**

**EmpressLupin: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Fast Frank (Guest): Yeah, I need to get a beta or something. I do read through it though. Sometimes I just don't pick up thinks like that.**

**RAIKIM4everlover: Thanks!**

** Sarah: Thank you for your review!**

**Jackie88scoot: Thank you!**

**Potterpal1234: I'm glad you like it!**

**the true heir of Slytherin 19: I'll try to do that but I don't know where I can fit Sirius into the story.**

**Guest: Sorry!**

**The golden trio: Nice seer skills! Ron's love interest will be revealed at the Yule Ball.**

**Hpisdabest: Sorry I let Umbridge live but how would they have been able to kill her and not get into trouble?**


	49. Fourth year, Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

The ball was tonight and many people were buzzing with , Ginny, Luna and I were in the room of requirement getting ready together. It was the perfect place because it gave us an unlimited supply of whatever makeup and hair products we wanted.

It took a while but soon we were all ready. Hermione was in the same periwinkle dress as in the original timeline. She looked stunning with her hair in a elegant knot. "You look amazing Hermione." I told her with a smile.

"Yeah, Draco isn't going to know what hit him." Ginny added and Hermione's cheeks reddened.

Ginny was wearing a pretty silver dress with spaghetti straps and beading on the bodice. She had her red hair worn down. Luna was wearing a bright yellow dress that came down to her ankles. It seemed to sparkle as she walked and I had no doubt she had spelled it to do that.

I was wearing a strapless black dress that came down to my knees. It had a bit of red at the top and there was also black lace over the skirt. My hair was clipped out of my face so that it fell neatly down my back and stopped a bit below my waist. Ginny had also done my make up but it was nothing too noticeable. Just mascara, eyeliner and strawberry lipgloss.

We headed down to the great hall together. Ginny and I met with Krum and Harry in the entrance hall while Hermione and Luna went inside. We all had to enter together with Fleur and her date since we were the champions. This was going to be embarrassing.

Soon we were waved in and we walked into the hall with everyone's eyes on us.

...

**Fred's POV**

The moment Joanne walked in, I felt my jaw hit the floor. She looked so beautiful it her dress. Not that she didn't always look beautiful. George elbowed me and I composed myself again. I should have just asked her. Sure she could have said no, but she might have said yes. Now I'll never know and it was my own fault for waiting too long.

...

**Joanne's POV**

I talked happily with Victor throughout dinner and although I wasn't having a terrible time, I wasn't really enjoying myself either. I just wished Fred had asked me. I know he probably doesn't like me that way but I just feel like I want to be sure before I move on. I should tell him how I feel. But then again, if he liked me he would have asked me.

Once dinner was done, Victor lead me onto the dance floor for the champions' dance. I saw Harry step on Ginny's foot once or twice and winced slightly. Harry really wasn't the best dancer. I don't think Ginny cared though. She seemed perfectly happy staring into Harry's eyes. I know they hadn't admitted they liked each other yet but seeing them together just made me want to tell Fred how I feel more.

When the dance was over I asked Victor if I could speak to him for a moment. We moved to stand against the wall away from the large bunch of dancing teens. "Listen Victor, I think you're really nice but I shouldn't have said yes to you. I like someone else and I'm sorry if you feel that I've lead you on or anything." I said quietly. I felt awful but I really just wanted to go and talk to Fred.

"That ees okay." He sighed. "I hope dat we can steell be friends."

"Me too." I smiled at him.

We went our separate ways and I started looking for Fred. I spotted a flash of red hair but saw that it was Ron angrily storming towards the exit. I wonder what's up with him. It quickly left my mind though as I spotted Fred sitting at an empty table in the corner.

...

**Fred's POV**

I decided that I was just going to suck it up and tell her how I feel. It doesn't matter if she laughs in my face, I just need her to know. I started looking around for her but I didn't see her.

"Fred?" Someone said from behind me. I stood up and turned around to see Annie standing there looking nervous.

"Hi." I said. There was an awkward silence.

"I need to tell you something." We both said at the same time.

"Oh, Can I go first?" I asked. I just needed to say I liked her. How hard could it be? I could do this!

"Sure." She said.

"Well, I kind of...I think I...I um..." I trailed off.

"Yes?" She encouraged.

"I fancy you." I blurted. She looked surprised so I quickly continued. "I've liked you for a while now and I wanted to ask you to the ball but you were saying no to everyone who asked you and I was so afraid that you wouldn't like me back and I would ruin our friendship. I just had to tell you. It's fine if you don't feel the same way I-"

"Fred," She interrupted me mid ramble. "I was saying no to everyone because they weren't the person I wanted to go with. They weren't-"

"Victor." I mumbled looking sadly at the ground. "It's okay. I'll just let you get back to him."

I looked back up at her as she took a deep breath like she was gathering up courage for something. She then grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me towards her so that our lips met. I automatically wrapped my arms around her waist as she let go of my shirt and put her's around my neck. She tasted like strawberries. Our lips moved sweetly against each other. This was even better that the kiss under the mistletoe.

After a few seconds she pulled back. "You." She finished her earlier sentence. "None of the boys that asked me were you. I only said yes to Victor because I thought that you weren't going to ask me as you hadn't already."

"Would you like to dance?" I asked with a smile and offered her my hand.

"I would love to." She said with a grin and grabbed my hand. I lead her onto the dance floor just as a slow song came on. I could see George giving me a thumbs up behind Angelina's back as he danced with her. I grinned at him and gave him one back.

...

**Ron's POV**

I can't believe Hermione and Draco went together! I didn't even know they liked each other! I've had a crush on Hermione since third year but I was too chicken to ask her out. I thought that she liked me too but apparently not as her and Draco are slow dancing together at the moment. Seeing her and Draco like that made me jealous so I just gazed at the floor to avoid looking at the two of them.

I looked up again to see them kissing and it infuriated me. I abruptly turned and angrily stormed to the exit. I didn't want to do something stupid that I'd regret. I know I can never think strait when I'm angry.

I glared at the ground and moved faster through the great hall, not looking where I was going. This soon proved to be a mistake as I slammed right into someone and knocked us both to the ground with me on top. The anger faded away and turned into guilt as I heard a feminine groan from under me.

I quickly got off her and helped her up. "I am so sorry." I apologized quickly. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright." The girl said kindly as she flipped her blonde hair out of her face and I found myself staring right into the blue eyes of Daphne Greengrass. "Why were you in such a hurry anyway?" She asked.

"I...Um...I..." I stuttered as I glanced back at the dance floor.

"It's Hermione isn't it?" She said knowingly.

"W-what?" I asked it surprise.

"I could see you liked her. Do you want to talk about it? I'm a great listener and my date is currently feeling up Lavender on the dance floor." She said pointing to Lavender Brown and some guy from Durmstrang groping each other.

"Um...I guess." I said, a little unsure. I don't really know why I said yes but I figured talking to someone would distract me.

Daphne lead me over to an empty table. I hesitated slightly before sitting down. I mean, she's a Slytherin. Then again, she has been perfectly nice so far. I suppose Joanne really was right about them. I feel kind of bad for starting all those fights with the others about it now.

We ended up talking for a while and it did make me feel better. We weren't only talking about Hermione though, Daphne also told me a bit about her life growing up and I told her about what it was like being the youngest brother of six. It was nice to just talk to someone without having them judging me. As much as I loved my friends, sometimes I just felt like they thought I wasn't good enough to be around them. They were all so brilliant and I was just...me.

I know I was being a bit silly though cause none of them would really think that. I did come up with most of the plan to take down Voldemort. Strategy was my strong point I suppose. That was something.

I pretty much told Daphne everything I could without giving away my friend's secrets. Something about her just made me want to open up. She also told me heaps about herself. She was so interesting. Once we had exhausted our life stories, we moved on to regular topics. She really was just great to talk to. I felt like we had been friends for years.

At midnight the dance ended and we all had to go to our respective common rooms. I reluctantly parted ways with Daphne and headed to Gryffindor tower. I could see Fred and Joanne walking in front of me holding hands and I smiled slightly at the sight. I had known that Fred liked Joanne. I was his brother after all, I know him quite well. Okay I admit it, George told me. Still, I was happy to see that he finally got her.

I also spotted Hermione walking behind them. For some reason, I didn't feel the usual butterflies I got when I saw her. I wonder why that is. Harry and Ginny were walking much further in front of Fred and Joanne. Joanne had told me that they both liked each other which I found confusing since they went to the Ball as friends. As weird as it was to think about my best friend liking my sister, I was mostly okay with it. I trusted Harry and it was better that Ginny going off with someone that could hurt her.

Once I entered the common room, I went strait up to the boys' dorm. I quickly changed into pajamas before climbing into bed. The last thought I had was of Daphne as I drifted off to sleep.

...

**Ha ha, I posted on time! What did you guys think? I'm not the best at romance but I tried my best.**

**Review replies:**

**the quill12: House of Hades is amazing! Have you seen Sea of Monsters the movie? I can't believe how much they stuffed it up! Sorry again for not killing Umbridge but Joanne would probably get in trouble for killing Umbridge or orchestrating her death.**

**Blastbone: I can't tell you the plan but all will be revealed eventually.**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thank you for your review!**

**Blenda73: Thank you!**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Was how they got together good enough for you? I'm sorry he didn't take her to the ball but I liked what I did better.**

**PrincessWilla101 (Guest): Thanks for the review!**

**Potterpal1234: So that what happened in this chapter could happen. That's why :). Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sarah (Guest): Fred would never make Joanne upset like Ron did in the fourth book. Ron didn't even do it this time because he is a bit more mature in my story. House of Hades is amazing! And yeah Nico does... I think it's sweet.**

**EmpressLupin: Thanks for your review!**

**Hpisdabest: Awe, thank you!**

**Julsfree (Guest): Don't worry Joanne wasn't abused. It wasn't anything nice though either. Thank you for your review!**

**Violet8329 (Guest): LOL, thanks!**

**Guest: Yay you guessed part of it but it's so much bigger than that. You were the only one to guess anything close though so good on you. Have a virtual cookie! (::)**


End file.
